


La Légende du Phénix Bleu

by Kamryn_Allister



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, Heroic Fantasy, Legends, Mystery, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn_Allister/pseuds/Kamryn_Allister
Summary: Epon, jeune princesse hybride moitié humaine moitié zora, possède depuis sa naissance une marque divine sur sa cuisse gauche. Cette marque, de couleur bleue, représente le symbole de la déesse Nayru, l'une des trois déesses fondatrices du royaume d'Hyrule, avec Din et Farore. Comment et pourquoi elle possède cette marque? Personne ne le sait, pas même sa propre mère Rutella, reine du peuple Zora. Néanmoins, ce glyphe lui donne des pouvoirs puissants, notamment celui de contrôler la magie de l'eau sous toutes ses formes. L'entourage de cette jeune fille pense qu'il s'agit là d'un don offert par les déesses, afin de combattre les forces du mal qui planent encore sur Hyrule, et de préserver la paix dans ce royaume, à l'instar de Link, le héros qui combattu, puis vaincu le puissant Ganondorf.Pour en savoir plus au sujet de cette mystérieuse marque qu'elle porte, Epon décide alors, à l'âge adulte, d'entreprendre un voyage à travers tout le royaume, à la recherche d'informations lui permettant de trouver des réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose. Mais elle est loin d'imaginer que ce qu'elle va découvrir à ce sujet va bouleverser à jamais son existence. Une aventure à la fois palpitante et sombre l'attend...





	1. Une princesse pas comme les autres

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic se déroule dans un univers alternatif de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Pour les besoins du scénario de l'histoire, j'ai modifié quelques détails propres au jeu.
> 
> /!\ ATTENTION SPOIL DU JEU! /!\  
> \- L'histoire se passe quelques mois après l'affrontement opposant Link à Ganondorf, et donc après que Midona soit retournée au royaume du Crépuscule.  
> \- Rutella ne s'est pas fait tuée, ce qui fait qu'elle est en vie, et Epon est son unique fille. Donc, Lars n'existe pas dans l'univers de ma fic.  
> \- L'histoire concernant le village oublié a été modifiée.

 

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Ganondorf. L'ère du Crépuscule avait enfin pris fin, et les ombres qui avaient autrefois envahi Hyrule avaient laissé place à la lumière. Le royaume avait à présent retrouvé la paix qu'il avait perdu depuis bien trop longtemps. Tous les peuples hyliens, qu'ils soient humains, Gorons, ou Zoras vivaient à présent en harmonie dans leurs villages... ou presque. Bien que le fléau que représentait Ganondorf ait été définitivement chassé par Link, le héros d'Hyrule, quelques créatures tels que les bulblins ou les bokoblins continuaient encore de semer la zizanie aux quatre coins de ces terres. Mais ils ne représentaient pas une réelle menace, et en étant suffisamment malin, on pouvait les éviter sans problème. Tout laissait penser qu'Hyrule, que certains surnommaient également "le royaume de lumière", était désormais hors de danger pendant les années à venir. Mais était-ce réellement le cas?

Au domaine Zora, c'était ce que la jeune Epon se demandait. Âgée de dix-huit ans, cette jeune fille aux allures de garçon manqué était la seule humaine présente dans ce village en ce moment même. Debout sur la terre ferme, non loin du grand lac du domaine dans lequel se baignaient actuellement plusieurs Zoras, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus coiffés en deux longues tresses s'entraînait. Maniant avec dextérité deux dagues en forme de tonfas, elle effectuait des enchaînements dans le vide d'un geste vif et précis. Certains diront qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de s'entraîner au maniement des armes, étant donné que le calme était revenu à Huryle. Mais pour Epon, cette paix n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Elle en était persuadée, et en tant que combattante, elle voulait se tenir prête pour protéger sa mère, son peuple, et le royaume tout entier d'un potentiel danger.

"Ah Epon! Te voilà!"

Une voix masculine venait d'interrompre les exercices de l'hybride. C'était un Zora de grande taille, comme beaucoup de Zoras, qui s'approchait de l'hybride. Mais malgré que les membres de ce peuple se ressemblaient beaucoup pour la plupart, Epon parvenait à les différencier. D'ailleurs, elle avait reconnu son garde royal personnel, et le salua aussitôt avec un sourire joyeux.

"Bonjour Finiel! Tu me cherchais?

\- Oui. Sa Majesté souhaite te parler.

\- Ma mère?"

Ils étaient en train de parler de Rutella, la Reine des Zoras. Sachant qu'Epon était sa fille, cela faisait d'elle la Princesse de ce peuple, malgré son hybridité, et le fait qu'elle possède une apparence totalement humaine. D'ailleurs, un tel phénomène était très rare. Il a fallu énormément de temps aux Zoras pour s'habituer à une princesse qui n'était pas physiquement comme eux. Mais en même temps, Rutella était tombée amoureuse d'un humain, qui est devenu par la suite le père d'Epon. Autant dire qu'Epon n'avait absolument pas demandé à posséder une telle hybridité. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas non plus pour autant. Être à moitié humaine et à moitié Zora lui conféraient quelques avantages comme la possibilité de nager en apnée sous l'eau bien plus longtemps qu'un humain normal, ou encore avoir une résistance accrue face aux très froides températures. Après, en contre partie, cela lui donnait également des inconvénients, comme par exemple une grande sensibilité à la chaleur qui l'épuisait rapidement. La jeune fille avait appris au fil des années à vivre avec tout cela. Cela ne l'avait pas épargné d'une période ponctuée de discrimination de la part des humains, mais c'était du passé désormais.

"Epon? Tu viens?"

Finiel, qui affichait un air étonné face à la divagation de la bleue, venait de l'interpeller, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Il voulait accompagner sa princesse jusqu'à la reine. Epon, après avoir rangé ses armes, lui fit signe en souriant qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'hybride et le Zora étaient arrivés à la salle du trône  du domaine. Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, magnifique et enchanteresse. Dans ce lieu se trouvait un grand bassin profond dans lequel se baignaient plusieurs Zoras. Cette grande mare était la source d'eau qui alimentait tout le domaine Zora, ainsi que le lac Hylia qui se trouvait plus au sud de celui-ci. A l'opposé de l'entrée de cette salle se trouvait le trône Zora, fait essentiellement d'écailles et de coraux. Rutella, la Reine charismatique et respectée de ce peuple aquatique, y était assise.

A la vue de sa fille qui marchait en sa direction, un sourire illumina son visage. Arrivés face au trône, Finiel s'inclina en guise de respect devant sa souveraine.

"Votre Majesté, je vous ai amené Epon comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Bien! fit Rutella. Tu peux disposer, Finiel."

Le Zora se redressa alors, puis adressa un sourire à Epon, avant de s'éloigner des deux femmes pour les laisser seules entre mère et fille. L'hybride se rapprocha alors de la reine avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu voulais me parler, maman?

\- Oui ma fille. En fait, c'est au sujet de la marque divine que tu portes."

A ces mots, le regard d'Epon se tourna vers le haut de sa cuisse gauche. Le short blanc qu'elle portait la cachait actuellement, mais sur cette partie de son anatomie était dessinée une marque, qui représentait le symbole de Nayru. Mais qu'est-ce que sa mère pouvait bien vouloir lui dire au sujet de ce symbole?

"J'ai fais quelques recherches au sujet de cette marque, expliqua alors la Reine des Zoras. Je n'en ai pas tiré grand chose, mais à mon avis, s'il existe une personne portant la marque de Nayru, il existe forcément deux autres personnes portant respectivement les marques de Farore et de Din.

\- Euh... tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose, maman. J'avais déjà émis cette hypothèse depuis longtemps.

\- Il se pourrait que tu en saches plus en allant à la région de Firone.

\- Quoi?"

Epon était étonnée. La région de Firone? Voilà un lieu où la jeune fille n'était jamais allée auparavant. Autant elle connaissait les régions de Lanelle et d'Ordinn quasiment par coeur, autant les régions de Firone et de Latouane étaient des territoires totalement inconnues pour elle.

"Pourquoi la région de Firone? demanda-t-elle à sa mère, l'air un peu surprise.

\- Nombreux sont les secrets que cachent cette région forestière. Est-ce que le nom de Link te parle?

\- Celui qui a sauvé Hyrule de l'invasion des ombres quelques mois plus tôt? Oui mais... c'est quoi le rapport avec ma marque?"

L'hybride était un peu larguée par les vagues explications de sa mère. Mais ce que cette dernière lui révéla ensuite éclaira un peu plus sa lanterne.

"L'épée de légende qu'il maniait ce jour là, pour combattre Ganondorf... C'est dans la région de Firone qu'il l'a obtenu. Et il a également découvert là-bas l'existence d'un temple qui renfermait un artefact ancien aux pouvoirs étranges, qui apparemment, lui aurait permis de se rendre dans une cité perdue dans les cieux.

\- Hum... c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup de secrets dans une seule et même région, admit la bleue en prenant un air pensif.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose en rapport avec ta marque caché là-bas, non loin de l'emplacement de l'épée légendaire ou de ce temple mystérieux. Tu devrais y jeter un coup d'oeil. Et puis..."

Le sourire de Rutella s'agrandit, avant qu'elle ne continue.

"Pour une fille comme toi qui aime l'aventure, ce serait l'occasion pour toi d'en vivre une. Surtout que tu es adulte désormais. Je pense que tu es devenue suffisamment forte et mature pour partir du domaine seule.

\- C'est vrai?"

De la joie pouvait se faire ressentir dans l'exclamation d'Epon. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager à travers le royaume par elle-même. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle s'absentait du domaine Zora, elle était toujours accompagnée de Finiel, ou d'un autre garde Zora. Mais aujourd'hui, sa mère lui donnait la permission de partir toute seule.

"Après tout, cette marque ne concerne que toi, lui confia la Reine. Alors, je pense que c'est à toi, et à toi seule de découvrir sa signification.

\- Oh, merci maman!"

Epon avait sauté au cou de Rutella, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle avait toujours rêvé de voyager toute seule, et là, sa mère lui en donnait enfin l'occasion.

"Doucement Epon! rigola la souveraine Zora. Je te rappelle que tu es une Princesse. Tu te dois de contrôler tes émotions, et de bien te tenir.

\- Désolée." s'excusa alors la jeune fille en lâchant sa mère, et en se reculant d'elle avec un sourire un peu niais. Il était vrai que malgré son statut de Princesse, Epon était du genre affectueuse, et n'hésitait pas à montrer son affection à son entourage, surtout lorsqu'elle était heureuse comme à cet instant.

"Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura néanmoins Rutella en souriant tendrement. Je comprends ton enthousiasme. Néanmoins, je te demande d'être prudente. Hyrule a beau avoir retrouvé la paix, il demeure néanmoins dangereux de s'y aventurer sans être préparé.

\- Je comprends. C'est promis, je ferais attention. Je sais me battre, alors je pense pouvoir me débrouiller."

A ces mots qui se voulaient rassurants, Rutella acquiesça par un signe de tête sans perdre son sourire. Elle faisait confiance à sa fille, et savait qu'elle était indépendante, forte et pleine de bon sens.

Après avoir salué sa mère, Epon quitta la salle du trône. Elle rassembla quelques affaires à elle. La région de Firone, qui se trouvait au sud de celle de Lanelle, n'était pas la porte d'à côté. L'hybride en aurait probablement pour quelques jours. Elle devait donc se préparer en conséquence. Dans sa sacoche, elle avait rangé quelques potions, pansements et bandages au cas où. Elle avait également pris avec elle un grappin qu'elle s'était acheté quelques années plus tôt. Dans une région comme Firone, cet objet pourrait bien lui servir. Et bien évidement, pour avoir de quoi se défendre, elle avait rangé ses fidèles lames en forme de tonfas derrière sa ceinture. Elle était à présente prête. Prête à faire un voyage en quête de réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait au sujet de sa marque. Prête à découvrir de nouveaux lieux dans lesquels elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Prête à affronter les créatures qui allaient lui barrer la route, car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face: elle risquait fortement d'en croiser.

Il était temps pour elle de commencer sa quête personnelle.

 

 


	2. Premiers pas dans la forêt de Firone

 

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Epon avait quitté le domaine Zora. La route avait été longue, et la jeune fille avait dû s'arrêter à la citadelle d'Hyrule, à la fois pour se reposer, et récolter des informations au sujet de la région de Firone. Elle avait également croisé la route de quelques bokoblins dans la plaine d'Hyrule, mais n'avait pas mis longtemps à les envoyer au tapis.

Finalement, elle avait enfin atteint sa destination. Elle venait de faire ses premiers pas dans la région forestière de Firone. La végétation de ce lieu était très dense. Le feuillage des arbres était si épais, qu'il ne laissait passer qu'une partie de la lumière du jour. Ce qui faisait que cette forêt était plutôt sombre. Mais cela ne la rendait pas pour autant sinistre, bien au contraire: la lumière ainsi tamisée donnait un côté enchanteur à l'endroit. Aussi, cette forêt était calme. Seuls le chant des oiseaux, et le bruit que faisait l'agitation du feuillage au gré du vent se faisaient entendre.

"C'est beau..." avait pensé la jeune fille, plutôt émerveillée par cette belle nature qui recouvrait la totalité de Firone. Contemplant les environs, elle marchait parmi les arbres. Tout semblait si paisible par ici... On pouvait dire que la région de Firone était très différente de celle de Lanelle, là d'où venait Epon.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ces bois, la demi-Zora s'arrêta de marcher, et se fia à son ouïe. Elle entendit quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à une source, ou à une petite chute d'eau, ce qui réjouissait l'hybride qui voyait là une occasion de faire une pause et de se rafraîchir. Se laissant guider par le bruit qu'elle entendait, elle traversa une petite caverne qui n'était pas très longue, et qui débouchait sur un bassin d'eau peu profond alimenté par une petite, mais large chute d'eau. C'était beau à voir, et la Princesse des Zoras se serait exclamée de joie avant de se jeter dans l'eau en temps normal. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de venir se rafraîchir ici. En effet, un jeune homme, qui devait probablement avoir le même âge qu'Epon, était assis sur la rive, les yeux tournés vers cette source. Il était torse nu, et avait les cheveux courts blonds, coiffés en bataille.

Epon s'approcha doucement de cet inconnu. Tout en avançant discrètement vers lui, elle sonda son énergie. C'était une faculté que son hybridité lui conférait, et qui lui permettait de savoir si les gens autour d'elle étaient bons ou mauvais. Et l'aura qu'elle ressentait chez ce blond était drôlement lumineuse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était d'une très grande bonté. Alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher sans se faire remarquer, le pied d'Epon poussa un caillou sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès. Cela avait provoqué un léger bruit, qui avait attiré l'attention de l'individu. Ce dernier se retourna alors, et remarqua la présence de l'hybride à deux mètres de lui. Sa réaction fut vive.

"Woaaaaaah!" s'était-il exclamé en se relevant brusquement, et reculant de quelques pas. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait maladroitement trébuché, et était tombé dans l'eau sur les fesses.

"Eh merde..."

Le jeune homme observa son pantalon qui était à présent trempé. Epon, elle, était restée bouche-bée pendant plusieurs secondes face à la cocasserie de la scène. Mais se rendant compte que c'était à cause d'elle s'il était tombé à l'eau, la bleue s'était précipitée vers lui pour lui tendre la main, dans le but de l'aider à se relever.

"Désolée de vous avoir effrayé. Ce n'était pas mon intention." s'excusa-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme avait saisit sa main pour qu'elle l'aide à se remettre debout.

"Ca va, ce n'est pas grave, assura le blond en la regardant. Mais la prochaine fois, évitez de vous approcher des gens par derrière en douce. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

\- Désolée, ça n'arrivera plus." rassura la jeune fille en souriant légèrement, tandis qu'elle observait celui qui lui faisait désormais face. Il était plutôt mignon, et malgré qu'il ne soit pas spécialement baraqué, il semblait avoir un corps bien sculpté. De son côté, le blond observait également la bleue. Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille dans les environs auparavant. Il afficha alors un air un peu sceptique, tout en lui demandant:

"Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Epon. C'est la première fois que je viens dans cette région, et vous êtes la première personne que je croise depuis mon arrivé ici."

Devant cette explication, les traits du jeune homme s'adoucirent. Cela expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le coin. Il rendit donc le sourire à la demi-Zora, et répliqua à son tour:

"Un peu plus, et vous portiez le même nom que ma jument Epona. En tout cas, enchanté de vous connaître Epon. Moi c'est Link."

Là, Epon se figea sur place, l'air complètement ahuri. Son sourire avait disparu, et avait laissé place à une mine abasourdie. Est-ce qu'elle avait mal entendu, ou est-ce que cet homme venait de lui dire qu'il se prénommait Link?

"Link? Comme le Link qui a combattu les ombres pour sauver Hyrule?"

Le sourire du dénommé Link s'était légèrement agrandi face à cette question.

"J'ignorais que j'étais aussi célèbre."

L'hybride n'en revenait pas. Elle était devant celui qui avait sauvé Hyrule de la catastrophe, il y a quelques mois. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait. Mais... Que faisait-il ici?

"Je vis dans la région de Latouane, au sud d'ici, répondit-il alors. Mon village se trouve là-bas. Mais il m'arrive de venir ici pour me détendre un peu, lorsque je n'ai rien à faire.

\- Oh, je vois. Il faudrait que je visite cette région de Latouane, un de ces quatre.

\- Si vous n'avez rien à faire, je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez." lui proposa alors Link. Mais Epon secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle refusait l'invitation.

"C'est très gentil, et j'accepterais volontiers en temps normal, lui confia-t-elle. Mais j'ai prévu d'aller à un endroit particulier. Un certain temple se trouvant au coeur de cette forêt."

Devant cette révélation, Link parut surpris.

"Un temple dans la forêt? Vous voulez parler du temple Sylvestre? Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher dans un endroit pareil? Ce temple est très dangereux, vous savez?"

Epon s'en doutait bien. Mais le danger, ça la connaissait. Et puis elle avait une excellente raison de rendre dans ce fameux temple Sylvestre. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs que le temple qu'elle recherchait portait un tel nom. Elle observa Link quelques instants, se demandant si elle pouvait lui parler de sa quête personnelle. Après tout, elle était en train de discuter avec le héros d'Hyrule. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider. La bleue retroussa alors le côté gauche de son short jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, afin de lui faire voir sa marque.

"Le symbole de la déesse Nayru... reconnut aussitôt le blond.

\- Je possède cette marque depuis ma naissance, lui expliqua la jeune fille. Et elle me donne certains pouvoirs.

\- Quels genres de pouvoirs?"

Préférant faire une petite démonstration pour les lui montrer, l'hybride se tourna vers la mare, et tendit sa main vers celle-ci. Une fontaine d'eau se mit alors à jaillir lentement, et s'éleva de plus en plus haut au fil des secondes, sous les yeux impressionnés de Link.

"Wow... Plutôt cool, comme pouvoir! Alors comme ça tu... vous pouvez contrôler l'eau?"

Le blond s'était gratté l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir soudainement tutoyer une jeune fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Sous l'effet de l'étonnement, il en avait oublié ses bonnes manières. Néanmoins, Epon rigola légèrement, avant de lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"Tutoyons nous, voyons! lui proposa-t-elle. Et oui, j'ai le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau... sous toutes ses formes."

Suite à ces mots, la fontaine d'eau qu'elle avait fait apparaître se congela, et devint une colonne de glace. La demi-Zora claqua ensuite du doigt, et cette colonne gelée éclata en mille morceaux, qui tombèrent dans l'eau, et qui fondirent petit à petit.

"Impressionnant! complimenta Link. C'est la première fois que je vois une personne capable de maîtriser une telle magie."

La Princesse afficha un sourire en se tournant vers son homologue masculin. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé recevoir un tel compliment de la part du célèbre héros d'Hyrule. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui parler de nouveau, quelque chose se mit à luire sur le dessus de la main gauche de Link. Celui-ci, étonné, observa cette dernière. Il s'agissait de la marque de la Triforce, symbolisant son statut de héros élu des déesses. Mais le plus intrigant était que la marque divine d'Epon s'était également mise à luire sur sa cuisse. D'ailleurs, grâce à une lueur bleue qui émanait de ce glyphe, la forme de celui-ci était visible à travers le tissu de son short blanc. Le blond, comme la bleue, étaient étonnés par un tel phénomène.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda alors l'hybride.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca faisait longtemps que ce genre de chose ne m'était pas arrivé." répondit Link, en regardant la jeune fille. Cette dernière était stupéfaite. Elle allait de surprise en surprise en ce jour. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce fait. C'était comme si sa marque réagissait à celle du blond, et vice-versa. En tout cas, cela démontrait une chose: ces deux symboles étaient liés. Et les destinés du duo devaient probablement l'être aussi. Link était sur le point de poser une question à l'hybride, mais une voix féminine l'interpella avant:

"Enfin Link, te voilà! Je t'ai cherché partout!''

Alors que les marques d'Epon et de Link avaient toutes deux cessé de luire, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et châtains clairs, qui était probablement une amie de Link, arriva près d'eux en souriant. Toutefois, son sourire disparut à la vue d'Epon. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, en la regardant d'un air méfiant. D'ailleurs, la demi-Zora était un peu gênée d'être observée de la sorte. Mais finalement, cette nouvelle venue avait fini par adresser un regard blasé en direction de Link, alors qu'elle avait croisé ses bras.

"Sérieusement Link! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de draguer la première jeune fille que tu croises?

\- Que... Hein???"

Link était complètement surpris par une telle réaction de la part de son amie.

"Mais... Je ne draguais personne! se défendit-il vivement. On discutait juste!

\- Quand je pense que tu es gêné lorsqu'une fille te voit torse nu, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger avec elle." lui avait-elle fait remarqué en gonflant ses joues, boudeuse. Link était à la fois complètement abasourdi, et embarrassé. Ses joues avaient mêmes pris une légère teinte rouge, tant il était gêné. Epon, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. L'amie de Link se méprenait, et semblait persuadée que celui-ci séduisait la demi-Zora. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La bleue décida donc d'intervenir pour éviter les confusions.

"On se calme... D'accord? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire un peu niais qui trahissait sa gêne face à une pareille situation. Je voulais juste me rafraîchir dans cette source, mais Link s'y trouvait avant moi. Alors on a parlé un peu ensemble.

\- Mouais... fit Iria en affichant une moue, peu convaincue par cette justification. Enfin, peu importe! Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Epon. Je viens de la région de Lanelle. Je me suis rendue à Firone afin d'aller dans le temple... Sylvestre, si j'ai bien retenu son nom."

Les traits d'Iria s'adoucirent alors légèrement, tandis qu'elle continuait d'observer l'hybride. Elle avait remarqué les armes de celle-ci accrochées derrière sa ceinture, ainsi que sa sacoche dans laquelle Epon avait rangé ses potions et son grappin. Se rendant compte que la bleue disait probablement la vérité, la fille aux cheveux courts se sentit un peu bête de s'être laissée emporter pour si peu. Elle adressa alors un léger sourire d'excuse à la demi-Zora.

"Je vois. Désolée si mon comportement vous a paru un peu... rude et exagéré.

\- Juste un peu rude et exagéré? répéta Link en la regardant d'un air blasé à son tour. C'était carrément ridicule, oui.

\- N'en rajoute pas, Link! lui conseilla son amie, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Epon. Moi c'est Iria. Je suis l'amie d'enfance de Link.

\- Je m'en suis un peu doutée, mais enchantée Iria. Et tu peux me tutoyer. A vrai dire, j'ai horreur du vouvoiement" lui dit alors Epon en affichant un sourire sincère cette fois, qu'Iria lui rendit quelques secondes après. La bleue se tourna ensuite vers la caverne par laquelle elle était passée pour arriver à cette source. Faire connaissance avec le héros élu des déesses et son amie d'enfance lui avait fait plaisir, et elle aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Mais les heures défilaient, et elle avait encore du chemin à faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver perdue dans cette forêt en pleine nuit.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir t'aventurer plus loin toute seule? s'inquiéta alors Iria. Il y a des créatures hostiles qui hantent cette forêt. En plus, le temple dans lequel tu veux te rendre est rempli de monstres.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, la rassura Epon. Et puis, je sais me battre. Je me suis préparée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement pour ce petit voyage. Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir sans trop de pépins."

Link afficha un sourire devant la confiance d'Epon. Elle avait l'air jeune. Plus jeune que lui. Mais pourtant, la bleue semblait prête à affronter les épreuves qu'elle allait rencontrer sur son chemin afin d'atteindre son but. En plus, elle disait venir de Lanelle. Si elle avait fait tout ce voyage jusqu'ici sans être blessée, elle devait être très forte. Le blond marcha alors jusqu'à ses affaires qu'il avait déposé au sol, à l'étonnement des deux filles, et ramassa une sorte de lampe à huile, avant de s'avancer vers l'hybride, et de la lui tendre.

"C'est une lanterne, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin, aussi bien dans le temple Sylvestre que sur la route à emprunter pour y accéder. Elle s'alimente grâce à de l'huile, mais j'ai fais le plein ce matin. Ca devrait tenir pendant un bon moment.

\- Euh..."

Epon hésitait à la prendre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir d'objets de ce genre de la part de personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine, même s'il s'agissait du héros d'Hyrule en personne. En voyant son hésitation, Link lui adressa un sourire.

"Considère ce cadeau comme un encouragement de ma part pour ta quête."

Amusée par cette réplique, Epon rendit son sourire au blond, avant de finalement accepter, et de saisir la lanterne en le remerciant. Elle regarda alors une dernière fois Link et Iria. Ils avaient l'air tous les deux sympas, et elle aimerait bien les revoir un jour.

"Il se peut que je me rende bientôt à Latouane pour venir vous voir. D'ici là, portez-vous bien tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi, lui souhaita Iria. Et reviens en un seul morceau!"

La demi-Zora sourit en hochant affirmativement la tête, avant de faire volte-face aux deux amis, et de reprendre la route en passant par la petite caverne d'où elle provenait. Petit à petit, sa silhouette avait disparue dans la pénombre de la grotte. Link et Iria se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

"Epon... pensa le blond. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- On y va, Link?"

Celui-ci fut tiré de ses pensées, et se tourna vers Iria qui l'avait invité à rentrer chez eux. Link, qui acquiesça, saisit alors ses affaires. Puis, il regarda encore une fois en direction de la caverne par laquelle venait de passer Epon, et afficha un tendre sourire.

"J'espère qu'on se reverra, Epon." avait-il pensé, avant de suivre Iria, et de partir dans la direction opposée de celle de l'hybride.

 

 


	3. Les ombres du temple Sylvestre

 

La route pour atteindre le fameux temple Sylvestre n'était pas de tout repos. Epon avait dû traverser une grotte obscure remplie de chauves-souris et de plantes carnivores, ainsi qu'une vaste clairière brumeuse dans laquelle se cachaient diverses créatures du même genre. Heureusement pour elle, Link lui avait donné une lanterne une heure plus tôt. C'était grâce à cette lampe si la demi-Zora s'en était tirée jusqu'à présent.

"Cette partie de la forêt est si sinistre..." pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter la zone recouverte d'une brume sombre et épaisse, et qu'elle marchait en direction du temple qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Par contre, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était toujours dans la forêt de Firone. Cette dernière montrait une facette lugubre d'elle-même depuis que la jeune fille avait quitté Link et Iria. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Ni le chant des oiseaux, ni même le bruit du vent. C'était comme si le temps avait été figé. Mais Epon ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par ce détail. Alors qu'elle venait d'éteindre sa lanterne, elle aperçut au loin devant elle un arbre immense s'élevant sur le bord d'une falaise. Au delà ce cette dernière se trouvait un très profond gouffre. Il était si profond qu'il était impossible d'en voir le fond. La demi-Zora observa alors les alentours: impossible d'aller plus loin, à moins d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il y avait en effet une entrée qui menait dans l'antre de ce dernier.

"C'est donc ça, le temple Sylvestre?"

Epon ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que ce temple soit sous cette forme. Elle pensait voir une bâtisse sacrée en ruine, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Mais d'un autre côté, dans une région où la végétation était majoritaire, croiser un temple construit dans un gigantesque arbre centenaire était logique finalement.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, l'hybride s'avança à l'intérieur du temple. Un long couloir sombre se trouvait juste devant elle, l'obligeant à allumer une nouvelle fois sa lanterne. Mais en éclairant ainsi les lieux, elle vit toute une colonie de chauve-souris suspendue au plafond de la paroi.

"Uh oh..."

Les petites créatures se mirent à voler toutes en même temps en direction de l'entrée par laquelle Epon venait de passer. La jeune fille s'était jetée à plat ventre au sol afin de les éviter, et avait dû rester dans cette position pendant quelques secondes, en attendant que toutes les chauves-souris soient sorties.

"Ca commence bien..." rétorqua-t-elle de manière ironique, avant de se relever, et de reprendre sa route, toujours sa lanterne allumée en main. Mais elle ne la garda pas ainsi allumée très longtemps. Le couloir dans lequel elle était avait beau être très sombre, il était néanmoins très court. Au bout de ce tunnel se trouvait une zone éclairée par des candélabres plantés dans le sol, et des torches accrochées aux murs. Toute cette lumière rendait ce temple légèrement plus accueillant. Mais le silence de mort qui y régnait lui donnait un air sinistre.

"Pour un temple dont on dit qu'il est rempli de monstres, je le trouve bien désert, pensa Epon, un peu méfiante. Même dehors, c'est plus vivant qu'ici."

Pour continuer à avancer, la jeune fille devait escalader une paroi haute d'environ quatre mètres. Une porte se trouvait en haut de cet obstacle. Le mur était recouvert de lierre, ce qui rendait l'escalade plus aisée. Mais Epon opta pour une méthode d'ascension plus rapide et moins éprouvante. Se concentrant sur ses pouvoirs, elle fit apparaître sous ses pieds un brusque jet d'eau qui la propulsa vers le haut, la surélevant un peu plus haut que la paroi. Elle atterrit ensuite en haut de celle-ci, et observa le point où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, c'est à dire en bas du mur. Cette méthode lui avait fait gagné plusieurs minutes, ainsi que de l'énergie, même si cela l'avait obligée à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle poursuivit son chemin, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste, afin d'accéder à la section suivante du temple.

Cette nouvelle zone, beaucoup plus grande que la précédente, avait néanmoins de quoi se perdre facilement. En effet, il y avait trois portes surélevées, en plus de celle par laquelle venait de passer la demi-Zora: une à gauche, une à droite, et la troisième en face de là où elle se trouvait. Aussi, au centre de cette zone se trouvaient des marches ascendantes menant à une sorte de plate forme entourée de candélabres. Cela pouvait faire penser à une sorte d'autel. En tout cas, Epon avait besoin de monter sur celle-ci si elle voulait accéder à l'une des trois portes. Elle s'avança alors dans le but de monter les escaliers, mais soudain, quelque chose d'énorme tomba du plafond, et atterrit juste devant Epon, lui barrant la route. C'était une araignée, qui faisait deux fois la taille de la jeune fille, et qui possédait un dessin représentant une tête de squelette sur son dos.

"C'est quoi ce truc?" se demanda la bleue, alors qu'elle avait reculé de quelques pas, tout en sortant ses tonfas. Mais cette monstrueuse araignée l'avait déjà prise d'assaut, et s'était avancée vers elle, dans le but de l'attaquer. S'appuyant sur ses pattes arrières, la créature avait soulevé le devant de son corps, avec l'intention de l'abattre sur la demi-Zora pour la plaquer au sol. Mais la jeune fille, qui était rapide et vive, avait esquivé en sautant sur le côté, avant de contre-attaquer avec une frappe qui toucha le flanc droit de l'araignée. Du sang violacé gicla de l'attaque, tandis que la créature avait de nouveau tenté de plaquer Epon au sol. Cette fois-ci, la bleue fit un bond en arrière pour l'esquiver une nouvelle fois, avant de sauter par-dessus la bête pour atterrir sur le dos de cette dernière. Elle se retourna ensuite, et planta simultanément et profondément ses deux lames dans le crâne du monstre, faisant gesticuler celui-ci dans tous les sens, probablement sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis, peu à peu affaiblie par cette attaque fatale, les mouvements de l'araignée ralentirent, et la créature s'effondra au sol sans vie. Soulagée d'en avoir fini rapidement avec un tel monstre, Epon retira ses tonfas du crâne de ce dernier, et rangea ses armes. Mais elle continuait d'observer cet adversaire qu'elle venait de tuer: c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle rencontrait une telle créature.

"Est-ce que c'était de ce type de monstre dont me parlaient Link et Iria, lorsqu'ils me disaient que ce temple en était rempli?"

Probablement. Mais Epon se doutait bien qu'un endroit comme celui-ci cachait probablement des créatures bien plus féroces et coriaces que cette araignée. En parlant de cette dernière, une aura violette avait entouré son cadavre, ce qui fit reculer la demi-Zora.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?" se demanda celle-ci en se mettant à nouveau en garde, craignant de voir ce monstre revenir à la vie par une quelconque magie. Mais à son étonnement, l'aura pourpre fut extraite de l'araignée morte, et forma une sorte de nuage de cette couleur, qui pourrait faire penser à un spectre. Ce nuage se mit à s'envoler à travers la salle, avant de passer au travers de la porte qui se trouvait à gauche.

"Cette chose veut que je la suive?"

Epon se mit à gravir rapidement les marches, afin de se retrouver en haut de l'autel, à la même hauteur que les trois portes de la zone. Mais il y avait un petit problème: un fossé la séparait de la porte qu'elle voulait atteindre. Néanmoins, l'hybride afficha un léger sourire en fouillant dans sa sacoche, afin de sortir le grappin qu'elle avait pris avant de quitter le domaine Zora.

"J'ai bien fait de te prendre, toi." murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de l'outil, tandis qu'elle visait un point situé de l'autre côté du fossé, non loin de la porte. Elle envoya ainsi l'extrémité du grappin se planter dans la paroi, déployant ainsi une chaîne qui se rétracta la seconde d'après. Epon fut ainsi tirée en direction de la porte. Arrivée près de celle-ci, elle accéda à la zone suivante.

Cette fois, la salle dans laquelle la demi-Zora se trouvait était moins vaste. Par contre, elle s'élevait assez haut. Quelques échafaudages en bois construits près des mur s'y trouvaient. Automatiquement, le regard de la fille se tourna vers le haut: elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir l'étrange aura mauve s'éclipser au dessus du sommet de l'un des échafaudages. Une petite escalade sur celui-ci s'imposait donc. Mais alors que l'hybride s'avançait en sa direction, deux plantes carnivores surgir brusquement du sol pour l'attaquer. Par réflexe, Epon avait fait un bond en arrière tout en s'armant de ses tonfas. Mais sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle remarqua que ces créatures étaient différentes des plantes carnivores qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser. D'habitude, les pétales de ces créatures étaient violettes. Mais celle des deux monstres qui lui faisaient face étaient rouges. De plus, leurs gueules étaient deux fois plus grosses que la normale. Toutefois, aux yeux de la bleue, elles avaient beau être plus impressionnantes, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins des plantes carnivores. Et comme toutes les plantes carnivores, elles avaient un point faible: leurs tiges. Epon attendit alors le moment propice, avant de foncer vers les deux plantes, et de se servir de ses lames pour couper les tiges des deux plantes à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais à son grand étonnement, cela ne suffisait pas. Malgré leurs tiges coupées, les deux créatures étaient toujours vivantes, et avançaient en direction de la jeune fille pour l'attaquer.

"Je rêve ou quoi?" se demanda la jeune fille, un peu abasourdie, tandis que l'une des deux têtes avait bondi sur elle pour la mordre. Heureusement, Epon esquiva in-extremis en faisant un pas sur le côté. Mais la deuxième tête bondi sur elle à son tour, la prenant par surprise, et lui mordit son avant-bras gauche, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'hybride.

"Merde!" s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'était mise à planter plusieurs fois sa lame dans la tête de la créature qui la mordait pour la faire lâcher prise. Au bout de quelques secondes, la plante finit par la lâcher, et tomba au sol après avoir succombé aux frappes d'Epon. Au même moment, l'autre tête avait de nouveau sauté sur elle pour la mordre de la même manière. Mais Epon avait tendu sa main en sa direction, et avait fait apparaître un puissant jet d'eau qui envoya la créature percuter violemment un mur. Ce fut ainsi que la deuxième plante fut vaincue. La demi-Zora observa alors son avant-bras: la morsure était douloureuse, et du sang en coulait. De plus, de la salive, probablement celle de la plante, y était également présente, sous l'air un peu dégoûté de la bleue qui grimaça. Elle sortit alors un bandage de sa sacoche, ainsi qu'un bout de tissu. Avec ce dernier, elle prit soin d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa blessure, ainsi que la salive de la créature. Puis, avec le bandage, elle recouvrit sa blessure. L'opération ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. La jeune fille s'apprêtait ensuite à escalader les échafaudages. Mais le même phénomène qui s'était produit précédemment avec l'araignée se fit également avec les deux monstres qu'elle venait de vaincre. Une aura pourpre les avait entouré, puis étaient sorti de leurs corps, avant de finalement s'envoler en prenant la même direction que celle qu'Epon poursuivait.

"Comme si une seule ne suffisait pas..." soupira la bleue. Mais cela ne servait à rien de se plaindre. Surtout dans un endroit pareil. Elle ravala alors ses doutes et ses craintes, puis se mit à gravir les échafaudages. De temps en temps, elle se servait de son grappin afin de gagner du temps, et d'escalader plus vite. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était parvenue au sommet de la salle, et faisait face à une porte. Les auras sombres, qui s'élevaient à présent au nombre de trois, avaient probablement passé au travers. Epon ouvrit alors la porte, et continua à les poursuivre.

Cette course poursuite hors du commun à travers tout le temple Sylvestre dura une demi-heure à peu près, faisait visiter à Epon des zones plus ou moins semblables à celles qu'elle avait déjà visité. De temps en temps, elle croisaient d'autres créatures, comme l'araignée géante qu'elle avait croisé au tout début, ou encore les plantes carnivores au pétales rouges. Il lui était également arrivé de croiser des bokoblins armés de machettes. Elle avait enchaîné pas mal de batailles depuis son arrivé dans ce temple. Mais elle parvenait toujours à vaincre ses adversaires jusqu'à maintenant. Par contre, chose qui étonna Epon, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle battait un monstre, le nombre d'auras sombres augmentait. Que pouvait bien signifier tout ceci? Pour la Princesse des Zoras, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais peut-être que cette histoire étrange avait un rapport avec sa marque de Nayru?

Après avoir traversé de nombreuses sections de ce temple, Epon arriva devant un gigantesque gouffre abyssal. Ce précipice était si profond qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Une chute depuis cette hauteur serait fatale. La bleue observa alors en face d'elle: au loin se trouvait une gigantesque porte, quatre fois plus grande que celles qu'elle avait croisé dans ce lieu. Toutes les auras sombres qu'elle poursuivaient venaient tout juste de passer au travers celle-ci. La demi-Zora devait donc se rendre là-bas. Elle réfléchit au moyen d'atteindre l'autre côté du gouffre. Après avoir balayé la zone du regard, elle remarqua un grand arbre sur le côté, dont une branche était positionnée au dessus du précipice, pile entre le point où elle se trouvait, et le point qu'elle voulait atteindre. Elle sortit alors son grappin, et l'envoya se planter dans celle-ci. Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas en sorte de se laisser tracter cette fois-ci. Elle observa une nouvelle fois le fond du gouffre, non sans déglutir légèrement.

"Si je loupe mon coup, je suis foutue..."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la grande porte. Toujours son grappin déployé, elle prit de l'élan, avant de se mettre à courir, et de sauter au dessus du vide, se laissant balancer d'avant en arrière à l'aide de son grappin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une liane. Lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle s'était suffisamment rapprochée de la rive, elle décrocha son grappin, et atterrit au sol en faisant une roulade en avant afin d'amortir sa chute. Elle avait réussi. Elle venait de passer au dessus de cet immense gouffre. Après avoir soupiré de soulagement comme pour évacuer son stress, Epon se tourna vers la grande porte. Elle était vraiment énorme! Une telle porte cachait forcément quelque chose d'important. Peut-être que certaines réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait au sujet de sa marque divine se trouvaient derrière cette porte. Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait fausse route depuis le début. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus reculer désormais. Elle était arrivée trop loin dans ce temple pour faire marche arrière. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et d'un air grave et sérieux, Epon souleva légèrement la porte, activant ainsi un mécanisme qui ouvrit celle-ci complètement. La jeune fille put ainsi accéder à la mystérieuse salle que cachait cette grande porte.

 

 


	4. Un Ange Noir

 

Epon venait de franchir l'immense porte jusqu'à laquelle elle était parvenue. Mais aussitôt qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette nouvelle section du temple Sylvestre, la jeune fille demeura tétanisée sur place, une expression horrifiée au visage. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était des plus malsaines. A quelques mètres devant elle s'étendait une mare d'eau, qui était alimentée par quelques cascades. Mais cette eau avait une drôle de couleur: elle était violacée, et possédait une texture légèrement gluante. Non... Cette chose ne pouvait pas être de l'eau. Mais le plus terrifiant à voir dans cette zone, était la présence de trois corps suspendus au plafond de celle-ci par de vulgaires chaînes. Trois corps sans vie de deux hommes et d'une femme. La demi-Zora, sur le coup, crut à un suicide collectif par pendaison. Mais vu l'endroit, et la manière dont ils était suspendus et ligotés, cela ne ressemblait pas à un suicide. On aurait plutôt dit que quelque chose ou quelqu'un les avait tué, avant de les ligoter ainsi et de les suspendre pour faire une sorte de mise en scène. Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison?

"Bon sang... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?" se demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui avançait à pas lents à travers la salle, comme pour observer les cadavres de plus près. Mais elle remarqua les auras sombres, qu'elle poursuivait depuis un moment à travers tout le temple, voler autour de ces corps inanimés. Cela dura quelques dizaines de secondes. Epon se serait cru dans un mauvais rêve, et était prête à payer une bonne centaine de rubis en cet instant pour se retrouver ailleurs que dans ce lieu morbide. Mais elle n'était pas eu bout de ses peines.

Soudain, les auras furent absorbées par les trois corps. Ou plutôt: elles prirent possession de ces derniers. Les trois cadavres ouvrirent ensuite leurs yeux, comme s'il avaient subitement repris vie. Sauf que leurs yeux étaient d'un rouge vif. Et de ces yeux effrayants et démoniaques qui n'avaient rien d'humain, ils fixèrent Epon d'un regard noir. De plus en plus effrayée par la tournure des événements, la Princesse des Zoras recula de plusieurs pas. Mais tout à coup, les chaînes qui retenaient les trois mystérieux corps disparurent. Les cadavres tombèrent alors dans l'étrange substance violette qui remplissait la mare de cette salle. Puis, un silence de mort régna ensuite, si on excluait le bruit que faisaient les chutes d'eau. La demi-Zora ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Et rien ne se produisit suite à cela. Malgré son coeur qui battait très rapidement sous l'effet de la peur, Epon se rapprocha légèrement de la mare. Mais à peine avait-t-elle fait quelques pas, que le sol s'était soudainement mis à trembler. La jeune fille se précipita alors vers la grande porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir, et de quitter cet endroit. Hélas, à sa grande et désagréable surprise, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était prisonnière de cette salle.

"Bordel!" s'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour faire de nouveau face à la mare, alors que la terre tremblait toujours.

"Qui que vous soyez, si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle!" s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse d'une quelconque personne ou créature qui pourrait être responsable de tout ceci. Mais ce fut une apparition pour le moins surprenante qui lui répondit: Une énorme créature avait surgit du bassin violacé, faisant reculer une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. C'était une créature hideuse, possédant trois têtes de plantes carnivores géantes reliée à un corps obèse. Trois têtes... Le même nombre de cadavres qui étaient suspendus au plafond quelques minutes plus tôt. Etait-ce un hasard?

"Fait chier..." grogna Epon, qui était désormais dans de beaux draps. Prisonnière de cette salle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'affronter ce monstre énorme. Elle s'était armée de ses tonfas, mais demeurait impressionnée par une telle créature.

"Comment est-ce que je suis censée me battre contre ça?!"

Telle était la question. En plus d'être gigantesque, cette abomination était hors de portée de la jeune fille, étant donné qu'elle baignait au milieu d'une substance violette gluante et puante, qui avait de grandes chances d'être toxique. Avec ces armes, Epon n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir l'attaquer. Elle était donc forcée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour espérer vaincre ce monstre. La jeune fille, après avoir finalement rangé ses tonfas, avait tendu ses mains en direction du corps de cette créature, et invoqua plusieurs jets d'eau qui bombardèrent cette dernière. Elle l'attaqua ainsi, en espérant l'affaiblir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir si c'était efficace ou non, car au même instant, l'une des trois têtes s'était précipitée vers elle pour l'attaquer à coup de boule. Epon sauta sur le côté afin de l'éviter, avant de foncer vers elle. Une aura bleue azur avait entouré son poing et son bras. Il s'agissait d'énergie aquatique qu'Epon avait concentré à ce niveau de son corps. Elle frappa ensuite la tête avec un gros coup de poing. Au même instant, l'énergie accumulée dans son bras et dans son poing s'était brusquement évaporée, provoquant une onde de choc qui, couplée au coup de poing, donnait l'impression que l'hybride avait frappé avec une puissance surhumaine. Cette technique qu'Epon avait mis au point quelques années avant, et qu'elle avait baptisé "le poing du phénix", avait bien sonné la plante qui venait de l'attaquer. La Princesse en profita pour utiliser une autre de ces techniques, qu'elle avait nommée le "cryo-canon". Elle fit apparaître un canon tout en glace par-dessus son épaule, et tira un gros projectile gelé qui fonça vers la tête, qui se retrouva aussitôt congelée, avant d'exploser en mille morceaux, arrachant un cri de douleur chez les deux plantes carnivores restantes. Epon avait réussi à abattre une tête sur trois. Il n'en restait plus que deux.

Mais réussir à vaincre ces dernières était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vaincre une tête avait déjà coûté pas mal d'énergie physique et magique à la demi-Zora. Avec ce qui lui restait, elle pouvait peut-être réussir à venir à bout d'une seconde tête. Mais elle ne pouvait pas toutes les tuer. Pas en répétant cette même stratégie, en tout cas. La jeune fille opta alors pour une autre méthode, et fit disparaître son cryo-canon, avant de faire apparaître dans chacune de ses mains un pistolet de glace. Ces deux armes de cristal étaient certes plus petites et moins puissantes que le canon, mais elles consommaient moins d'énergie magique. Elle visa les deux têtes restantes avec, en attendant que l'une d'entre-elles ne l'attaque. Mais la jeune fille était essoufflée. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, étant donnée qu'entre le moment où elle avait pénétré dans la région de Firone et cet instant, elle ne s'était pratiquement pas reposée. De ce fait, elle ignorait si elle allait tenir encore longtemps face à cette créature. Mais alors que l'une de deux têtes allait foncer vers elle pour l'attaquer, une silhouette apparut juste au-dessus d'elle, et avait frappé la plante avec ce qui ressemblait à une épée, avant de disparaître... pour réapparaître juste devant la bleue. Surprise de cette apparition soudaine et inattendue, l'hybride avait instinctivement reculé de quelques pas. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer cet individu. C'était un jeune homme, tout vêtu de noir, et avec des cheveux argentés coiffés en bataille. Il était plutôt grand, pas loin du mètre quatre-vingt, et semblait un peu plus âgé qu'Epon.

"Ca ira?" demanda-t-il à la Princesse des Zoras, alors qu'il avait fait apparaître une épée dans sa main. Mais qui était cet homme? Ce fut à ce moment là que la marque divine d'Epon s'était mis à luire sur sa jambe. Mais plus surprenant encore, c'était que l'épaule droite du mystérieux jeune homme devant elle semblait luire également. A travers sa veste noire, on parvenait à distinguer un symbole rouge en forme de trois vagues, qui n'était pas tout à fait inconnu pour la jeune fille.

"La marque... de la déesse Din? s'étonna Epon, alors qu'un léger sourire semblait s'être dessiné sur les lèvres de cet homme.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, on en reparlera plus tard." avait-il répondu sans lâcher la créature du regard. Effectivement, le moment était mal choisi pour poser des questions de ce genre. La priorité pour l'instant était de terrasser ce monstre en face d'eux.

"Je m'occupe de la tête de gauche, je te laisse celle de droite, proposa l'homme en noir qui faisait preuve d'un calme déconcertant.

\- Euh... Okay?"

Epon avait dû prendre un certain temps pour se ressaisir, et se concentrer de nouveau sur la bataille. L'inconnu, lui, était déjà parti à l'assaut de la tête la plus à gauche. Il avait courut en sa direction, et s'était téléporté au dessus d'elle, pour lui planter son épée au dessus du crâne. La jeune fille était impressionnée par les pouvoirs de cet homme. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur les prouesses de son nouvel allié imprévu. La tête qui se trouvait le plus à droite avait décidé d'attaquer la bleue. Epon se contenta d'esquiver, avant de lui tirer plusieurs petits projectiles gelés avec ses pistolets de glace. Elle fit ensuite disparaître ses armes gelées, afin d'invoquer un puissant jet d'eau pour éloigner la plante d'elle. Au même moment, l'argenté s'était téléporté juste à côté de l'hybride, et avait fait apparaître une multitude d'armes blanches en tout genre, tout autour de la créature. Il y avait des épées, des lances, des dagues, des haches, et quelques autres. Cela faisait environ une dizaine d'armes en tout.

"Disparais, saloperie!" s'écria-t-il ensuite tout en claquant des doigts. Chacune de ses armes généra ensuite de puissantes explosions de feu, qui avaient touché de plein fouet les deux plantes carnivores géantes. Ces deux dernières, brûlées et vaincues, s'écroulèrent dans la mare, avant de disparaître. L'eau de l'endroit avait d'ailleurs retrouvé une couleur normale, et cette zone s'éclaira de plus en plus. En quelques instant, on était passé d'un paysage lugubre et malsain à un endroit enchanteur avec un eau incroyablement claire et limpide. C'était signe que cet éprouvant combat était enfin terminé. Le duo pouvait à présent respirer.

"Merci du coup de main... qui que tu sois, dit Epon à l'adresse du jeune homme en noir tout en se tournant vers lui.

\- Appelle-moi Gray, répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Euh... d'accord. Enchantée Gray. Moi c'est...

\- Je sais qui tu es, Epon. A la fois Princesse des Zoras, fille de la Reine Rutella, porteuse de la marque de Nayru et surnommée par certains le Phénix Bleu. Ca fait beaucoup de titres, pour une si jeune fille!"

Là, c'était bizarre aux yeux de l'hybride. Comment ce type la connaissait-il? Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. De plus, elle prenait toujours soin de dissimuler son statut de princesse, et ce surnom de Phénix Bleu que son peuple lui avait attribué. Alors, comment pouvait-il savoir, pour tout cela? D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la seule question qu'elle se posait vis à vis de lui.

"Dis Gray. Cette marque sur ton épaule... Depuis quand la possèdes-tu?

\- Pour dire vrai, je l'ai toujours eu. Lorsque j'étais bébé, j'avais déjà ce symbole dessiné sur mon épaule."

Epon ne fut que très peu surprise par cette réponse. Tout comme elle, Gray aussi portait cette marque depuis sa naissance.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que représentent ces marques, et pourquoi on les porte?" le questionna alors la bleue. Mais Gray s'était contenté de croiser ses bras, avec un sourire un peu sournois.

"Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. En fait, j'ignore pourquoi c'est particulièrement nous qui avons été choisis pour les porter. Mais je sais qu'elle nous donne des pouvoirs. La mienne me donne le pouvoir du feu et de la téléportation, et la tienne te donne le pouvoir de l'eau, et de la sensibilité aux énergies."

Là, Epon demeura stupéfaite. La sensibilité aux énergie? Mais... ce n'était pas à cause de son hybridité qu'elle possédait cette faculté là? Face à son étonnement et à sa tête d'ahuri, le dénommé Gray ne put s'empêcher de rigoler un peu.

"Je constate que même la princesse des Zoras peut faire preuve de naïveté.

\- Hey!" avait retourné Epon sur un ton sévère en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas trop être traitée de fille naïve de cette manière.

"Ne le prends pas mal! lui dit néanmoins l'argenté en voyant qu'elle avait plutôt mal pris sa dernière remarque. Je ne fais que te dire ce que je sais au sujet de ta marque. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te méfier à l'avenir."

Alors qu'il lui avait dit cela, le jeune homme avait fait volte-face à la fille, et s'était rapproché de la mare, tout en observant les alentours.

"Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard, si tu t'es retrouvée ici enfermée à affronter un tel monstre, reprit-il. Si tu veux mon avis, quelqu'un cherche à te tuer, peut-être justement par rapport à cette marque que tu portes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda Epon en prenant un air méfiant.

\- Se retrouver enfermé dans une salle à affronter un énorme monstre qui semble imbattable... On m'a déjà fait le coup une fois dans une caverne perdue quelque part dans la région d'Ordinn. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de chance de m'en être tiré ce jour là."

La demi-Zora avait du mal à le croire. Si ce que disait ce Gray était vrai, alors quelqu'un cherchait réellement à les tuer, elle et lui, juste à cause de leurs marques? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ces marques représentaient? Et puis, quelque chose interpellait l'hybride à ce sujet.

"Vu qu'on est deux à posséder les marques de Nayru et de Din, je suppose qu'il existe dans ce royaume une troisième personne portant celle de Farore, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est vrai, approuva l'homme en noir en se tournant de nouveau vers la fille. Mais en réalité, nous ne sommes pas que trois. Il existe une quatrième personne, portant la marque d'une déesse dont tout le monde nie ou ignore l'existence."

Epon demeura bouche-bée devant une telle révélation. Une déesse dont tout le monde niait l'existence? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

"Attends, tu es en train de me dire... qu'il existe une quatrième déesse?

\- Ca a l'air de te surprendre, commenta Gray d'un air plutôt amusé.

\- Sérieusement Gray, dis-moi la vérité!

\- Je viens de te la dire, lui fit remarquer le concerné. Hyrule ne compte pas trois, mais quatre déesses. Et quatre personnes vivant dans ce royaume possèdent chacune une marque représentant ces déesses."

Là, Epon était complètement abasourdie. En fait, au début, elle pensait que Gray lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Mais malgré son sourire qui se voulait plutôt malicieux, il avait l'air sérieux dans ces propos. Si ce qu'il affirmait se révélait exact, cela remettrait en question toutes les croyances et les légendes tournant autour d'Hyrule.

"Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus au sujet de cette quatrième déesse? lui demanda alors Epon.

\- T'en dire plus? Si tu veux. Mais pas ici, ni maintenant."

Alors que la bleue afficha un air surpris devant une telle réponse, l'argenté avait avancé de quelques pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, et s'était retourné pour lui faire face une dernière fois.

"J'ai quelque chose à faire là maintenant. Mais si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, rends-toi au village oublié. Il se trouve à la frontière entre Lanelle et Ordinn. Quand tu y seras et que tu m'y retrouveras, je t'expliquerai plus en détails ce que tu dois savoir. Tâche de ne pas mourir d'ici là, Princesse."

Sur ces mots qu'il avait prononcé en souriant légèrement, Gray fit un clin d'oeil à Epon, avant de disparaître brusquement, laissant derrière lui un nuage de plumes noires qui s'étaient déposées lentement au sol. La demi-Zora s'approcha du point où le porteur de la marque de Din avait disparut, et ramassa l'une de ces plumes pour la regarder de plus près. Elle avait l'impression de tenir une plume d'ange. D'un ange noir au vu de sa couleur. C'était vraiment étrange. Néanmoins, ce Gray intriguait énormément la jeune fille. Il était comme elle. Lui aussi portait la marque d'une déesse, et lui aussi possédait des pouvoirs puissants. Sauf que les siens étaient liés au feu, ce qui était logique vu qu'il portait la marque de la déesse qui représentait cet élément. Mais qui était réellement cet homme? Que savait-il au sujet de ces marques, et de cette quatrième déesse dont personne n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence jusqu'à présent? Gray était-il une personne de confiance? Ou cherchait-il à nuire à Epon en essayant de la duper? C'est avec ces nombreuses questions se bousculant dans sa tête que la jeune fille décida de quitter cet endroit. La porte étant débloquée depuis la disparition de la créature qu'ils avaient combattu, elle pouvait à présent sortir, et quitter le temple Sylvestre en rebroussant chemin.

 

 


	5. Terrible vérité

Le ciel s'était assombrit, et la pluie tombait à verse à Hyrule. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Epon avait quitté le temple Sylvestre, dans lequel elle s'était aventurée. Après les rudes épreuves qu'elle avait traversé là-bas, la jeune fille avait décidé de retourner au domaine Zora. Elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu trois jours plus tôt: sa rencontre avec Link, les créatures qu'elle avait dû affronter pour s'en sortir, sa rencontre avec Gray, et ce que ce dernier lui avait révélé au sujet des marques, et de l'existence d'une quatrième déesse.

En repensant à cet homme en noir, l'hybride, qui était actuellement vêtue d'une nuisette blanche et assise sur le lit de sa chambre, soupira tout en recroquevillant ses jambes de façon à ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Gray lui avait proposé de le rejoindre dans un certain village situé à la frontière des régions d'Ordinn et de Lanelle, si elle tenait à en savoir plus au sujet de la marque qu'elle portait sur sa cuisse. L'idée était terriblement tentante. Toutefois, Epon hésitait: elle ne savait pas si elle devait accorder sa confiance à ce type ou non. Il l'avait pourtant bien aidé au temple Sylvestre lorsqu'elle combattait la gigantesque plante carnivore à trois têtes. Mais... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Gray. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de sonder son énergie comme elle l'avait fait avec Link, elle n'était pas parvenue à savoir si cet homme était bon ou mauvais, ce qui accentuait encore plus le doute.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

"Epon? Tu es là?"

C'était la voix de Finiel. La bleue l'autorisa à entrer, et le Zora ouvrit la porte. Il afficha néanmoins un air un peu surpris en voyant la tenue actuelle de sa Princesse.

"Tu as fais la grasse matinée aujourd'hui? lui demanda-t-il alors. Cela ne te ressemble pas."

En guise de réponse, Epon afficha un léger sourire en détournant son regard de son garde personnel.

"Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, je n'ai pas vraiment fermé l'oeil cette nuit."

Ce fait étonna un peu plus le Zora, qui observa longuement sa cadette. Il l'avait connu bien plus joyeuse que cela.

"Epon... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Firone?

\- Huh?

\- Je trouve que tu te comportes étrangement depuis que tu es revenue de ta promenade là-bas. Tu sembles préoccupée. Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose qui t'a... choquée, ou bouleversée?"

L'hybride demeura silencieuse devant une telle question. Des choses qui l'avaient choquée... Epon en avait effectivement vu, entre les monstres qu'elle avait rencontré dans la forêt de Firone et dans le temple Sylvestre, les trois cadavres humains suspendus qu'elle avait découvert au plafond d'une salle lugubre, et l'horrible plante carnivore géante qu'elle avait combattu. Elle en avait même fait des cauchemars la nuit qui avait suivi cette éprouvante journée.

"Epon, l'interpela de nouveau Finiel en voyant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu. J'ignore ce qui te tracasse mais ce n'est pas en te réfugiant dans le silence que tu te sentiras mieux. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais?"

Aucune réponse de la part de la demi-Zora. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire. C'était juste qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de cette histoire maintenant. Si elle se mettait à parler d'une quatrième déesse sortie de nulle part comme ça, et que ce genre de nouvelle se propageait au sein du peuple Zora, voir même au sein du peuple d'Hyrule tout entier, cela risquerait de créer des conflits. Oui. Epon voyait loin sur ce coup. Mais n'empêche qu'elle savait très bien pourquoi elle ne voulait rien confier à son garde personnel. Toutefois, elle savait aussi que celui-ci était de bons conseils.

"Finiel, dis-moi: Supposons qu'un jour, par hasard, tu rencontres une mystérieuse personne qui dit en savoir long à ton sujet, et qui détient également toutes les informations que tu cherches à récolter depuis très longtemps. Supposons ensuite qu'il ne te dévoilera ces informations que si tu le rejoins à un certain endroit. Sachant que c'est une personne que tu viens à peine de rencontrer, et que tu ne sais pratiquement rien sur lui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Est-ce que tu irais quand-même le voir?"

Devant une telle question, Finiel se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu confus. Il trouvait la question de sa cadette bizarre. Mais il prit tout de même le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Hum... Tout dépend si les informations en question en valent la peine. Personnellement, si l'inconnu ne me paraît pas trop louche, je serais allé le voir pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Mais en gardant une part de méfiance tout de même."

Epon le savait, et sourit légèrement en entendant la réponse du Zora. Décidément, elle et Finiel étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle-même projetait de faire. Elle en était rassurée. D'un bond, elle se leva de son lit, se précipita vers son armoire, et attrapa ses vêtements. Elle ôta ensuite sa nuisette pour les enfiler, sous les yeux de Finiel qui était complètement rouge d'embarras. Il se retourna alors vivement pour ne pas voir la jeune fille se déshabiller de la sorte.

"E... Epon! P... Préviens moi quand tu fais ce genre de choses!"

Se changer ainsi devant Finiel ne dérangea absolument pas la bleue, qui était à présent en train d'enfiler ses chaussures. Une fois cela fait, elle s'avança de nouveau vers l'armoire, et attrapa une longue cape brune qui possédait une capuche.

"Finiel, lui parla alors la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui, le faisant ainsi se retourner. Je m'absente du domaine un moment. Je ne sais pas si je serais rentrée aujourd'hui. Mais préviens ma mère pour moi, okay?

\- Hé, attends un peu! la freina Finiel. Tu comptes sortir comme ça? Sous cette pluie? Mais pour aller où?

\- Pas le temps te t'expliquer maintenant. Mais promis, tu en sauras plus bientôt!"

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa vivement le Zora sur la joue, avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre, tout en enfilant sa cape. Elle avait laissé derrière elle un Finiel aux joues rosés, avec une expression complètement abasourdie sur son visage.

 

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis qu'Epon avait précipitamment quitté le domaine Zora. Elle marchait à présent dans la plaine d'Hyrule en direction de la région d'Ordinn. Néanmoins, la pluie torrentielle qui déferlait rendait le trajet pénible. Sur sa route, l'hybride avait croisé une multitude de monstres qui voulaient lui barrer la route. Elle était parvenue à les vaincre, mais non sans quelques blessures au niveau de son ventre, de son épaule et de son visage. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas des blessures trop graves, ni trop profonde. Mais elles étaient un peu douloureuses. De plus, la cape de la jeune fille était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, et ne la protégeait désormais plus de la pluie. Epon dut alors s'en séparer pour s'alléger, avant de continuer son chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par apercevoir l'entrée d'une caverne, qui semblait éclairée par quelques torches. Elle décida de s'y réfugier, afin de s'abriter de la pluie, le temps que celle-ci se calme. Mais par curiosité, et parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre, elle s'enfonça un peu dans la grotte. Cette dernière n'était pas très longue, et débouchait sur une sorte de village fermé entre plusieurs falaises assez hautes. Par contre, c'était un village désert. Les maisons étaient abîmées ou en ruines pour certaines, et il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Pas d'habitant, pas de monstre. Juste quelques chats par-ci par-là.

"C'est ça? Le village oublié?" se demanda Epon, alors qu'elle s'était aventurée de nouveau sous la pluie pour traverser ce village. En marchant ainsi, la jeune fille parvint à distinguer une présence humaine malgré le silence de mort qui régnait par ici. Ce village n'était donc pas totalement dépourvu de vie. Restant sur ses gardes, la bleue avança prudemment, jusqu'à apercevoir de la lumière dans la maison la plus au fond du village. Elle accéléra donc le pas en direction de cette maison, dans le but d'aller toquer à la porte. Mais avant qu'elle ne parvienne jusqu'à cette dernière, elle s'était ouverte, laissant apparaître Gray. Le jeune homme avait l'air surpris de la voir dans un état pareil sous une pluie aussi diluvienne. Mais il savait qu'elle serait venue le voir tôt ou tard.

Après l'avoir laissée entrer chez lui pour qu'elle puisse se sécher et soigner ses blessures, l'argenté avait tendu un bol de soupe de potiron à la demi-Zora.

"Je sais qu'en tant qu'hybride mi humaine mi Zora tu ne crains pas la fraîcheur, mais je pense que te réchauffer un peu ne te sera pas désagréable." lui dit-il en affichant un léger sourire. Tout en le remerciant, Epon saisit le bol. Mais elle ne but pas son contenu tout de suite. Elle balaya rapidement du regard l'intérieur de la maison de Gray. Celle-ci n'était pas spécialement spacieuse. Ils étaient dans une grande pièce où se trouvait une table, quelques chaises, ainsi qu'une cheminé allumée. Quelques étagères remplis de livres étaient également présentes. Il y avait également deux portes, qui devait probablement mener dans des chambres. Mais la jeune fille ne s'attarda pas trop sur tous ces détails. Elle s'était de nouveau tournée vers le jeune homme, qui affichait à présent un sourire amusé.

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu m'avais dis que tu m'en dirais plus au sujet des marques, lorsque je serais venu ici, répondit Epon. A présent que je suis là, j'attends tes explications."

Gray resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'avancer près d'une fenêtre, afin d'observer la pluie dehors. Ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler à la fille allait probablement bouleverser l'avenir et le quotidien de cette dernière. Mais l'homme en noir estimait qu'elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité au sujet des marques divines.

"La légende des déesses, telle qu'on la connaît, se résume à Din, déesse du feu et de la guerre, Farore, déesse des forêts et des vents, et Nayru, déesse de l'eau et de l'amour, qui créent le royaume d'Hyrule, avant d'y insuffler la vie.

\- Jusque là, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau, rétorqua Epon.

\- Sauf qu'en réalité, il existe une quatrième déesse qui a participé à la création de ce monde. Lato, déesse des déserts et des morts."

Ainsi, cette fameuse quatrième déesse se prénommait Lato? Pourquoi la Princesse des Zoras n'en avait jamais entendu parlé auparavant?

"Le fait qu'une déesse de la mort soit à l'origine de la création d'Hyrule est une chose assez taboue pour les Hyliens, expliqua Gray d'un air sérieux. La plupart d'entre-eux ont préféré renier cette déesse morbide, et se disent que seules Din, Nayru et Farore étaient à l'origine de notre monde.

\- C'est pour ça que l'existence de Lato nous est cachée?" s'étonna Epon. Gray hocha la tête pour dire oui en guise de réponse.

"Je sais, c'est complètement idiot, admit-il. Mais souvent, la foi perturbe le jugement et le raisonnement des gens, les faisant faire n'importe quoi. Cette ignorance de la part de ceux à qui les déesses ont donné la vie a provoqué la colère de ces dernières. Les quatre déesses ont alors choisi quatre personnes. Quatre sortes d'élus, qui porteraient chacun leurs marques respectives."

En disant cela, l'homme en noir se saisit d'une feuille de papier sur laquelle étaient dessinées les symboles des déesses, et le montra à la bleue. Il y avait les trois symboles des déesses connues : celui de Nayru, celui de Farore et celui de Din. Néanmoins, il y en avait un quatrième de couleur brune. C'était la marque qui représentait la fameuse déesse Lato.

"Pourquoi avoir choisi quatre élus? Quel est le but de ces quatre personnes? Quel est notre but?" demanda alors Epon. Mais le visage de Gray s'assombrit, tandis qu'il avait serré ses poings.  
 

"Gray...?"

Cette attitude de sa part étonnait un peu l'hybride. Mais ce que le jeune homme lui révéla ensuite l'a tétanisa sur place.

"Si nous avons été élus... c'est pour détruire Hyrule."

Epon n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu sur le coup. Elle ne savait même pas comment réagir face à cela.

"C'est une blague... n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- J'aurais bien voulu, crois-moi. Mais je suis sérieux. Si les déesses nous ont confiés des pouvoirs à travers ces marques, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elles font de nous des machines à tuer, destinés à semer le chaos dans le royaume, afin de punir ceux et celles qui ont douté de l'existence de la déesse Lato."

Epon n'en revenait pas. Elle qui pensait être une personne vouée à accomplir des actes héroïques... Elle qui faisait tout pour préserver cette paix qu'Hyrule avait retrouvé depuis quelques mois... Elle qui portait le surnom de Phénix Bleu, créature divine ayant autrefois sauvé le royaume selon une ancienne légende... Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle apprenait que sa mission était tout le contraire de tout cela. La marque qu'elle portait sur sa jambe depuis tout ce temps... c'était juste parce que la déesse Nayru l'avait choisie pour détruire ce qu'Epon cherchait à protéger depuis toujours. Cette marque qu'elle portait sur sa jambe s'avérait finalement être maudite.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire...  D'ailleurs je n'y crois pas! s'était-elle exclamée en se tournant vers Gray. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens! Les déesses ont élus des personnes portant le symbole de la Triforce dans le but de faire régner la paix à Hyrule. Pourquoi avoir également élu des personnes pour le nuire? Ce n'est pas logique!

\- Pff... Les déesses s'en foutent de la logique. Regarde Ganondorf! C'était un élu des déesses au même titre que la princesse Zelda, ou que ce héros d'Hyrule qu'on appelle Link. Et pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à faire le mal autour de lui pour tenter de s'emparer du royaume."

On ne pouvait pas nier que Gray avait raison sur ce point là. Mais si tout ceci s'avérait exact, il y avait plusieurs choses qu'Epon ne comprenait pas.

"Dans ce cas, si on s'en tient au fait qu'il existe une quatrième déesse, la Triforce n'a plus de raison d'être, vu qu'elle est le symbole des trois déesses fondatrices d'Hyrule, à savoir Din, Farore et Nayru, fit-elle remarquer. Et puis... Comment as-tu su, au sujet de tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train de me mentir pour mieux me manipuler ensuite?"

Un silence long d'une dizaine de secondes s'en suivit, avant que Gray n'éclate de rire.

"Drôlement naïve pour une princesse! Je me demande bien pourquoi la déesse Nayru t'a choisie toi en particulier. Tu n'es encore qu'une gamine en fin de compte."

D'ordinaire, Epon lui aurait collé une droite dans la figure pour cette moquerie. Mais après le choc suite à la révélation de l'argenté, elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de frapper qui que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était connaître la vérité, même si celle-ci était très dure à entendre. Voyant que la demi-Zora n'avait pas réagit face à sa tentative ratée de taquinerie, Gray se décida enfin à répondre à ses interrogations.

"Si j'avais vraiment voulu te mentir pour te manipuler, jamais je ne t'aurais révélé le lieu où je réside.

\- Tu vis vraiment dans ce village abandonné?

\- Ce village abandonné comme tu dis avait un nom autrefois. Orkidië. Mais il a subit un massacre qui a décimé sa population, il y a maintenant une douzaine d'années. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu. Mes parents, mon frère, mes amis, mon entourage... Tous ont été tués ce jour là."

Si Epon s'attendait à cela! Elle comprenait mieux à présent, la raison pour laquelle son homologue masculin vivait seul ici.

"Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne savais pas."

Gray se contenta de pousser un léger soupir, avant de revenir sur le sujet principal de leur conversation.

"Pour ce qui est de la Triforce, je pense que tu vas rapidement comprendre si je te montre ça."

Il déplia un second papier, où était dessiné le symbole de la Triforce.

"Les triangles pointant vers le haut représente les trois déesses connues de tous: Farore, Nayru et Din, expliqua l'argenté. Mais au milieu de ces triangles, se trouve un triangle pointé vers le bas qui représente Lato, la déesse oubliée de tous. La déesse que les Hyliens ont préféré cacher dans un tissu de mensonge, juste parce qu'elle représentait la déesse des morts."

La Princesse des Zoras ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. D'un côté, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Hyliens avaient décidé de renier Lato juste à cause de son statut. Mais d'un autre côté, elle trouvait que les déesses exagéraient en choisissant une poignée de gens pour semer la zizanie à Hyrule, rien que pour cela. Epon poussa un long et profond soupir, histoire d'évacuer le choc qui s'était accumulé en elle durant toute cette conversation. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer tout cela. Néanmoins, il restait encore une question qu'elle voulait poser à Gray.

"Ceux qui portent les marques de Farore et de Lato, tu les connais? Tu les as déjà croisés?

\- Non, j'ignore qui ils sont. Tout ce que je peux te dire à leur sujet, c'est que la personne portant la marque de Farore possède le pouvoir du vent et de la transformation, et que celle qui porte la marque de Lato possède le pouvoir de la terre, une force surhumaine, et peut-être même d'autres pouvoirs que je ne connais pas. Autant dire que ce sont deux personnes qui peuvent devenir dangereuses, si elles ont de mauvaises intentions.

\- Et toi? l'interrogea Epon. Tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions?"

Cette question de sa part avait fait sourire le jeune homme. Mais d'un sourire sincère, qui n'avait rien de sournois ou de malicieux cette fois.

"Tu doute encore de moi, hein? constata-t-il. Ca peut se comprendre. Et tu as bien raison de te méfier. Il ne faut jamais faire totalement confiance à quelqu'un. Ton meilleur ami d'aujourd'hui peut très vite devenir ton pire ennemi de demain.

\- Dans ce cas, si toi tu ne me fais pas totalement confiance non plus, pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout cela? Et puis, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu es au courant de cette histoire."

Gray regarda la jeune fille longuement, avant de se rapprocher d'elle, afin de lui murmurer un mot à l'oreille.

"Psysalis."

Psysalis? Qu'est-ce que c'était?

"Je pense que tu le sauras bien assez tôt, se contenta de répondre l'argenté en s'éloignant de son interlocutrice. Sinon, en ce qui concerne la raison pour laquelle je t'ai révélé cette vérité au sujet des marques, c'est pour faire de toi mon alliée.

\- Ton alliée? Comment ça?

\- Il se peut que les deux autres porteurs des deux autres marques soient des gens malfaisants. Dans ce cas, si on est deux, on pourra les retrouver plus facilement... et les éliminer si besoin."

Son raisonnement échappait à la jeune fille. Pourquoi éliminer ceux qui étaient comme elle et lui?

"Même si on m'a désigné comme étant l'un de ceux qui doivent foutre le bordel à Hyrule, je refuse de faire ça, confia le jeune homme. Je me fiche d'être maudit par les déesses, ou d'être à l'écart de tous. Mais je ne tiens pas à être l'auteur d'un quelconque crime, juste pour satisfaire l'égo des déesses."

A cet instant précis, il s'était de nouveau approché d'Epon, en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs pour semer le chaos dans ce royaume. Et vu le genre de personne que tu es, je suis sûr et certain que tu partages cet avis."

La bleue avait détourné son regard de lui. Il était vrai qu'elle pensait comme lui. Malgré ce qu'elle était supposée être, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal autour d'elle, tout comme lui. Mais en même temps, elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Et puis, ce Gray... Elle le connaissait à peine. Comment être sure qu'il était réellement digne de confiance? Alors que l'hybride était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. C'était celles de Gray. Il la regardait avec un sourire qui se voulait plus ou moins rassurant.

"Epon, avait-il repris. Je sais que tout ce que je viens de te dire est assez inattendu et difficile à avaler. Mais ne te prend pas la tête avec ça. Par contre, ce que je te conseille, c'est de redoubler de prudence. Si une personne connaissant l'histoire des élus que nous sommes voit ta marque, elle pourrait chercher à te nuire, même si tu n'as rien fait de mal."

La jeune fille demeura silencieuse en cet instant. Bien trop secouée pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur. Mais apprendre qu'elle a été élue pour faire le mal alors que ce n'était pas dans sa nature... Doucement, toujours sans rien dire, elle s'était reculée de telle sorte à enlevé les mains de Gray de ses épaules.

"Gray... J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule..." l'informa-t-elle sur un ton monotone. Epon ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. De la colère? De la tristesse? De la déception? De la honte? Franchement, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle avait besoin que ce sentiment s'évacue. Et en remarquant le regard compatissant de l'argenté, elle comprit qu'il allait lui accorder cette faveur.

"Si jamais tu as besoin d'une autre information, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je serai dans les parages. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin."

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme avait quitté la pièce, laissant la demi-Zora seule. Seule face à ses doutes, et face à ce destin cruel auquel l'avait condamnée la déesse Nayru en apposant sa marque sur la cuisse de la jeune fille. En cet instant, Epon avait envie de hurler et de pleurer. Mais la force lui manquait. Son regard s'était tourné vers la fenêtre: il pleuvait toujours autant que lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle se mit alors à contemple cette pluie, l'air maussade.

 

 

 


	6. Psysalis

 

"Où suis-je?"

Epon ne savait pas où elle se trouvait en cet instant. Elle ignorait comment elle était parvenue dans cet endroit pour le moins étrange. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle était chez Gray. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans une sorte de forêt. Elle avait cru que c'était la forêt de Firone dans un premier temps. Mais ce paysage n'avait rien à voir: la forêt en question n'était pas aussi dense. Par contre, elle était sombre. Mais pas sombre comme on pourrait qualifier un lieu plongé dans le noir total. C'était comme si les environs étaient éclairés par une douce lumière bleutée. C'était beau à voir, tout en gardant un côté sinistre, qui était renforcé par le silence de mort régnant par ici. La demi-Zora n'entendait aucun bruit. De plus, il n'y avait aucun vent qui soufflait. C'était comme si le temps était figé, et qu'Epon était la seule à pouvoir bouger.

La jeune fille sentit tout à coup un picotement au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. C'était sa marque divine de Nayru qui brillait. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule: tout le corps d'Epon était entouré d'une aura de lumière. La bleue ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir, ou au contraire s'en inquiéter. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle  s'avança à travers cette forêt mystique. Mais elle ne savais pas où aller. Il y avait tellement de chemins possibles à emprunter! Epon s'était contentée de suivre son intuition. En cours de route, elle avait croisé diverses statues qui semblaient entourées d'une aura lumineuse, tout comme elle. L'hybride ne savait pas trop ce que représentaient ces statues, mais elles avaient toutes une forme humanoïde, et possédaient des armes: des grandes épées pour quelques unes, et deux sabres plus petites pour les autres.

"Qu'est-ce que des statues comme celles-là fabriquent dans un endroit pareil? se demanda Epon. Et pourquoi des statues armées?"

Alors qu'elle commençait à imaginer diverses hypothèses farfelues pour tenter de trouver une réponse à ses interrogations, la jeune fille entendit une voix. C'était une voix enfantine et féminine aiguë, et qui semblait chanter. Les paroles de sa chanson étaient d'ailleurs plutôt tordues:

_"Phénix, phénix, tu sembles perdue._

_Princesse, princesse, tu ne vivras plus._

_Mes amis démembreront ton corps,_

_Et tortureront ton esprit jusqu'à ta mort."_

Des rires s'ensuivaient. Phénix? Princesse? Cette inconnue parlait probablement d'Epon. Mais qui était-elle? Une chose était sûre: vu le côté malsain et morbide de la chanson, la bleue pouvait s'attendre à croiser une fille complètement folle dans cet endroit. Mais la chanson ne s'arrêtait pas là.

_"Jeune fille, jeune fille, comme ton coeur est pur._

_Dommage, dommage, tu n'as plus de futur._

_Tu n'échapperas pas à ce monde,_

_Car ce lieu lugubre deviendra sous peu ta tombe."_

L'hybride aux cheveux bleus commençait à en avoir assez de cette mascarade. Elle détestait les gens qui jouaient avec ses nerfs de cette manière.

"Montre-toi, au lieu de te cacher lâchement pour chanter des conneries!" s'écria alors la Princesse des Zoras, alors qu'elle observait autour d'elle pour essayer de repérer la silhouette de cette mystérieuse fille. En guise de réponse, cette dernière s'était contentée de rigoler.

"Je vois que tu n'apprécies guère l'humour noir, élue de Nayru."

C'est alors qu'une jeune fille apparut soudain à quelques mètres devant Epon. Elle était toute vêtue de rose, et avait également de longs cheveux roses coiffées en une queue de cheval. Elle possédait aussi dans sa main une sorte de sceptre, dont l'extrémité possédait un visage humain.

"Qui... qui es-tu?" lui demanda la bleue en restant sur ses gardes. La fille en rose se contenta d'afficher un sourire plutôt malicieux, avant de lui donner une réponse qui semblait dépourvue de sens:

"Je suis à la fois tout le monde et personne. Certains me qualifient de gardienne, d'autres de bourreau. Mais si tu veux m'appeler par un nom, appelle-moi simplement Alys.

\- Où sommes-nous? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux? l'interrogea Epon ensuite.

\- Nous sommes plongés au plus profond de ton esprit, Epon. Dans un endroit, où seuls toi et trois autres personnes pouvez accéder. Tu es dans un lieu qu'on appelle Psysalis. C'est grâce à la déesse Nayru qui t'as élue, que tu peux venir ici. En ce qui concerne ce que je veux..."

Le sourire d'Alys prit un air sadique en cet instant précis.

"Je veux te tester, pour voir si tu mérites la marque que tu portes sur ta jambe."

Sur ces mots, elle pointa son arme vers le ciel, et le visage présent sur celui-ci s'était mis à hurler d'un cri strident qui avait littéralement tétanisé la demi-Zora sur place. Mais ce qui arriva ensuite était encore plus terrorisant. Le ciel, jusqu'à présent sombre, avait prit une teinte rouge sang. Et les statues inertes présentes un peu partout dans ces bois s'étaient mises à bouger, et semblaient toutes avancer ou voler vers Epon, probablement dans le but de la tuer.

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?! s'écria l'hybride en se tournant de nouveau vers Alys.

\- J'ai juste réveillé les gardiens de la psysalis. Par contre, ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ta présence. Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de leur échapper, vu que tu es privée de tes armes et de tes pouvoirs ici."

Pensant que cette fille se moquait d'elle, Epon avait tourné sa tête en direction de sa ceinture, là où elle rangeait toujours ses tonfas. Mais malheureusement, ces derniers n'étaient plus là. Elle tenta alors de balancer un jet d'eau en direction de l'un de ces fameux gardiens, mais la demi-Zora constata avec effroi qu'Alys ne mentait pas: Epon était sans défense dans elle psysalis, et elle était attaquée de toute part par des gardiens armés. L'un d'entre eux, armé d'une grande épée, attaqua la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus à l'aide d'une attaque verticale. Par chance, Epon avait sauté sur le côté pour l'esquiver.

"Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, princesse! parla Alys d'un sourire sournois. Un seul coup reçu de la part des gardiens de cette psysalis entraîne la destruction brutale de ton corps et de ton esprit. Autant dire qu'il s'agit d'une mort plutôt horrible et douloureuse."

Epon grogna. On pouvait dire qu'elle était dans de beaux draps. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre, et elle ne devait pas se laisser toucher par les frappes de ces gardiens. Mais il en arrivait de partout. En restant là où elle était, la Princesse des Zoras risquait d'être rapidement submergée, et de ne pas tenir longtemps. Jetant un coup d'oeil haineux à la fille aux cheveux roses en face d'elle, Epon se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, afin de s'éloigner de tout ce monde. C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle courrait aussi vite. Et c'était également la première fois qu'elle ressentait une peur pareille. Oui. A cet instant, la jeune fille avait vraiment peur. Peur de se faire tuer de la sorte dans un endroit dont elle ignorait tout. Et tout cela pour quoi? Pour une stupide marque divine sur sa cuisse.

"Bordel! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à la déesse Nayru pour mériter un destin pareil? pensa-t-elle, non sans stopper sa course. Pourquoi il a fallu que je sois l'une de ces soi-disant élus?"

Epon en voulait aux déesses d'Hyrule. Elle ne les aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle cruauté envers ceux et celles qui portaient leurs marques. Après avoir couru pendant plusieurs longues minutes, elle s'était finalement cachée dans une petite caverne creusée dans une falaise. Elle avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Mais pour combien de temps? L'hybride profita de ce laps de temps afin de reprendre son souffle, avant de repartir pour s'éloigner davantage des gardiens. Mais même cela, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Avec frayeur, elle avait remarqué qu'un gardien volant et armé de deux sabres, avait traversé la paroi située à l'arrière de la caverne tel un fantôme.

"Merde!"

La demi-Zora fut forcée de se précipiter en dehors de ce refuge temporaire, et s'était remise à fuir à vive allure.

"Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur quelque chose qui pourrait faire office d'arme..." imagina-t-elle. Hélas, il n'y avait rien dans cette forêt. En résumé, Epon était condamnée à fuir des gardiens meurtriers, sans savoir quoi faire, ni où aller. Mais alors qu'elle continuait de courir, elle entendit une voix. Néanmoins cette fois, ce n'était pas celle d'Alys. Cette nouvelle voix était masculine, et semblait plutôt familière pour la jeune femme.

"Epon? Epon!"

C'était étrange pour la bleue. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu une voix semblable. Mais celle qui venait de s'adresser à elle semblait déformée. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne la reconnaissait pas sur le coup.

"Si tu es dans une psysalis, reprit cette voix mystérieuse, tu dois trouver la larme de Nayru! Laisse-toi guidée par un faisceau de lumière s'élevant dans le ciel!

\- Un faisceau de lumière?"

Tout en courant, Epon observa l'horizon. Effectivement, et à sa grande surprise, un petit faisceau de lumière de couleur bleue était visible à quelques centaines de mètres. L'hybride ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à cette voix, mais c'était la seule alternative qu'elle avait pour l'instant. Tout en continuant de courir en direction de ce fameux faisceau, elle observa de temps en temps derrière elle. Les gardiens la poursuivaient toujours. Epon devait donc faire vite! Mais à un moment, elle entendit la voix d'Alys résonner à travers toute la psysalis.

"On dirait bien qu'un intrus essaye de t'aider, jeune fille! Mais... imagine qu'il s'agit d'une personne mal-intentionnée qui veut te voir courir à ta perte.

\- Tu es très mal placée pour me dire ça, espèce de garce!" répliqua vivement Epon à son adresse. Alys n'avait rien répondu suite à cela. La demi-Zora était à présent proche de son but. Elle apercevait enfin la fameuse larme dont lui avait parlé la mystérieuse voix. C'était en fait une gemme en forme de larme, et de couleur bleue. C'était elle qui dégageait l'énergie responsable du faisceau qui l'avait guidée jusque là. Malheureusement, trois gardiens, armés chacun d'une grande épée, fit barrage à la jeune fille.

"Grr... Je suis si près du but! se dit-elle. Je ne peux pas me faire avoir maintenant!"

Epon ne pouvait peut-être pas attaquer ou se défendre, mais elle pouvait se servir de sa mobilité et de son agilité pour éviter leurs attaques. Les trois gardiens se ruèrent sur elle, afin de la frapper simultanément avec leurs armes. La demi-Zora effectua un salto arrière afin de les éviter, puis sauta sur l'épée de l'un des gardiens, afin de sauter par-dessus celui-ci, et atterrir juste derrière eux. Elle profita de cette esquive pour se précipiter vers la larme, qu'elle saisit avec ses deux mains. Mais au moment où elle avait touché ce joyau, plusieurs images défilaient dans sa tête: les déesses fondatrices d'Hyrule, qui étaient au nombre de quatre... Le symbole de la Triforce attribuée à trois élus destinés à faire régner la paix... Les différentes marques des déesses attribuées à quatre élus destinés à faire régner le chaos... Des guerres... Des cadavres se comptant par centaines... Hyrule qui était en feu... Les éléments qui se déchaînaient sur le royaume... C'était un véritable cauchemar qui défilait dans la tête d'Epon. Celle-ci ne désirait qu'une chose: que tout cela s'arrête. Elle voulait sortir de ce mauvais rêve. Elle ne voulait plus avoir ces visions d'horreur.

"Epon! Hé, Epon!"

Encore cette voix masculine? Cette fois-ci, l'hybride l'entendait clairement. Elle savait qui c'était. Et grâce à cette personne, elle était enfin revenue à elle. Elle s'était réveillée, allongée sur un grand lit, et une silhouette se trouvait assise sur le bord de celle-ci.  Il s'agissait de Gray. Ce dernier avait l'air nerveux au moment où la jeune fille s'était réveillée, mais avait fini par affiché un visage soulagé.

"Bon sang! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir dans mon lit ce soir! lui dit-il. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et de gigoter dans tous les sens. Ta marque s'était également mise à briller."

Intriguée, Epon se redressa afin d'observer au niveau de sa cuisse, là où se trouvait sa marque de Nayru. Celle-ci ne luisait plus. La bleue observa ensuite autour d'elle. Gray l'avait conduite dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Il s'agissait probablement de la sienne, vu qu'il avait précisé que c'était son lit.

"Tu étais dans une psysalis, pas vrai?" la questionna l'homme en noir. Son homologue féminin était trop choquée sur le coup pour formuler une réponse orale. Elle se contenta alors de hocher lentement la tête pour répondre affirmativement à sa question.

"Je le savais... répliqua l'élu de Din. C'est une épreuve très dangereuse que tu viens de traverser. Je suis étonné que tu t'en sois sortie. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer salement.

\- Une épreuve...? lui demanda alors Epon, étonnée.

\- Les psysalis sont des lieux spirituels crées par les déesses pour mettre à l'épreuve ceux et celles qui portent leurs marques. Lorsque notre esprit est entraîné dans une psysalis, il n'y a que deux solutions: réussir l'épreuve, ou mourir. Si on réussi, on est alors reconnu comme étant digne de porter les marques divines, et d'accomplir la mission confiée par les déesses. Dans le cas contraire, l'élu meurt, et les déesses choisissent un autre élu pour le remplacer. Des élus de Nayru ou de Din, il y en a sans doute eu avant toi et moi."

En comprenant mieux le principe de ces psysalis, Epon eut un frisson de peur. Toute cette histoire prenait une tournure sordide. Combien de personnes les déesses avaient-elles élu jusqu'à maintenant pour semer le chaos dans le monde? Et surtout, combien d'entre-elles avaient péri à cause de ces psysalis?

"C'est... flippant, murmura la jeune fille en détournant son regard du jeune homme.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je l'ai déjà vécu moi aussi, alors je comprends ce que tu ressens."

Epon se sentait perdue. Elle était littéralement déboussolée par toute cette histoire. Cette psysalis qu'elle venait de subir l'avait terrorisée. Le fait d'être au milieu de gardiens armés sans aucune défense... Le fait de se faire tuer si on se faisait toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois... Non. La demi-Zora ne voulais pas revivre cela une seconde fois.

"Tu as dû en baver, affirma alors Gray en la regardant avec un léger sourire. La nuit a eu le temps de tomber pendant que tu dormais. Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter pour te reposer et de te remettre de tout ça."

L'homme en noir voulut se relever, probablement pour sortir de la chambre, afin de laisser Epon dormir. Mais d'un geste, celle-ci l'attrapa par le poignet pour le faire rester assis.

"Gray... Reste. S'il te plaît."

L'argenté fut complètement surpris par cette proposition. L'hybride elle-même était étonnée par son propre comportement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule pour le moment. Pas après avoir vécu ce qu'elle venait de vivre il y a quelques minutes.

"C'est grâce à toi si je m'en suis sortie vivante de cette psysalis, confia la jeune fille. Si je n'avais pas entendu ta voix m'appeler, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'il fallait faire. Je te remercie, et te dois la vie pour ça. Mais je voudrais que tu restes avec moi pour cette nuit. Ta présence me rassure... en quelque sorte."

Gray l'avait écouté sans rien dire, et avait demeuré quelques secondes silencieux suite à la requête d'Epon. Mais finalement, un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

"Je te pensais bien plus courageuse que ça. Mais si c'est ce qui te permet d'être rassurée, alors je veux bien rester. Par contre, ne prends pas ça pour une habitude! Je ne serais pas éternellement avec toi. Il faudra que tu parviennes à vivre avec tout cela par toi-même."

La demi-Zora s'en doutait bien. Mais pour l'heure, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Et même si Gray était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu, elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était une personne de confiance. Finalement soulagée de le savoir dans la chambre, Epon s'était rallongée dans le lit, et avait fermé ses yeux, dans le but de s'endormir de nouveau.

 

 


	7. Orkidië

Le jour venait tout juste de se lever au royaume d'Hyrule. Quelques doux rayons de soleil matinaux traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre où dormait Epon, réveillant celle-ci qui ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

"Hmm... Déjà le matin...?" se demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit ses esprits. Mais peu de temps après ce réveil en douceur, la Princesse des Zoras remarqua une présence à côté d'elle. A sa droite, Gray était allongé, le dos tourné vers elle, et semblait dormir profondément.

"Il a dormi ici...?"

La jeune fille fut étonnée sur le coup. Mais en même temps, ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du jeune homme. De plus, c'était Epon elle-même qui lui avait demandé de rester avec elle cette nuit, étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule après sa frayeur causée par la psysalis, dans laquelle elle se trouvait hier soir. Donc, le fait de retrouver Gray endormi sur le lit à côté d'elle était logique finalement. La demi-Zora afficha un léger sourire en le regardant, avant de tourner ses yeux vers le plafond de la pièce. Généralement, on disait de la nuit qu'elle portait conseil. Mais en cet instant, Epon ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle, Gray, et deux autres personnes avaient été élus par les déesses pour semer le chaos dans le royaume. Or, la demi-Zora ne voulait agir de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une vulgaire meurtrière déchaînant ses pouvoirs sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais en allant à l'encontre du souhait des divinités, elle et Gray ne risquaient-ils pas d'être punis d'une quelconque façon?

Intérieurement, la fille aux cheveux bleus soupira. Toujours en observant le plafond, elle repensa ensuite à sa rencontre avec Link quelques jours auparavant. Lui aussi avait été élu par les déesses. Mais lui, c'était pour faire régner la paix contrairement à elle ou à Gray. Il portait également la marque de la Triforce. D'ailleurs, sa marque et celle d'Epon avaient eu une réaction très étrange, comme si l'une avait réagit en présence de l'autre, et vice-versa.

"Link... pensa la jeune fille, qui avait tourné sa tête en direction de la fenêtre. Est-ce que ces marques font de nous des ennemis?"

On pouvait se le demander, vu que leurs "missions" confiées par les déesses étaient opposées. Néanmoins, Epon refusait de se plier à un tel destin. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que les déesses en avait décidé ainsi que la demi-Zora était obligée de se plier à leur caprice! Surtout que ce dernier s'avérait complètement bête au final.

Finalement, l'hybride s'était redressée pour se retrouver assise sur le bord du lit. Bien-sûr, elle faisait en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Gray. Elle balaya ensuite la chambre du jeune homme du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un cadre posé sur une petite table non loin du lit. Epon se leva du lit, et se dirigea vers le meuble, afin d'observer ce cadre de plus près. Elle contenait une photo de l'argenté lorsqu'il était enfant. Il semblait endormi dans les bras d'une femme, qui devait probablement être sa mère. L'hybride saisit le cadre entre ses mains, et observa plus en détail cette photo. Epon avait de la peine en la regardant. En repensant à ce que Gray lui avait raconté à propos du massacre de son village, la jeune fille se disait que cette femme, s'il s'agissait bien de la mère de l'argenté, devait probablement être morte comme tous ceux qui vivaient ici il y a plus de dix ans.

"Bon sang... Pourquoi ce village a-t-il subi un sort pareil?" se demanda Epon en serrant les dents. Mais alors qu'elle continuait à observer cette photo, une voix masculine la tira de ses pensées.

"T'es bien matinale, toi..."

La demi-Zora se tourna vers Gray, qui s'était retourné dans le lit pour la regarder. On pouvait deviner sur sa voix fatiguée et ses yeux à moitié clos qu'il était encore un peu endormi. La bleue ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"J'ai l'habitude de me réveiller tôt." se justifia-t-elle en déposant le cadre sur la table. L'argenté, lui, s'était tourné de telle sorte à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le plafond. Il bailla ensuite tout en rétorquant:

"Perso, je préfère les grasses matinées... Me réveiller aussi tôt, ça ne me réussi pas...

\- Je vois ça, affirma Epon avec un léger sourire. Désolée de bousculer tes habitudes.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça..."

La demi-Zora ne pensait pas que Gray était du genre à se réveiller tard dans la matinée. Visiblement, il avait l'air d'un homme qui aimait beaucoup dormir. Dans un sens, elle le comprenait. Elle aussi affectionnait les grasses matinées. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour en faire une. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment l'élu de Din parvenait à dormir aussi bien malgré toute cette histoire.

"Si tu veux te rafraîchir, reprit Gray toujours le regard tourné vers le plafond, en sortant de cette chambre, tu prends la porte juste en face... Si tu as faim, il reste de la soupe de potiron de hier soir. Il y a également du pain, du lait, et des pots de confitures... Fais comme chez toi. Je te rejoins dans... une heure ou deux."

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme, après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, s'était retourné dans le lit tout en fermant les yeux. En à peine quelques minutes, il était à nouveau plongé dans un profond sommeil. Epon manqua de pouffer de rire en voyant cela. Mais ne voulant pas le réveiller à nouveau, elle se retint, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir de celle-ci.

Trois heures passèrent, pendant lesquelles Epon prit un bain, ainsi qu'un bon petit déjeuner. Gray s'était réveillé entre-temps, et en avait fait de même. Le duo sortit ensuite de la maison, afin d'observer le temps qu'il faisait dehors: la pluie diluvienne de la veille avait cessé, et le soleil brillait de nouveau. En cette matinée, il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Dans ce village oublié, quelques flaques d'eau ou de boue étaient visibles par-ci par-là. Et comme à son habitude, le silence était roi dans cet endroit en ruine.

"C'est pas la joie..." pensa la Princesse des Zoras, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison de Gray pour marcher dans la grande ruelle centrale du village. L'homme en noir la suivit, et tout deux avancèrent parmi ces nombreuses maisons délabrées. 

"Comment tu peux vivre seul dans un tel endroit? demanda la bleue, sans lâcher les ruines des maisons du regard. Je veux dire... ça ne te rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs, après la tragédie qui a eu lieu ici?"

Gray ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il préféra se diriger vers une maison particulière, et de franchir le cadre de la porte d'entrée de celle-ci, sous les yeux étonnés d'Epon, qui le suivit.

"Si le domaine Zora venait à être attaquer un jour, et que la quasi totalité de sa population s'en retrouve décimée, parla alors l'élu de Din. En tant que princesse, est-ce que tu serais capable d'abandonner cet endroit où tu as vécu toute ta vie, juste pour ne pas revoir les souvenirs de tes proches se faisant massacrer?"

Epon fut surprise par une telle question. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Effectivement, cela devait être dur d'abandonner le lieu dans lequel on a toujours vécu suite à une catastrophe.

"Je pense que tu as deviné ma réponse à ta question, supposa Gray en constatant le silence de sa cadette.

\- Oui, mais tout de même! Ca ne doit pas être évident...

\- Effectivement, ça ne l'est pas. Mais je fais avec."

La fille aux cheveux bleus observa silencieusement le plus âgé. Elle se sentait mal pour lui. Vivre seul au milieu de toutes ces ruines qui sont les conséquences d'un véritable génocide... A sa place, Epon savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rester ici. Pas toute seule en tout cas. Son regard se tourna alors vers ce qui restait de la maison dans laquelle ils avaient pénétré. Le demeure tenait encore debout, bien que le bois des murs avaient vieilli avec le temps. Mais les vitres des fenêtres étaient brisées, laissant entrer un courant d'air dans toute la maison. De la poussière et du sable étaient également visibles sur le sol, et les quelques meubles qu'on pouvaient croiser étaient réduits en morceaux. L'hybride eu beaucoup de peine en voyant cela, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette maison? demanda-t-elle à Gray, qui s'était dirigé vers la pièce qui se trouvait la plus au fond de la bâtisse.

\- Avant qu'Orkidië ne subisse ce carnage, je vivais ici avec ma famille."

Alors ainsi, il s'agissait de l'ancienne demeure de cet homme? Elle pensait que Gray avait toujours vécu dans la maison dans laquelle il vivait actuellement, mais il fallait croire que la vérité était loin de là. Silencieusement, Epon suivit l'argenté, jusqu'à ce que les deux arrivent dans une pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvait un cadre contenant une photo, ainsi que plusieurs fleurs qui étaient déposées devant cette dernière. Certaines fleurs étaient belles et colorées, alors que d'autres avaient fané. Mais l'attention d'Epon se porta sur la photo. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, à la chevelure blonde et mi-longue, et aux yeux d'un très beau gris.

"Qui est-ce? demanda alors la princesse des Zoras.

\- Il s'appelle Gabriel. C'était le fils du chef de ce village, ainsi que mon meilleur ami, répondit Gray avec un léger sourire, alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur le cliché.

\- Est-ce que lui aussi est...?

\- Oui, répondit Gray comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'Epon allait lui demander. Comme tous les autres qui vivaient ici, lui aussi a péri le jour où c'est arrivé."

La jeune fille prit un air désolé. C'était vraiment horrible ce qui était arrivé à Orkidië. Une simple question vint alors à l'esprit de la bleue: Pourquoi? Qu'avait donc fait ce village pour mériter un sort aussi tragique? Gray, lui, s'était accroupi devant la photo de son défunt ami, et commença à raconter, non sans lâcher l'image de Gabriel du regard:

"Orkidië, tout comme Cocorico, est un village un peu particulier à Hyrule. Il y a plusieurs générations, ces deux villages étaient les deux principaux lieux de vie de la tribu des Sheikahs. Ce peuple n'existe plus aujourd'hui, mais je pense que tu as déjà entendu parlé d'eux au moins une fois dans ta vie.

\- Vaguement, oui..." répondit Epon, néanmoins en détournant son regard. Gray continua alors son récit, et expliqua que ce peuple particulier vouait sa vie à la protection de la famille royale d'Hyrule depuis des siècles. Malheureusement, l'armée de Ganondorf a décimé cette population en s'en prenant à Orkidië et à Cocorico, afin d'affaiblir la protection du royaume. Ce fut ainsi que la tribu des Sheikahs disparut. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde à Hyrule pensait.

"Il parait qu'il y a eu quelques Sheikah qui ont survécu à ces massacres, et qui ont vécu dans l'ombre depuis, continua l'élu de Din. J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais à cause de cela, Orkidië et Cocorico se sont faits attaqués une deuxième fois par l'armée de Ganondorf. Pensant que les Sheikahs survivants habitaient encore dans ces villages,  ils ont voulu s'assurer d'éteindre complètement et définitivement ce peuple. Sauf que ce sont des centaines d'innocents qu'ils ont tué ce jour là... dont ma famille, et Gabriel. Cette photo de mon ami, et la photo de ma mère que tu regardais ce matin dans ma chambre, ce sont les seuls souvenirs que j'ai pu sauver de mon entourage."

Le jeune homme s'était remis debout, le regard sombre, et tout en serrant ses poings. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Epon, mais il culpabilisait. Pour lui, c'était injuste qu'il soit le seul survivant de ce massacre.

"C'est horrible... commenta la demi-Zora, le visage attristé.

\- Tout ça parce que ce village appartenait à une tribu qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien... En fait..."

Epon avait commencé à parler, mais elle bloqua dans sa phrase. Elle ne regardait pas non plus son homologue masculin. Ce dernier, un peu étonné, se tourna alors vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Epon?"

L'élue de Nayru ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait. Et Gray voyait clairement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

"Hey, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Deux fois même! lui rappela-t-il en s'approchant légèrement d'elle. Je t'ai également accueillie sous mon toit, je t'ai expliqué toute l'histoire au sujet de la marque sur ta jambe, et je t'ai même raconté ce qui est arrivé à ce village et à mon entourage. Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi franchement s'il te plaît."

Epon observa silencieusement le plus âgé. Il avait raison sur ce point là. Gray avait déjà fait beaucoup pour elle en quelques heures. Elle lui devait eu moins une explication sur ce qu'elle pensait. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, pendant lequel l'argenté avait croisé ses bras en attendant une réponse, l'hybride se décida à parler.

"Les Sheikahs n'ont pas totalement disparus... je veux dire, même après ce que ton village a subi par le passé."

La surprise pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Gray qui s'étaient écarquillés.

"Attends... comment tu sais ça? demanda-t-il alors à la plus jeune.

\- La personne qui m'a appris l'art du combat pendant mon adolescence était une Sheikah."

L'homme en noir allait de surprise en surprise. Epon? Entraînée par une Sheikah? Sachant qu'on disait de la tribu Sheikah qu'elle était éteinte?

"Tu me fais marcher là, pas vrai? la questionna Gray qui ne voulait pas le croire.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que j'irai inventer un histoire pareille pour impressionner la galerie? s'indigna la jeune fille, un peu vexée de voir que son compagnon ne le croyait pas. J'ai vraiment été entraînée par une Sheikah. C'était une amie de mon père. Mon père était un soldat d'élite dans l'armée d'Hyrule. Et il connaissait mon rêve de devenir une combattante aussi redoutable que lui. Il m'avait promis de m'apprendre à me battre à partir de mes treize ans. Mais quelques jours avant mon treizième anniversaire, il... il s'est fait tué sur un champ de bataille..."

En dévoilant ce fait, la bleue avait fait volte-face à Gray, tout en serrant ses poings et ses dents. Elle avait perdu son père quelques années plus tôt, et aujourd'hui elle en souffrait encore.

"La Sheikah dont je te parle, continua-t-elle, c'était une amie proche de mon père. C'est lui qui lui a demandé de m'apprendre à me battre à sa place, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait durant trois ans. Après cet entraînement, je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de cette femme. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie aujourd'hui."

Gray regarda alors la jeune fille, l'air compatissant. Il n'était pas le seul des deux à avoir perdu des proches. Il s'en voulait d'avoir un peu brusqué la demi-Zora pour qu'elle lui révèle l'existence de cette fameuse Sheikah.

"Je suis désolé pour ton père, lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. Et pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru sur le coup. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il restait encore des Sheikahs après tout ces massacres.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça." le rassura Epon en se tournant de nouveau vers lui, et en adressant un léger sourire au plus grand. Celui-ci ne mit pas très longtemps à lui rendre son sourire. Finalement, après cette discussion, le duo finit par sortir de cette maison, et s'était retrouvé dehors.

"Gray, l'interpella alors la demi-Zora. J'ai une proposition à te faire, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te brancher.

\- Une proposition? s'étonna l'homme en noir. Dis toujours.

\- Viens avec moi, et partons ensemble à la recherche des élus de Farore et de Lato."

La jeune homme fut un peu surpris et pris au dépourvu.

"Tu as voulu faire de moi ton alliée, après tout, lui rappela la bleue en souriant. Alors en tant qu'alliés, voyageons ensemble à la recherche de ceux qui sont dans le même cas que nous. Peut-être qu'on découvrira des choses sur ces marques qu'on ne sait pas encore, qui sait?"

Gray prit un air pensif, et réfléchit à la proposition de la Princesse des Zoras. L'idée était tentante, mais le fait de délaisser son village ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il ne tenait pas à voir des monstres envahir ce qui restait de ce lieu où il avait toujours vécu. Et puis...

"J'ai déjà essayé de mettre la main sur ces deux personnes, mais jusqu'à présent, mes recherches n'ont rien donné, avoua-t-il. Ces élus sont introuvables.

\- A nous deux, on les retrouvera." assura alors la jeune fille, alors que son sourire s'était agrandit. Gray observa longuement celle qu'on surnommait le phénix Bleu. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, elle était effrayée après avoir été plongée dans une psysalis qui lui avait fait voir la vérité au sujet des marques divines, voilà à présent qu'elle lui proposait de voyager à ses côtés pour tenter d'en savoir encore plus à ce sujet.

"Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi pour une gamine, lui dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait taquin.

\- Hey! Je ne suis plus une gamine, je suis adulte maintenant!" se défendit la jeune fille en affichant une moue, ce qui fit légèrement rire l'argenté.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te cache pas que ta proposition me plaît, admit ce dernier. Je veux bien venir avec toi. Par contre..."

Il se tourna vers la maison dans laquelle il vivait actuellement, avant de reprendre.

"Je ne peux pas partir en laissant ma maison sans défense. Si tu veux bien m'aider à la sécuriser en apposant des pièges un peu partout, alors je pourrai partir tranquille."

La demi-Zora accepta donc de l'aider, l'air joyeuse. Elle comprenait les inquiétudes de Gray vis à vis de sa maison, et ne comptait certainement pas l'entraîner dans cette aventure en lui faisant abandonner sa maison de la sorte. Plusieurs heures passèrent alors, pendant lesquelles les deux prenaient soin de créer des pièges un peu partout autour de la bâtisse. Ils étaient variées: il y avait des filets camouflées par du sables qui enfermeraient ceux qui marcheraient dessus, des flèches qui sortiraient de nulle part si on marchait sur une ficelle, des cordes qui suspendraient par la cheville quiconque marchant aux mauvais endroits... Une multitudes de pièges tous aussi efficaces que discrets. Il fallait vraiment plisser des yeux pour repérer leurs emplacements, tellement qu'ils étaient bien cachés. Une fois les pièges posés, Gray prépara ses affaires qu'il rangea dans un sac à dos, et sortit de sa maison, avant de verrouiller sa porte d'entrée à clé.

"Je suis prêt, informa-t-il à Epon. On y va?

\- Okay!"

L'élue de Nayru et celui de Din jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil sur ce qui restait du village Orkidië, avant de finalement quitter ce dernier, et d'arriver dans les plaines d'Hyrule.

 

 


	8. Retrouvailles

Les heures défilaient rapidement au royaume d'Hyrule en ce jour. Difficile de dire si on était en fin de matinée, ou en début d'après-midi. Epon et Gray avançaient dans la vaste plaine de la région de Lanelle, au nord du royaume. La demi-Zora avait proposé au plus âgé de se rendre à la citadelle d'Hyrule, capitale du royaume dans laquelle se trouvaient le château où résidait la princesse Zelda. S'ils voulaient récolter des informations au sujet de l'histoire tournant autour de leurs marques, ou même en ce qui concernaient les détenteurs des symboles de Farore et de Lato, cette cité était un endroit idéal selon la jeune fille. Néanmoins, Gray n'était pas totalement du même avis qu'elle.

"La citadelle est l'un des lieux les plus peuplés d'Hyrule, lui rappela-t-il. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se rende là-bas, il va falloir nous faire discrets... je veux dire, au sujet de nos marques. Si jamais on croise une personne qui en sait long sur cette histoire, et qu'elle remarque deux individus se baladant avec les marques de Nayru et de Din, on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes."

On ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme en noir avait raison sur ce point là. Ils devaient tous les deux faire profil bas lorsqu'ils arriveraient à destination. Epon était bien contente d'avoir gardé son statut de princesse secret depuis tout ce temps. Vu que la plupart des habitants du royaume ne la connaissait pas physiquement parlant, elle pourrait alors facilement se fondre dans la masse. Même Link, qui était le héros, et qui était connu pour avoir voyagé à travers tout le royaume, ignorait qu'Epon était en réalité la princesse du peuple Zora. En repensant au jeune homme, la bleue se souvint toutefois de quelque chose qui pourrait lui être embêtant à l'avenir: Elle avait révélé sa marque de Nayru à Link. Mais à ce moment là, Epon elle-même ignorait tout de ce symbole, et Link n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet lui non plus.

"J'espère éclaircir cette histoire avant que Link, ou quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre ce que ces marques représentent réellement." pensa-t-elle, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le château d'Hyrule, et les nombreuses tours qu'elle comptait. Mais le duo avait encore du chemin, avant d'atteindre les murs de la citadelle. Si Epon et Gray avaient un cheval, ils seraient probablement déjà arrivé là-bas. Mais ils n'en avaient pas, et devaient donc marcher à pied. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas trop chaud en ce jour, et aucun monstre n'était présent dans les environs. L'avancée n'était donc pas éprouvante ni pour la demi-Zora, ni pour son compagnon. Néanmoins, cette promenade tranquille ne dura pas bien longtemps. Gray, qui s'était retourné pour vérifier qu'aucune créature ou qu'aucun bandit ne les suivait, remarqua un étrange brouillard sombre et épais qui avait recouvert une petite partie de la plaine.

"C'est quoi ça?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il avait stoppé sa marche. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta, et se retourna à son tour pour observer ce phénomène. Cette brume... Epon en avait déjà vu une comme celle-là auparavant.

"C'est bizarre, parla-t-elle. J'ai croisé un brouillard similaire à la forêt de Firone, il y a quelques jours.

\- Tu sais à quoi il est dû? lui demanda l'élu de Din.

\- Non, mais je me souviens que celui à Firone grouillait de monstres."

Les deux s'échangèrent silencieusement un regard. Ils ne pouvaient pas tourner le dos à un phénomène aussi singulier, d'autant plus que celui-ci pouvait s'avérer dangereux si ce qui disait Epon était valable pour cette brume là. Les deux décidèrent de s'approcher de ce nuage sombre. Impossible de voir au travers de celui-ci.

"Gray, je vais voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Attends-moi ici, et tiens-toi prêt à agir si ça dégénère." lui proposa l'hybride, alors qu'elle venait d'allumer la lanterne que Link lui avait remis, et qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller toute seule? lui demanda le concerné, pas du tout rassuré par un tel plan.

\- On ignore tout de cette brume. Si on y entre tous les deux et que c'est en réalité un piège magique, ou une connerie du genre, on risque de ne pas s'en tirer. Mieux vaut que l'un de nous reste en dehors en attendant l'autre."

L'idée de la jeune fille n'était pas si risquée que cela, bien au contraire. Si cette brume renfermait quelque chose qui ferait du mal d'une quelconque manière, la personne en dehors du brouillard pourrait porter secours à celle qui s'y est aventurée. Le jeune homme, par un hochement de la tête, fit signe à Epon qu'il était d'accord pour l'attendre. La demi-Zora pu donc pénétrer dans la brume, sa lanterne en main. Malgré la lumière de celle-ci, Epon avait du mal à voir ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle marcha alors prudemment, s'enfonçant de plus en plus de ce brouillard. Elle avait l'impression d'être coupée du monde extérieur à cette brume. Elle n'entendait plus rien, et ne voyait plus rien de la plaine. C'était comme si elle venait de pénétrer dans un monde où seuls les ténèbres étaient présents.

"J'ai l'impression d'être oppressée, pensa la fille aux cheveux bleus. Cette brume est différente de celle que j'ai rencontrée à la forêt l'autre jour. Elle dégage quelque chose... de malsain."

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose sortit de nulle part, bondit sur la princesse, et la plaqua violemment au sol.

"Qu'est-ce que...?"

Prise par surprise, Epon avait lâché sa lanterne qui était tombée juste à côté d'elle. La lumière de la lampe parvenait à éclairer la créature qui la maintenait au sol. C'était une grande bête noire et difforme, à la silhouette peu commune: Deux longs bras, un corps maigre, et une grosse tête sans visage. Epon afficha un air surpris. Elle avait déjà vu une créature semblable au domaine Zora plusieurs mois plus tôt. Et elle savait que ce genre de monstre était du genre très hostile.

"D'où tu sors, toi?!" s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle avait invoqué un puissant jet d'eau contre l'abdomen du monstre pour le faire sortir sur elle, et l'éloigner d'elle le temps qu'elle se relève. Elle s'arma ensuite de ses lames en forme de tonfas, prête à en découdre. Mais elle constata avec effroi que cette bête n'était pas seule. Deux autres créatures semblables se trouvaient juste derrière la jeune fille, qui se retrouva encerclée en quelques secondes.

"Eh merde... c'est quoi ces trucs?" se demanda-t-elle, tandis que l'une des trois bêtes s'élança vers elle pour l'attaquer. Levant ses deux longs bras au bout desquelles se trouvaient deux grandes mains pourvues de griffes, la créature voulut frapper la demi-Zora avec ces dernières. Mais la jeune fille sauta sur le côté afin de l'esquiver, avant de foncer à son tour vers le monstre pour l'attaquer à plusieurs reprises avec ses armes. Elle le toucha plusieurs fois au niveau du bras gauche, du dos, et de la tête. Après avoir encaissé plusieurs coups, la bête noire s'effondra au sol, vaincue. Il en restait encore deux. Epon ne perdit pas de temps: elle courut à vive allure en direction d'un second monstre, tout en frappant dans le vide avec ses tonfas. Ces frappes invoquèrent deux lames d'eau tranchantes, qui volèrent droit vers la créature, et qui le touchèrent de plein fouet, le faisant ainsi tomber au sol. Pour être sûre qu'il soit bien hors d'état de nuire, l'hybride avait sauté sur lui, et avait planté ses deux dagues dans le crâne de son adversaire, le tuant ainsi. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Alors qu'elle venait de se relever pour partir à l'assaut du dernier monstre encore debout, celui-ci poussa un cri strident qui tétanisa Epon sur place. Celle-ci avait dû se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains, tellement que ce hurlement était assourdissant. Mais la bleue n'était pas au bout de ses surprises: suite à ce cri, les deux bêtes qu'elle pensaient avoir vaincu s'étaient relevés, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Epon ne les avait jamais achevé.

"Vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi?" demanda-t-elle, pendant que le groupe de monstres s'était à nouveau tourné vers elle. Epon s'était remise en position de défense, mais serra ses dents. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation.

"S'ils se mettent à revenir à la vie de cette façon, c'est pas gagné." pensa-t-elle. Mais tout à coup, l'une des trois bêtes disparut soudain, à l'étonnement de l'hybride. Les deux autres disparurent également de la même manière quelques secondes plus tard. La demi-Zora se retrouvait à présent seule au milieu de cette brume.

"Okay...? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là?" se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, qui semblait complètement vide de sens. Pensant qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemi dans la zone, elle s'apprêtait à ranger ses armes, et à ramasser la lanterne qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Mais elle sentit une présence non loin d'elle. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui vivait dans cette brume ténébreuse. L'hybride resta sur ses gardes, tout en sondant l'énergie de la mystérieuse créature. Mais à sa grande surprise, cette nouvelle aura qu'elle ressentait était humaine. Plus étonnant encore: elle était drôlement familière pour Epon.

"Cette énergie lumineuse et chaleureuse... pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la ressens."

Tout à coup, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un surgit de nulle part à vive allure, et attaqua Epon à coup... d'épée. Par réflexe, la bleue esquiva in-extremis en faisant un bon en arrière, avant de se jeter sur la silhouette, afin de l'immobiliser au sol en se mettant à califourchon sur elle, et en maintenant ses lames près du cou du mystérieux individu. Ce dernier, tout vêtu de vert, possédait une chevelure blonde que la jeune fille avait déjà vu quelques jours auparavant.

"Link? C'est toi?" s'étonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le reconnaître. Le jeune homme, qui avait positionné son épée de telle sorte à ce que sa lame soit collée aux côtes de la jeune fille, dévisagea également cette dernière, l'air un peu surpris.

"Epon? réagit-il à son tour. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Au même instant, le symbole de la Triforce de Link se mit à luire sur le dessus de sa main gauche, tout comme la marque de la déesse Nayru qui brillait sur la cuisse gauche d'Epon. La lumière émanant de ces deux glyphes fit disparaître peu à peu cette brume dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et tous deux étaient à présent revenus dans la vaste plaine d'Hyrule. La demi-Zora, toujours positionnée à califourchon au-dessus lui, observa Link. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas le revoir aussi rapidement. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'en réjouir, ou si au contraire elle devait s'en inquiéter. Mais elle se disait que c'était probablement lui qui était venu à bout des trois monstres noirs qu'elle affrontait quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler, une voix féminine se fit entendre:

"Ne fais pas de mal à Link, sinon..."

Epon tourna sa tête et vit Iria, armée d'un arc, s'avancer lentement vers elle. Son arme était bandé, et l'amie de Link avait la bleue en ligne de mire avec une flèche. 

"I... Iria?" fit la demi-Zora, qui s'attendait encore moins à revoir cette jeune fille de sitôt. Iria semblait afficher un air étonné en voyant, et en reconnaissant Epon. Mais alors que la Toalienne allait lui demander des explications, une dizaines d'armes variées comprenant épées, lances, hallebardes, dagues, et quelques autres du même genre, étaient apparues autour de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs. Gray venait tout juste de se téléporter en face d'elle, et la regardait d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

"A ta place, j'éviterais de jouer avec ça, ma p'tite." lui conseilla-t-il. Iria fut complètement prise au dépourvu, et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de baisser son arme, sous les yeux complètement abasourdis de Link, et sous l'air un peu embarrassé d'Epon, qui se releva pour s'approcher de son ami en noir.

"Gray, du calme. Ces deux-là sont... des amis à moi.

\- Des amis, tu dis? s'étonna l'argenté sans pour autant faire disparaître ses armes. Tu étais sur le point d'égorger le gringalet avec tes armes, et cette gamine aux allures de bergère te menaçait avec un arc. Difficile de croire que vous soyez amis en voyant ça.

\- Gringalet? répéta Link en observant le plus âgé d'un air complètement ahuri, alors qu'il se relevait à son tour.

\- Gamine aux allures de bergère?!"

Iria afficha un air vexé à l'entente d'un tel surnom, et observait Gray d'un air boudeur. Voyant que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer, Epon s'interposa:

"Hey, on se calme! Tous les trois! Gray, range tes armes s'il te plaît! Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça. Et puis je ne savais pas que c'était lui lorsque je l'ai attaqué." précisa-t-elle en désignant Link du regard. L'élu de Din reconsidéra pendant un instant les explications de son alliée, puis finit par faire disparaître ses armes, libérant ainsi Iria. Celle-ci accourut vers Link pour passer derrière lui, tandis que le blond dévisagea Epon et Gray du regard.

"Je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles auraient été aussi mouvementées, Epon! confia-t-il à l'hybride avec un léger sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit aussitôt.

\- C'est de ma faute sur ce coup là, répliqua la concernée. Désolée, mon intention n'était pas de t'attaquer.

\- Laisse cette réplique pour moi. C'est moi qui me suis précipité sur toi, en pensant que tu étais un monstre."

Alors que le sourire du héros s'était élargi, son regard s'était tourné vers Gray.

"Sinon... c'est un ami à toi, cet homme?" demanda-t-il à la demi-Zora. En guise de réponse, Epon se positionna à côté de son compagnon vêtu de noir, et fit les présentations.

"On peut dire ça, oui. Je vous présente Gray. Je l'ai rencontré au temple Sylvestre. Il m'a sauvé la vie et m'a expliqué certaines choses. Depuis, on voyage ensemble. Et toi Gray, je te présente Link et son amie Iria. Je les ai rencontrés à la forêt de Firone un peu avant qu'on se croise.

\- Hé, minute papillon. Tu as bien dit Link? demanda alors l'argenté, en observant le blond d'un air surpris.

\- Oui, j'ai bien dis Link. Comme le héros qui a sauvé le royaume, il y a maintenant six mois à peu près!"

Epon avait affiché un large sourire en présentant Gray à Link. Elle s'attendait à ce que son compagnon réagisse ainsi en rencontrant le héros d'Hyrule, celui qui a terrassé Ganondorf, et qui a mis, par la même occasion, fin à l'ère du Crépuscule. Néanmoins, l'argenté finit par hausser un sourcil d'un air blasé, tout en croisant ses bras.

"Ce gamin est vraiment celui qui a sauvé Hyrule?"

Face à une telle réplique de sa part, ce fut au tour de Link d'afficher un air blasé, en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, et en répliquant à son homologue masculin.

"D'abord gringalet, maintenant gamin... Tu es toujours aussi direct et peu aimable avec les gens que tu rencontres?

\- Malheureusement oui, soupira Epon. Mais ne le prend pas mal, Link. Gray manque de tact, et est du genre très franc, mais n'empêche qu'il est sympa lorsqu'on apprend à le connaître."

Link et Iria s'échangèrent un regard, peu convaincus par la justification de la demi-Zora. Gray lui, demanda à parler avec celle-ci seul à seul, et s'éloigna temporairement du duo Toalien avec elle.

"Tu m'avais caché que tu étais pote avec le fameux héros d'Hyrule, reprocha-t-il à la bleue.

\- Pardon de ne pas avoir pu t'en parlé avant. Avec toute cette histoire soudaine, je...

\- Epargne-moi tes excuses, je m'en fous pour l'instant, la coupa le jeune homme. Dis-moi plutôt si ce Link en sait long sur toi."

Epon réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Link ignorait tout de son statut de princesse Zora. Néanmoins, il savait que la bleue possédait le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau. Elle lui avait même fait une démonstration à la source de Firone, il y a quelques jours.

"Gray, ne te fâche pas pour ce que je vais te dire mais... Il sait, pour ma marque.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- J'ignorais tout de la signification de ce symbole ce jour-là. Je pensais qu'il pouvait m'aider à en savoir plus là-dessus, vu son statut de héros. Crois-moi, si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais rien dit."

L'hybride appréhendait la réaction de son compagnon. Il semblait déjà lui en vouloir pour lui avoir caché sa rencontre avec Link. De ce fait, le jeune fille avait peur qu'il prenne cette nouvelle révélation très mal. De son côté, Gray observa sa cadette froidement. Il savait qu'Epon était un peu naïve, et qu'elle faisait facilement confiance à son entourage, mais il espérait tout de même qu'elle soit suffisamment méfiante pour ne pas révéler sa marque à d'autres personnes. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé sur ce coup là. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, le jeune homme croisa à nouveau ses bras sans lâcher l'hybride du regard.

"Réponds-moi franchement: combien de personnes sont au courant pour ta marque?" lui demanda-t-il ensuite. La demi-Zora lui révéla qu'en dehors de sa famille, de son mentor, et de son entourage le plus proche essentiellement constitué de Zoras, seul Link savait. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas si ce dernier avait mis Iria, ou une autre personne de leur village au courant.

"Génial... fit Gray sur un ton sarcastique. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une telle information se propage petit à petit à travers Hyrule, et qu'on apprenne qu'une petite fille aux cheveux bleus mi-humaine mi-Zora est en réalité une élue destinée à mettre Hyrule sens dessus-dessous. Tu aurais l'air bien conne, si ça arrivait. Si en plus, on découvrait que tu es la princesse des Zoras, je ne te raconte pas la réputation pourrie que risque d'avoir la famille royale de ton peuple.

\- ... Tu es dur sur ce coup, tu sais?" murmura la jeune fille en détournant son regard du plus âgé, l'air maussade. Ce que venait de lui dire Gray l'avait un peu blessée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis un erreur impardonnable rien qu'en révélant sa marque à Link. L'argenté, lui, remarqua la mine peu joyeuse qu'arborait à présent l'hybride, et se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses propos. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Pas la réprimander, ou la rendre triste comme il venait si bien de le faire. Soupirant de nouveau, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la bleue en lui adressant un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

"Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais pas du te parler de cette manière. Je veux juste que tu saches à quel point les enjeux sont importants. Toi et moi on risque d'en baver si on découvre la vérité sur nos marques. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ça nous arrive, ni pour moi, ni pour toi. Voilà ce qu'on va faire: si Link ou Iria te demandent si tu sais quelque chose de nouveau pour ta marque, tu réponds que tu ne sais rien de plus. Si une autre personne découvre ta marque, tu dis juste qu'il s'agit d'une marque tu as reçu dès la naissance, mais que tu ne sais rien d'autre. Je ferais pareil de mon côté. C'est d'accord?"

Epon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle réfléchit à la proposition de Gray. Celui-ci lui demandait de mentir. De mentir à Link et à Iria, mais également à sa famille et à ses proches. Cette idée ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Néanmoins, le fait que l'argenté se soucie d'elle en plus de se soucier de lui-même la touchait beaucoup malgré elle. Sachant qu'elle pouvait au moins faire confiance et parler franchement à cet homme en noir, la demi-Zora lui adressa un léger sourire en retour, tout en approuvant son idée. Voyant que cette conversation s'était finalement arrangée, le sourire de Gray s'était agrandit.

Les deux élus de Nayru et de Din revinrent donc près du héros d'Hyrule et de son amie. Ces deux derniers trouvaient qu'ils avaient mis pas mal de temps à discuter. Mais ils préféraient se dire que c'était sans doute d'ordre personnel, et que cela ne les concernait pas.

"Enfin! fit Iria en adressant un sourire à Epon et à Gray. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

\- C'est une question qu'on pourrait vous retourner, affirma la fille aux cheveux bleus en lui rendant son sourire. Mais à la base, Gray et moi on voulait aller à la citadelle.

\- En fait, nous aussi nous allons là-bas, confia Link. Je vais demander une audience avec Zelda."

Epon et Gray parurent surpris par les intentions du blond.

"Une audience avec la princesse du royaume? l'interrogea Gray. Pourquoi? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours au sein du royaume..." constata le héros vêtu de vert. La demi-Zora et son compagnon échangèrent un regard, complètement largués. De quoi parlait donc Link? Ce fut Iria qui répondit à cette interrogation.

"On compte de nombreuses disparitions aux quatre coins d'Hyrule depuis quelque temps. Ainsi que l'apparition d'agents du Crépuscule un peu partout.

\- Des agents du Crépuscule? Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Epon.

\- Ce sont les affreuses bêtes difformes noires que tu as vu dans cette brume à l'instant, lui expliqua Link. C'était à l'origine des habitants du royaume du Crépuscule, le royaume qui a failli envahir Hyrule il y a quelques mois. Mais ils se sont retrouvés transformés en ces créatures contre leur gré à cause d'un fou qui a usurpé le trône du Crépuscule de Midona, la princesse de ce royaume.

\- C'est une longue et complexe histoire, continua Iria. Même moi j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la comprendre lorsque Link me l'a racontée. Mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que cet usurpateur, Xanto, est désormais mort, tout comme Ganondorf. Et la seule porte qui reliait Hyrule au Crépuscule à été détruite par la princesse Midona elle-même. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier événement qui a marqué la fin de l'ère du Crépuscule."

Epon et Gray furent un peu désorientés par ce récit qui semblait plus qu'abrégé, mais ils en avaient suffisamment compris pour avoir tous les deux la même question en tête au même moment.

"Dans ce cas, si tout lien entre Hyrule et ce fameux Crépuscule a été rompu, et que celui qui était à l'origine de la création des agents du Crépuscule est mort aujourd'hui... commença l'argenté.

\- Comment ça se fait que ces monstres réapparaissent de nouveau?" compléta l'hybride. Mais ce fut un silence de la part des Toaliens qui leur répondit. Ni Link, ni Iria ne connaissaient la réponse à cette question. Et s'ils voulaient se rendre à la citadelle et demander une audience avec Zelda, c'était justement pour en savoir plus à ce sujet. Gray, lui, avait une petite hypothèse en tête, et observait discrètement Epon. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler devant Link et Iria. Il attendrait d'être seul avec elle pour lui révéler sa théorie. Quant à la demi-Zora, elle se tourna en direction du château d'Hyrule visible au loin.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci fait que nous avons la même destination. Personnellement, je veux bien assister à cette audience avec la princesse, moi aussi.

\- Euh... fit Link en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un peu embarrassé. Au risque de te décevoir Epon, il y de grandes chances à ce que je sois le seul du groupe qu'on laisse entrer dans le château."

Epon pouffa de rire devant une telle réplique de la part du héros.

"Je suis prête à parier cent rubis qu'on assistera à cette audience tous les quatre.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre? lui demanda Iria en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous risquez d'être surpris!" se contenta de répondre la bleue en faisant un petit clin d'oeil. Si Gray voyait clairement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, Link et Iria, eux, se demandaient bien ce que la jeune hybride manigançait. Ils le sauraient probablement une fois à la citadelle. Le quatuor se remit donc en route, et marcha à présent en direction de la capitale du royaume.

 

 


	9. Audience avec la souveraine

 

Epon, Link, Iria et Gray étaient enfin arrivés à la citadelle d'Hyrule, capitale de ce royaume. Comme à son habitude, les ruelles de cette cité étaient noires de monde, et également très animées. Il y avait des marchands qui vendaient toutes sortes de choses: de la nourriture, des fleurs, des bijoux, des vêtements, et pleins d'autres articles divers et variés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le quatuor mettait les pieds dans ce lieu. Néanmoins, les quatre étaient à la fois surpris et émerveillés, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient ici.

"La citadelle... fit Epon, alors qu'elle s'était approchée d'un marchand qui vendait des vêtements pour les observer de plus prêt. Toujours aussi vivante et accueillante. J'adore!"

Iria avait suivit la demi-Zora, et observait également les quelques habits exposés là. De son côté, Gray observa les gens qui passaient près de lui et de Link, et qui ne semblaient pas réagir à la présence de ce dernier.

"Je suis étonné que tous ces gens ne te reconnaissent pas, dit-il alors au blond.

\- Ils me connaissent juste de nom, mais ne m'ont jamais vu. C'est pour ça, expliqua le héros. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à attirer l'attention partout où je vais, tu vois?"

Gray comprenait parfaitement, et n'embêta pas Link plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Quant à celui-ci, il observait les deux filles avec un léger sourire, avant de les interpeller:

"Je sais qu'ils vendent des choses sympas ici, mais on n'est pas venu pour faire des achats pour l'instant. Je vous rappelle qu'on a une audience à demander."

Link avait raison. L'heure était grave. En sachant qu'il y avait de nombreuses disparitions mystérieuses, ainsi que l'apparition inexpliquée d'agents du Crépuscule, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Epon et Iria revinrent alors vers lui et Gray, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent en direction du château d'Hyrule, qui était visible au loin devant eux. Ils passèrent bien évidemment par la place centrale de la citadelle, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une grande et magnifique fontaine, et continuèrent leur chemin en direction du nord, là où se trouvait le palais royal. Un grand pont de pierre reliait le château et sa cour au reste de la citadelle, et menait devant une immense porte. Celle-ci était bien évidement close, et deux soldats en armure, chacun armé d'une hallebarde, y montaient la garde. En voyant les quatre jeunes gens approcher, les deux gardes leur fit signe de ne pas approcher davantage.

"Halte! s'écria l'un d'entre-eux. L'entrée à l'intérieur du Palais est interdite aux citoyens sans invitation de la part de son Altesse, la princesse Zelda.

\- Détendez-vous, les gars! C'est justement pour elle que nous sommes venus." leur fit Gray tandis qu'il avait croisé ses bras en affichant un sourire qui se voulait moqueur. Les soldats de la citadelle, il ne les aimait pas. Il les trouvaient inutiles et lâches pour la plupart, et prenait parfois un malin plaisir à les mener en bourrique lorsqu'il venait à la citadelle. Les deux gardes s'échangèrent alors un regard dubitatif, avant que celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé ne leur demande:

"Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis Link, répondit alors celui-ci d'un air sérieux. Celui qui a combattu aux côtés de Zelda pour vaincre Ganondorf et ses sbires, et débarrassé le royaume des ténèbres qui l'envahissaient."

Pour appuyer ses dires, il avait sorti son épée de son fourreau. C'était Excalibur, l'épée légendaire avec laquelle il avait terrassé le mal autrefois. Les deux soldats furent stupéfaits en voyant l'arme. Mais ils l'avaient reconnue, et savaient donc que Link ne mentait pas.

"Sir Link, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, parla alors le premier garde. Je pense que son Altesse sera ravie de vous revoir. Vous pouvez passez, lui dit-il alors qu'il s'était écarté pour le laisser passer.

\- Par contre vous trois, vous restez ici, parla le second à Epon, Gray et Iria. Nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes, et nous ne pouvons pas laisser rentrer n'importe qui."

A l'entente de ses mots, Epon esquissa un léger sourire. Elle avait vu cette situation venir à des kilomètres.

"Dans ce cas Link, répliqua la demi-Zora à ce dernier. Lorsque tu verras Zelda, dis-lui que la fille de la Reine Rutella se trouve aux portes de son palais."

Un long, très long silence s'ensuivit. Link avait affiché des yeux ronds, tant il était surpris. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il en était de même pour Iria, et les deux gardes présents. Seul Gray, qui connaissait le statut de l'hybride, n'était pas surpris, et se retenait de rire devant la tête d'ahuri des autres. 

"Fille... de la Reine Rutella? répéta l'homme vêtu de vert.

\- Mon nom est Epon. Princesse des Zoras. Je suis la fille hybride de la Reine Rutella, et du soldat d'élite Ephron.

\- EPHRON??? s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux gardes, semblant complètement surpris.

\- Vous le connaissiez?" s'étonna à son tour la bleue. L'un des deux gardes lui répondit qu'Ephron était l'un des soldats les plus respectés d'Hyrule, tandis que l'autre avait avoué qu'il faisait partie de son armée quelques années auparavant. Par contre, tous deux ignoraient que ledit Ephron avait eu une enfant hybride avec la Reine des Zoras. Malheureusement pour Epon, son père n'était plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Il avait perdu la vie sur un champ de bataille alors qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir ses treize ans.

"Nous sommes désolés pour votre père, Altesse Epon.

-Et nous vous prions de nous excuser aussi de ne pas vous avoir reconnue."

Après avoir prononcé ces répliques, les deux gardes s'étaient simultanément inclinés devant la jeune fille, sous l'air complètement abasourdi de Link et d'Iria, et sous les yeux blasés de Gray qui trouvait qu'ils en faisaient trop. Epon, quant à elle, afficha un air gêné. Elle détestait être vouvoyée, et haïssait encore plus le fait qu'on s'incline, ou qu'on s'agenouille devant elle. Du coup, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Néanmoins...

"Messieurs, relevez-vous s'il vous plaît, leur ordonna-t-elle poliment avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser pour ça. En tout cas, merci pour votre soutien. Mais ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est que vous me laissez passer avec Link, et mes deux serviteurs ici présents."

En parlant de serviteurs, elle faisait allusion à Iria et Gray.

"Serviteurs?" murmura la Toalienne à Gray en haussant un sourcil mécontent. Mais l'argenté lui donna un coup de coude discret dans le but de la faire taire.

"Oh, ce sont donc vos serviteurs? demanda l'un des gardes en observant les deux concernés. Ils portent de bien drôles de tenues... enfin, sans vouloir offenser personne!

\- Je suis du genre à voyager incognito, répliqua alors Epon. Et j'aime bien lorsque mes serviteurs en font de même. C'est pour ça qu'on a des styles vestimentaires différents. Pour mieux se fondre dans la masse, et ainsi passer inaperçus aux yeux de tous.

\- Je vois! fit le second garde en souriant. C'est plutôt astucieux. Bien! Je vous escorte tous jusqu'à la Princesse Zelda. Suivez-moi, je vous prie."

Le soldat ouvrit une partie de la porte, et passa les murs du château en faisant signe au quatuor de le suivre. Epon passa la première, en faisant un clin d'oeil discret aux trois autres, suivit par Gray. Link et Iria, eux, s'étaient échangé un regard surpris, avant de marcher à leur suite. Epon, princesse des Zoras... S'ils s'attendaient à une telle révélation! Mais à y repenser, Link savait que ce prénom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Néanmoins, il ignorait jusqu'à maintenant que la fille de la Reine Rutella avait une apparence complètement humaine.

"Comment ça se fait que la princesse des Zoras soit humaine? chuchota Iria à Link.

\- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, lui répondit celui-ci à voix basse également. Je lui demanderai plus tard."

Pour l'instant, il y avait plus important: l'audience avec Zelda. En quelques minutes, le groupe avait pénétré à l'intérieur du château, dans la salle du trône. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Link mettait les pieds dans cet endroit. Il en était de même pour Epon, qui était déjà venue ici avec sa mère lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Néanmoins, pour Gray et Iria, c'était une expérience nouvelle. Tous deux étaient impressionnés par la grandeur et la beauté des lieux. Les murs de la salle étaient d'un blanc éclatant, tout comme le carrelage au sol sur lequel on pouvait voir son reflet presque comme dans un miroir. Un long tapis rouge s'étendait au milieu de la salle depuis l'entrée jusqu'au trône majestueux, sur lequel était assise la princesse Zelda. Celle-ci s'était d'ailleurs levée à la vue de Link et de ses compagnons.

"Votre Altesse, s'exprima le soldat à l'adresse de la souveraine d'Hyrule tandis qu'il s'était incliné vers elle. Link, héros de ce royaume, et Epon, fille de la Reine Zora Rutella ont souhaité vous voir.

\- Très bien, répondit Zelda avec un léger sourire. Vous pouvez disposer."

Le soldat s'exécuta donc, et adressa un sourire au groupe avant de s'en aller, laissant ce petit monde seul avec la souveraine. Epon s'était avancée de deux pas vers Zelda, avant de s'incliner à son tour en guise de respect. Histoire de passer pour des "serviteurs" crédibles, Gray et Iria en avaient fait de même.

"Ca faisait longtemps, Zelda, affirma la demi-Zora qui s'était redressée en souriant à l'adresse de la Princesse.

\- Effectivement, approuva celle-ci en lui rendant son sourire. C'est un plaisir de te revoir Epon. Tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues. Le petit diablotin du domaine Zora est devenue une bien jolie jeune femme, à ce que je vois."

Devant un tel compliment, le rouge monta légèrement aux joues d'Epon, qui affichait à présent un sourire niais. Le regard de Zelda se tourna alors vers Link.

"Je suis bien heureuse de te revoir toi aussi, Link.

\- Moi de même Princesse, répondit ce dernier. Malheureusement, je ne viens pas avec de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui."

Zelda en était consciente. En fait, elle connaissait la raison de la venue de Link et d'Epon: la disparition de certains habitants du royaume, et l'apparition inexpliquée d'agents du Crépuscule un peu partout.

"J'ai demandé à mes troupes de soldats de se poster à différents endroits d'Hyrule, expliqua alors la souveraine. Je leur ai demandé de m'informer s'ils apercevaient quelque chose d'étrange, comme l'apparition d'un portail reliant notre monde à celui du Crépuscule. Hélas, ils n'en ont aperçu aucun. Et le miroir des ombres est brisé. Plus rien ne devrait relier notre royaume à celui du Crépuscule. Mais ces créatures des ombres deviennent de plus en plus nombreux, pour une raison qu'on ignore tous.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un autre artefact permettant de passer d'un monde à l'autre? Comme par exemple un second miroir des ombres, ou une réplique de celui-ci?" demanda alors Link. Mais la jeune femme répondit négativement par un signe de tête. A sa connaissance, seuls le miroir des ombres et les portails qu'elle avait mentionné plus tôt reliaient les deux mondes.

"Au lieu de chercher le problème au niveau de ces portes qui relient les deux royaumes, intervint alors Gray, pourquoi ne pas chercher au niveau des habitants d'Hyrule?"

Tous furent surpris par cette proposition. Sur le coup, ils ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt.

"Je ne connais pas grand chose de l'origine de l'ère du Crépuscule, continua l'homme en noir. Juste quelques trucs que Link et Iria nous ont raconté à l'arrache quelques heures plus tôt. Mais à mon avis, s'il n'y a aucune trace du royaume du Crépuscule dans notre monde, c'est que l'origine de l'apparition de ces monstres ne vient pas de là.

\- Dans ce cas, d'où pourrait-elle provenir?" demanda alors Iria. Mais Gray ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il avait une théorie. Mais il ne voulait pas la révéler à tout le monde. Il avait prévu d'avoir une discussion avec Epon à ce sujet après cette audience. Il observait d'ailleurs discrètement celle-ci.

"Il existe sans doute plusieurs possibilités qui expliqueraient ce phénomène, parla alors Zelda pour briser ce silence qui venait de s'installer. Mais je vous avouerais que je me sens impuissante face à tous ces évènements pour le moment.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on va finir par trouver l'origine de ce fléau, et l'arrêter! répliqua alors Epon. Par contre, au sujet des personnes mystérieusement disparues... Est-ce qu'on sait quelque chose? Je suppose que ça et l'apparition de ces bêtes noires sont liés, mais tous ces gens ont disparus comme ça? Sans laisser la moindre trace pour les pister?"

Pour la seconde fois, Zelda fit un signe de la tête pour répondre négativement à la question de la bleue. Les personnes disparues ne laissaient généralement aucune trace derrière elles. C'était comme si elles s'étaient tout à coup volatilisées.

"Je vois... fit alors Link. On peut donc écarter le fait qu'ils se soient faits capturés par les agents du Crépuscule. A moins que ces monstres aient une astuce très furtive pour parvenir à les avoir sans laisser la moindre emprunte derrière eux?

\- Non, ça m'étonnerai, contredit Epon. Vu la tronche et le comportement bourrin et grossier de ces créatures, je ne pense pas que la furtivité fasse partie de leur méthode.

\- Tu as une peut-être une explication plus plausible?" lui demanda alors Link en croisant les bras avec un léger sourire qui se voulait farceur. Il savait pertinemment que la demi-Zora n'en avait pas, et il constata sans surprise qu'il avait vu juste en voyant le silence de la jeune fille face à cette question.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit alors la souveraine, certains de mes soldats continuent d'enquêter sur cette affaire. J'en ai envoyé d'autres vers les différents villages du royaume pour assurer leur protection. La citadelle, Toal, Cocorico, le domaine Zora, et même la montagne de la mort sont désormais entre de bonnes mains.

\- Tsss! Tous ces villages sous la protection des vaillants soldats d'Hyrule... se moqua Gray avec ironie. Je paierais cher pour voir ça."

Les autres furent étonnés par cette réplique du jeune homme. Sur sa façon de prononcer sa phrase, il avait l'air de ne pas prendre tous ces soldats au sérieux. Et cela vexa légèrement la Princesse d'Hyrule, même si celle-ci ne le montrait pas.

"Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu auparavant, affirma Zelda à l'adresse de Gray. Et toi non plus, jeune fille, dit-elle ensuite à Iria. Qui êtes-vous?"

Iria s'apprêta à répondre à la princesse en souriant, mais Gray fut plus rapide qu'elle.

"Nous sommes les humbles serviteurs de la Princesse Epon, fit-il alors, toujours avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Moi c'est Gray, et cette petite, c'est Iria.

\- Petite..." répéta à voix basse la Toalienne, qui observait l'argenté d'un air blasé, n'appréciant visiblement pas cet adjectif pour la qualifier. Zelda les observa d'un air sceptique, en particulier Gray qu'elle trouvait un peu louche.

"Je te trouve bien arrogant et irrespectueux, pour un serviteur d'une princesse.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent." rétorqua Gray en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, sans lâcher la Princesse du regard, et toujours avec son sourire espiègle. Link et Epon ne savaient pas trop comment réagir face aux provocations de Gray envers Zelda. Néanmoins pour éviter que cette conversation ne dégénère, la demi-Zora se décida à intervenir:

"Gray peut paraître un peu... spécial au premier abord. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est super sympa au fond. N'est-ce pas Gray?"

Elle s'était tournée vers celui-ci, et l'observait d'un regard noir qui pouvait facilement se traduire par: "Ferme ta grande gueule, et contente-toi de suivre le mouvement." Gray, qui avait parfaitement compris le message, se contenta d'approuver les dires de la plus jeune par un bref hochement de la tête. Zelda avait haussé un sourcil d'étonnement devant une telle justification, mais préféra ne pas se prendre la tête avec tout cela. Reprenant son sérieux, elle s'adressa au quatuor:

"Nous pensions Hyrule en paix, mais il s'avère finalement que c'est encore loin d'être le cas. Avec ces agents du Crépuscule qui rôdent un peu partout, et ces disparitions qui surviennent lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins, inutile de vous conseiller de rester prudents. Si jamais j'ai du nouveau concernant l'origine de ces phénomènes, je vous enverrai un messager pour vous en tenir informés.

\- Merci, la remercia Link en souriant. Nous en feront également de même de notre côté, si nous découvrons quelque chose d'intéressant là-dessus."

Sur ces mots, le jeune blond s'inclina devant la princesse afin de la saluer. Il fut imité par les trois autres, et quelques instants plus tard, les quatre avaient quitté le château. Ils furent escortés jusqu'aux portes de celui-ci par un garde, et se retrouvaient à présent à la place centrale de la citadelle d'Hyrule.

"Bon... fit Iria en se tournant vers les autres. Maintenant que cette audience est terminée, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- J'avais prévu de me rendre à la taverne de Telma, répondit Link. J'aimerais parler aux membres du groupe de résistance au sujet de toutes ces histoires.

\- Un groupe de résistance? s'étonna Epon.

\- C'est un groupe composé de quelques personnes qui oeuvrent pour la protection d'Hyrule, lui répondit le blond avec un léger sourire. Ils ont pour habitude de se réunir dans la taverne de cette citadelle, qui se trouve au quartier Sud. Si tu veux, je peux te les présenter.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, intervint alors Gray qui avait attrapé Epon par le bras, mais pour l'instant, il faut que je parle à Epon d'un sujet personnel. Allez-y! On vous rejoindra un peu plus tard."

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase, qu'il avait entraîné Epon loin du duo Toalien pour aller en direction d'une ruelle.

"Euh... Okay? fit alors Link, un peu abasourdi.

\- Ce type est bizarre, soupira Iria. Epon a vraiment de drôles d'amis...

\- Tu exagères un peu, Iria. En attendant, allons-y. Ces deux-là finiront par nous rejoindre. En tout cas, je l'espère!"

Tandis que Link et Iria se dirigeaient au sud de la citadelle en direction de la taverne de Telma, Gray avant entraîné Epon dans une ruelle vide du quartier ouest. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les avait suivi, l'homme en noir lâcha la princesse Zora. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air blasé en croisant ses bras.

"C'était quoi ce numéro que tu nous as fait avec Zelda? lui demanda-t-elle alors. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous isoler de cette manière?

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose en privé."

Ce fait étonna Epon, qui affichait à présent un air surpris. De quoi voulait donc lui parler Gray?

"Tu te souviens de notre conversation de l'autre jour, au sujet des personnes élus par les déesses pour semer le chaos? lui demanda alors ce dernier.

\- Comment l'oublier? Ca m'a carrément traumatisée, toutes ces révélations soudaines!

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as peut-être pas fini de l'être.

\- Gray... Tu me fais peur, là. Crache le morceau: qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?"

L'homme en noir observa la plus jeune dans les yeux durant un instant. Il réfléchit aux mots qu'ils allait choisir pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Finalement, il reprit:

"Nous sommes quatre élus, à posséder chacun une marque d'une déesse différente. Chacune de ces marques nous confèrent des pouvoirs différents. Moi, le pouvoir du feu et la téléportation, toi, le pouvoir de l'eau et de la sensibilité aux énergies, l'élu de Lato le pouvoir de la terre et la force surhumaine, et l'élu de Farore, le pouvoir du vent et de la transformation.

\- Oui, ça je le sais. Et alors?"

Mais tout à coup, Epon eut un choc. A l'entente du mot "transformation", elle commençait à voir où Gray voulait en venir.

"Non... Ce serait quelqu'un comme nous qui serait à l'origine de ce qui se passe?

\- C'est une possibilité, affirma l'homme en noir. Quelqu'un qui possède le pouvoir de transformer les habitants de ce royaume en agents du Crépuscule, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses. Déjà, ça prouverait que le royaume du Crépuscule n'est pas impliqué, mais ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il y a de plus en plus de disparus, au profit de tous ces monstres qui voient leur nombre s'agrandir."

La demi-Zora était sonnée. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? L'hypothèse de Gray tenait le route, après tout! C'était même plus que probable qu'il s'agisse de la vérité. Néanmoins:

"Peut-être que ce que j'avance est faux, continua Gray. Peut-être que le pouvoir de transformation de cet élu est complètement différent de ce à quoi on pense. Mais il faut quand même envisager cette possibilité.

\- Je comprends..." approuva Epon, qui n'avait rien à ajouter. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire en fait. Mais elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son compagnon l'avait éloigné de Link et d'Iria pour lui dire cela: leur parler de ce fameux élu reviendrait à parler de leurs marques divines et de leur signification. Et ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'Epon et Gray désiraient, de peur de passer pour des monstres aux yeux du héros d'Hyrule et de son entourage. La demi-Zora échangea de nouveau un regard avec l'argenté.

"On n'est pas obligé de retourner auprès de Link et d'Iria, tu sais? lui dit alors ce dernier. On peut très bien enquêter de notre côté, et mettre fin à toutes ces conneries par nous-même.

\- Peut-être, mais en faisant ça, Link, Iria, et même Zelda risqueraient de trouver notre comportement suspect."

Sur ce coup, Gray était forcé de l'admettre: Epon avait raison. Et puis, rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait de l'oeuvre de l'élu de Farore. Avancer en se basant uniquement sur des suppositions était risqué. Ils devaient en avoir le coeur net avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Les deux n'avaient donc pas d'autre alternative que de rejoindre Link et Iria à la fameuse taverne de Telma pour l'instant.

"On y va? proposa alors Gray avec un léger sourire. Je sais où cette taverne se trouve. On y sera en quelques minutes.

\- Je te suis." répondit Epon, qui ne souriait pas pour le coup. Elle se sentait mal. Elle n'aimait pas cacher des choses à ses amis, et encore moins leur mentir. Mais avec Link et Iria, elle était forcée de le faire. C'est avec un certain poids sur le coeur que la demi-Zora suivit Gray, qui avait déjà entamé la marche en direction du quartier sud de la cité.

 

 


	10. Rencontre avec la Résistance

 

Epon et Gray venaient d'arriver à la taverne de Telma. Celle-ci était plutôt grande, bien qu'un peu vide en ce jour. Toutes les tables étaient vides, sauf celle qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle. Un groupe de six personnes y était réuni, dont Link et Iria. C'est alors que la voix d'une femme se fit entendre:

"Oh, mais regardez qui voilà! Deux jeunes charmants clients!"

Le regarde de l'hybride et de son compagnon se tournèrent alors vers une femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Elle avait la peau métissée, les cheveux roux tressées et attachés en une queue de cheval, et avec des formes plutôt généreuses. Il s'agissait de la propriétaire de cette taverne: Telma. A vue d'oeil, elle semblait avoir un peu plus de la trentaine. Une chatte au pelage blanc se tenait près d'elle.

"Bonjour?" se risqua alors Epon en s'avançant dans la taverne, tout en dévisageant la dénommée Telma. Celle-ci avait affiché un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle était sortie de son comptoir pour s'approcher d'eux, comme pour les observer de plus près.

"Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus accompagnée d'un homme tout vêtu de noir... Vous devez être Epon et Gray, n'est-ce pas? leur demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Link et Iria vous ont parlé de nous, à ce que je vois." constata alors Gray, qui n'était pas plus surpris que cela en voyant que cette femme connaissait déjà leurs noms. D'ailleurs, les deux Toaliens, qui avaient remarqué la présence du duo, s'étaient avancés vers eux en souriant, sous les yeux de tous les autres, qui observaient à présent le quatuor. Parmi eux se trouvait un homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années à peu près. On pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier en voyant un fourreau accroché derrière son dos dans lequel était rangée une épée. Parmi eux se trouvait également un homme plus agé, avec des cheveux grisonnants. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un guerrier, mais à vue d'oeil, il avait l'air doté d'une grande sagesse et d'un grand sens de la justice. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille dans ce groupe. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années et aux cheveux noirs, qui était vêtue d'une sorte d'armure légère, et qui transportait avec elle une épée fine. Et enfin, le dernier membre de ce groupe se trouvait être un jeune homme aux cheveux courts bruns, et portant une paire de lunette. A vue d'oeil, il semblait être le plus jeune du groupe.

Epon avait alors observé silencieusement tout ce petit monde. C'était donc eux les membres du groupe de résistance dont lui avait parlé Link? Ce dernier afficha un léger sourire, avant de faire les présentations. Il désigna respectivement l'homme blond, l'homme à lunettes, l'homme le plus âgé, et la jeune femme.

"Epon, Gray, je vous présente Moï, Jehd, Lafrel et Ash. Avec Telma, il forment le groupe de résistance qui veille à la protection et à la libération du royaume d'Hyrule. C'est en grande partie grâce à eux si je suis parvenu à vaincre ceux qui étaient responsables du désastre qui s'était abattu sur le royaume, il y a quelques mois. Quant à vous, continua l'homme en vert en s'adressant aux autres. Je vous présente Epon, la princesse de Zoras, ainsi que Gray. Ce sont des amis à nous.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour nous qualifier d'amis, non? Je veux dire... On se connaît à peine, après tout." rétorqua l'élu de Din à Link en croisant les bras, ce qui surpris un peu tout le monde. Epon poussa un léger soupir, un peu exaspérée par le manque de tact dont faisait preuve son ami en noir, avant d'afficher un sourire au groupe et de leur parler, histoire de leur faire oublier ce que Gray venait de dire.

"Nous sommes enchantés et honorés de vous rencontrer, affirma la bleue.

\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de dire cela, Altesse Epon, lui retourna alors Lafrel, tandis qu'il s'était incliné légèrement devant elle en signe de respect.

\- C'est vrai! enrichit Jehd qui en avait fait de même en souriant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons la chance d'accueillir quelqu'un de votre rang dans notre quartier général."

La demi-Zora était un peu gênée. Elle leur fit signe de se redresser tout en affichant un sourire niais.

"Inutile d'être aussi formels, messieurs, leur dit-elle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la demoiselle, fit alors Ash qui s'était rapprochée d'Epon pour l'observer de plus près d'un air interrogateur. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir: pourquoi la princesse des Zoras est humaine?

\- Voyons Ash, elle vient à peine d'arriver ici, lui parla Moï. On pourrait attendre un peu avant de la submerger de questions.

\- Je sais, répondit la guerrière aux cheveux noirs, mais ça m'intrigue beaucoup ce fait."

Alors qu'elle s'était encore plus rapprochée à moins d'un mètre de la demi-Zora, celle-ci recula légèrement.

"Euh... Je ne suis pas humaine, expliqua alors la bleue. Ou du moins, pas totalement. Je suis une hybride. Née d'un père humain et d'une mère Zora.

\- Hum... Intéressant. Très intéressant, même!" murmura Ash avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle commençait à tourner autour de la bleue, comme pour l'examiner. Epon était de plus en plus gênée de se faire déshabiller du regard de la sorte, et envoya à travers son regard des signaux de détresse à Link. Ce dernier intervint finalement avec un sourire un peu amusé.

"Tu vas finir par l'effrayer, Ash." dit il alors à celle-ci qui s'était arrêtée avant de se reculer de l'hybride. Celle-ci poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement, alors que Telma invitait les nouveaux arrivants à prendre place autour de la table. La propriétaire de la taverne leur offrit ensuite un verre de limonade à chacun. Elle en avait fait de même avec Link et Iria.

"Tenez, c'est la maison qui offre! leur assura Telma avant de leur offrir un clin d'oeil plutôt aguicheur.

\- Merci Telma, c'est gentil." la remercia Iria. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la carte d'Hyrule qui était déployée au milieu de la table. Les membres de la résistance avaient toujours cette coutume de se réunir autour de cette carte, et de discuter des évènements et phénomènes qui avaient lieu à travers le royaume. Mais aujourd'hui, quelques pions en bois étaient dispersés un peu partout sur cette mappemonde. Il y en avait quelques uns sur la région enneigée du mont des Pics-Blanc au nord-ouest, d'autres dans la région d'Ordinn à l'est, non loin du village Cocorico, et quelques unes encore étaient disposées sur la région aride du désert Gérudo, à l'ouest d'Hyrule. Gray afficha un air interrogateur, avant de demander aux autres:

"Ca représente quoi, ces trucs là? Le positionnement d'une armée?

\- On aurait préféré que ce soit le cas, lui répondit Link qui avait les bras croisés, l'air pensif. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En fait, ces pions représentent l'emplacement des agents du Crépuscule. Ou du moins ceux qu'on a repéré. Il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autres dans les autres régions.

\- Link et Iria nous ont raconté qu'ils en avaient affronté, puis vaincu certains à la forêt de Firone, expliqua à son tour Moï. Ils nous ont également dit qu'ils en ont croisé quelques uns au beau milieu de la plaine, là où vous vous êtes tous les quatre retrouvés.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où peut provenir ces monstres bizarres?" questionna alors Epon aux membres de la résistance. Mais aucun d'entre-eux ne répondit. Tout comme Zelda, ils ne le savaient pas.

"Mais j'ai réfléchis à une théorie." intervint alors Jehd, à l'étonnement de tous qui lui demandèrent alors de s'expliquer.

"S'il n'existe plus de portails reliant notre royaume à celui du Crépuscule, reprit-il, alors peut-être que les monstres que nous voyons aujourd'hui ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qui avaient failli envahir Hyrule il y a quelques mois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" l'interrogea Lafrel, visiblement intrigué par l'hypothèse du plus jeune. L'homme à lunette continua en expliquant que les agents du Crépuscule qui apparaissait au royaume ces derniers temps n'étaient pas originaires du royaume du même nom. Selon lui, peut-être qu'ils venaient d'un monde partageant des similitudes avec ce monde des ombres. Ou peut-être que tout simplement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à Hyrule créait ou donnait naissance d'une quelconque façon à ces créatures malsaines.

"Quelqu'un qui... crée ou qui donne naissance à ces bêtes? s'étonna alors Iria qui affichait un air surpris.

\- Dis comme ça, ça paraît insensé, enrichit alors Link, qui avait du mal à croire à une telle histoire.

\- Tellement insensé que l'hypothèse de l'intello ici présent est tout à fait plausible." affirma à son tour Gray, qui s'était accoudé à la table, les yeux rivés sur la carte, et l'air pensif. Tous étaient surpris par le surnom que le jeune homme venait de donner à Jehd en cet instant. Mais l'homme en noir fit comme si de rien n'était, et continua.

"En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'avais pensé à cette possibilité moi aussi. Je ne sais pas encore par quel moyen il ou elle procède, mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il existe quelqu'un à Hyrule capable de créer de tels monstres, rien que pour semer la terreur."

Devant une telle réplique, Link, Iria, ainsi que tous les membres de la résistance s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Epon, de son côté, observait discrètement Gray. Elle était la seule sur cette table à savoir que le jeune homme n'avait pas tout dit au sujet de ce qu'il soupçonnait vraiment. Celui-ci l'observa également, et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas aller plus loin dans son explication, et que ce qu'il pensait savoir devait juste rester entre elle et lui.

"Si ce que vous affirmez s'avère être vrai, parla Telma en croisant ses bras l'air grave, Hyrule pourrait courir un bien plus grand danger qu'auparavant.

\- Probablement, approuva Moï. Mais nous ne sommes pas sans défense pour autant. Nous savons nous battre après tout. Et Epon et Gray semblent être également très redoutables, d'après ce que nous ont raconté Link et Iria."

Alors que le quadragénaire avait adressé un sourire bienveillant à la demi-Zora et à son compagnon vêtu de noir, ces deux derniers affichaient un air surpris.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, confia Ash, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Link et Iria nous ont raconté que vous possédiez tous les deux des pouvoirs particuliers. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

\- Et comment que c'est vrai! répondit Link en souriant. J'en suis témoin. Et c'est plutôt impressionnant.

\- En repensant au fait que Gray a failli me découper en rondelles avec tout son arsenal d'armes, je pense que le mot effrayant serait plus approprié... rectifia Iria alors qu'elle observait le concerné d'un air un peu blasé. Par contre, contrairement à Link, je n'ai jamais vu Epon à l'oeuvre."

Le regard de tout le monde se posa alors sur Epon et sur Gray, qui s'échangeait à présent un regard stupéfait. Ils étaient pris au dépourvu. Les membres de cette résistance semblait vouloir une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs, chose qui ne les arrangeait pas vraiment, étant donné qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre pour leurs marques divines. Mais les élus de Nayru et de Din n'avaient pas tellement le choix pour le coup. Ils devaient leur montrer quelque chose, sinon les autres risqueraient de trouver leur refus étrange. L'hybride aux cheveux bleus se lança alors la première. Elle tendit sa main vers le milieu de la salle, et une bulle d'eau se forma à cet endroit. Cette bulle se mit ensuite à grossir petit à petit, avant de prendre forme. Puis, la jeune fille se concentra un peu plus sur ses pouvoirs, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau se cristallisa. A la fin de son petit sortilège, Epon avait obtenu une statue de glace représentant Link à sa taille réelle. Il était torse nu, et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, exactement comme le jour où la demi-Zora l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Tout le monde dans la salle, mis à part Gray, était stupéfait.

"Wouah... fit Jehd qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Impressionnant!" s'étaient exclamés simultanément Lafrel et Telma. De son côté, Link avait légèrement rougis, complètement gêné. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Epon fasse une statue de lui dans une telle tenue? Iria, quant à elle, avait éclaté de rire.

"Joli sculpture, Epon! Elle est vraiment bien faite!" la complimenta la Toalienne entre deux rires, sous l'air blasé de Link, qui ne trouvait pas cela spécialement marrant. La demi-Zora, qui avait senti l'embarras de Link, tenta de se justifier avec un sourire niais:

"Désolée Link... Mais faire une statue de ce genre est plus facile pour moi, lorsque le modèle est peu vêtu."

Face à cette explication, le blond vêtu de vert soupira. Néanmoins, il fit comprendre à la bleue que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas plus que cela. C'était à présent au tour de Gray de montrer un aperçu de ses pouvoirs. Contrairement à Epon, il opta pour quelque chose de moins élaboré et moins artistique. Il se contenta de faire apparaître ses armes au dessus de tout le monde, et les contrôla par télékinésie pour les faire voler un peu partout à travers la taverne. Link, Iria, et les membres de la résistance étaient restés bouche-bée devant cette démonstration.

"Moi qui pensait avoir tout vu dans ce royaume... murmura Ash qui ne laissa rien paraître, mais qui était impressionnée.

\- Mais... Comment est-ce que c'est possible? demanda Telma. Comment avez-vous obtenu de tels pouvoirs?

\- Je suis juste télékinésiste, répondit simplement Gray alors qu'il venait de faire disparaître ses armes. En restant concentré sur des objets, je suis capable de les déplacer à distance par la pensée. En ce qui concerne Epon, c'est tout simplement une hydromancienne.

\- Une hydro quoi? demanda Iria.

\- Quelqu'un qui a la faculté de contrôler l'eau, si tu préfères."

Epon observa à nouveau Gray, un peu étonné par une telle explication de sa part. En fait, elle était surprise par la capacité naturelle du jeune homme à mentir aussi facilement aux autres. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait l'admirer, ou en être indignée. Mais elle se disait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. S'ils les deux tenaient à garder leurs marques divines secrètes aux yeux des autres, ils étaient obligés de leur raconter des mensonges. La demi-Zora n'aimait pas cela, et l'idée de mentir à Link et à Iria, qui semblaient pourtant lui faire confiance, lui faisait mal au coeur. Mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, en quelque sorte. Le regard de la princesse des Zoras se tourna alors vers Link. Celui-ci la regardait également avec un léger sourire, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Le héros d'Hyrule s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose, mais tout à coup, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement. Un homme, probablement un marchand, avait fait un long vol plané, avant de s'écraser contre la sculpture de glace d'Epon, qui éclata en mille morceaux sous la violence de l'impact.

"Qu'est-ce que...?" fit Link, alors qu'il avait porté sa main vers le manche de son épée qui dépassait par dessus son épaule, prêt à la sortir de son fourreau si besoin. Telma, de son côté, s'était précipitée vers l'homme au sol. Des traces de griffures étaient visibles au niveau de son ventre, et du sang en coulait abondamment.

"Des monstres... Ils... nous attaquent..." parvint à prononcer le pauvre malheureux avant de s'évanouir. Au même instant, des cris de panique se faisaient entendre dehors. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible à la citadelle. En ni une ni deux, Link se précipita en dehors de la taverne pour aller voir ce qui se passe. Epon, Iria et Gray le suivirent sans hésitation. Les membres de la résistance, eux, avaient pris leurs armes, et avaient également foncé en direction de la porte pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Seule Telma était restée dans l'établissement pour tenter de soigner les blessures de l'homme qui allongé au sol, inconscient à présent. Mais elle semblait nerveuse: elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et savait que la citadelle, et probablement Hyrule tout entier, allait traverser une rude épreuve en ce jour.

 


	11. Chaos à la citadelle

C'était un véritable carnage qui se déroulait sous les yeux d'Epon, de Link, et de leurs compagnons. De nombreux villageois, que ce soit des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants, couraient en direction des portes de la citadelle en paniquant, comme s'il fuyaient quelque chose. D'autres en revanche, gisaient sur le sol, blessés ou inconscients.  
  
"Quelle horreur!" s'exclama Moï qui affichait un visage horrifié, tout comme le reste du groupe. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être impressionné par ce paysage chaotique. Il fallait arrêter les créatures responsables de cette attaque. Link, Epon, Gray, Iria, et les membres de la résistance se précipitèrent en direction de la place centrale de la citadelle. Là, ils virent une multitude d'agents du Crépuscule s'attaquer aux villageois et aux maisons. Ils étaient assez nombreux, à la grande surprise du groupe.  
  
"Merde..." grogna Epon en voyant qu'il y en avait autant rien que sur la place centrale du village. Il devait probablement y en avoir d'autres dans les autres quartiers de la citadelle. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. La demi-Zora aux cheveux bleus se tourna alors vers les membres de la résistance, c'est à dire Moï, Ash, Lafrel et Jedh.  
  
"La priorité est de mettre les habitants de la citadelle en sécurité. Occupez-vous de les évacuer au plus vite. Nous, on se charge de ces bestioles." proposa-t-elle alors que son regard s'était tourné vers Link, Iria et Gray. Même s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir un tel ordre de la part de la princesse des Zoras, tous approuvèrent ce plan. Les membres de la résistance se séparèrent alors, chacun se dirigeant vers un quartier de la cité. Epon, Gray, Link et Iria étaient restés à la place centrale, et se retrouvaient à présent encerclé par une petite armée d'agents du Crépuscule.  
  
"C'est la première fois que j'en vois autant en même temps, confia Link alors qu'il avait sortit son épée et son bouclier.  
\- Vous pensez qu'on va réussir à tous les vaincre? demanda Iria, qui s'était armée de son arc, mais qui n'était pas vraiment rassurée par la situation.  
\- Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours rester en retrait." lui rétorqua Gray, tandis qu'il était déjà parti à l'assaut des créatures. Il courut en direction de l'une d'entre-elles, puis se téléporta jusqu'à celle-ci, et la trancha à la verticale en deux avec l'épée qu'il avait en main. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et enchaîna ses attaques sur un second agent qu'il frappa à plusieurs reprises avec son épée pour l'achever. Un monstre avait alors sauté vers lui, et voulut lui tomber dessus en l'attaquant à coup de griffes. Gray s'était préparé à parer la frappe, mais vit avec étonnement que la bête s'était prise une flèche au milieu de l'abdomen, avant de s'écraser au sol devant ses pieds. Le regard du jeune homme se tourna alors vers Iria, qui venait de tirer une seconde flèche en direction d'un autre monstre, qui était sur le point d'attaquer Gray. La Toalienne lui adressa un léger sourire en voyant qu'elle avait touché de plein fouet ses cibles.  
  
"Rester en retrait peut avoir du bon, tu sais?" l'informa-t-elle. En sachant que la jeune fille couvrait ses arrières, Gray afficha un petit sourire de remerciement avant de se concentrer de nouveau, et de foncer vers un autre agent du Crépuscule pour le combattre.  
  
De leur côté, Epon et Link avaient déjà éliminé quelques monstres. L'un des agents restants s'était précipité vers le blond pour l'attaquer à coup de griffes, mais Link avait paré avec son bouclier, avant d'embrocher le monstre au niveau du ventre. La créature s'effondra au sol, tandis que l'homme en vert s'était retourné pour en voir une autre lui foncer droit dessus. Mais Epon sauta par dessus le jeune homme pour atterrir sur la bête en lui donnant un coup de pied suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer au sol. Pour s'assurer que l'agent du Crépuscule soit bien hors d'état de nuire, Epon accourut vers lui, et planta ses tonfas dans le corps du monstre. L'un dans la poitrine, et l'autre dans le crâne du monstre. Deux monstres se précipitèrent alors vers la bleue pour la prendre d'assaut simultanément. En voyant cela, l'hybride frappa au sol avec son poing. Suite à cette frappe, deux geysers jaillirent en dessous des deux créatures, et les surélevèrent à trois mètres au dessus du sol.  
  
"Link! s'écria alors Epon.  
\- Je gère!" lui répondit celui-ci qui avait échangé son épée et son bouclier contre son arc. Il visa ensuite chaque monstre avec une flèche explosive, et tira sur eux, les tuant ainsi sur le coup. Epon fit disparaître ses jets d'eau, et le corps sans vie des deux créatures s'écrasèrent violemment au sol. La demi-Zora adressa un sourire à son aîné.  
  
"Bien joué, héros d'Hyrule!  
\- Tu te débrouilles bien aussi, Princesse Zora." lui retourna le concerné en lui rendant son sourire, avant de se tourner vers Gray et Iria pour observer comment ils se débrouillaient. Visiblement, ils étaient parvenus à vaincre leurs opposants tout comme eux.  
  
"Ca va vous deux? leur demanda-t-il alors.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien!" répondit Gray, qui avait fait disparaître son épée et qui venait de rejoindre Link et Epon, suivi par Iria. Cette dernière semblait également aller bien.  
  
"J'espère seulement qu'on n'en croisera pas d'autres." avoua la Toalienne. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient enfin avoir un peu de répit pour le moment, les quatre entendirent une explosion provenant du château d'Hyrule. Quelque chose était en train de s'attaquer au palais de Zelda. Le quatuor se mit alors à courir en direction du nord, là où se trouvait le pont reliant la citadelle aux portes du château. Mais arrivés devant celles-ci, ils virent avec effroi que la porte avait été défoncée. De plus, les deux soldats qui la gardaient, et qu'Epon et les autres avaient rencontré quelques heures plus tôt étaient au sol, inconscients et avec de multiples blessures. La demi-Zora se précipita alors vers l'un d'entre-eux pour tenter de le réveiller. En vain. Dans un premier temps, elle croyait que les deux étaient morts. Mais en les examinant de plus prêt, elle constata qu'ils respiraient toujours.  
  
"Ils sont vivants, conclut alors la bleue. Mais ils ont besoin de soin au plus vite.  
\- Je m'occupe d'eux, se dévoua Iria qui s'était déjà approchée d'un des deux soldats. Allez voir ce qui se passe dans le château.  
\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller? s'inquiéta Link, pas vraiment rassuré de laisser Iria toute seule au milieu d'une attaque de la citadelle.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Link, je peux me débrouiller. Et puis, ces gardes ont plus besoin de moi que vous. Je sais que vous allez bien vous en sortir à vous trois."  
  
Link, Epon et Gray s'échangèrent un regard suite à la proposition d'Iria. Ils n'étaient pas très enchantés par une telle idée, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait bien sauver ces deux hommes. Après un hochement de tête collectif, les trois laissèrent Iria s'occuper des soldats blessés, et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du château. Néanmoins, arrivés dans les cours du palais, ils firent face à un spectacle peu commun: la princesse Zelda, armée de sa fine épée, était en train de livrer une lutte sans merci contre une étrange créature. La robe de la souveraine était déchirée à certains endroits, mais à vue d'oeil, elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle était en train d'enchaîner des coups d'estocs rapides sur son adversaire. Malheureusement, celui-ci était suffisamment rapide pour les esquiver toutes, avant de sauter en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle. Epon, Link et Gray purent alors observer la créature. Ce n'était pas du tout un agent du Crépuscule. Ce monstre possédait une forme humanoïde. Avec sa tenue dénudée, ses ailes brillantes, ses longs cheveux d'argent, et les deux cornes qui trônaient au-dessus de sa tête, cette chose ressemblait à une créature démoniaque.  
   
"C'est quoi ce truc? demanda Epon.  
\- Je sais pas, mais ce n'est pas un ami en tout cas!" répondit Link, alors qu'il s'était précipité vers Zelda pour s'interposer, et faire face à la mystérieuse bête démoniaque. Epon et Gray l'imitèrent, leurs armes en main.  
  
"Zelda, tu vas bien?" lui demanda la demi-Zora sans lâcher ce monstre singulier du regard. La souveraine aux cheveux bruns était un peu surprise de les revoir aussi rapidement. Mais elle en fut tout de même soulagée. La situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas de sourire, mais elle répondit à la question de la plus jeune.  
  
"Ca ira. Merci.  
\- Ha ha ha! ricana alors le démon. Pour une souveraine, tu es un adversaire redoutable au combat rapproché, très chère Zelda.  
\- Qui es-tu? lui demanda alors Link.  
\- C'est une très bonne question, répliqua le mystérieux individu d'un air moqueur, tandis qu'il dévisagea chacun des trois nouveaux arrivants. Oh mais... Attendez un peu. Je vous connais, vous trois! Le héros d'Hyrule, la princesse des Zoras, et l'unique survivant du massacre de ce fameux village... Orkidië. Quel honneur de tous vous rencontrer ce même jour!"  
  
Il rigola sournoisement en voyant les mines plutôt étonnées des concernés.  
  
"Comment est-ce que tu nous connais?" l'interrogea Gray en fronçant les sourcils, tant il était méfiant vis à vis de cet homme-démon. Mais ce dernier dévisagea longuement l'argenté, avant de se retrouver tout à coup juste devant lui en une fraction de seconde. Surpris, l'élu de Din voulu se téléporter en arrière pour s'éloigner de cette créature. Mais il avait réagit trop tard: la créature démoniaque lui infligea un puissant coup de griffe à l'épaule, qui le blessa à ce niveau, et qui propulsa Gray sur quelques mètres avant de l'envoyer au sol.  
  
"Gray!" hurla Epon alors que son compagnon se redressait difficilement suite à cette frappe. Les regards du groupe se tournèrent de nouveau vers le monstre, qui observait du sang qui était resté sur ses griffes. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que ses yeux avaient de nouveau fixé l'homme en noir. Il passa ensuite ses griffes devant ses lèvres, et lécha d'un geste presque sensuel le sang de Gray qui s'y trouvait.  
  
"Ton sang est délicieux, jeune homme." commenta-t-il, à l'énervement du concerné, qui s'était à présent remis debout, tout en tenant son épaule qui saignait, bien que la blessure n'était pas très profonde.  
  
"Enfoiré! Tu vas payer ça!" s'écria Epon qui avait foncé vers le démon, ses tonfas en main. Elle l'avait pris d'assaut en enchaînant plusieurs frappes rapides. La créature parvenait à esquiver presque avec facilité. Mais un moment arriva où Epon le prit par surprise en lui envoyant un puissant jet d'eau à la figure, pour le faire reculer. Link profita que ce monstre soit ainsi déstabilisé, pour l'attaquer à son tour avec son épée. La créature esquiva de justesse en effectuant un saut en arrière. La lame du blond avait juste coupé une mèche de cheveux de la créature.  
  
"Hum... fit celle-ci en voyant le répondant de ses opposants. Vous êtes plus coriaces que ce que je pensais. Pour vous récompenser, puisque je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais vous révéler mon nom. Appelez-moi Envy."  
  
Envy... C'était donc le nom de ce monstre étrange. Restait à savoir d'où il venait, et surtout, quels étaient ses objectifs. Et si c'était lui qui était derrière cette attaque perpétrée à la citadelle? Pire: si c'était lui qui était à l'origine de l'apparition des agents du Crépuscule un peu partout à Hyrule?  
  
"J'imagine que mes maîtres seraient ravis de vous rencontrer tous les quatre.  
\- Tes maîtres? répéta Link, étonné.  
\- Vous ne les connaissez peut-être pas, mais eux, ils vous connaissent, répondit le démon sur un ton qui se voulait à la fois sournois et enfantin.  
\- Pourquoi tes maîtres ne se montrent-ils donc pas? l'interrogea alors Zelda. Sont-ils trop lâches pour nous affronter en face?"  
  
Ce fut par un rire moqueur de la part du dénommé Envy qui répondit à la question de la souveraine.  
  
"Lâches? Non, je ne pense pas. Par contre ils sont très malins! Si vous ne faites pas attention, Hyrule risque de disparaître dans les jours qui viennent. A votre place, je surveillerais mes arrières, et chercherais à protéger mes proches. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident, vous savez?  
\- Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça? demanda Epon d'un air un peu furieux. Que toi et tes maîtres êtes responsables de ce chaos qui règne dans le royaume, et que vous comptez continuer vos conneries?  
\- Va savoir, délicieuse petite créature aux cheveux bleus! D'ailleurs, en parlant de toi..."  
  
Envy se lécha les lèvres, tout en regardant la demi-Zora avec des yeux de prédateurs, avant de lui rétorquer sans perdre son sourire.  
  
"L'un de mes maîtres te recherche. Je pense qu'il sera content, si je t'amène jusqu'à lui."  
  
Aussitôt qu'il avait prononcé cette réplique, Link et Gray étaient passés devant Epon, et firent tous deux face à Envy. Il était hors de question que ce type reparte avec l'hybride.  
  
"Tu n'amèneras personne nulle part, saloperie! l'informa fermement Gray.  
\- Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, essaye plutôt avec nous!" lui conseilla vivement Link. De son côté, Zelda avait également tiré Epon vers elle pour la mettre encore plus hors-de-portée d'Envy qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle non plus n'allait pas laisser cette créature démoniaque emporter la demi-Zora sans agir. Envy observa alors tout ce petit monde, toujours avec son sourire maléfique scotché aux lèvres. Link et Gray s'étaient préparés à riposter face à une éventuelle attaque de sa part. Mais finalement, et à la surprise générale, la créature rigola légèrement, avant de faire volte-face au groupe.  
  
"Je préfère plutôt économiser mes forces. On aura l'occasion de se revoir... En attendant, si l'envie vous prend de vouloir rencontrer mes maîtres, vous devriez faire un tour du côté des Pics-Blancs. Dans un manoir en ruines, plus exactement.  
\- Un manoir en ruines? demanda Link, l'air à la fois surpris et horrifié.  
\- Ca te dis quelque chose?" le questionna alors Epon. Mais le héros d'Hyrule serra ses dents. Un manoir en ruines... Il en connaissait un. Et c'était actuellement le refuge de deux amis à lui: le Yéti, et sa femme Matornia. Si ce qu'Envy racontait s'avérait exact, et que ses fameux maîtres résidaient aujourd'hui dans ce lieu, alors il était probablement arrivé quelque chose de grave au couple de yétis. L'homme démoniaque, toujours le dos tourné vers les autres, déploya ses ailes.  
  
"On se reverra... si vous restez en vie dans les jours qui viennent, bien évidemment."  
Puis, il prit rapidement son envol, et disparut du champ de vision du quatuor en quelques secondes. Link, Epon, Gray et Zelda étaient soulagés de voir une telle créature s'en aller. Mais ils allaient probablement la recroiser tôt ou tard. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Epon ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. L'un de ceux qui étaient probablement responsables de l'apparition des agents du Crépuscule voulaient la rencontrer, elle. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que cette mystérieuse personne savait pour sa marque divine, et pour tout ce qui allait avec? Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle de Gray.  
  
"Ca va aller? lui demanda l'homme en noir, un peu inquiet malgré lui.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va, lui répondit la jeune fille. Mais il faudrait voir comme s'en sortent les autres de leur côté.  
\- Pas la peine ma grande. On va tous bien!" résonna alors une voix féminine, familière au groupe. Le regard de celui-ci se tourna vers Iria, Jehd, Lafrel, Ash et Moï qui venaient de franchir les murs du château pour les rejoindre. C'était Ash qui venait de parler. Visiblement, elle et tous les autres semblaient aller bien. Ils avaient réussi à neutraliser les monstres qui rôdaient dans les quartiers de la citadelle, et à mettre les habitants en sécurité. Iria avait soigné les blessures des deux soldats qui gardaient les portes du châteaux, et dormaient à présent profondément selon ses dires. Néanmoins, les pertes suite à cette attaque étaient plutôt nombreuses: une quinzaine de villageois avaient péri, et une trentaine étaient blessés. Quelques maisons avaient également subit des dégâts. Il restait du travail à faire, malgré cette maigre victoire. Il fallait réparer les dégâts matériels, enterrer les morts, et soigner les blessés. Link, lui, serrait ses poings, et avait le visage qui s'était assombri. Il était très affecté par tous ces événements soudains. En plus, savoir que Yéti et Matornia étaient peut-être en danger... Il n'avait qu'une envie là, tout de suite: Partir en direction des monts des Pics Blancs pour aller vérifier par lui même. Mais pour le moment, la citadelle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Epon, de son côté, était à la fois horrifiée et frustrée. Elle ne pensait pas que cette histoire aurait pris une tournure aussi dramatique. Si les agents du Crépuscule avaient attaqué la citadelle d'Hyrule, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien s'en prendre aux autres villages. Et le domaine Zora ne faisait pas exception. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse sa mère au plus vite.


	12. Escale au domaine Zora

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à la citadelle. Trois jours pendant lesquels chacun oeuvrait à réparer les dégâts causés par les agents du Crépuscule. Les morts avaient été enterrés, et les blessés avaient été soignés. Certaines maisons, partiellement détruites, étaient en train d'être réparées. Tout le monde aidait la capitale d'Hyrule à se remettre sur pied: Link, Epon, Iria, Gray, les membres de la résistance, et même la plupart des citoyens. La vie tranquille revenait petit à petit au sein de la cité, au soulagement de Zelda, qui s'en voulait tout de même de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette catastrophe.  
  
La souveraine avait ensuite convoqué Link, Epon, et les membres de la résistance dans la salle du trône de son palais. Ils avaient à présent une nouvelle piste pour découvrir d'où provenait l'apparition de ces monstres noirs qui les avaient attaqués. Cette piste c'était Envy, l'homme démoniaque que la princesse, puis Link, Epon et Gray avaient affronté trois jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucun doute: ce démon était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce phénomène. Il avait même parlé de ses maîtres qui résideraient actuellement dans un manoir abandonné, situé dans les monts des Pics-blancs. Ce fait inquiétait Link, qui craignait pour la vie du couple de Yéti qui résidaient également dans ce même manoir. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien? Est-ce que les maîtres d'Envy les avait épargnés. Ou est-ce qu'au contraire, ils les avaient... Non! Link préféra ne pas penser à cette possibilité. Yéti et Matornia ne pouvaient pas disparaître de cette manière! Le blond vêtu de vert refusait d'y croire. Epon avait remarqué l'inquiétude dans les yeux du plus âgé, mais s'était gardée de lui faire une quelconque remarque pour le moment.  
  
Zelda avait confié des tâches à tout le monde. Telma et Jehd se chargeaient de veiller sur la citadelle et la sécurité des villageois avec l'aide de plusieurs troupes de soldats qu'avait déployé la souveraine. De leur côté, Ash, Moï et Lafrel devaient inspecter le désert Gérudo, et plus précisément la tour du Jugement. C'était dans cette tour que se trouvait autrefois le miroir des ombres, artefact permettant de relier le royaume d'Hyrule à celui du Crépuscule. Néanmoins, ce miroir avait été brisé par Midona, la princesse du Crépuscule. Bien que Jehd avait exposé son hypothèse au sujet d'une personne qui pouvait être capable de transformer des Hyliens en agents du Crépuscule, Zelda ne voulait pas exclure qu'il était possible qu'une brèche non loin du feu miroir pouvait être présente, et à l'origine de tout ce fléau. Quant à Link, Epon, Gray et Iria, ils avaient pour mission de se rendre dans les Pics Blancs, à la rencontre des fameux maîtres d'Envy. C'était la tâche la plus dangereuse, mais après avoir vu les prouesses dont ils étaient capables, Zelda se disaient qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour revenir de ce voyage en vie.  
  
Le trajet risquait d'être long et pénible. Après avoir pris le temps de se préparer, et après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis et alliés, le quatuor quitta la citadelle. Link avait fait venir une jument au pelage brun à l'aide d'un sifflet. Il s'agissait d'Epona, sa monture personnelle. Il venait de l'endosser et de faire monter Iria derrière lui. Epon et Gray, quant à eux, étaient monté respectivement sur le dos d'une jument blanche et d'un étalon noir, deux destriers que Zelda leur avait prêté, afin de faciliter leurs déplacements au sein du royaume. A présent, les quatre amis traversaient la plaine d'Hyrule en direction du nord. Selon Link et Epon, la seule manière d'accéder aux Pics Blancs était de passer par le domaine Zora, qui se trouvait tout au nord de Lanelle. Ce fait réjouissait la demi-Zora, qui était plutôt contente de pouvoir retourner chez elle.  
  
"Vous verrez, parla la bleue aux trois autres. Notre village est vraiment super!  
\- J'y suis déjà venu, et je confirme: la domaine Zora est magnifique! approuva Link en souriant.  
\- C'est vrai que tu m'avais parlé de ce village Link, se rappela alors Iria. Ta description de ce lieu m'avait donné envie de le voir de mes propres yeux.  
\- Eh bien maintenant, tu en auras l'occasion, petite! affirma Gray avec un léger sourire malicieux, tandis qu'Iria l'observait d'un air furieux, n'aimant pas du tout ce surnom que l'homme en noir lui avait attribué.  
\- Tu es déjà venu au domaine Zora, toi?" demanda alors l'élue de Nayru à celui de Din. Celui-ci resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre, sans perdre son sourire.  
  
"On peut dire ça, oui. Mais le peu de fois où j'y suis venu, je ne suis pas resté très longtemps.  
\- Alors, comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais croisé auparavant?"  
  
C'était plutôt une bonne question que venait de poser Epon au plus âgé du groupe. Ce dernier marqua un temps de silence, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Mais il finit par river ses yeux vers l'horizon qui s'étendait devant eux.  
  
"Est-ce que c'est vraiment important d'avoir une réponse à cette question? demanda-t-il à Epon, qui fut étonnée sur le coup. Et puis, j'ai beau avoir déjà mis les pieds au domaine Zora, je n'ai jamais visité sa salle du trône. Ni même une quelconque autre salle d'ailleurs. Donc c'est tout à fait possible de venir dans ce village sans te voir."  
  
Epon observa alors Gray. Elle ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle ne croyait pas en ce que l'homme en noir venait de dire. Elle savait qu'il venait de lui mentir. Sinon, comment aurait-il su pour son nom et son statut? Son ami avait l'air de lui cacher quelque chose. Mais quoi? Et surtout, pourquoi?  
  
"Je suis sûre que tout ça doit être magnifique à voir, s'enthousiasma Iria de son côté, tirant l'hybride de ses pensées. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, et de rencontrer le peuple des Zoras, ainsi que leur souveraine. Dis Epon, tu penses qu'on aura le droit de voir la Reine de ton peuple?  
\- Pourquoi vous n'en n'auriez pas le droit? la questionna la concernée en souriant. Ma mère est plutôt du genre accueillante avec les humains. Elle sera ravie de faire votre connaissance.  
\- En parlant de parenté, intervint alors Link qui avait tourné sa tête vers la demi-Zora. J'ignorais qu'une Zora et un humain pouvaient avoir un enfant ensemble.  
\- Tu es loin d'être le premier à le penser, affirma Epon. Ca fait toujours drôle aux personnes qui apprennent pour mon hybridité. Certains diront qu'un tel phénomène est extraordinaire et tient du miracle, mais pour d'autres, une telle progéniture n'est pas forcément bien vue."  
  
Les trois autres observèrent l'hybride aux cheveux bleus d'un air surpris à la suite de la dernière partie de sa réplique.  
  
"Comment ça, pas forcément bien vue?" l'interrogea l'homme en vert. Mais ce fut le silence de la part d'Epon qui lui répondit. La jeune fille avait serré ses poings sur les rênes de sa monture, tandis qu'elle avait la tête baissée, et un air mélancolique au visage.  
  
"Epon? s'inquiéta Iria.  
\- Désolée, s'excusa celle-ci, toujours l'air maussade. C'est juste que... Pour tout vous dire... j'ai été victime de discrimination lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. Que ce soit de la part des humains, ou des Zoras."  
  
Rien que le fait de mentionner ce désagréable souvenir était douloureux pour la jeune fille. Son enfance, malgré son statut de princesse Zora, avait été dure. Déjà, dès sa naissance, certains Zoras ne voulaient pas la reconnaître comme étant l'héritière légitime du trône Zora. Néanmoins, au fil des années, les Zoras les plus récalcitrants avaient fini par accepter l'hybridité d'Epon, et avaient appris à vivre avec un être à moitié humain au sein de leur domaine. C'était surtout du côté des humains que la discrimination était encore plus rude et flagrante. Méfiance, rejet, dégoût... C'était globalement ce que la plupart des gens qu'elle avait rencontré, et qui savaient pour son hybridité, ressentaient vis à vis d'elle. Epon n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de véritables amis proches humains lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Gray, Link et Iria étaient les premiers, et les seuls amis de race humaine qu'elle a connu en dix-huit années d'existence.  
  
Ces trois derniers affichaient actuellement une mine attristée en constatant que la demi-Zora avait connu la solitude et la souffrance à cause de tous ces préjugés. Gray avait alors rapproché sa monture de celle d'Epon, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.  
  
"Hé, c'est du passé tout ça maintenant, lui fit-il remarquer. Tu ne devrais plus penser à ça. Tu ne devrais même pas te préoccuper des gens qui pensent une telle chose de toi, juste parce que tu es différente d'eux.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Gray, approuva Link en souriant. Ne laisse pas ces mauvais souvenirs te démoraliser. Personnellement, avoir une telle hybridité, je trouve ça classe! Je t'envie un peu, à vrai dire."  
  
Face à un tel compliment, et en voyant que ses amis faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral, Epon les observa longuement, avant de leur sourire légèrement.  
  
"C'est gentil. Merci les gars."  
  
Les trois autres sourirent à leur tour, contents de lui avoir rendu la joie qu'elle avait perdu quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
La traversée de la plaine d'Hyrule avait prit une demi-heure. Elle aurait pu être plus rapide si les chevaux du quatuor étaient partis au galop, mais leurs cavaliers avaient préféré les ménager pour l'instant. C'est donc calmement, et sans encombres, que les quatre arrivèrent devant l'accès qui menaient directement au domaine Zora. Il s'agissait d'une longue caverne éclairée par quelques torches. Les quatre amis descendirent de leurs destriers, ces derniers ne pouvant pas les accompagner.  
  
"On fera en sorte de ne pas être trop long." murmura Link à sa jument Epona tout en caressant avec douceur son pelage, avant de s'éloigner d'elle, et de pénétrer dans la caverne, suivi de près par Epon, Iria et Gray. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le groupe n'atteigne le domaine Zora. Comme à son habitude, ce village aquatique était magnifique. Nombreuses étaient les chutes d'eau qui s'écoulaient depuis les hautes falaises, pour venir se jeter dans le grand lac du village, au fond duquel plusieurs Zoras s'amusaient à nager. La plus impressionnante d'entre-elles étaient bien évidement la gigantesque cascade qui s'écoulait depuis la salle du trône, qui était perchée en haut de l'une des falaise, et qui était le point culminant du domaine. Domaine qui n'était pas spécialement immense, certes, mais qui était suffisamment spacieux et enchanteur pour émerveiller Link, Iria et Gray.  
  
"C'est... Wouah!" s'exclama la Toalienne, qui s'était avancée de quelques pas comme pour regarder de plus près. Elle était la seule du groupe à ne jamais être venue dans ce lieu. Autant dire qu'elle était du coup la plus impressionnée des quatre. Néanmoins, Link et Gray étaient tout aussi époustouflés par la beauté de l'endroit.  
  
"Ouais, c'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure: Le domaine Zora est magnifique." affirma Link avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Gray lui, n'avait rien ajouté. Il observait le village d'Epon avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il partageait le même avis de Link. Quant à la demi-Zora, elle était heureuse de voir que son lieu de vie plaisait à ses compagnons. Elle s'apprêta à leur demander de les suivre, mais une voix masculine et familière l'interpella:  
  
"Epon? C'est toi?"  
  
La jeune fille, qui avait reconnu la voix de Finiel, s'était alors tournée vers celui-ci. Elle était contente de le revoir et avait accourut vers lui dans le but de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais le Zora avait affiché un air sévère tout en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches, et observait l'hybride avec des yeux un peu furieux. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors de courir, et observa son garde personnel d'un air ahuri. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire une tête pareille.  
  
"Euh... Finiel?  
\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fais pour toi? la réprimanda alors le Zora. Sa Majesté la Reine, ainsi que tout le peuple se sont inquiétés pour toi depuis le jour où tu as quitté précipitamment le domaine sous la pluie, sans m'en dire plus sur tes intentions! Si la princesse Zelda n'avait pas envoyé un message écrit à Dame Rutella pour l'informer de ta présence à la citadelle...  
\- Désolée, je suis désolée! s'excusa alors Epon sans même laisser à Finiel le temps de finir sa phrase. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû en informer ma mère moi-même. C'est juste que... J'ai été tellement bousculée par les événements, que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse?"  
  
Link, Gray et Iria s'échangèrent un regard, à la fois surpris et un peu gênés. Ils ne pensaient pas voir la princesse des Zoras se faire remonter les bretelles de la sorte par l'un des ses soldats. Ils avaient plus l'impression de voir un père et sa fille plutôt qu'une princesse et son garde. Ce dernier avait alors tourné son regard vers eux.  
  
"Vous êtes qui, vous?" leur demanda-t-il. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent répliquer, Epon était revenue auprès de ses compagnons pour faire les présentations.  
  
"Ce sont mes amis: Gray, Link et Iria. Les gars, je vous présente Finiel. C'est mon garde personnel, et également mon ami.  
\- Attends un peu, fit alors le Zora qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Link? Le même Link qui a sauvé le royaume?  
\- Oui, c'est bien lui." acquiesça joyeusement l'hybride au cheveux bleus. Au même instant, Link s'était approché du Zora, et lui avait tendu sa main en signe de politesse.  
  
"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Finiel."  
  
Ledit Finiel observa le héros d'Hyrule, bouche-bée. Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il n'avait pas pensé à serrer la main que le blond lui tendait dans la sienne. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de la part d'Epon qui le ramena à la réalité. La demi-Zora observa son garde d'un air un peu outré, et lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'il était en train de manquer de respect à son ami en vert en le laissant en plan comme cela. Après s'être ressaisit, Finiel finit par serrer la main de Link en lui retournant un:  
  
"C'est un honneur pour moi aussi, Link..."  
  
Finalement, après ces présentations, Epon demanda à son garde de tous les escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône du domaine. Finiel s'était exécuté, et en quelques minutes, tous se retrouvaient à destination, devant le trône de corail Zora sur lequel la reine Rutella se trouvait assise. Celle-ci afficha un sourire à la vue de sa fille, qui trahissait son soulagement. Elle avait été si inquiète pour elle! Alors la revoir aussi bien portante l'emplissait de bonheur. La demi-Zora, de son côté, était heureuse de revoir sa mère. Elle s'était précipité jusqu'à elle pour lui sauter au cou, sous les yeux plutôt attendris de ses compagnons.  
  
"Je suis contente de te revoir, maman. Et... désolée d'être partie comme ça, sans vous avoir donné plus d'explications.  
\- L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois revenue en vie, et que tu ailles bien, la rassura Rutella. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas seule. Il faut que tu te tiennes tranquille en présence d'invités."  
  
La souveraine lui avait adressé un sourire tendre, mais plein de sous-entendus. Epon, qui avait comprit où sa mère voulait en venir en disant cela, l'avait lâché, et s'était écartée d'elle en s'excusant, provoquant des rires discrets de la part de Gray et de Link. Le regard de Rutella s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers ce tout dernier.  
  
"C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, Link. Je ne pensais pas que ma fille se serait liée d'amitié avec celui qui a sauvé notre royaume autrefois.  
\- Nous nous sommes rencontré à la forêt de Firone, répondit l'homme en vert en souriant. D'ailleurs, Epon est vraiment surprenante, tant par ses origines, que par ses pouvoirs et son talent au combat. Ca ne fait pas très longtemps qu'on se connait, mais je trouve que c'est une fille courageuse et formidable."  
  
Gray et Iria observaient Link d'un air étonné, tandis qu'Epon s'était gratté l'arrière de la tête en rougissant légèrement face à tout cet éloge. Rutella, elle, rigola gentiment.  
  
"Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, constata-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que ma fille se soit enfin fait des amis."  
  
Le regard de la Reine de Zoras se tourna ensuite vers les autres amis de sa fille.  
  
"Vous êtes également des amis d'Epon, n'est-ce pas?  
\- C'est vrai, répondit Iria, qui s'était avancée de quelques pas, avant de s'incliner devant la souveraine. Je m'appelle Iria. En fait, je suis une amie d'enfance de Link. Et c'est par son intermédiaire que j'ai rencontré Epon.  
\- Eh bien, ravie de faire ta connaissance, chère Iria."  
  
Gray observa la mère d'Epon un instant, avant de se présenter à son tour.  
  
"Moi c'est Gray. J'ai rencontré Epon il y a quelques jours, et elle m'a proposé de voyager à ses côté. Proposition que j'ai accepté.  
\- Je vois, répliqua la Reine Zora sans perdre son sourire. Si Epon t'a fait une telle proposition, c'est qu'elle doit avoir confiance en toi."  
  
L'homme en noir ne répondit pas, et se contenta de détourner le regard en souriant légèrement. Autant il pouvait parler à Zelda sans gêne, et de façon presque désinvolte, autant il semblait légèrement intimidé par Rutella malgré lui.  
  
Les présentations des compagnons d'Epon étant faites à sa mère, celle-ci parla au groupe du message qu'elle avait reçu de Zelda. La souveraine d'Hyrule avait tenu Rutella au courant des récents événements qui ont touché le royaume, y comprit l'attaque qu'avait subit la citadelle trois jours plus tôt. Elle avait également précisé qu'elle avait demandé à Epon, Link, Iria et Gray d'inspecter la région des Pics Blancs, pour tenter de trouver l'origine de ce fléau.  
  
"Je suis déjà allé dans cette région enneigée par le passé, raconta alors Link. Par contre, c'est un endroit plutôt dangereux. Il y règne un froid polaire, et nombreux sont les monstres qui hantent le coin. Il va falloir bien nous préparer, avant de nous y aventurer."  
  
A l'entente de cette remarque, Rutella ordonna à Finiel, qui était toujours présent, d'aller chercher des manteau chauds ainsi que quelques flacons de potions rouges pour le quatuor. Le garde Zora ne mit pas longtemps pour revenir avec tout cela. Après avoir donné un manteau de fourrure épais, ainsi qu'un flacon de potion à chacun, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Epon, et l'observa longuement, à l'étonnement de la bleue.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda celle-ci.  
\- Ce voyage va s'avérer dangereux aussi bien pour toi que pour tes amis. Ma position hiérarchique ne me permet pas de te donner d'ordre, mais... reviens en vie. Revenez tous en vie. D'accord?"  
  
La demi-Zora fut touché par l'inquiétude de Finiel à son égard. Elle lui répondit alors avec un hochement de tête affirmatif, et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
  
"J'ai confiance en ma fille, Finiel, lui confia alors Rutella en souriant. Elle est forte et pleine de ressources. Link l'est tout autant. Et je pense que Gray et Iria le sont également. Je suis sûre qu'ils reviendront. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter! On dirait presque que c'est toi la mère de mon enfant!"  
  
Il y avait une pointe de plaisanterie sur la voix de la Reine Zora, qui avait rigolé légèrement, tout comme Epon qui trouvait la scène plutôt marrante. Finiel, lui, avait les joues empourprées, mais faisait son maximum pour garder son sérieux, et s'incliner devant la reine et la princesse, avant de prendre congé en quittant la salle du trône. Rutella se tourna alors vers le quatuor, et avait pris un air plus grave et sérieux.  
  
"Bien que je l'ai un peu pris à la rigolade, Finiel a raison de s'inquiéter. Les Pics Blancs sont un endroit dangereux. On ne sait pas ce qui vous attend là-bas. Alors, soyez prudents. Et vous trois... -elle s'était adressée à Gray, Iria et Link- Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur ma fille.  
\- Maman... fit la demi-Zora, un peu ennuyée que sa mère demande une telle chose à ses amis. J'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis adulte maintenant! Je peux me défendre toute seule, tu sais?"  
  
En entendant l'âge de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, ses trois compagnons affichèrent un air surpris.  
  
"Elle est plus âgée que moi? pensa Iria, qui avait un peu de mal à le croire.  
\- Dix-huit ans? répéta Gray. Je t'imaginais légèrement plus jeune.  
\- Moi aussi, enrichit Link. Au final, nous avons tous les deux le même âge.  
\- ... Ca veut dire que j'ai l'air d'une gamine, c'est ça? leur demanda Epon, légèrement vexée.  
\- Non non non, pas du tout! assura Link avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. C'est juste que c'est un peu surprenant sur le coup.  
\- Pas qu'un peu..." murmura Iria qui regardait le blond d'un air blasé. Cet étonnement général provoqua un léger rire chez Rutella. La Reine Zora trouvait qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance au sein du groupe. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Epon s'entendre aussi bien avec des humains, et elle était très heureuse pour elle. La Zora pria intérieurement les déesses pour que tout ce petit monde revienne sains et saufs. Elle voulait avoir l'occasion de leur reparler une nouvelle fois, et de connaître un peu plus sur eux.  
  
Le groupe, après cette petite scénette humoristique, avait salué la souveraine du peuple Zora. Puis, ensemble, et guidés par Epon, ils sortirent de la salle du trône, et se dirigèrent en direction d'une caverne. La paroi de celle-ci était recouverte d'une fine couche de glace, et on pouvait voir des stalactites gelées au plafond. Toutes ces caractéristiques démontraient que cette grotte menait droit vers la région froide et enneigée des Pics Blancs, là où devaient se rendre Epon, Link et leurs amis.


	13. Une rencontre inattendue

C'était un paysage froid et enneigé qui s'étendait sur cette région située au nord-ouest d'Hyrule. Le massif des Pics-Blancs était toujours aussi glacial que d'habitude. La température y était polaire, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de présence humaine dans les parages, mise à part celles d'Epon, de Link, de Gray et d'Iria. Vêtus des manteaux de fourrure que Finiel leur avait donné, les quatre avançaient à pas lent pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ces montagnes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Link et Epon mettaient leurs pieds dans cette région, même si la demi-Zora n'avait jamais été bien loin contrairement au blond qui avait déjà traversé une grande partie de ces monts autrefois, à la recherche d'un certain fragment de miroir. Le héros d'Hyrule était d'ailleurs en train de se remémorer cette aventure. Aventure qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de la princesse du Crépuscule. Midona. Il se demandait comment allait cette dernière, et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment dans son royaume.  
  
"Link?"  
  
C'était Epon qui venait de l'interpeller. Le concerné s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que ses trois compagnons avaient pris les devants sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
  
"On va continuer sans toi, si tu restes planté là à rêvasser! le prévint alors Gray.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa alors le porteur de la Triforce du courage avec un léger sourire. J'arrive."  
  
Après avoir descendu une petite falaise sans trop de problème, le quatuor se tenait debout devant un grand lac gelé. Quelques morceaux de glaces flottaient sur cette eau glacée.   
  
"Il va falloir faire attention, informa Link. On glisse facilement sur ces trucs là. Et une chute dans cette eau n'est pas spécialement agréable.  
\- C'est la température de cette région qui n'est pas agréable... rétorqua alors Iria, qui semblait trembler de froid malgré l'épais manteau qu'elle portait.  
\- Gamine, pas fut'fut', et chochotte par dessus le marché!" se moqua alors Gray en esquissant un sourire taquin à l'adresse de la benjamine du groupe. Cette dernière gonfla ses joues, vexée par une telle remarque, tandis qu'Epon venait de sauter sur la plate-forme flottante gelée la plus proche qu'elle voyait. Elle glissa légèrement, mais parvenait rapidement à trouver l'équilibre pour ne pas tomber.  
  
"Ca devrait le faire, affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis. Suivez-moi!"  
  
Guidée par l'hybride aux cheveux bleus, Iria, Link, puis Gray sautèrent à leur tour sur le bloc de glace. Celui-ci tanguait, mais pas suffisamment pour les faire tomber. Les quatre sautèrent alors de plate-formes en plate-formes, et parvinrent ainsi de l'autre côté du lac en quelques minutes. Mais la traversée de ce lac gelé n'était que le début d'un long calvaire. Alors que la bande d'amis avait commencé leur ascension de la montagne, une tempête de neige s'abattit petit à petit sur eux, réduisant progressivement leur visibilité.  
  
"Mince... grogna Link qui venait de sortir une lanterne pour l'allumer, afin d'y voir plus clair. Ca va être compliqué de continuer dans ces conditions.  
\- Est-ce que le mieux ne serait pas de rebrousser chemin, et attendre que cette tempête passe? demanda Epon, qui avait également allumé sa lanterne.  
\- Et si cette tempête ne s'arrête jamais?" demanda alors Gray en faisant apparaître une épée et une lance, dont les lames étaient enflammées pour faire office de torches. Il avait gardé l'épée pour lui, et avait tendu la lance à Iria. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs étonnée.  
  
"Des armes en feu? pensa-t-elle en saisissant silencieusement la lance. Mais... qui est ce type, exactement?  
\- C'est sans doute un coup de nos ennemis, supposa Link pour répondre aux questions d'Epon et de Gray. C'est probablement pour nous ralentir qu'ils nous ont invoqué cette tempête. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais nous devons continuer."  
  
Le jeune homme avait repris la marche, tandis que les trois autres le suivaient malgré leur craintes. Epon se posait alors des questions. Et si Link avait raison? Une telle explication pouvait paraître insensée vu qu'il faudrait une magie plus que puissante pour créer un tel blizzard. Mais si c'était provoqué par un élu des déesses, sachant qu'il y en avait un qui pouvait contrôler le vent, alors ce n'était pas si impossible que cela. Ce serait même logique.  
  
Leur marche à travers cette tempête semblait interminable. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils avançaient un peu à l'aveuglette, avec pour seuls repères leurs torches et lanternes. La tempête se faisait de plus en plus violente, et la température de plus en plus glaciale. Si Link et Epon parvenaient à supporter ces conditions extrêmes sans trop de problèmes, de leur côté, Gray et Iria semblaient souffrir. La jeune Toalienne tremblait toujours autant de froid, tandis que Gray avait à présent fait apparaître plusieurs armes enflammées autour de lui dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Mais cette méthode ne semblait pas très efficace, vu qu'il avait toujours aussi froid.  
  
"C'est du suicide de continuer sous cette foutue tempête..." soupira-t-il grelottant, alors qu'il plissait des yeux en observant les alentours, afin d'essayer de repérer un potentiel abri dans lequel ils pourraient se réfugier, le temps que cette tempête s'apaise. Ou au moins pour y faire une pause. Néanmoins, ce fut quelques petites silhouettes possédant des yeux brillants qu'il repéra. Et cette multitude de petites créatures se dirigeait droit en leur direction.  
  
"Je crois qu'on a de la compagnie, les gars..." dit-il en stoppant sa marche, et en tentant d'éclairer la direction où se trouvaient les silhouettes. Link, Iria et Epon s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, et remarquèrent rapidement à leur tour toutes ces présences. Le plus jeune des deux hommes observait attentivement ces nouveaux venus, dont la forme ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était des loups. Mais ce n'était pas des loups ordinaires: c'était des loups tout en glace. Il étaient cinq.  
   
"Déesses, c'est quoi ces choses?" s'affola Iria, qui avait reculé pour se mettre derrière Link. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs passé devant tout le groupe, épée en main, pour faire face à la meute.  
"Ce sont des Lobos blancs, qu'on appelle également les loups des neiges, expliqua-t-il alors que les créatures s'étaient séparés pour les encercler et leur tourner autour.  
\- J'ai déjà entendu parlé de ces bêtes... confia Gray qui grelottait toujours de froid. On dit qu'ils sont très féroces, et qu'ils se déplacent rapidement... surtout dans les zones enneigées comme celles-ci...  
\- Autant dire qu'on n'a pas l'avantage du terrain, si on les affronte." grogna Epon, qui s'était également mise en garde. Elle analysa silencieusement la situation: le quatuor n'avait pas non plus l'avantage du nombre, en plus d'être dans un environnement défavorable. La demi-Zora savait que sous un tel blizzard, ses pouvoirs seraient inefficaces. Il en était probablement de même pour Gray. Bien que celui-ci maîtrisait le feu à travers ses armes, ce ne serait pas efficace sous cette tempête de neige.   
  
"Attention!" s'écria alors Iria, tandis qu'un des loups avait foncé vers eux. Il fonçait droit vers Gray. Celui-ci, ralenti par le froid n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Néanmoins, heureusement pour lui, Link était passé devant lui, et avait contre attaqué avec son bouclier, à la fois pour parer l'attaque destinée au plus âgé, et pour repousser le Lobo qui se mit alors à courir au loin comme pour s'éloigner. Le reste de la meute continuait à tourner autour du groupe.  
  
"Ils jouent avec nos nerfs..." grogna Link en serrant les manches de ses armes, tant il était nerveux. Si seulement il pouvait se transformer en loup, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces créatures givrées. Il possédait cette faculté auparavant. Mais depuis la fin de l'ère du Crépuscule, il avait perdu ce pouvoir. Il devait donc trouver autre chose. Il avait songé à utiliser des bombes, ou des flèches explosives contre eux, mais les Lobos blancs étaient réputés pour leur rapidité de déplacement. Ils esquiveraient les explosions sans problème.  
  
"Eh merde!" pensa le blond, qui n'avait alors pas vu l'un des loups bondir sur lui. Epon s'était  précipitée vers la bête, et lui avait sauté dessus tout en l'agrippant pour tomber au sol avec lui avant qu'il n'atteigne le blond. Le Lobo commença alors à se débattre pour se libérer du poids de l'hybride sur lui. Il aurait pu réussir si Epon n'avait pas planté profondément ses deux lames dans ses côtes, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Link en profita pour se rapprocher rapidement de lui, et planter son épée profondément dans le crâne du monstre, l'achevant ainsi.  
  
"Un de moins!" fit Epon qui s'était alors relevée, tout en enlevant ses tonfas plantés dans le corps du défunt Lobo. Néanmoins, la joie fut du courte durée: il restait encore quatre loups blancs à abattre, et Link et Epon savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en venir à bout en répétant cette même opération.   
  
De son côté, Gray observait les déplacements des loups, réfléchissant à une solution. Néanmoins, il tremblait de plus en plus à cause du froid, et commençait à voir flou.  
  
"Bordel..." murmura-t-il alors qu'il luttait pour résister. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri. C'était Iria. L'un des Lobos avait bondit sur elle pour l'attaquer. La jeune Toalienne avait esquivé de justesse en se jetant à plat ventre au sol. Mais le loup blanc voulut en profiter pour foncer à nouveau vers elle. Au moment où il s'était élancé, il percuta une sorte de mur invisible qui se trouvait juste devant la cadette du groupe. Gray avait tendu sa main en cette direction pour faire apparaitre toutes ses armes devant la jeune fille, afin de la protéger. Le Lobo, voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa cible, s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa horde. Iria s'était alors relevée, et s'était retournée dans le but de remercier l'élu de Din de lui avoir sauver la vie. Mais elle constata avec effroi que le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance, et s'était écroulé au sol.  
  
"Gray?"  
  
Elle se précipita alors vers lui, et s'accroupit en le secouant pour tenter de le réveiller.  
  
"Gray? Hé! Gray!"  
  
Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Link et Epon avaient également remarqué ce qui s'était passé, et se seraient eux aussi précipité vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. Mais ils étaient trop occupés à lutter contre le troupeau de Lobos qui les persécutaient.  
  
"Ca devient tendu, Link!" fit remarquer inutilement la demi-Zora qui avait serré ses dents, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Celui qu'on surnommait le héros d'Hyrule ne savait pas trop non plus quoi faire en cet instant, même s'il était en train d'imaginer de nombreux plans dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'un son ressemblant à ce que ferait un sifflet se fit entendre de loin, attirant l'attention des loups, et par la même occasion celle de Link, d'Epon et d'Iria. Une nouvelle silhouette était apparue au loin, et malgré la visibilité réduite à cause du blizzard, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette humaine. Difficile cependant de savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. La mystérieuse personne semblait élancée, mince, et possédait de longs cheveux lâchés qui flottaient au gré du vent. La meute de Lobos blancs commença à grogner à la vue de cet individu, qui s'approchait lentement. L'étrange son résonna de nouveau, ce qui calma les loups, qui commençaient même à reculer. C'était comme si ce sifflement agissait sur eux.  
  
"J'ignore qui ça peut être, mais j'ai l'impression que cette personne veut nous aider." murmura Link à la princesse Zora, qui demeurait toujours sur ses gardes. Elle pensait comme lui, mais gardait tout de même une part de méfiance. On ne savait jamais, après tout. Plus la silhouette s'approchait, plus la horde de loup reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne finalement la fuite. Le son cessa donc, et la silhouette se rapprocha de plus en plus, se dévoilant petit à petit. C'était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine... ou ne pas être loin de la trentaine, difficile à dire. Cette inconnu se trouvait à présent devant le groupe d'amis, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Gray qui était au sol.  
  
"J'ai bien fait de jeter un coup d'oeil par ici, on dirait, parla-t-il en observant ensuite les trois autres.  
\- On vous doit la vie, affirma Link qui venait de ranger ses armes. Mais qui êtes-vous? Et qu'avez-vous fait à ces loups pour les faire fuir comme ça?  
\- Je pense que la priorité pour l'instant est de remettre votre ami sur pied, affirma-t-il en désignant Gray du regard. On posera les questions une fois cela fait, si vous le voulez bien."  
  
Sans même attendre de réponse de la part de Link, d'Epon ou d'Iria, cet homme s'était approché près de Gray, avant de s'accroupir près de lui. Il demanda ensuite à Link de l'aider à le transporter.  
  
"Il y a une caverne à quelques minutes d'ici, informa le nouvel arrivant. C'est là-bas que je me suis abrité lorsque cette tempête est tombée. Je vous y emmène. Ce serait imprudent de ma part de vous abandonner comme ça sous un temps pareil."  
  
Les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard, avant de hocher affirmativement la tête. Cet homme blond était tout simplement un ange tombé du ciel en cet instant. En plus de leur avoir sauvé la vie, il leur proposait un abri temporaire dans lequel se réchauffer et se reposer. Ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps. Link aida cet homme à relever Gray pour le transporter, et le groupe reprit la marche dans une direction différente à celle vers laquelle il se dirigeait initialement. Pendant toute la marche, Epon observait discrètement leur nouvel "ami". Elle avait sondé son énergie, et c'était assez étrange: tout comme Gray, difficile de savoir si cet inconnu était quelqu'un de bon ou de mauvais. Plus étrange encore, Epon avait une impression de déjà-vu, un peu comme si elle l'avait déjà croisé auparavant. Mais quand? Et où? C'était les questions que la demi-Zora se posait.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la caverne où s'était réfugié l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds. Elle était plutôt bien aménagée, avec un feu de camp allumé, et était suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir tout le monde. La température, bien qu'étant toujours glaciale, était bien mieux que celle qui régnait dehors. Gray fut déposé au sol, dos contre la paroi de la caverne. Il semblait toujours inconscient, mais tremblait tout de même de froid. Le mystérieux inconnu prit alors une couverture qu'il possédait, et recouvrit doucement l'élu de Din avec. Il l'observa ensuite, et posa sa main sur son front. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres:  
  
"Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il va s'en tirer, rassura-t-il avant de se tourner vers Epon et Iria. L'une de vous deux devrait rester auprès de lui pour le réchauffer, afin qu'il se rétablisse au plus vite.  
\- Quand vous dites rester auprès de lui pour le réchauffer, vous voulez dire qu'il faut qu'on se colle à lui? demanda Iria en haussant un sourcil.  
\- C'est bien le devoir d'une femme de réchauffer un homme, non?" répliqua alors l'homme, qui s'était éloigné de Gray pour se diriger près du feu afin d'y placer quelques aliments à cuire. Epon et Iria s'échangèrent un regard. Si de son côté, la Toalienne rougissait légèrement, gênée à l'idée de se coller à Gray pour le réchauffer, l'élue de Nayru, elle, n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de son ami, et se glissa sous la couverture qui le recouvrait dans le but de se blottir contre lui.  
  
"E... Epon... murmura Iria, qui était surprise de voir l'hybride réagir ainsi.  
\- Dire que ça ne me gêne pas de faire ça serait mentir, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir Gray mourir d'hypothermie non plus." lui confia la bleue en souriant légèrement. A l'entente du prénom Gray, l'inconnu se figea sur place, avant de tourner sa tête vers celui-ci, le visage surpris. Ce détail n'échappa pas à l'oeil averti de Link.  
  
"Vous le connaissez?" lui demanda-t-il. Mais son homologue masculin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il continuait d'observer l'élu de Din, comme s'il le détaillait du regard. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, à l'étonnement de Link, mais également des deux filles qui avaient également observé son comportement.  
  
"Euh... Gray vous a tapé dans l'oeil, ou bien...?" se risqua la Toalienne, qui venait de s'assoir non loin de la demi-Zora. Le sous-entendu de cette question fit rigoler l'inconnu, qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers le feu.  
  
"J'admets que c'est un bel homme en effet, confia-t-il plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose. Mais c'est vrai que son nom et son visage ne me sont pas totalement inconnus. Après, il n'est pas impossible non plus que je le confonde avec une autre de mes connaissances."  
  
Alors qu'il venait d'achever sa phrase, il avait prit en main un flacon contenant une soupe chaude, et en versa dans des gobelets en bois. Il en tendit deux à Epon et Iria, et un à Link, qui s'était assied à son tour juste en face de ce mystérieux jeune homme.  
  
"Comment doit-on vous appeler? lui demanda le héros d'Hyrule, qui avait saisit le gobelet en le remerciant.  
\- Hum... Ca dépend, se contenta de répondre l'homme à la longue chevelure dorée avec un léger sourire qui se voulait taquin. Comment souhaitez-vous m'appeler?  
\- Par votre prénom? tenta Epon en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement, ne comprenant pas trop à quoi jouait cet individu.  
\- Dans ce cas, je veux bien vous le donner, si vous me donnez les vôtres d'abord."  
  
Le sourire malicieux de l'homme s'était légèrement agrandit, mais cela ne rassurait pas vraiment les autres.  
  
"Je vous ai sauvé la vie, après tout, reprit l'inconnu. De plus, j'ai décidé de partager mon abri avec vous. Alors vous me devez au moins ça, non?"  
  
Effectivement, il marquait un point sur ce coup. Sans son intervention, le quatuor ne s'en serait sans doute pas sorti sous cette tempête de neige qui faisait rage. Après s'être échangé un regard entre-eux, Link fit les présentations:  
  
"Je m'appelle Link. Elle, c'est mon amie d'enfance Iria. La fille aux cheveux bleus s'appelle Epon, et l'homme avec elle s'appelle Gray.  
\- Je me disais aussi que vos têtes à vous ne m'étaient pas inconnues! réagit alors l'individu en regardant Link et Epon. Link, le héros qui nous a tous sauvé il y a quelques mois, et Epon, l'hybride mi-humaine mi-Zora qui se révèle être la princesse des Zoras.   
\- Je comprends que vous puissiez connaître Link, mais comment vous me connaissez, moi? l'interrogea alors la demi-Zora qui se méfiait à présent de leur sauveur.  
\- Je connais beaucoup de monde à Hyrule. Notamment, les personnes de rang noble ou de sang royal. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je te vois devant moi, je sais que tu es la fille de la Reine Rutella, et d'un grand soldat du royaume qui n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, j'en suis sincèrement désolé."  
  
Epon ne répondit pas, et se contenta de détourner le regard, l'air un peu maussade. En quelques jours seulement, on avait mentionné plusieurs fois son défunt père. A force, elle en devenait nostalgique, car celui-ci lui manquait. Link et Iria, eux, demeurèrent silencieux. Ils ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer à présent. L'individu observait tout ce petit monde en souriant, et s'apprêtait à briser le silence qui s'était installé. Mais tout le groupe remarqua que Gray commençait à gigoter contre Epon. Il semblait avoir reprit connaissance, et se réveillait petit à petit.  
  
"Hum...?  
\- Gray, ça va aller? lui demanda la demi-Zora l'air un peu inquiet.  
\- Je... pense, ouais... " répondit-il. Il grelottait encore légèrement, mais avait bien moins froid que tout à l'heure. Epon lui tendit son gobelet rempli de soupe afin qu'il puisse se réchauffer.  
  
"Quand je pense que tu me traitais de chochotte tout à l'heure parce que j'avais froid, lui rappela Iria en souriant.  
\- La ferme..." lui lança l'élu de Din avant de boire une gorgé de soupe. Néanmoins, il eut comme un choc en goûtant cette substance appétissante. Ce goût, il le connaissait.  
  
"On dirait la soupe qu'avait l'habitude de faire ma mère..." confia-t-il alors qu'il observait un peu tout le monde. Son regard se posa alors sur le mystérieux jeune homme blond qui les avait secouru.  
  
"Qui... es-tu? lui demanda-t-il alors.  
\- Il ne nous a pas encore dit son nom, mais c'est grâce à lui si on a échappé aux Lobos." répondit Link en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. L'inconnu, lui, s'était relevé pour se rapprocher de Gray, et s'accroupir juste devant lui avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Ta mère, est-ce qu'elle s'appelait Nicole?"  
  
Cette question surpris grandement Gray, car cet homme avait deviné juste au sujet de sa mère.  
  
"C'était son nom, oui... répondit-il. Mais, comment le sais-tu?  
\- Je pensais que tu m'aurais reconnu plus facilement, Gray."  
  
Alors que son sourire s'était agrandit, ses yeux gris étaient plongés dans ceux de Gray. Celui-ci reconsidéra les dernières paroles de cet homme, tout en le regardant de plus près. Ces cheveux dorés... ces yeux d'un beau gris... Les yeux de Gray finirent par s'écarquiller de stupéfaction. Non! Ce n'était pas possible!  
  
"Gabriel...? C'est... toi?  
\- Hein?" fit alors Epon, qui fut surprise à son tour. Le nom de Gabriel ne lui était pas inconnu. Quelques jours plus tôt à Orkidië, la jeune fille avait vu une photo d'un Gabriel enfant. Elle fit alors le rapprochement, et se rendit compte que cet homme en face eux, et l'enfant qu'elle avait vu en photo n'étaient en fait qu'une seul et même personne. Le dénommé Gabriel, de son côté, avant posé sa main sur la joue de Gray, sans perdre son sourire qui était à présent bienveillant.  
  
"Tu as bien grandi, Gray. Et je vois que tu es plutôt bien portant."  
  
Le concerné n'avait pas réagit sur le coup, tant il était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle révélation.  
  
"Je... croyais que tu étais mort... avec tous les autres... dit-il au blond.  
\- Je pensais que tu l'étais également, lui retourna celui-ci. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tes amis mentionnent ton nom.  
\- Alors, vous êtes amis tous les deux?" demanda Iria. En guise de réponse, Gabriel lui adressa un léger sourire:  
  
"Nous étions inséparables lorsque nous étions enfants.  
\- Tout s'explique! fit Link qui semblait attendrit par ces retrouvailles entre les deux hommes. Je comprends mieux votre réaction de tout à l'heure du coup, Gabriel."  
  
Link, Epon et Iria furent pour le coup soulagé. Non seulement ils connaissaient à présent l'identité de cet homme, mais en plus, il semblait être un ami proche à Gray. Néanmoins, aux yeux d'Epon, cette intervention de Gabriel à cet instant précis restait un peu louche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Même si elle était heureuse pour Gray, pour elle, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais elle préféra ne pas faire part de ses soupçons pour l'instant. La priorité pour le moment était de se reposer.   
  
Les heures passaient, et la tempête de neige était toujours présente dans les monts des Pics Blancs. La nuit semblait également être tombée entre-temps. Link, allongé sur le dos près du feu, avait fini par s'endormir. Iria était également plongée dans un profond sommeil, assise le dos collé contre la paroi de la caverne. Epon semblait également dormir, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Gray. Ce dernier par contre ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Gabriel, qui s'était assis à l'entrée de l'abri, probablement pour monter la garde. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme était toujours en vie. Le blond, se sentant observé, se retourna alors, et son regard croisa celui de l'homme qui a été son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il adressa un tendre sourire à l'élu de Din.  
  
"Tu devrais dormir mon ange. Votre route risque d'être éprouvante demain.  
\- Mon ange... répéta alors Gray qui souriant légèrement à son tour. Je ne pensais pas réentendre ce surnom un jour."  
  
Il avait détourné son regard un instant du blond, avant de le regarder de nouveau:  
  
"Comment tu as fais... pour survivre au massacre de notre village?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Gabriel, dont le regard s'était tourné vers le feu. En fait, certains d'entre-nous avaient été capturés par les monstres qui nous avaient attaqué. Et nous avions été emmené dans un lieu inconnu. Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps nous y avons passé.  
\- D'autres habitants d'Orkidië ont survécu? s'étonna alors l'argenté. Où sont-il? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?"  
  
Hélas, Gabriel avait secoué tristement la tête pour répondre négativement à cette question.   
  
"Les personnes qui étaient avec moi ont péri les unes après les autres. Et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi. J'étais le dernier prisonnier restant. Mais j'ai été sauvé. Quelqu'un est parvenu à vaincre ces monstres qui m'avaient capturé, et à me libérer.  
\- Qui est-ce?"  
  
Mais ce fut le silence qui répondit à la question de l'élu de Din.  
  
"Je préfère ne pas en parler. Au final, ce soi-disant sauveur ne valait pas mieux que les monstres qui nous ont attaqué. Je suis... en quelque sorte resté un prisonnier après ce sauvetage.  
\- Je... vois, répliqua Gray d'un air maussade en détournant le regard. Tu en as beaucoup bavé après tout ces événements, pas vrai?  
\- Comme toi, je suppose."  
  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gray, qui avait gardé son regard détourné de son aîné.   
  
"Je n'ai été ni capturé, ni emprisonné, raconta-t-il. J'ai juste... vécu seul dans les ruines que sont devenus Orkidië."  
  
Gabriel ne répondit rien. Il regardait Gray d'un air attristé, mais néanmoins compatissant. Il s'était alors rapproché de lui, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule en souriant avec bienveillance.  
  
"Je suis content que tu ailles bien, malgré tout. Tu m'as énormément manqué."  
  
L'élu de Din observa de nouveau Gabriel, afin de lui rendre son sourire. Lui aussi était heureux de voir qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul survivant du carnage qu'avait connu son village natal. Il était content de revoir celui qui a été son meilleur ami durant son enfance. Il l'aurait probablement pris dans ses bras si Epon n'était pas blottie contre lui en cet instant. En regardant celle-ci, le sourire de Gabriel s'était agrandi, et avait même pris un air quelque peu taquin:  
  
"Elle m'a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.  
\- Ce... n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit Gray qui était un peu gêné par l'allusion de son ami.  
\- Je ne fais que croire ce que je vois, l'embêta alors le blond. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un mal d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un.  
\- Je ne connais Epon que depuis peu, tu sais? l'informa alors le plus jeune des deux d'un air un peu blasé.  
\- Pourtant, lorsqu'on vous regarde comme cela, vous semblez proches. Qui sait? Peut-être que bientôt, tu deviendras le prince, que dis-je, le roi des Zoras!  
\- Gabriel! grogna alors Gray qui avait les joues légèrement empourprés, tant il était embarrassé par les dires du plus âgé. Arrête de dire des conneries!"  
  
Mais sa réaction n'avait fait que provoquer un rire chez Gabriel, et également chez Link, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation.  
  
"Tu ne dors pas, toi? lui demanda alors l'argenté.  
\- J'essayais de dormir, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation, répondit le héros d'Hyrule qui demeurait allongé, mais qui avait tourné sa tête en direction des deux hommes. J'ai donc écouté, et je m'étais fait exactement la même réflexion que Gabriel, concernant ta relation avec Epon."  
  
Il rigola légèrement, et son amusement était partagé avec Gabriel qui riait lui aussi, au grand dam de Gray qui poussa un soupir et qui les regardait d'un air blasé:  
  
"Vous êtes cons...   
\- Voyons mon ange, ne fait pas cette tête! le réconforta alors Gabriel, On te taquine.  
\- C'est vrai, enrichit Link. Détends-toi un peu! Pour une fois qu'on a l'occasion de déconner un peu! On ne rigolera peut-être pas autant à partir de demain."  
  
Le plus jeune des garçons avait raison sur ce point. Le lendemain allait probablement être une journée plus dure que celle qu'ils avaient vécu aujourd'hui. Une question vint alors à l'esprit de Gray pour Gabriel.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette région polaire?  
\- Je suis à la recherche d'un homme des neiges, que certains appellent yéti, répondit alors l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde.  
\- Le yéti? s'étonna alors Link qui s'était redressé pour se retrouver assis. Pourquoi le cherches-tu?  
\- Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais, constata Gabriel d'un air sérieux. L'aurais-tu déjà rencontré?"  
  
Link répondit qu'il le connaissait personnellement. Il connaissait également son épouse Matornia. Le couple résidaient dans le manoir en ruines vers lequel le groupe se dirigeait actuellement.  
  
"Merde... fit alors Gray. Envy nous a également dit que ses maîtres résidaient là-bas aussi. Si c'est le cas, est-ce que ces yétis sont toujours dans ce fameux manoir?"  
  
Link serra ses poings et ses dents. Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient été épargnés par leurs ennemis ou non.  
  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint alors Gabriel, il semblerait que nous allons dans la même direction. Faisons route ensemble demain. De cette façon, nous serons tous fixés sur la situation."  
  
Gray et Link s'échangèrent un regard. Une telle proposition de la part de Gabriel était logique, vu que celui-ci avait la même destination qu'eux. Aussi, dans cet environnement glacial, cet homme s'était révélé être un allié précieux face à des créatures comme les Lobos. Et puis, une personne de plus dans leur groupe augmenterait leur chance de revenir de ce voyage sans trop de dégâts. Ils acceptèrent donc que Gabriel voyage à leur côté. Ils en informeraient Epon et Iria lorsque celles-ci se réveilleraient. Mais pour l'heure, les trois hommes devaient faire comme elles, et dormir pour récupérer des forces. 


	14. Chants malsains

Le jour s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures sur la région polaire des massifs des Pics-Blancs. La tempête de neige qui avait pris Epon, Link et les autres par surprise s'était enfin calmée. Néanmoins, il faisait toujours aussi froid, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires d'Iria et de Gray qui trouvaient ces conditions extrêmes désagréables. Le quatuor, accompagné par Gabriel, faisait désormais route en direction des ruines qu'était devenu le fameux manoir des Pics-Blancs, dans lequel s'étaient réfugiés le couple yéti, et dans lequel ils rencontreraient probablement ceux qui étaient à l'origine des événements tragiques récents aux quatre coins d'Hyrule. Link appréhendait le moment où ils arriveraient enfin à destination. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans ce manoir. Est-ce que Yéti et Matornia allaient bien?  
   
Est-ce que les mystérieuses personnes dont avait parlé Envy résidaient vraiment là-bas? Et qui étaient-ils? Etaient-ils aussi dangereux que Xanto ou Ganondorf? Tout en marchant silencieusement, il serra ses dents, frustré. De son côté, Epon aussi appréhendait les événements à venir. De plus, sa méfiance envers Gabriel n'avait pas totalement disparue malgré les révélations de la veille. Elle observa ensuite discrètement Gray qui marchait juste derrière elle. Celui-ci était trop occupé à essayer de se réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un peu comme Iria qui marchait à côté de Link.  
  
"On arrive bientôt? demanda alors la Toalienne, qui commençait à en avoir assez de marcher sous le froid de cette manière.  
\- On a encore du chemin, mais on ne devrait pas tarder apercevoir le manoir, répondit le héros d'Hyrule.  
\- T'en es sûr? demanda l'élu de Din d'un air un peu blasé.  
\- Libre à toi de me croire ou non, Gray.  
\- Perso, je te crois moi." assura alors Epon avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle faisait confiance à Link. Après tout, celui-ci était déjà venu dans cette région. Il était donc celui du groupe qui connaissait le mieux les environs.  
  
La marche dura encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes. De temps en temps, quelques Lobos blancs et chauves-souris de glace se mettaient en travers de leur route, mais Gabriel parvenait à les faire fuir avec son sifflet, ou à les repousser à l'aide d'une rapière qu'il transportait avec lui.  
  
"J'ignorais que tu savais te servir d'une arme, lui confia alors Gray, qui semblait étonné.  
\- Les aléas de la vie ont fait que j'ai dû apprendre à me défendre, mon ange. se justifia le blond avec un léger sourire.  
\- Euh... se risqua alors Iria non sans hésitation. Pourquoi surnommer Gray mon ange?  
\- J'avoue être intriguée, moi aussi." enrichit alors Epon, qui observait à présent Gabriel d'un air légèrement suspicieux, en attendant une réponse de sa part. Le plus âgé du groupe rigola gentiment devant une telle question, et s'apprêtait à répondre. Mais Link les interpella, pour leur montrer un gigantesque arbre, dont les quelques grandes feuilles qu'il comptait étaient gelées. Ils étaient parvenus au sommet de la pente qu'ils gravissaient depuis bientôt une heure. Leur position offrait un panorama magnifique sur l'ensemble de la région. Néanmoins, toujours pas de manoir en vue.  
  
"C'est bien joli tout ça, mais on est censé se diriger où maintenant?" questionna Gray en regardant le plus jeune des hommes. En guise de réponse, Link s'arma de son bouclier, et se mit à cogner le tronc d'arbre à plusieurs reprises, dans le but de faire tomber le même nombre de feuilles congelées qu'il y avait de membre dans le groupe, c'est à dire cinq.  
  
"Link? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement?" lui demanda alors Epon, un peu perplexe. En guise de réponse, le plus petit des blonds monta sur l'une des feuilles gelées, avant de se tourner en direction d'une pente descendante qu'il pointa du doigt.  
  
"Le manoir se trouve dans cette direction, répondit-il. A pied, ça nous prendrait des heures pour l'atteindre. Mais si on y va en glissant sur ces trucs, on y sera en quelques minutes."  
  
La stupéfaction pouvait facilement se lire sur le visage des autres. Link leur proposait de descendre ce versant de la montagne enneigée en glissant sur des feuilles congelées?  
  
"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Ca m'a l'air dangereux, quand-même! s'inquiéta Iria qui regardait la pente avec une légère frayeur.  
\- Je suis assez d'accord avec Iria, confia Gabriel. Mais je dois admettre que l'idée est quand-même tentante. Et puis, si ça nous permet d'arriver plus vite à destination tout en limitant les efforts, je suis partant."  
  
Sous les yeux surpris d'Epon, de Gray et d'Iria, le jeune homme avait imité Link en montant sur une autre feuille. Le regard de Link se tourna alors vers ses compagnons. Il avait bien sentit que son idée ne faisait pas l'unanimité au sein du groupe, mais il tenta de les rassurer en leur disant qu'ils n'auraient rien à craindre s'ils se contentaient juste de le suivre tout en gardant leur calme. Finalement, tous décidèrent de suivre le plan du héros d'Hyrule. Chacun monta sur sa feuille, puis tous commencèrent à dévaler lentement la pente descendante. Si de son côté, Link était à l'aise, les autres eux, avaient beaucoup de mal, surtout lorsque la glisse se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Il arrivait même à Gabriel, ou à Iria de tomber de temps en temps au début. Mais finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de glisse, tous se sentait plus ou moins à l'aise. Epon et Gray trouvaient même cela amusant.  
  
La glissade dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, et à part quelques chauves-souris de glace qui croisaient leur route par-ci par-là, le groupe n'avait rencontré aucun problème. Les cinq arrivaient à présent devant le manoir des Pics-Blancs, ou de moins ce qu'il en restait. Après avoir freiné leur glisse, chacun descendit de sa feuille, et prit le temps d'observer le manoir dans son ensemble. Un silence de mort y régnait. Seul le souffle froid du vent se faisait entendre. Aucune lumière intérieur était visible, et il n'y avait pas de fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées.  
  
"Pour un manoir où sont censés vivre un couple de Yéti et un groupe de personnes qui veulent nuire au royaume, je ne le trouve pas très vivant..." constata Gray. Personne ne répondit, car l'élu de Din avait raison. C'est alors qu'Epon s'avança de deux pas en fermant les yeux.  
  
"Je ressens pourtant quelques présences à l'intérieur, dont une qui semble plus puissante que les autres, avoua-t-elle, avant de rouvrir ses yeux, et de se tourner vers les autres.  
\- Il y en a combien? lui demanda alors Link.  
\- Difficile à dire. Je ressens la présence de monstres, mais aussi des présences humaines..."  
  
Link serra alors ses poings. Il aurait voulu que la demi-Zora le rassure en lui disant que Yéti et Matornia allaient bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme préférait se dire que peut-être que les présences de monstres qu'elle avait ressenti étaient en fait le couple de yétis. Il s'avança alors vers la porte d'entrée du manoir en faisait signe aux autres de le suivre.  
  
"On ne pourra être sûr qu'en vérifiant nous-mêmes." affirma-t-il en tournant la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, et ainsi accéder à l'intérieur du manoir. Celui-ci possédait une température tout aussi glacial que l'extérieur. Le groupe se trouvait actuellement dans le hall du manoir. Mais le sol de celui-ci était gelé à certains endroit. De la neige y tombait également. Si on levait la tête, on pouvait apercevoir un trou béant au plafond de la salle.  
  
"Quel accueil... commenta ironiquement Gabriel qui avançait doucement, tout en regardait autour de lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi sinistre. Le yéti vit vraiment ici?"  
  
Mais tout à coup, une voix se fit entendre. Une voix féminine qui résonnait à travers tout le hall, et qui s'était mise à chanter d'une voix las.  
  
_"Les intrus sont venus..._  
_Ils seront bientôt tous perdus..."_  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus au groupe pour sortir ses armes, et se mettre sur ses gardes.  
  
"Qui va là?" demanda vivement Link à l'adresse de la mystérieuse personne. Mais celle-ci ne fit pas d'apparition, et continua à chanter, toujours avec un ton qui semblait fatigué:  
  
_"Le chant du vent de la mort..._  
_Résonnera encore et encore...._  
_Nombreux seront les corps inertes..._  
_Dans ce royaume qui court à sa perte..."_  
  
Epon s'était concentrée sur les paroles de cette chanson qu'elle trouvait tordues. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait la Psysalis où elle s'était retrouvée l'autre soir, et dans laquelle elle avait rencontré Alys qui chantait une chanson tout aussi malsaine. Néanmoins, la personne qui chantait à présent n'avait ni la voix, ni le même entrain que cette folle en rose. Qui était-ce donc? L'élue de Nayru, ainsi que tous les autres restaient en alerte, s'attendant à une attaque surprise surgissant de nulle part. Néanmoins, ce fut le silence complet qui se présenta à eux. Cette mystérieuse voix avait cessé son chant, et rien ni personne ne semblait les attaquer.  
  
"Ok, c'était quoi ça? demanda alors Iria qui rangea son arc, mais qui n'était pas du tout rassurée.  
\- Je ne sais pas à qui nous avons à faire, répondit Gray, mais cette personne semble être complètement tarée.  
\- Ca ne présage rien de bon, parla la demi-Zora. Restons vigilants."  
  
Le groupe se mit à avancer à travers le hall, tout en restant attentif à la moindre agitation qu'il pouvait apercevoir. La personne qui venait de chanter avait beau ne pas s'être montrée, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de dangereux.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la bande se retrouva devant une porte. Link posa sa main sur la poignée, et la tourna doucement pour l'ouvrir. Normalement, derrière cette porte devait se trouver une pièce bien plus chaleureuse, avec un sol recouvert d'une moquette rouge, et un feu de cheminé allumé réchauffant la salle. Le héros d'Hyrule se souvenait que Matornia passait la plupart de son temps dans cette pièce, assise près du feu. Il espérait revoir en cet instant la même chose que dans ses souvenirs. Mais l'espoir s'envola bien vite: c'était une grande salle glaciale, silencieuse et sombre qui se dévoilait devant tout le monde. La cheminée était éteinte, et bien évidemment, l'épouse du Yéti n'était pas là. Néanmoins, Link, Epon et les autres pouvaient apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée assise sur le siège où Matornia avait l'habitude de s'asseoir.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Link, qui se montra méfiant vis à vis de l'individu. Mais aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de ce dernier.  
  
"Hey! On vous a posé une question!" fit remarquer Gray en constatant le silence de l'inconnu. Mais ce dernier persistait à ne pas répondre. Un peu énervé par un tel comportement, l'élu de Din s'avança vivement en sa direction. Mais arrivé à un mètre de lui, le mystérieux individu se transforma en un tas de grains de sable, qui se déversa sur le sol.  
  
"Du... sable? s'étonna Gabriel qui s'était avancé à son tour pour rejoindre Gray.  
\- C'est quoi ce délire?" se demanda alors Epon, qui ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. Elle avait échangé un regard avec Link, qui devait probablement se poser la même question qu'elle. Mais soudain, la voix féminine qu'ils avaient entendu dans le hall chanta de nouveau:  
  
_"Les élus maudits bientôt réunis..._  
_Grâce à eux ce monde sera détruit..._  
_Le voeu des déesses sera exaucé..._  
_Cette vie paisible fera partie du passé..."_  
  
A l'entente de ces paroles, Epon se sentit mal. Les élus maudits... grâce à qui ce monde sera détruit... Il était clair que cette chanson faisait allusion à elle, à Gray, et aux deux autres élus de Farore et de Lato. L'élu de Din s'était retourné pour observer le reste du groupe, et plus particulièrement l'élue de Nayru. Lui aussi avait compris le sens de ce couplet. Et il craignait que ce chant ne perturbe la demi-Zora.  
  
"D'où vient cette voix? demanda alors Iria. Et de quoi parle-t-elle?  
\- Des élus maudits grâce à qui le monde sera détruit, et le voeu des déesses sera exaucé? répéta alors Link d'un air pensif.  
\- Sans oublier cette vie paisible qui fera partie du passé... compléta Gabriel, l'air grave. Je dois vous avouer que je suis également un peu perdu face à tout cette... mise en scène. Mais je pense que le plus important est de retrouver les yétis, ainsi que le groupe de personnes dont vous m'avez parlé.  
\- Et si cette fille qui chante faisait partie de ceux qu'on cherche? questionna la Toalienne.  
\- Alors raison de plus pour continuer." affirma Link, qui s'était avancé en direction d'une porte qui se trouvait sur le côté droit de la pièce. Tous les autres le suivirent alors... tous, sauf Epon, qui était restée plantée debout là où elle était, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
  
"Epon? Ca va?" s'inquiéta alors Link en la regardant. La bleue revint à elle, et observa le reste de groupe qui l'avait devancée. Elle les rejoignit ensuite.  
  
"Ca va. Désolée, j'étais ailleurs en l'espace d'un instant." s'excusa-t-elle. Gray savait parfaitement qu'elle était déstabilisée par tout cela. Mais il préféra ne rien dire, en se disant que la demi-Zora allait s'en remettre.  
  
Ils accédèrent alors à une salle qui faisait à peut-être la même taille que le salon qu'ils venaient de passer. Au vu des meubles abîmés, des ustensiles rouillés déposés sur ces derniers, et du gros chaudron vide qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, le groupe en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne cuisine du manoir. Link se souvenait que c'était ici que Yéti cuisinait pour son épouse. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de goûter à sa soupe de potiron, qu'il avait trouvé délicieuse. A l'époque, cette cuisine était tout aussi éclairée et chaleureuse que le salon. Mais à présent, elle était devenue froide et lugubre tout comme le reste de ce manoir. Bon sang! Où avaient bien pu passer Yéti et Matornia? Alors que Link y réfléchissait, les autres visitaient un peu la cuisine, en espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Hélas, il n'y avait rien de spécial.  
  
"On devrait continuer à avancer, proposa alors Gray. Peut-être qu'on trouvera les personnes qu'on cherche dans une autre salle de cette demeure."  
  
L'argenté avait raison. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps, et continuer leurs recherches. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils avaient quitté la cuisine en passant par une porte autre que celle qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis le salon. Nombreuses étaient les salles du manoir que le groupe visitait. Elles étaient toutes aussi glaciales et obscures les unes que les autres. De plus, il n'y avait personne. Juste quelques monstres de glace que la bande n'avait pas de difficulté à vaincre. De temps en temps, la voix qu'ils avaient entendu précédemment recommençait à chanter:  
  
_"Le héros de ces contrées..._  
_Finira par trépasser..._  
_La paix deviendra chaos..._  
_Le règne du faucheur viendra bientôt..."_  
  
C'était une évidence: le héros de ces contrées faisait allusion à Link. Les mystérieuses personnes qui souhaitaient les voir devaient probablement avoir pour but de l'éliminer. Par contre, qui était le faucheur en question? Etait-ce celui qui était à l'origine de tout ce fléau qui était en train de s'abattre sur Hyrule? Tous se posèrent ces questions, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient à présent à l'extérieur de la demeure. Des escaliers ascendants se trouvaient devant eux, et menaient droit vers la grande porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la chambre du couple de yéti. C'était la seule pièce du manoir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Tous ceux qu'ils recherchaient ne pouvaient se trouvait que dans cette pièce. Après, il ne fallait pas non plus exclure la possibilité qu'Envy leur ait tendu un piège en les obligeant à venir ici. Mais vu qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés aussi loin, ils ne pouvaient pas reculer maintenant. La montée des marches se fit rapide, et les cinq amis se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre des Yéti. Link s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais il échangea d'abord un regard avec les autres.  
  
"J'ignore ce qui va se passer aussitôt que j'aurai ouvert cette porte, les prévint-il. Alors, ne baissez pas votre garde, d'accord?  
\- Pas besoin de nous le dire. On n'a jamais baissé notre garde depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on le fera." le rassura Epon qui s'était avancé près de la porte à son tour. Gray, Iria et Gabriel avait approuvé les dires de la bleue par un hochement de la tête, et se tenaient tous prêts pour la suite des événements. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec la demi-Zora, Link, aidé par la jeune fille, ouvrit doucement la porte afin d'accéder dans la chambre avec les autres. Celle-ci était ronde et immense. Mais arrivés à l'intérieur, tous se figèrent sur place, terrifiés par le spectacle auquel ils faisaient face. Le peu de meubles que comptait cette chambre, à savoir un grand lit, une commode et une armoire, étaient réduits en morceaux. A quelques mètres de groupe, deux corps gisaient au sol. L'un des deux était énorme, et l'autre était plus petite.  
  
"Non..."  
  
Horrifié, Link s'avança de deux pas. Il venait de reconnaître le Yéti et Matornia. Aucun des deux ne bougeait.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici?" demanda Gabriel alors que son regard, et celui des autres s'étaient tournés vers trois autres silhouettes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, et qui observaient le groupe qui venait d'entrer. L'un deux était un jeune homme assis le dos contre le mur, et avait en main une épée. Il était vêtu d'un haut blanc et violet, d'un pantalon noir, et possédaient de très longs cheveux violets attachés en une queue de cheval. La seconde personne, une jeune femme blonde et vêtue de rouge, se tenait debout non loin de l'homme aux cheveux violets avec en main une peluche, tandis qu'elle avait le regard perdu et un peu las. Enfin, la dernière personne, qui était la plus imposante des trois, était un homme à la peau noire, vêtu d'une tunique blanche encapuchonnée blanche et verte. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la mystérieuse personne qu'ils avaient vu dans le salon du manoir. Il possédait une grande faux avec lui, et avait la particularité d'avoir l'oeil gauche doré. En voyant Link, Epon et les autres, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Vous êtes en retard." leur annonça-t-il, tandis que le groupe s'était mis en garde face à tout ce petit monde. Link avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de doute que c'était à cause d'eux si Yéti et Matornia étaient dans cet état. Et il comptait bien le leur faire payer. Epon, elle, se méfiait de l'homme à la faux. Elle venait de sonder son énergie, et s'était rendue compte que la puissante énergie qu'elle avait ressentit avant d'entrer dans le manoir était la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire particulièrement attention à lui.


	15. Guerre des nerfs

La situation était tendue dans le manoir des Pics-Blancs. Link, Epon et leurs compagnons faisaient face à trois inconnus qui n'avaient pas l'air de leur vouloir du bien. D'ailleurs, le Yéti et Matornia que Link espérait retrouver en bonne santé gisaient à présent au sol. Le regard de Gray s'était tourné vers le faucheur, qui venait tout juste de leur adresser la parole.  
  
"Toi... parla l'homme en noir à son adresse en fronçant les sourcils. C'était toi qu'on a vu devant une cheminée éteinte, lorsqu'on est arrivé ici."  
  
Mais en guise de réponse, l'homme à la faux avait esquissé un sourire mauvais. La réplique de Gray avait également fait rire l'homme aux cheveux violets, qui s'était relevé, et qui s'était mis à marcher pour rejoindre la mystérieuse blonde en rouge non loin de lui.  
  
"Notre cher Gilgamesh ici présent a plus d'un tour dans son sac, vous savez? répliqua-t-il à l'argenté. Ce que vous avez vu à ce moment n'était rien de plus que l'une de ses nombreuses illusions."  
  
Gilgamesh... Alors tel était le nom du mystérieux faucheur qui leur faisait face. Mais qui étaient les deux autres qui l'accompagnaient?  
  
"Nous? fit alors le violet devant les interrogations de tous. Je me prénomme Alvaro. Quant à cette charmante demoiselle, il s'agit de ma belle, ma précieuse Leviah."  
  
Il venait de prendre celle-ci dans ses bras en observant attentivement chacune des personnes en face de lui. La dénommée Leviah en revanche, semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vide. Comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Néanmoins, elle chanta ceci:  
  
_"Les élus de Din et de Nayru,_  
_Se joindront bientôt à nous._  
_Le phénix bleu entre nos mains,_  
_Accomplira de nouveau son destin."_  
  
Link, Epon, Gray, Gabriel et Iria venaient de se figer sur place. Tous avaient reconnu la voix et l'air un peu las de la mystérieuse personne qui avait chanté plusieurs chansons malsaines depuis leur arrivée au manoir.  
  
"Alors, c'était toi qui nous chantait tout ça depuis le début? lui demanda Iria. Mais, pourquoi? C'est quoi tout ça? Et qu'avez-vous fait aux yétis???  
\- Oh, les yétis... répéta Alvaro alors que son regard s'était posé sur eux. Rien de spécial. Je les ai juste tués."  
  
A ces mots, de la stupeur pouvait se lire sur les visages horrifiés de Link et des autres.  
  
"Tu mens... murmura Link, les yeux écarquillés tant il avait du mal à y croire.  
\- Il ne ment pas."  
  
Les regards venaient de se tourner vers Epon, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le couple de yéti. La jeune fille avaient tenté de sonder les énergies des deux créatures pour savoir s'ils allaient bien ou non. Mais hélas, elle ne ressentait rien chez eux. Pas la moindre lueur de vie.  
  
"Ils sont vraiment morts." parla la demi-Zora en serrant ses dents. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Leurs opposants avaient eu le temps d'éliminer les yétis avant qu'ils n'arrivent.  
  
"Espèce de meurtrier! s'était écrié Link à l'adresse d'Alvaro avec un regard haineux. Ces gens étaient innocents! Ils étaient des gens bien! Pourquoi les avoir assassinés de sang-froid comme ça?  
\- Si le fait de les voir morts vous met dans un tel état, parla Gilgamesh d'un air froid, peut-être que Leviah vous fera plaisir en leur insufflant la vie. Par contre, le résultat risque de ne pas être beau à voir."  
  
Alors que le faucheur finissait de parler, une lueur verte se mit à briller au niveau de la poitrine de Leviah. En observant bien, on pouvait apercevoir un symbole de couleur vert à ce niveau.  
   
"Cette marque... s'étonna Gray.  
\- La marque divine de Farore?" fit Epon, surprise également. Cette Leviah était comme elle et Gray: des élus des déesses destinés à semer le chaos à Hyrule. Link, Iria et Gabriel étaient tout aussi étonnés de voir cela. La blonde en rouge avait tendu sa main vers les deux cadavres des yétis, et une aura de couleur pourpre les entoura tous les deux. Une aura pourpre, qu'Epon avait déjà vu auparavant. Cette couleur ressemblait étrangement à la couleur des aura pourpres qui entouraient les monstres qu'elle avait vaincu au temple Sylvestre. Ces mêmes aura pourpres avaient ensuite pris possession de trois cadavres humains, et les avaient transformés en une gigantesque plante carnivore à trois têtes.  
  
"Merde! réagit alors la demi-Zora. Leviah, stop! Ne fais pas ça!"  
  
Mais il était trop tard. Les deux yétis venaient tout à coup d'ouvrir leurs yeux. Ces derniers brillaient d'un rouge vif et meurtrier, et la tête des yétis s'étaient tournés de sorte à fixer Epon, Link, et leurs amis. Un sourire monstrueux s'étaient également dessinés sur leur lèvres.  
  
"Yéti? Matornia? murmura Link, qui malgré lui, avait reculé de quelques pas, tout comme Iria et Gabriel.  
\- Déesses, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda alors ce tout dernier qui venait de s'armer de sa rapière. Mais aucun d'entre-eux ne s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre. Les corps de Yéti et de Matornia se changèrent petit à petit. Des craquements d'os se faisaient entendre, alors que leurs physiques se déformaient au fil des secondes. Matornia se retrouva rapidement métamorphosée en un agent du Crépuscule, tandis que son défunt époux avait à présent revêtu l'apparence d'un monstre imposant tout en glace. Il était gigantesque. Link et les autres se sentaient tous petits face à cette créature gelée.  
   
"Bon sang..." murmura Iria en reculant encore plus, horrifiée.  
  
Link, et Gray avaient sorti leurs armes, et faisaient à présent face aux deux nouvelles créatures. Néanmoins, ils étaient sous le choc de la scène. Et plus particulièrement Link, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort du couple de Yétis. Epon, de son côté, observait les deux nouveaux monstres quelques instants, avant de tourner son regard vers Gilgamesh, Alvaro et Leviah. Ses yeux se posèrent quelques instants sur cette dernière. Cette fille... Cette élue de Farore... Finalement, l'hypothèse de Gray s'avérait juste depuis le début: L'élue de Farore était la responsable de l'apparition des agents du Crépuscule aux quatre coins du royaume! Il fallait l'arrêter, avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts qu'elle en avait déjà fait. Non... Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qu'il fallait arrêter. Il y avait Gilgamesh et Alvaro aussi! Il fallait les mettre tous les trois hors d'état de nuire.  
  
"Je sens que ce qui va suivre va être amusant." répliqua Gilgamesh, toujours avec son sourire malsain, tandis que les deux autres qui étaient avec lui l'avaient rejoint.  
"Quels genres de monstres êtes-vous... lança Gabriel à leur adresse, qui s'était mis en garde avec sa rapière.  
\- Je te trouve bien présomptueux pour ainsi t'adresser à moi, jeune Gabriel, lui répondit le faucheur, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde.  
\- Jeune Gabriel? s'étonna Epon.  
\- Comment connaissez-vous son nom? lui demanda alors Gray.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si Gabriel était le seul de votre groupe qu'on connaissait, intervint alors Alvaro en souriant à son tour. On vous connaît, tous autant que vous êtes. D'ailleurs, deux d'entre-vous nous intéressent particulièrement. Je parle bien évidemment de vous, élu de Din, et élue de Nayru."  
  
Son regard s'était alors tourné vers les deux concernés. Les marques divines de ces derniers s'étaient mises à luire respectivement sur la cuisse gauche d'Epon, et l'épaule droite de Gray. C'est alors que la Triforce du courage de Link s'était également mise à briller sur le haut de sa main gauche.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Iria qui ne comprenait pas. Link?"  
  
Ce dernier ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Il avait alors observé Epon et Gray. Si la marque de la demi-Zora ne lui était pas inconnue, celle de l'homme en noir en revanche, le surprenait grandement.  
  
"Gray... Toi aussi?" questionna le héros d'Hyrule. Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous préoccupés par ce phénomène provoqué par leurs marques respectives, Yéti et Matornia, ou plutôt les monstres qu'ils étaient devenus, s'étaient rués sur le groupe pour les attaquer. L'équipe de Link avait esquivé l'attaque en se séparant. Link, Iria et Gray d'un côté, Epon et Gabriel de l'autre.  
  
"A votre place, j'arrêterais de causer, et j'agirais, les nargua Gilgamesh.  
\- Les élus maudits des dieux, feront trembler terres et cieux... Détenteurs de la Triforce de lumière, seront exilés en enfer..." chanta Leviah d'une voix toujours aussi las et monotone, alors qu'Alvaro venait de poser sa main sur ses cheveux blonds pour les caresser gentiment, tout en observant Link, Epon et les autres livrer bataille contre les deux créatures qui venaient d'apparaître. L'Agent du Crépuscule avait pris d'assaut Epon et Gabriel, qui esquivaient tant bien que mal les attaques rapides de la créature des ombres. A un moment, le plus âgé des deux tenta plusieurs coups d'estocs en espérant que l'une de ses attaques touche le monstre. Hélas, son ennemi parvenait à esquiver sans difficulté.  
  
"Il est rapide... constata Gabriel en serrant les dents.  
\- Bien plus rapide que les monstres du genre que j'ai déjà croisé jusqu'à maintenant." enrichit alors Epon, qui avait foncé à son tour vers l'agent du Crépuscule pour l'attaquer. Si Gabriel avait opté pour le combat rapproché, la demi-Zora avait choisi d'employer la magie. Frappant dans le vide avec ses tonfas, elle invoqua plusieurs serpes d'eau tranchantes qui foncèrent droit vers la créature. Cette dernier se mit à courir rapidement dans le but de les éviter, puis sauta sur le dos de la grande créature de glace, se mettant ainsi hors de portée. Le monstre de cristal sur lequel la créature d'ombre venait de se réfugiait affrontait Link, Iria et Gray dans une lutte pour le moins brutale. Effectuant des gestes aussi violents les uns que les autres, le monstre frappa en leur direction avec ses gros poings. Heureusement pour le trio, le gigantisme du monstre rendait ses mouvement lents et prévisibles, leur laissant le temps d'anticiper, puis d'esquiver ses attaques. Iria, qui s'était armée de son arc, tira plusieurs flèches en direction de la tête de la créature. Mais la glace qui recouvrait cette dernière rendaient la tentative de la jeune Toalienne inefficace. De plus, en faisait cela, Iria avait attiré l'attention du monstre, qui s'avançait à présent vers elle.  
  
"Hey!" s'écria alors Link, qui s'était également armé de son arc. Mais à la différence de son amie, c'était des flèches explosives qu'il tirait en direction de la créature gelée. Les explosions touchèrent celle-ci de plein fouet, qui se retrouva un genou à terre. Gray profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour faire apparaître toutes ses armes autour du monstre, avant de claquer des doigts. Chacune de ses armes émit une explosion au même instant, frappant encore plus violemment la créature qu'était devenu le Yéti sous une épaisse nuage de fumée. Tandis que l'équipe de Link était en train de prendre l'avantage dans ce combat, Gilgamesh, Alvaro et Leviah, en retrait, observaient la scène.  
  
"Intéressant... parla Alvaro à l'adresse du faucheur d'un sourire un peu sournois. Ces gamins sont plus coriaces qu'ils en ont l'air."  
  
Néanmoins, Gilgamesh ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Epon, qui venait de parer une frappe de l'Agent du Crépuscule qui s'était rué vers Link, avant de contre-attaquer. Le sourire d'Alvaro s'agrandit face à cela.  
  
"Cette demoiselle aux cheveux bleus semble t'intriguer, je me trompe? demanda alors le violet à Gilgamesh. En même temps je te comprends. Cette petite est la réincarnation du phénix bleu.  
\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que ce phénix ne ce soit pas encore manifesté, confia l'homme à la capuche blanche, l'air sérieux.  
\- Je pense qu'il finira par se montrer d'ici peu de temps. Tout est une question de patience. Qu'en penses-tu, ma Leviah?"  
  
Alvaro s'était tourné vers la concernée sans perdre son sourire mauvais. Mais la blonde ne répondit pas. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Et cela fit sourire encore plus le violet.  
  
Revenons-en à Link, Epon et leurs amis. Leur bataille commençait à traîner en longueur, et à cause de cela, les cinq compagnons commençait à fatiguer, et à se prendre quelque coups. L'agent du crépuscule était parvenu à blesser légèrement Gray et Gabriel, tandis que la créature de glace avait manqué à plusieurs reprises d'écraser Epon ou Iria. Un moment où la demi-Zora allait se faire frapper par le poing du monstre enneigé. Elle s'était préparée à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour parer l'attaque, mais Link s'était placée devant elle, et avait paré avec son bouclier. Néanmoins, le coup était si violent qu'il envoya Link sur Epon. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent propulsés sur plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact, et percutèrent un mur qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.  
  
"Merde... grogna Gray en voyant cela.  
\- Link! Epon!" hurla Iria en courant en leur direction dans le but de les aider. Malheureusement, l'agent du Crépuscule avait bondit sur elle, et l'avait plaquée au sol, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
  
"Iria!" cria alors Gabriel, sur le point de foncer vers le monstre noir afin de l'éloigner de la Toalienne. Mais le blond fut immobilisé sur place, une lame sous la gorge. Il en était de même pour Gray. En une fraction de seconde, Leviah et Alvaro, armés respectivement d'une lame fine et d'une grande épée, venaient tout deux d'apparaître derrière Gray et Gabriel en plaçant leurs armes sous les gorges de ces derniers, prêt à les trancher si les deux hommes faisaient des gestes trop brusques.  
  
"Je pense qu'on en a suffisamment vu, niveau démonstration de combat, leur parla alors Alvaro. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses."  
  
Alors que tous se demandaient ce qu'Alvaro voulait dire par là, Gilgamesh s'était avancé en direction de Link et d'Epon. Ceux-ci étaient au sol, et se remettaient du choc qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Mais ils se tétanisèrent sur place en voyant leurs trois compagnons immobilisés, et le faucheur avancer vers eux, son arme à la main. Link, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, s'était rapidement relevé, et s'était placé devant Epon pour faire face à leur ennemi. Mais...  
  
"Hors de mon chemin, vermisseau!" avait ordonné Gilgamesh avant de frapper Link avec sa faux. L'homme en vert était parvenu à parer avec son bouclier. Mais le héros d'Hyrule pouvait sentir une force phénoménale dans la frappe du faucheur, qui dépassait l'entendement. Le jeune homme luttait, essayant de maintenir sa parade. Hélas, la force de Gilgamesh avait finit par avoir raison de lui. Link se retrouva projeté en direction de l'énorme monstre gelé, qu'il percuta violemment. Il fut envoyé avec une telle force que la créature de glace avait littéralement explosé au moment de l'impact. Le jeune héros fut rapidement enseveli sous plusieurs gravas de glace.  
  
"Link, non!" s'écria Epon qui s'était vivement relevée. Mais Gilgamesh avait attrapé l'hybride par le cou, et l'avait soulevée tout en l'étranglant. La jeune fille fut forcée de lâcher ses armes.  
  
"Epon! hurla alors Iria qui essayait de se débattre de la prise de l'agent du Crépuscule, en vain.  
\- T'as intérêt à la lâcher, sale fils de..."  
  
Alors que Gray était sur le point de répliquer au faucheur de manière très cinglante, Leviah avait collé un peu plus sa lame près de son cou, lui rappelant qu'elle pouvait le tuer en lui tranchant la gorge à tout moment.  
  
"A ta place, je me contenterais juste de regarder sans faire de commentaire, mon grand." le nargua alors Alvaro, pendant que Gilgamesh observait Epon dans les yeux.  
  
"Tu es vraiment pathétique... parla le faucheur froidement à l'adresse de la princesse Zora. Comment le phénix bleu a-t-il pu se réincarner en toi? Tu n'es même pas capable de le faire apparaître.  
\- De... quoi... tu parles...? parvint à parler Epon malgré sa position désavantageuse.  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant pour la légende qui entoure cette créature alors que tu as hérité de son surnom? parla Gilgamesh. Tu es encore plus pathétique que ce que j'imaginais. Mais je peux peut-être t'aider à le réveiller."  
  
Epon pouvait voir quelque chose luire au niveau de l'oeil gauche doré de cet homme imposant. Un symbole y était dessiné. La demi-Zora se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être dans un premier temps. Mais elle se souvenait qu'elle avait déjà vu ce glyphe quelque part. Gray le lui avait montré le jour où il avait révélé la vérité au sujet de l'histoire derrière marques divines.  
   
"Tu es... l'élu de... la déesse Lato...?" prononça Epon, qui venait de reconnaître ce symbole. Ses autres compagnons, et particulièrement Gray, en furent surpris. L'homme en noir ne pensait pas que le faucheur était également un élu maudit des déesses, tout comme lui, Epon et Leviah. Alors, depuis le début, les quatre porteurs des marques divines étaient réunis dans ce manoir... Merde! Ce que Gray craignait depuis plusieurs jours était en train de se réaliser: les élus de Farore et de Lato étaient alliés, et avaient pour objectif de semer le chaos à Hyrule. Gilgamesh, devant la réplique d'Epon, rigola légèrement, avant de lui répondre:  
  
"Tu as mis du temps pour le comprendre, princesse!"  
  
Il étrangla encore plus la demi-Zora, alors qu'une aura brune venait d'entourer sa main qui la tenait au niveau du cou. Epon grimaça de douleur, et tenta de se débattre comme elle le pouvait. Mais Gilgamesh la tenait fermement bien.  
  
"Laisse-la tranquille!" cria Gabriel à l'adresse du faucheur. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, sauf celui de déclencher un rire moqueur chez Alvaro:  
  
"Gilgamesh n'est pas vraiment du genre à recevoir des ordres. Tu devrais le savoir. Mais c'est bien essayé, tout de même!"  
  
Gabriel fronça les sourcils, et observa Alvaro d'un regard haineux. Gray, lui, avait ses poings et ses dents serrés. Ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Lui, Gabriel et Iria ne pouvaient plus bouger, Link était hors d'état de se battre, et Epon souffrait sous la prise du faucheur. Il avait songé à se téléporter près de ce dernier pour le frapper par surprise, et le faire lâcher l'hybride. Mais faire cela comportait un énorme risque: celui de mettre ses autres compagnons en danger. L'homme en noir semblait frustré, tout comme Gabriel qui s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire, et Iria qui se sentait impuissante face à la situation. C'est alors qu'une aura bleue commença à prendre forme autour d'Epon. A peine visible tout d'abord, cette aura se faisait de plus en plus opaque au fil des secondes, avant de prendre la forme d'un phénix.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que...? fit alors Iria, plus étonnée que jamais.  
\- On dirait que le phénix bleu se trouve bel et bien en elle finalement, parla Alvaro qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Cette princesse devient de plus en plus intéressante."  
  
Gilgamesh avait également esquissé un sourire en voyant cette aura apparaître autour d'Epon.  
  
"Le phénix bleu... Plus beau et plus puissant que jamais, s'émerveilla-t-il presque. Tu dégages une belle énergie, chère Epon. Et cette énergie sera bientôt mienne."  
  
Même tout à coup, une flèche se planta sur l'épaule de l'homme encapuchonné, détournant ainsi son intention d'Epon quelques instants. Link venait de sortir des gravas de glace sous lesquels il était enseveli plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Il avait de multiples blessures un peu partout sur son corps, et semblait affaibli par l'attaque qu'il avait subi. Mais il venait de s'armer d'une seconde flèche, et avait Gilgamesh en ligne de mire.  
  
"Lâche Epon... Tout de suite... Ou je t'en colle une deuxième entre les yeux..." le menaça-t-il, son arc bandé, prêt à décrocher sa flèche. En guise de réponse, Gilgamesh rigola, et lâcha tout à coup la demi-Zora, qui tomba au sol à genoux en toussant et en se tenant le cou. Le faucheur enleva ensuite d'un geste franc la flèche que Link lui avait planté à l'épaule, avant de se tourner vers lui.  
  
"La triforce du courage a bien choisi son possesseur, affirma-t-il. Tu as du cran. Peut-être même un peu trop.  
\- La ferme..." grogna Link, qui n'avait pas abaissé son arc malgré que l'élu de Lato avait lâché celle de Nayru. De son côté, Gray fut soulagé en voyant qu'Epon avait été relâchée. Mais il était inquiet par rapport à la situation. Si Link affrontait Gilgamesh seul dans un tel état, il n'aurait aucune chance et risquait de se faire tuer. Son regard se tourna alors discrètement vers Gabriel, qui avait également tourné sa tête vers lui pour le regarder aussi. L'homme en noir tenta de faire passer un message à son ami d'enfance à l'aide de ses yeux. L'homme à la longue chevelure blonde était surpris dans un premier temps. Mais il comprit rapidement que Gray était sur le point d'agir. Il cligna des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à passer à l'action lui aussi. Gray inspira un bon coup, avant de se téléporter tout à coup derrière Alvaro. Il lui donna ensuite un coup de pied afin de l'éloigner de Gabriel, libérant ainsi ce dernier de sa prise. L'élu de Din fit ensuite apparaître toutes ses armes autour d'Alvaro pour empêcher celui-ci de bouger. En voyant cela, Leviah voulu charger vers Gray pour l'attaquer, mais Gabriel s'était interposé en parant sa frappe avec sa rapière. Un peu plus loin, Epon s'était relevée, et avait envoyé un puissant jet d'eau sur l'Agent du Crépuscule qui immobilisait Iria, le touchant en plein de le mille, et libérant ainsi la jeune Toalienne qui se releva vite. Son arc en main, Iria imita ensuite Link, et visa Gilgamesh avec une flèche, prête à lui tirer dessus. Leviah, de son côté, essaya de frapper Gabriel dans le but de le blesser, mais le jeune homme, d'une agilité assez déconcertante, parvenait à parer ses attaques, avant de finalement pointer son arme sous la gorge de la blonde. C'était comme-ci les rôles s'étaient inversés en quelques instants. Gabriel tenait Leviah en respect avec sa lame, Gray avait immobilisé Alvaro avec son arsenal d'armes, Epon menaçait de bombarder l'agent du Crépuscule à coup de jet d'eau si celui-ci tentait quoi que ce soit, et Link et Iria se tenaient prêt à tirer leurs flèches sur Gilgamesh. Un rire retentit alors. C'était celui du faucheur. Son rire était si fort qu'il résonnait à travers tout la salle. Les cinq amis restèrent sur leur garde en voyant cela.  
  
"Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé certains d'entre-vous, parla l'élu de Lato. Et particulièrement toi, Link."  
  
Son regard s'était tourné vers l'homme en vert. Il reprit ensuite:  
  
"Je suppose que Ganondorf t'avait également sous-estimé, il y a quelques mois de cela. Peut-être que c'est cette erreur de jugement qui lui a coûté la victoire et la vie."  
  
Link ne répondit pas, et ne baissa pas sa garde. Il avait également gardé la corde de son arc bandée, prêt à tirer une flèche à tout moment.  
  
"En plus de cela, tu sembles bien entouré aujourd'hui. Seulement... Es-tu sûr de bien connaître certains de tes compagnons? Après tout, deux d'entre-eux, tout comme Leviah et moi-même, sont destinés à détruire ce royaume. En plus de cela, l'un de ces deux là se révèle être la réincarnation d'une puissante créature." avait-il continué alors que son regard s'était tourné en direction d'Epon. Celle-ci se sentait très mal. L'aura qui l'avait entourée quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparue. Mais elle se sentait épuisée. De plus, ce qu'elle ne voulait vivre était en train de se produire: Link était en train d'apprendre la vérité sur elle et sur Gray, et pas de la meilleure manière qui soit. De son côté, Link avait beaucoup de mal à avaler cette histoire. Epon et Gray? Destinés à semer le chaos tout comme les trois individus qui leur faisait face? C'était impossible! Il refusait de le croire! Epon était une personne gentille, joviale et généreuse. Gray était un peu plus mystérieux, mais n'en demeurait pas moins sympathique. Comment ces deux personnes pouvaient-elles...?  
  
"Je vois que mes propos te font à présent douter, reparla Gilgamesh en se tournant de nouveau vers Link. Qui sont tes réels amis? Et qui sont tes véritables ennemis? Lorsque tu auras la réponse à cette question, rends-toi au coeur de la montagne de la mort. Si tu parviens à nous retrouver là-bas sans te faire tuer, alors on pourra discuter. Et c'est aussi valable pour vous." avait-il ajouté à l'adresse d'Epon, d'Iria, de Gray et de Gabriel. Ce tout dernier avait serré ses poings et ses dents en regardant le faucheur. Un certain dégoût pouvait se lire sur son visage.  
  
"Sur ce, on vous laisse! leur annonça Alvaro avec un sourire malicieux. Portez-vous bien! Et tâcher de ne pas vous entre-tuer."  
  
Aussitôt qu'il avait achevé sa phrase, lui, Gilgamesh et Leviah se transformèrent en sable qui tomba au sol.  
  
"Que...? Du sable?" s'étonna Iria en abaissant son arc. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à ce phénomène. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu Gilgamesh peu après leur entrée dans le manoir, celui-ci avait disparu de la même manière. Est-ce que le groupe venait d'affronter des illusions de Gilgamesh? Aux yeux d'Epon, ils dégageaient une bien trop grande énergie pour être de simples illusions. Et puis il avaient chacun une enveloppe charnelle. Non. Cela ne pouvaient pas être des illusions. Le regard de la demi-Zora et des autres se tournèrent vers l'Agent du Crépuscule, qui avait disparut, et qui avait laissé place au corps de Matornia qui gisait à présent au sol sans vie. Quant aux restes de la créature de glace, ils avaient fondu, et avait laissé place au cadavre du Yéti. En voyant cela, Link s'effondra à genoux au sol, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il venait de perdre deux de ses amis aujourd'hui.  
  
"Link..."  
  
Epon, attristée de le voir ainsi, voulut s'avancer vers lui pour le réconforter. Mais Iria fut plus rapide, et s'était précipitée vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer contre lui. Tout en consolant Link, la Toalienne observa la demi-Zora avec un regard qui se voulait plutôt furieux. Elle en voulait à Epon de leur avoir caché ce que Gilgamesh venait de révéler sur elle et sur Gray. Elle lui en voulait également pour ce qui était arrivé au couple de yétis. Pour elle, c'était en partie sa faute. L'hybride ne savait pas trop comment réagir en cet instant. Le regard perdu, elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette aura bleu qui l'avait entourée, et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit en cet instant... C'était indescriptible. La jeune fille avait peur. Elle renfermait une créature en elle qu'elle ne contrôlait pas pour l'instant, et avait peur pour la suite des événements. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était la main de Gray.  
  
"Ca va aller?" lui demanda-t-il, l'air un peu inquiet. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle se contenta de se blottir contre l'élu de Din sans rien dire, laissant couler ses larmes. En sachant que Link et Iria connaissaient la vérité à leur sujet, qu'allait-il se passer à présent? De son côté, Gabriel contempla ce petit monde, puis les cadavres des yétis d'un air triste. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses en soit autrement! Son regard s'était ensuite tourné vers Gray, son ange comme il le surnommait si bien. Néanmoins, on pouvait voir un certain regret dans son regard. Un peu comme s'il culpabilisait pour quelque chose...


	16. Doute et culpabilité

Link, Iria, Epon, Gray et Gabriel avaient quitté le manoir en ruines des Pics-Blancs, et marchaient à présent à travers les montagnes enneigées en direction de Lanelle. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de chemin, et avaient croisé, puis combattu plusieurs créatures. Néanmoins, un silence assez pesant régnait au sein du groupe. Tous les cinq repensaient à leur affrontement avec Gilgamesh, Leviah et Alvaro quelques heures plus tôt. Et aucun des cinq ne pouvaient chasser de leur esprit l'image des corps sans vie du Yéti et de Matornia qu'ils avaient retrouvés. Link semblait être le plus affecté par ce sombre destin qu'a connu ce couple. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière pour empêcher leurs ennemis de les tuer! Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Iria, elle, marchait à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal de le réconforter lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais aucun des deux Toaliens n'avait adressé le moindre regard à Epon ou à Gray jusqu'à maintenant. La demi-Zora marchait silencieusement derrière eux, suivie par Gray et Gabriel qui fermaient la marche. L'hybride observait de temps en temps Link, en espérant que celui-ci lui adresse la parole au moins une fois. Hélas, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Iria, qui avait remarqué les regards insistants de la plus âgée, la fusilla du regard d'un air un peu furieux, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Link. Blessée par cette attitude, Epon baissa la tête, l'air maussade. Iria avait l'air de lui en vouloir d'avoir cacher la vérité à son sujet, et visiblement, cela avait l'air d'être le cas pour le héros d'Hyrule.  
  
De son côté, Gray n'avait rien manqué à cette petite scène, et s'arrêta de marcher, à l'étonnement de Gabriel, qui s'arrêta également. Le reste du groupe avait également stoppé sa marche. Epon s'était retournée pour observer son ami en noir qui avait l'air énervé, tandis que Link et Iria ne le regardaient pas.  
  
"Gray? Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds.  
\- C'est le cas de le dire, ouais, répondit alors Gray tandis que son regard s'était tourné vers le duo Toalien. C'est pas bientôt fini votre cinéma, vous deux? Que vous nous en vouliez à Epon et à moi de vous avoir caché l'histoire sur nos marques, je peux comprendre. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire exprès de nous snober comme vous le faites?"  
  
Aucune réponse de la part de Link ou d'Iria. Cette dernière observa discrètement Link, qui semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le vide. Voyant que les deux s'obstinaient à garder le silence, l'élu de Din s'avança rapidement vers eux, passant ainsi devant eux, avant d'attraper brusquement l'homme en vert par le col de son vêtement, et de le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
"Si t'es vraiment le héros de ce royaume, réagit comme tel, bordel! Tu crois que c'est en restant muet comme une carpe que tu vas améliorer la situation?  
\- Gray, doucement!" lui conseilla Gabriel en avançant de quelques pas, comme pour tenter de calmer cette ambiance électrique. Mais visiblement, son ange n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher Link dans l'immédiat.  
  
"Lâche-moi... lui ordonna Link en le défiant du regard.  
\- Si toi et ta copine avez quelque chose à nous dire, parlez-nous franchement au lieu de rester silencieux." répliqua Gray, qui ne l'avait pas lâché, et qui avait même resserré sa prise au niveau du col du vêtement du jeune garçon.  
\- Gray, arrête. S'il te plaît..." l'implora alors Epon d'une petite voix, qui s'était interposée en posant sa main sur le poignet de l'argenté, l'invitant ainsi à lâcher Link. Gray fut surpris par la réaction d'Epon. Il pensait qu'elle voulait entendre les pensées du héros du royaume et d'Iria, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. En voyant que l'élue de Nayru voulait lâcher l'affaire, et surtout en constatant que Link n'allait rien lui dire, Gray se résolut à lâcher celui-ci. Gabriel soupira intérieurement de soulagement, tandis que les deux Toaliens réagissaient à peine. Epon les observa chacun leur tour, avant de finalement reprendre la marche.  
  
"Mieux vaut arriver au domaine Zora avant la tombée de la nuit." affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre que d'habitude, sous les yeux des autres. Gray échangea un regard avec son ami d'enfance, puis toisa Link et Iria du regard un bref instant, avant de finalement suivre Epon. Gabriel l'imita, tout en faisait signe aux deux Toaliens.  
  
"Elle a raison, leur dit-il. Cette région devient très dangereuse la nuit. Et puis on n'est pas à l'abri d'une tempête de neige. Plus vite on aura regagné Lanelle, mieux cela vaudra pour nous tous."  
  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour convaincre les deux jeunes gens de reprendre la marche. Néanmoins, Link, comme Iria, demeurèrent silencieux et ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Sous ce silence complet, le groupe mit encore deux bonnes heures, avant de finalement atteindre la caverne qui reliait les Pics-Blancs au domaine Zora. Arrivé en ce dernier lieu, Finiel, ainsi que deux autres Zoras accueillirent toute l'équipe. Ils étaient tous soulagés de revoir leur princesse et ses amis sains et saufs.  
  
"Ca va? Tu n'es pas blessée? Tu m'as l'air épuisée, s'inquiéta Finiel en parlant à Epon.  
\- Je vais bien... Ne t'en fais pas." lui répondit la bleue avec un léger sourire pour tenter de le réconforter. Mais le sourire de la jeune fille sonnait faux. N'importe qui pouvait s'en apercevoir, Finiel le premier. Néanmoins, le Zora préféra se dire qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de ce voyage éprouvant.  
  
"Sa majesté la Reine sera heureuse de vous revoir, parla Finiel à l'adresse de tout le monde. Je vous amène à elle. Vous pourrez lui expliquer ce que vous avez découvert dans la région des Pics-Blancs.  
\- Désolé, mais c'est ici que nos chemins doivent se séparer, intervint alors Gabriel, à la surprise de tous.  
\- Quoi? Tu t'en vas déjà? s'étonna Gray qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
\- Et oui mon ange! Ce n'est pas que j'ai spécialement envie de vous abandonner, mais j'avais un but bien précis en m'aventurant là-bas. A présent, je dois retourner chez-moi à la citadelle. Et puis... après ce qui s'est passé, je pense que le plus important est de se préparer pour la suite, tu ne penses pas?"  
  
Gabriel avait adressé un sourire à l'adresse de l'élu de Din. Celui-ci aurait préféré que son ami reste avec lui. Encore plus que cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'ils avaient été séparés. Mais quelque part, le blond avait raison: lui, et probablement le royaume tout entier devait se préparer à affronter la menace qui allait s'abattre sur Hyrule dans les prochains jours. Gray s'avança alors vers lui, et l'enlaça tendrement avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"On se reverra, pas vrai? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.  
\- Bien sûr qu'on se reverra! C'est quoi cette question?" demanda Gabriel en rigolant légèrement, tant il trouvait une telle question plutôt absurde. Il savoura cet étreinte avec son meilleur ami quelques secondes, avant de le lâcher, et de se tourner vers les autres, à savoir Link, Iria et Epon. Il s'inclina de respect devant le héros d'Hyrule dans un premier temps.  
  
"Ce fut un honneur de te rencontrer, et de combattre à tes côtés Link. J'espère que nos routes se recroiseront de nouveau.  
\- Je... l'espère aussi Gabriel..." lui retourna le concerné en souriant légèrement. Mais son sourire sonnait également faux en cet instant. Gabriel s'était ensuite incliné devant Iria en souriant pour la saluer. Puis, il se tourna vers Epon et s'approcha d'elle, avant de poser une main sur son épaule avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. L'élue de Nayru fut surprise sur le coup, mais observa tout de même le jeune homme.  
  
"Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré tout, lui parla Gabriel. Et je sais aussi que les choses ne doivent pas être faciles pour toi. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, reste forte. Et veille bien sur Gray pour moi, d'accord?"  
  
Epon se demandait bien pourquoi Gabriel lui disait tout cela. Néanmoins, ces paroles de sa part l'avaient touchée. Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, avant que le blond n'enlève sa main de son épaule. Gabriel salua ensuite les Zoras, avant de finalement s'éloigner du groupe en leur disant au-revoir. Ce fut ainsi qu'il quitta le domaine, réduisant d'une personne le groupe que composaient Link, Epon et leurs amis.  
  
Suite à leur séparation avec Gabriel, Finiel escorta Epon et ses compagnons auprès de sa mère Rutella. Celle-ci fut soulagée et heureuse de revoir sa fille et ses amis bien portants, bien qu'elle pouvoir voir un certain épuisement dans leurs yeux. Link raconta alors leurs péripéties au sein de la région enneigée des Pics-Blancs. Il expliqua à la reine des Zoras leur rencontre avec Gabriel, leur traversée du manoir en ruines, la mort du Yéti et de Matorina, et leur combat contre Gilgamesh, Alvaro et Leviah. Toutefois, et à la surprise d'Epon, de Gray et d'Iria, il ne mentionna ni les détails aux sujets des marques divines, ni l'histoire du phénix bleu qui semblait entourer la princesse des Zoras. Rutella prit alors un air pensif:  
  
"Il semblerait que nous ayons à faire à une menace aussi grande que celle que représentait Ganondorf. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les trois personnes que vous avez rencontrés sont très dangereuses, et sans aucune pitié. Il va falloir redoubler de prudence.  
\- Votre majesté, l'appela alors Finiel qui était resté aux côtés des autres. Il faudrait en informer Dame Zelda. De cette façon, elle pourra ordonner à ses soldats de renforcer la sécurité dans les différents villages que compte le royaume.  
\- Tu as entièrement raison, approuva la Reine Zora. Dès ce soir, je lui écrirai un message expliquant tout ce que vous venez de me raconter. Je lui préciserai également que vous êtes revenus de ce voyage sains et saufs.  
\- Merci maman..." la remercia Epon en la regardant quelques secondes, avant de détourner son regard en serrant les poings. Rutella, en remarquant que sa fille n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, afficha un tendre sourire.  
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas, ma fille?  
\- Ce... n'est rien... lui mentit la bleue. Je suis juste... un peu fatiguée. J'ai besoin de repos... Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre... Mon lit me manque.  
\- Je t'accompagne jusque là-bas, si tu veux, lui proposa alors son garde Zora personnel.  
\- Merci Finiel, mais ça ira..."  
  
Sur ces mots, et sans même laisser le temps à Finiel, à Rutella, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre de répliquer, Epon quitta précipitamment la salle du trône Zora.  
  
"Epon... murmura Finiel, un peu inquiet.  
\- Hum... fit Rutella face à un tel comportement de la part de son enfant. Réagir ainsi ne lui ressemble pas. Savez-vous ce que ma fille a, exactement? demanda-t-elle à Link, Iria et Gray.  
\- On se le demande." répondit froidement l'homme en noir en croisant les bras, et en observant Link et Iria avec une certaine colère dans le regard. Si Iria lui avait discrètement rendu un regard semblable, Link, lui, n'avait pas réagit. Mais intérieurement, il se sentait mal. Voyant qu'aucun des trois ne parvenait à apporter une réponse concrète à sa question, Rutella poussa un petit soupir, mais retrouva rapidement un sourire bienveillant, avant de s'adresser à Finiel.  
  
"Réunis quelques uns des nôtres, et préparez trois chambres. La nuit est sur le point de tomber, et Link, Iria et Gray ont également besoin de repos. Ils seront nos invités pour ce soir.  
\- A vos ordres, votre Majesté."  
  
Finiel s'exécuta, sous les yeux du trio, qui ne s'attendait pas à passer la nuit au domaine Zora.  
  
"Ce... Ce n'était pas la peine, vous savez? répliqua Iria à Rutella.  
\- Il ne serait pas prudent de ma part de vous laisser quitter mon domaine dans un tel état, surtout après cette aventure dangereuse que vous venez de vivre, affirma cette dernière. Ne soyez pas mal à l'aise, et faites comme chez vous. Si vous avez besoin du moindre service, moi, ainsi que mon peuple sommes à votre disposition.  
\- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part." la remercia Gray en souriant légèrement. Puis, il observa froidement Link et Iria.  
  
"Je pense que je vais aller me rafraîchir dans une source thermale." parla-t-il ensuite à Rutella, qui l'autorisa donc à y aller. Link et Iria, eux, préféraient aller chacun dans leurs chambres pour le moment.  
  
Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent. La nuit venait de tomber au domaine Zora et dans tout le reste du royaume d'Hyrule. Dans une source thermale du village, Gray, assis dans l'eau chaude, avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé du soir. Il n'y avait pas de nuage visible, ce qui faisait qu'on avait une magnifique vue sur les astres. Mais le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à profiter pleinement du spectacle. Il s'était passé trop de choses en ce jour pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Et puis, il s'inquiétait pour Epon. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne rien lui raconter au sujet des marques divines. Peut-être que cela lui aurait épargné la souffrance physique et psychologique qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment... Non. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la demi-Zora aurait finit par tout découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir pour cela. Selon lui, si quelqu'un devait s'en vouloir de l'état actuel de la jeune fille, c'était bien Link et Iria. Ces deux derniers auraient pu, et auraient dû la réconforter suite aux révélations qu'ils avaient entendu. Mais au lieu de cela, ils avaient préféré taire leurs pensées, et rester silencieux. Comme s'ils s'en fichaient. Ou comme s'ils rejetaient une partie de la faute de tout ce qui se passait sur Epon et sur lui-même.  
  
"Héros d'Hyrule, mon cul!" pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, alors que son regard s'était posé sur la surface de l'eau dans laquelle il baignait. Mais il entendit tout à coup des bruits de pas se rapprochant petit à petit de lui. Il se releva brusquement en faisait apparaître une épée dans sa main, prêt à se défendre si besoin. Mais à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de Rutella. Rassuré que ce ne soit qu'elle, et non un quelconque ennemi, Gray fit disparaître son arme.  
  
"Vous m'avez fait peur, lui confia-t-il alors qu'il reprenait place dans son bain.  
\- Désolée de t'avoir effrayé, s'excusa la souveraine des Zoras en rigolant gentiment. Je suis venue m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi.  
\- C'est... gentil, mais ça va. Merci." répliqua Gray en souriant légèrement, et en détournant son regard de la Zora. Celle-ci arbora un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.  
  
"Tu as l'air plutôt nerveux, je me trompe?"  
  
Gray ne répondit pas sur le coup, et regarda Rutella d'un air surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle question. Il fallait dire que c'était un peu le cas.  
  
"Je prends ton silence pour un non.  
\- Je pense que parano serait un mot plus approprié..."  
  
Il avait affiché un sourire, et avait même ris un peu face à l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de sortir. Et visiblement, sa plaisanterie avait l'air de faire rire la reine des Zoras.  
  
"Puis-je me joindre à toi? A moins que tu sois suffisamment parano pour te méfier de moi aussi?  
\- Euh... Si vous voulez venir dans cette source, je ne vous en empêche pas. Vous êtes la reine de ce domaine, après tout..."  
  
Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à cacher sa gêne en cet instant précis, et faisait tout pour éviter le regard de Rutella. Cette dernière, plutôt amusée par la réaction de l'argenté, s'avança dans le bassin, avant de s'immerger, et de prendre place en face de Gray.  
  
"Je ne te pensais pas aussi timide, Gray.  
\- Je... On ne peut pas dire que ce soit dans mes habitudes de prendre mon bain avec une femme. Et encore moins avec une reine zora...  
\- Je vois, et je comprends. A vrai dire, si on exclue ma fille et mon défunt époux, c'est la première fois que je me baigne avec un humain."  
  
L'élu de Din ne répondit pas, et ne regarda toujours pas la zora. Néanmoins, un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres.  
  
"Il y a une question que j'ai toujours voulu te poser Gray, admit Rutella. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant Epon, ou quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Une question? Quelle est-elle?"  
  
La Reine des Zoras se tut quelques instants. Elle semblait hésiter à l'interroger à ce sujet. Mais en même temps, elle avait envie de savoir.  
  
"Pourquoi nous avoir espionnées, ma fille et moi, pendant toutes ces années?"  
  
Gray avait écarquillé les yeux de stupéfaction devant une telle question. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.  
  
"Je... vous demande pardon?  
-Ne fait pas l'innocent, jeune homme! lui conseilla Rutella qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Epon a beau m'avoir dit que vous ne vous êtes rencontrés que depuis peu, je t'avais déjà vu par le passé à plusieurs reprises, rôdant dans le domaine Zora à l'abri des regards. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que ni Epon, ni mes gardes n'aient remarqué ta présence en ce temps là."  
  
L'élu de Din ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pensait pas que la reine des Zoras allait lui parler de cela aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle venait de révéler était vrai. Mais le jeune homme avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas se faire repérer en ce temps-là. Comment Rutella avait-elle pu le remarquer? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait contre lui, si elle le savait là?  
  
"Il y a une chose que je dois admettre, reprit-elle. Tu as bien grandi depuis. Et tu es devenu incroyablement beau aussi.  
\- Je... Vous..." bégaya Gray qui ne savait plus où se mettre à présent. Mais sa réaction fit rigoler la souveraine Zora.  
  
"Ne soit pas aussi embarrassé, le rassura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te juger pour ça."  
  
Mais cela n'aidait pas l'argenté. Au contraire, plus les secondes défilaient, plus il se sentait gêné. Il avait juste envie d'être aspiré sous l'eau, et de se noyer à l'heure actuelle. Cela aurait été extrême, mais au moins, il n'aurait pas à être aussi embarrassé qu'à cet instant.  
  
"Serais-tu amoureux de ma fille, par hasard? lui demanda alors Rutella avec une certaine malice dans son sourire.  
\- Que...? Non! Ce n'est pas du tout ça! Vous... vous vous méprenez!"  
  
Des rougeurs venaient d'apparaître sur ses joues, provoquant une crise de fou rire chez la Zora.  
  
"Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris ainsi, confia-t-elle alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu, avant de respirer un grand coup.  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant.  
\- Désolée, s'excusa alors Rutella en voyant que Gray avait détourné le regard l'air grave. C'était juste une taquinerie. Ne le prends pas au sérieux. Par contre, j'aimerais vraiment connaître la raison pour laquelle tu nous espionnais dans le passé."  
  
Le jeune homme, toujours le regard ailleurs, prit un certain temps afin de trouver ses mots. Il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer tout cela à la reine Zora. Il la regarda timidement, avant de détourner à nouveau son regard d'elle.  
  
"Vous risquez de me trouver ridicule après ça... soupira-t-il, pas très enchanté à l'idée de se confier de la sorte.  
\- Je verrais par moi-même, une fois que tu m'auras tout raconté." assura Rutella avec un sourire réconfortant. Gray la regarda quelques instants dans les yeux. Il faisait confiance à la reine des Zoras, et finit par trouver le courage de lui avouer ses raisons.  
"J'affectionne Epon, finit-il par admettre. Mais pas dans le sens auquel vous croyez."  
Ce fait étonna la Zora, qui demanda à en savoir plus sur ce sujet.  
  
  
Au même moment, Link, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu que lui avait offert la Zora qui avait préparé sa chambre, marchait à travers un long couloir éclairé par des torches dont les flammes avaient la particularité d'avoir une couleur bleutée. C'était si beau à voir que le jeune homme se serait cru dans un rêve. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Link était allé voir Finiel pour lui demander où se trouvait la chambre d'Epon. Et d'après le Zora, celle-ci se trouvait au fond du couloir qu'il traversait en ce moment. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la porte de la chambre de la jeune hybride. Mais il hésita à y entrer. Il ne savait pas du tout comment allait Epon en cet instant. Enfin si. Il savait que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Mais il ignorait à quel point. Etait-ce donc une bonne idée d'aller la voir maintenant?  
  
Sur ce coup, le blond n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais puisqu'il était déjà là, autant y aller. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et la tourna lentement pour l'ouvrir. Il accéda ainsi doucement dans la chambre. Celle-ci était spacieuse. Bien plus que celle dans laquelle Link devait passer la nuit. Les murs étaient recouverts d'écailles dont les couleurs rappelaient celles d'un océan, tandis que des dalles d'un blanc éclatant étaient posées au sol. Un grand lit trônait dans un coin de la chambre, et juste en face de celui-ci se trouvait une belle fontaine d'eau claire. Des meubles tels qu'une armoire, un bureau, ou un miroir se trouvaient également là. Il y avait également une harpe exposée en centre de la pièce. Link trouvait qu'une telle chambre était agréable à observer, et qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à une princesse Zora comme Epon.  
  
Il vit alors cette dernière assise sur son lit, le dos collé à la tête de celui-ci. La jeune fille avait ses longs cheveux bleus lâchés, et était vêtue d'une simple nuisette blanche. Elle serrait son oreiller contre sa poitrine, et avait sa tête plongée dedans. Link, d'un pas pas vraiment assuré, se dirigea lentement vers elle.  
  
"Epon?"  
  
Celle-ci sursauta à l'entente de sa voix, et releva sa tête pour le regarder. Néanmoins, Link pouvait remarquer des larmes présentes sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
   
"Epon? Tu... pleures?" lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait empressé le pas pour s'approcher rapidement d'elle. En guise de réponse, la jeune fille détourna son regard tout en essuyant vivement ses larmes. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se calmer, elle inspira un coup, et s'adressa à Link, toujours le regard détourné de lui.  
  
"C'est dans tes habitudes d'entrer dans la chambre d'une fille sans frapper...?"  
  
Sa voix tremblait sous la tristesse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un ton plutôt fort qui se voulait réprimandant. Link, qui se tenait à présent debout près du lit, se gratta la tête avec une certaine gêne. Il était vrai qu'il aurait dû frapper avant d'entrer. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup.  
  
"Désolé..." s'excusa-t-il. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. En fait, il ne pensait pas voir Epon dans un tel état un jour, et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était assez maladroit quand il s'agissait de réconforter les gens. Il avait peur de rendre la bleue plus triste qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Link..." demanda Epon, qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Celui-ci déglutit légèrement, tandis qu'il faisait surchauffer son cerveau pour trouver une solution à cette situation. Comment faire pour qu'Epon aille mieux? D'ailleurs, pourquoi la demi-Zora était-elle dans un tel état? Telles étaient les questions se bousculant dans la tête du héros d'Hyrule.  
  
"Est-ce que... je peux... m'asseoir?" proposa le blond dans un premier temps. Peut-être qu'il serait plus efficace assis qu'en restant debout devant le lit de la princesse tel un piquet. La bleue demeura silencieuse devant cette demande, ce qui mit Link un peu mal à l'aise. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment et toujours le regard ailleurs, elle accepta en hochant doucement la tête. Contente que cette première approche ait fonctionné, le blond afficha un léger sourire, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Un nouveau silence régna entre les deux jeunes gens. Link tourna doucement sa tête vers Epon pour l'observer. Il la trouvait très jolie dans cette tenue, et avec les cheveux lâchés de cette manière. Mais il ne s'attarda pas trop sur le physique de son homologue féminin. Il avait plus important à faire, comme essayer de la réconforter.  
  
"Ecoute... Je suis désolé... de venir te parler que maintenant, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, surtout en découvrant Yéti et Matornia, deux de mes amis, morts...  
\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça... répliqua alors Epon en fermant les yeux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu prends tes distances avec moi et Gray...  
\- Pourquoi je prends mes...? Non, Epon tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas pris mes distances avec vous.  
\- Tu en es sûr?" lui demanda alors la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux. Link en fut légèrement troublé sur le coup, mais reprit contenance bien vite.  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais mes distances avec vous? On est amis... non?  
\- Tu me considères encore comme une amie après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui? l'interrogea la jeune fille en détournant à nouveau son regard. Je suis comme ceux qui ont tué les yétis. Mon destin est de semer le chaos dans ce royaume. Je découvre que le Phénix bleu, créature jusque là légendaire, réside en moi, et que je ne peux pas le contrôler...  
\- Tout cela ne fait pas forcément de toi ou de Gray des personnes mauvaises.  
\- ... Va dire ça à Iria."  
  
Cette réplique avait été prononcé sur un ton glacial qui aurait donné des frissons à Link si celui-ci ne connaissait pas la demi-Zora. Le jeune homme observait la bleue. Il commençait à comprendre les raisons pour lesquels Epon était aussi triste.  
  
"Je pense que cette histoire dépasse un peu Iria. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de vivre ce genre de chose, ni de côtoyer des personnes comme toi, Gray, ou ceux qu'on a croisé au manoir des Pics-Blancs. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Dans le fond, je suis sûr qu'elle sait que tu n'es pas comme ce Gilgamesh, cette Leviah, ou l'autre con aux cheveux violets dont j'ai oublié le nom.  
\- Et si je me révèle être quelqu'un comme eux, justement?"  
  
Cette question étonna le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.  
  
"Ces gens qu'on a croisé... reprit-elle, l'air maussade. Tu as vu comme moi: Ils cherchent à m'avoir. Ils veulent voir ce... ce phénix bleu apparaître. Si jamais cette créature apparaît, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ensuite? Ils se serviront de moi et de ce phénix pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Et Hyrule prendra sans doute cher...  
\- Epon...  
\- Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'être l'un de ceux qui mettront Hyrule à feu et à sang. Mais... cette marque que je porte sur ma jambe, est une marque divine. Les déesses veulent que je sois l'un des quatre élus destiné à mener ce royaume à sa perte. Comment est-ce que je peux lutter contre ça, si c'est mon destin?  
\- Chacun est maître de son destin, Epon.  
\- Pff... Tu peux parler, héros d'Hyrule. Tu as été élu par les déesses pour sauver Hyrule de la destruction, et tu as mené ta mission à bien en battant Ganondorf. Mais est-ce que tu as vraiment voulu être un élu des déesses? Ou est-ce que c'est le destin qui t'as mené jusqu'à ce statut de héros que tu portes aujourd'hui?"  
  
Aïe! Link était forcé de l'admettre: Epon avait raison sur certains points. Bien qu'il avait accomplit son destin et sa mission, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait préféré vivre une vie tranquille à Toal en tant que berger. Malheureusement, les déesses en avait décidé autrement pour lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt injuste. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre? Finalement, les raisons pour laquelle Epon était aussi attristée ne se résumait pas seulement à Link, ou à Iria qui leur en voulait à elle et à Gray. Le problème était bien plus profond et complexe. Et ce n'était que maintenant que le jeune blond s'en rendait compte.  
  
"Il y a des jours où je me demande ce que j'ai fais aux déesses pour mériter tout ça... continua Epon alors que des larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis une hybride, et qu'elles ont du mal à l'accepter? Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon statut de princesse Zora alors que je possède une apparence humaine? Est-ce que je les ai offensé par une quelconque action que j'ai mené par le passé? Peut-être qu'elles sont en train de me punir à cause de tout cela en me choisissant comme élue maudite.  
\- Hé... l'interpella doucement Link en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Tu ne devrais pas penser à ce genre de chose. Je ne pense pas que les déesses seraient assez cruelles pour te choisir juste à cause de ces raisons que tu viens de m'énoncer."  
  
Mais devant une telle réplique, Epon ôta vivement la main de Link de son épaule, et le regarda sans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Tu ne comprends pas! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je traverse à cause de ça!"  
  
Voyant que Link avait légèrement reculé face au haussement de son ton, Epon se calma, et détourna le regard, avant de lui expliquer. Elle lui raconta alors l'histoire avec les psysalis, et tout ce qui s'en rapportait de prêt ou de loin. Elle lui expliqua également l'existence d'une quatrième déesse, la déesse Lato, qui était la raison principale pour laquelle les divinités d'Hyrule avaient choisi une poignée de personnes pour nuire au royaume. Devant de telles révélations, Link fut choqué et sans voix. Cette histoire était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait, et cela remettait en question certaines croyances et légendes d'Hyrule.  
  
"Wow... finit-il par dire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tout ça... C'est horrible. Mais, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir confié ça plus tôt?  
\- Techniquement, Gray et moi sommes censés être vos ennemis..."  
  
Il n'en fallu pas plus à Link pour comprendre ce que la demi-Zora voulait dire par là. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on pouvait facilement révéler à n'importe qui. Et encore moins au héros d'Hyrule, ou à la princesse Zelda.  
  
"Qui d'autre dans ton entourage est au courant de cette histoire? demanda le jeune homme.  
\- A part toi et Gray, personne... Pas même ma mère ou à Finiel."  
  
La jeune fille tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais ces dernières ne cessaient de couler. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir en parler à ses proches, de peur de les mettre en danger, lui faisait extrêmement mal. Link avait de la peine pour la jeune fille. Il comprenait tout à présent. Se voulant réconfortant, il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la prendre doucement dans ses bras, et la serrer contre lui, tout en la berçant légèrement pour essayer de la calmer.  
  
"Je ne savais pas que cette histoire te faisait autant souffrir... Mais maintenant que je le sais, je t'aiderai à faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.  
\- Comment...?"  
  
Link ne le savait pas pour le moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire devant une telle histoire. Epon avait besoin de soutien, tout comme Gray. Et Link était bien décidé à les aider tous les deux.  
  
"Je verrai bien, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je vais t'aider. Je te le promets."  
  
Sur ces mots, le jeune homme avait légèrement resserré son étreinte. Epon, qui avait sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Link, ferma doucement les yeux, se laissant bercer. Elle était profondément touchée par la compassion dont faisait preuve le blond. Et elle était rassurée en voyant que celui-ci était déterminé à l'aider. Malgré ses larmes, l'hybride parvint un esquisser un léger sourire, avant de murmurer:  
  
"Merci Link..."  
  
Le concerné resta silencieux. Mais il sourit à son tour en constatant qu'Epon lui faisait désormais confiance. Il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir. Les deux restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Minutes pendant lesquelles la princesse des Zoras finit par s'endormir dans les bras du plus grand sous l'effet de l'émotion et la fatigue. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua que la bleue s'était assoupie. Tout doucement, il l'allongea sur son lit, et prit soin de la recouvrir avec les draps. Puis, il la regarda quelques instants sans perdre son sourire, tout en lui arrangeant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage.  
  
"Passe une bonne nuit, Epon." pensa-t-il avant de finalement se lever du lit, et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour quitter celle-ci, laissant la jeune hybride aux cheveux bleus dormir à poings fermés.


	17. Le début d'un voyage dangereux

Le soleil venait de se lever au royaume d'Hyrule. Malgré l'heure matinale, nombreux étaient les Zoras déjà réveillés, et nageant dans les lacs que comptaient leur domaine. La douce lumière du soleil levant se reflétait sur les vastes étendues d'eau du village de ce peuple, rendant le lieu encore plus enchanteur qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
Quelque part dans l'un des couloirs qui menaient vers un bassin d'eau isolé, Iria marchait, l'air un peu nerveuse. Elle se remémorait une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Link la veille au soir à propos de ce qu'ils avaient vécu aux Massif des Pics-Blancs. Et la jeune fille s'en voulait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en réagissant comme elle l'avait fait, elle faisait du mal à Epon et à Gray. Surtout à la demi-Zora. Elle voulait parler à celle-ci qui, selon Rutella, avait l'habitude de prendre son bain matinal dans le bassin vers lequel la jeune Toalienne se dirigeait actuellement. Arrivée devant la petite étendue d'eau qui était néanmoins alimentée par une belle cascade, Iria aperçut enfin l'hybride aux cheveux bleus. Cette dernière, complètement nue à l'étonnement de la plus jeune, avait tout son corps plongé dans l'eau claire et fraiche de la mare plutôt profonde, et le dos tourné à l'amie de Link. Mais en ressentant une présence à quelques mètres derrière elle, Epon se retourna. En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Iria, elle demeura quelques instants silencieuse, ce qui mit Iria légèrement mal-à-l'aise sur le coup.  
  
"Euh... Salut, Epon." tenta-t-elle avec un sourire niais aux lèvres, tant elle était embarrassée par un tel silence. Toutefois, la bleue ne mit pas longtemps à lui sourire, tout en nageant en sa direction.  
   
"Bonjour, Iria, lui retourna elle. Je ne te pensais pas déjà réveillée."  
  
Iria fut intérieurement soulagée de voir qu'Epon ne l'avait pas rembarrée, ou réprimandée pour l'attitude qu'elle avait eu vis à vis d'elle la veille. Elle s'était attendu à ce que l'hybride soit un peu rancunière, mais ce n'était pas le cas visiblement.  
  
"Ecoute, reprit alors la Toalienne en détournant le regard, un peu gênée. Je voulais m'excuser, pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait, alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé. Je suis consciente que toi et Gray n'avez pas choisi d'être... ce que vous êtes. Et je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas comme ceux qui nous ont attaqués hier."  
  
La demi-Zora repensa alors aux évènements de la veille. Leviah, l'élue de Farore... Gilgamesh, l'élu de la fameuse Lato... Et Alvaro, qui semblait être leur complice... Sans oublié le démon Envy qu'ils avaient croisé quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se demandait quel était leur but, mais également s'ils avaient d'autres alliés. Car si tel était le cas, et qu'ils étaient aussi redoutables qu'eux, Epon, Link et les autres risqueraient d'avoir du mal à les arrêter. Mais plutôt qu'être pessimiste sur le sujet, la bleue préféra reporter son attention sur sa cadette.  
  
"Je comprends la réaction que tu as eu Iria. Honnêtement, si j'étais à ta place, et que je découvrais que certains de mes amis étaient des élus destinés à faire le mal autour d'eux, je me serais montrée un peu méfiante, moi aussi.  
\- Mais toi et Gray êtes des gens bien. Vous nous l'avez montré à plusieurs reprises. Malgré cette histoire, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi froide envers vous deux. J'espère que tu me pardonneras."  
  
Devant ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille, Epon rigola légèrement, avant d'afficher un tendre sourire à son adresse.  
  
"C'est déjà fait, ne t'en fais pas."  
  
Soulagée de voir que la demi-Zora lui avait pardonné par rapport à cela, Iria lui retourna un sourire semblable, tout en la remerciant joyeusement. Voyant que les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées, la bleue se mit a nager à reculons, tout en faisant signe à la Toalienne.  
  
"Tu veux te joindre à moi dans ce bain? L'eau y est vraiment délicieuse.  
\- Euh... Merci pour la proposition, mais non merci, refusa Iria avec un sourire niais, un peu gênée par une telle proposition, au vu des circonstances. Une autre fois, peut-être."  
  
En voyant l'embarras de la plus jeune, Epon ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement. C'est alors qu'une voix masculine, ainsi que des bruits de pas se firent entendre.  
  
"Iria? Tu es là?"  
  
Cette voix, qui fit sursauter la princesse Zora, était celle de Link. Celui-ci venait tout juste d'arriver près d'Iria, tandis que son regard s'était tourné  vers le bassin, et plus particulièrement vers Epon qui s'y baignait.  
  
"E... Epon?"  
  
Le fait que le corps de la demi-Zora était plongée dans l'eau empêchait le jeune blond de voir certaines parties de son anatomie. Mais étant donné que l'eau était claire, il pouvait aisément deviner que l'hybride était actuellement en tenue d'Eve. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors violemment, tandis qu'Epon, rouge de honte, s'était vivement retournée pour aller se cacher derrière un rocher à proximité.  
  
"Que... Que fais-tu ici, Link?!" lui demanda-t-elle. On ressentait clairement de la gêne dans sa voix. Link, lui, demeurait debout sans rien dire, et les joues en feu. Il semblait tellement déconnecté de la réalité en cet instant qu'il avait à peine réagit à la question de la demi-Zora. Mais il redescendit rapidement sur terre lorsqu'Iria lui colla une grosse claque sur la joue.  
  
"Espèce de pervers! s'écria vivement la Toalienne à son adresse, pendant que Link se frottait la joue.  
\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Iria?! Ca fait mal!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à mater Epon comme ça? Regarde ailleurs!  
\- M-Mais...  
\- D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien à faire ici, idiot! Du balai!  
\- Mais... Iria!"  
  
La Toalienne s'excusa brièvement auprès d'Epon pour cet incident, avant d'attraper Link par le poignet, et de partir à vive allure en le traînant littéralement derrière elle. Le héros d'Hyrule et son amie d'enfance disparurent du champ de vision de l'hybride, qui put à présent sortir de sa cachette. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient rouges, et elle avait l'air complètement embarrassé. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas fini: Un rire masculin se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, elle reconnut la voix de Gray. Celui-ci venait de se téléporter sur le rocher derrière lequel la jeune fille s'était planquée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait un sourire plutôt farceur collé aux lèvres tandis qu'il observait son amie aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci rougit encore plus, et lui fit brusquement volte-face, et parla sur un ton agacé.  
  
"On... On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter l'intimité d'une femme qui prend son bain?!"  
  
En guise de réponse, Gray haussa des épaules, tout en prenant une voix qui se voulait taquine, histoire de l'embêter encore plus.  
  
"Ce n'est pas comme si on voyait les détails de ton corps de déesse, Ô grande princesse Zora. ~  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est pas drôle!"  
  
Cette réaction d'Epon fit rire le plus âgé, qui finit par se retourner pour ne plus la regarder. Il avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, mais ce dernier se faisait plus tendre que malicieux.  
  
"Comment tu te sens, Epon?"  
  
Cette question étonna la concerné, qui tourna sa tête pour observer l'homme en noir. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait. Mieux que la veille au soir, c'était sûr. D'autant plus que Link, puis Iria, était venu lui parler, et que les tensions s'étaient apaisés. Toutefois, Epon appréhendait la suite des événements. Elle ne savait pas comment la suite de cette histoire d'élus divins déchus allait évoluer. Elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à sa mère, à Finiel, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, par crainte de les mettre en danger ou de se mettre en danger elle-même. Et par dessus tout, il y avait ce phénix bleu en elle...  
  
"Si tu veux mon avis, parla l'argenté, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées, tu te prends trop la tête avec tout ça. Tu vas finir par te rendre bêtement malade à force.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était aussi simple.  
\- De tout ton entourage, je dois être le mieux placé pour savoir que c'est effectivement dur de vivre bien avec toutes ces histoires sur la conscience. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Je suis dans la même situation que toi. En plus d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as révélé la vérité à Link, qui lui-même l'a révélé à Iria..."  
  
A vrai dire, Gray n'était spécialement enchanté de savoir que Link et Iria connaissaient à présent toute la vérité les concernant. Mais l'homme en noir se disait que le fait d'en parler à quelqu'un avait dû faire un grand bien à la demi-Zora. Et puis, si Link était réellement le héros de ce royaume, il devait probablement être digne de confiance. En tout cas, lui et Iria n'avaient pas l'air de leur vouloir du mal à lui ou à Epon. Finalement, il poussa un soupir intérieur, avant de croiser les bras, toujours en faisant volte-face à la bleue.  
  
"Cette histoire va s'arranger. Si on s'y prend correctement, on peut réussir à vaincre nos ennemis, et à écarter la menace qu'ils représentent.  
\- ... Tu as l'air sûr de toi." constata Epon, qui avait à présent le regard perdu dans le vide. Le sourire de Gray s'était agrandi devant une telle réplique.  
  
"Il faut bien être optimiste, non? D'ailleurs je t'ai connue bien plus optimiste que ça.  
\- Comment tu peux affirmer ça, alors qu'on ne se connait depuis peu?"  
  
La jeune fille s'était retournée pour le regarder en lui posant cette question. L'élu de Din, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, demeura silencieux quelques instants. Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Rutella la veille. Et il s'avérait que la reine des Zoras connaissait quelques secrets sur lui qu'Epon ignorait encore. Devait-il révéler à la demi-Zora ce qu'il avait avoué à la mère de celle-ci ce soir là?  
  
"Disons qu'en te regardant, on s'attend à quelqu'un de plutôt optimiste." choisit-il finalement de répondre. Il avait préféré ne rien lui dire à son sujet pour le moment. Il était un peu tôt selon lui, et il ignorait comment l'élue de Nayru réagirait face à cela. De son côté, l'hybride aux cheveux bleus demeura silencieuse devant une telle réponse. Gray venait encore de lui mentir, et elle le sentait bien. Elle voyait que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Et surtout, pourquoi? Un silence s'ensuivit alors entre les deux amis. Gray semblait attendre une réaction de la part d'Epon face à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais celle-ci resta muette en cet instant. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passèrent. Au bout d'une minute, un peu exaspéré par ce calme plutôt pesant, l'homme en noir se retourna pour observer sa cadette. Mais ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'étonnement alors qu'il constatait qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans cette mare.  
  
"Epon?" l'appela-t-il, espérant que la jeune fille n'avait fait que plonger dans l'eau, et qu'elle referait surface quelques secondes plus tard. Mais tout à coup, Gray reçut un coup au niveau de son derrière qui le poussa suffisamment fort, afin de le faire tomber dans l'eau. C'était la jeune demi-Zora qui, enroulée dans une serviette, était sortie du bassin, et avait donné un coup de pied au derrière du plus âgé pour le faire tomber. L'élu de Din sortit sa tête de l'eau, l'air complètement ahuri, alors qu'il venait de tourner sa tête vers une Epon hilare.  
  
"Si tu voyais ta tête! rigola la jeune fille.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me faire un coup pareil?! s'écria Gray, plutôt mécontent de se retrouver avec ses vêtements trempés.  
\- Ca t'apprendra à violer l'intimité d'une femme comme tu viens de le faire!"  
  
La bleue était à présent morte de rire, sous les yeux blasés de son ami, qui avait ensuite croisé les bras en boudant. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Néanmoins, intérieurement, il souriant: Epon retrouvait petit à petit le sourire et sa joie de vivre, et Gray ne pouvait pas nier qu'il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt qu'attristée.  
  
Suite à ce petit moment de détente, une petite heure s'écoula pendant laquelle Epon, Link, Gray et Iria se préparaient. Ils avaient une nouvelle destination désormais: la montagne de la mort. C'était dans ce lieu que les attendaient leurs ennemis. Du moins, c'était ce que ces derniers avaient affirmé. Pouvait-on se fier à leur parole, ou était-ce un piège? Epon et ses compagnons n'avaient pas le choix. Pour en avoir le coeur net, ils devaient se rendre sur place. Et pour atteindre cette montagne située dans la région d'Ordinn à l'Est de Lanelle, ils devaient passer par le village Cocorico, qui se trouvait au pied de ce volcan. Une fois prêts, et après avoir dit au revoir à Rutella, Finiel, et à d'autres Zoras, le quatuor quitta le domaine Zora. Retrouvant leurs chevaux qu'ils avaient laissé à l'entrée du village, ils les chevauchèrent, et partirent en direction des terres d'Ordinn.  
  
Le climat était plutôt chaud et sec dans cette région orientale d'Hyrule. Mais cela ne freina ni la bande d'amis, ni leurs chevaux qui galopaient à vive allure dans la plaine. Link et Iria sur le dos d'Epona, Epon chevauchant une jument blanche, et Gray menant un étalon noir.  
  
"Hé! interpella alors Link à l'adresse des élus de Nayru et de Din en souriant légèrement. Est-ce que vous avez déjà songé à nommer vos destriers?  
\- Sachant qu'il ne s'agit là que de chevaux que Zelda nous a prêté, lui répondit Epon, l'idée ne nous a pas traversé l'esprit.  
\- Peut-être qu'il serait judicieux de leur donner un nom, leur conseilla alors le blond. On ne sait pas encore à quel point notre voyage pourrait être long, ce qui fait de ces chevaux des alliés précieux. Je pense que les nommer serait une manière de leur montrer votre gratitude. Et puis, c'est toujours plus agréable de nommer un animal qui se révèle être notre compagnon de voyage, non?  
\- Hum..."  
  
Epon réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de monture comme celle-ci auparavant, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec un cheval, sauf pour le chevaucher. Et puis, sachant que Link avait Epona, il devait en savoir un rayon sur le sujet. L'hybride décida donc d'écouter son conseil, et chercha dans sa tête un nom pour sa jument. Gray, quant à lui...  
  
"J'appellerai le mien Onyx dans ce cas, annonça-t-il en souriant.  
\- Onyx? répéta alors Iria qui trouvait un tel nom pas très commun pour un cheval. Pourquoi Onyx?  
\- L'onyx est une pierre précieuse de couleur noire. Mon cheval est noir. Ca répond à ta question?  
\- Euh... oui? répondit la Toalienne, qui ne semblait pas très convaincue par un tel nom.  
\- Personnellement, je trouve ton idée par mal, lui confia Link sans perdre son sourire, avant de se tourner vers Epon. Et toi? Tu as trouvé pour ta jument?  
\- Hum... J'avais pensé à Hydrie... Mais je ne sais pas si ça lui va comme nom."  
  
Un hennissement se fit tout à coup entendre, à l'étonnement de tous. C'était justement la jument d'Epon.  
  
"Qu... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?" paniqua la demi-Zora sur le coup. Mais ce fut un rire de la part de Link qui lui répondit dans un premier temps.  
"Je crois que ce nom lui plaît bien, lui dit-il ensuite.  
\- T'en est sûr? s'inquiéta toutefois Epon malgré tout.  
\- Sûr et certain! Je dirais même qu'elle adore ce nom. Hein Hydrie?" s'adressa-t-il alors à la jument immaculée. Celle-ci émit un joyeux hennissement en guise de réponse, signe que Link avait raison sur toute la ligne. Cette réaction de l'animal avait provoqué un rire au sein du groupe, tandis qu'ils continuaient de se diriger en direction de Cocorico.  
  
Le trajet, contre-toute attente, se déroula sans trop d'encombre. Le groupe avait aperçu des bokoblins par-ci par-là, mais ils avaient pris soin de les éviter pour ne pas s'épuiser ou se blesser bêtement en les affrontant. Finalement, en un peu moins d'une heure, le quatuor avait atteint le village Cocorico. Il y avait quelques mois, à l'ère du Crépuscule, ce village était quasiment désert et partiellement en ruines, avec les maisons délabrés. Aujourd'hui, certaines de ces dernières avaient été remises à neuf, pendant que d'autres étaient en réparation. Dans la ruelle qui traversait ce village en long, pas mal de personnes, principalement humaines ou Gorons, circulaient. La vie revenait petit à petit dans ce village qui avait connu le chaos il y a six mois. Link souriait en observant les villageois qui semblaient mener une vie paisible. Il était heureux de voir Cocorico revivre ainsi. Cette joie était partagée par Iria, qui affichait un grand sourire. Elle, qui était déjà venu ici par le passé, et qui avait connu les horreurs qu'avaient vécu ce lieu, était contente de voir que ce village renaissait de ses cendres. Epon, de son côté, se sentait un peu épuisée par le climat plutôt chaud et sec de cette région. Cela se voyait sur les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient son front. Elle se saisit alors de la gourde qui était accrochée sur le côté de la selle de sa jument, et en but une gorgée afin de s'hydrater. Gray, quant à lui, observait le village avec une certaine nostalgie dans les yeux. Cocorico lui rappelait l'Orkidië d'autrefois, avant que ce dernier ne subisse le massacre ayant causé la perte de son entourage. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine tira les quatre amis de leur pensées.  
  
"Link! Iria!"  
  
Une jeune fille accourut en leur direction. En voyant sa coupe au bol brune, sa peau hâlée, et sa tenue propre aux coutumes de ce village, Link et Iria reconnurent aussitôt la fille du chef et prêtre de ce village.  
   
"Louda!" s'exclama le duo Toalien à l'unisson, tandis qu'Epona avait stoppé sa marche. Hydrie et Onyx en avaient fait de même, et Epon et Gray observaient cette jeune fille arriver.  
  
"C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous revoir! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune enfant, pendant que Link descendait de sa monture, tout comme ses autres amis qui l'avaient imité.  
\- Ce plaisir est partagé, lui répondit le blond en souriant. Je suis heureux de voir Cocorico revivre.  
\- C'est grâce à toi, répliqua alors Louda qui s'inclina par politesse devant lui. J'ignore comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ce village, mais aussi pour le royaume tout entier."  
  
Link se gratta la joue, un peu gêné, mais ne perdit pas son sourire.  
  
"Pas besoin de me remercier par rapport à ça. Si ce combat pour sauver Hyrule des ombres était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter."  
  
Devant une telle réplique de la part du héros du royaume, le sourire de la petite fille s'élargit, tandis qu'elle se redressa. Son regard se posa alors sur Epon et sur Gray.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous? leur demanda-t-elle alors.  
\- Je suis Epon, lui répondit alors la demi-Zora en souriant. Et voici Gray. Nous sommes des amis de Link et d'Iria.  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer, petite Louda!" lui fit alors l'homme en noir en lui faisant un signe de la main en souriant, sourire que la jeune enfant lui rendit. Louda invita ensuite le quatuor à la suivre en direction de la chapelle du village, là où avait l'habitude de se rendre son père, prêtre et chef du village, Reynald. Mais alors que ce petit groupe avançait en direction de la bâtisse tout en emmenant leurs chevaux avec eux, le sol se mit tout à coup à trembler assez violemment, à leur grand étonnement, mais aussi à la grande surprise des villageois qui commençait à paniquer.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Iria.  
\- Le volcan est en train d'entrer en éruption?" s'étonna Link, alors que la secousse continuait pendant encore plusieurs longues secondes avant de cesser. Tout le monde demeurait bouche-bée. Le village Cocorico n'était pas à l'abri de quelques tremblements de terre à cause de la montage de la mort en activité. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'on ressentait une secousse aussi longue et violente en ce lieu. Ce phénomène avait obligé le père Reynald à sortir de sa chapelle. Mais contre toute attente, il était accompagné de Telma qui se trouvait également là.  
  
"Telma?" s'étonna alors Epon, alors que le groupe mené par Louda se dirigeait vers la tavernière et le prêtre. Ce dernier duo afficha un air également surpris en apercevant Link et les autres.  
  
"Link? Iria?" les appela Reynald. Après avoir pris le temps de faire les présentations du prêtre avec Epon et Gray, le regard du groupe se tourna vers la montagne de la mort. Au même instant, une secousse, moins violente cette fois-ci, se fit sentir.  
  
"Je ne me souvenais pas que la terre tremblait autant dans cette région, avoua Iria.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce tremblement de terre soit un phénomène naturel." confia alors la demi-Zora, à l'étonnement de tous, sauf de Gray qui pensait pareil qu'elle.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire, dame Epon?" la questionna Reynald, intrigué. La concernée échangea alors un regard avec Gray, puis avec Link. En la regardant ainsi dans les yeux, le blond comprit:  
  
"Nos ennemis... murmura-t-il, alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers la montagne.  
\- Attends, tu veux dire que les trois assassins qu'on a croisé l'autre jour aux Massifs des Pics-Blancs seraient responsables de ces secousses? s'étonna Iria.  
\- En fait, ce serait plutôt l'un des trois, rectifia Gray. Mais ouais, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont derrière ce phénomène.  
\- Ces séismes ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui, expliqua alors Telma en se tournant vers les plus jeunes. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Cocorico subit des tremblements de terre à répétition. Même les Gorons s'inquiètent. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison de ma venue dans ce village.  
\- C'est la seule raison?" l'interrogea alors Link qui regardait la dame, puis Reynald, avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Telma riait nerveusement face à cela, tandis que le prêtre regardait ailleurs, un peu gêné. Epon, Gray, Iria et Louda ne comprenaient pas trop où voulait en venir Link sur le coup, mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur ce détail.  
  
"Si Gilgamesh, Alvaro et Leviah sont dans cette montagne, parla alors la princesse Zora, mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps, et s'y rendre tout de suite.  
\- Je suis également de cet avis, enrichit Gray. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, mieux ça vaudra pour Cocorico et pour le reste du royaume.  
\- On tombera sur une grande partie de la tribu des Gorons en y allant, informa alors Link. J'aimerais parler avec Morock, avant qu'on ne s'aventure à l'intérieur du volcan.  
\- Morock... Le chef des Gorons? demanda alors Epon.  
\- C'est bien ça. Tu l'as déjà rencontré?  
\- Eh bien... J'ai dû le voir une ou deux fois par le passé au domaine Zora. J'étais encore une enfant, à l'époque.  
\- Cela fera de charmantes retrouvailles, j'ai envie de te dire!" plaisanta Gray. Mais tout à coup, le jeune homme sentit un courant d'air approcher en leur direction, et vit quelque chose foncer droit vers eux. Et plus précisément vers Link.  
  
"Link! Attention!" cria-t-il tandis qu'il avait poussé Link pour le mettre hors de portée de cette chose mystérieuse. Il voulut ensuite s'écarter à son tour, sauf qu'il avait réagit une seconde trop tard. Un projectile rapide venait de le toucher au niveau du torse, le transperçant. Du sang avait giclé de l'attaque, tandis que le corps de Gray basculait vers l'arrière.  
   
Link, Epon, Iria, Reynald, Louda, Telma, ainsi que tous les villageois aux alentours furent sous le choc, et affichaient un visage horrifié, alors que l'homme en noir venait de s'effondrer au sol.  
  
"Déesses... fit Reynald face à un tel retournement de situation.  
\- Gray... Non... " murmura Epon, qui n'en revenait pas. Mais tout à coup, un rire se fit entendre, pendant qu'une silhouette se posait sur le toit de la chapelle.  
  
"Eh bah! s'écria une voix masculine déformée qui n'était pas totalement inconnue pour Link ou la demi-Zora. Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais attaquer, mais le résultat n'en est pas plus mal!"  
Tous dévisageaient cette créature qui leur faisait désormais face. Un monstre possédant une forme humanoïde... De longs cheveux d'argents... Des ailes brillantes... Des cornes sur sa tête... Ils avaient déjà vu ce démon quelques jours auparavant.  
   
"Envy..." grogna alors Link en fronçant les sourcils. En constant qu'on l'avait reconnu, ledit Envy afficha un sourire sournois, et se lécha les lèvres tout en dévisageant chacune des personnes lui faisant face.


	18. Un peuple en danger

La situation était critique au village Cocorico. Tous faisaient face à Envy, qui était perché sur le toit de la chapelle du village. Un sourire à la fois malicieux et moqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observait Gray au sol, blessé au niveau du torse, près du coeur. L'homme en noir avait les yeux clos, sous les yeux terrorisés de Link, Epon, Iria, Telma, Reynald, Louda, et d'autres villageois qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Ces derniers n'avaient d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps pour prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous face à la menace que représentait l'homme-démon. Louda, effrayée, s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son père. Link et Telma s'étaient mis en garde face à Envy, tandis qu'Epon et Iria s'était accroupies près de Gray.

"Gray! Si tu peux m'entendre, je t'en prie, réponds-moi!" s'écria vivement Epon, qui tentait de stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains et ses pouvoirs de l'eau, aidée par Iria. Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, ce qui fit rigoler Envy, qui prenait à présent un malin plaisir à les narguer:

"Il a vachement pris cher, ce mignon jeune homme. Je me demande combien de temps il peut encore tenir, avant de rendre l'âme.

\- Espèce de psychopathe! cria alors Link qui, armé de son arc et d'une flèche, le visait tout en le regardant avec des yeux haineux. Il faut vraiment être lâche pour attaquer les gens de cette manière!

\- Et tu comptes me le faire payer en me tirant une flèche, héros d'Hyrule? Je ne pense pas, non. A ta place, je me demanderais comment faire pour empêcher ton charmant ami de mourir."

Son regard s'était posé sur Gray, qui n'avait toujours par réagi, et qui perdait beaucoup de sang à cause de sa blessure au torse.

"J'ai pris soin de le blesser en plein coeur, si vous voulez tout savoir, enrichit Envy sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur et enfantin. A mon avis, il a dû mourir sur le coup. Et tout ça pour protéger ce petit garçon qui se fait passer pour le héros de ce royaume minable.

\- Le ferme!" hurla Link qui décocha finalement sa flèche en direction de la créature démoniaque. Mais celle-ci parvint à attraper le projectile avant qu'il ne l'atteigne au visage.

"Tu veux vraiment essayer de me tuer, Link?" lui demanda alors Envy en le regardant, et en souriant de façon à le provoquer encore plus. De son côté, Epon essayait désespérément de freiner l'hémorragie de Gray, sous les yeux d'Iria qui observait la scène en serrant les dents, et sous les regards impuissants de Reynald, Telma et Louda. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, tant elle était choquée et effrayée par l'horrible scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux. Reynald, lui, avait serré ses poings, les yeux rivés sur Gray. Il commençait à se demander si son village n'était pas maudit. Cocorico s'était fait attaqué pendant l'ère du Crépuscule, et ce carnage avait eu raison de nombreuses vies. Est-ce que la même chose était en train de se produire, quelques mois seulement après que le fléau à l'origine de cette catastrophe ait été chassé du royaume? Le regard du prêtre se tourna alors vers la source de l'esprit d'Ordinn, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la chapelle. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, tandis qu'il faisait signe à Epon et à Iria de s'écarter de Gray à l'étonnement de tous. Puis, il souleva le corps de l'homme en noir, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de la source. Les heures de Gray étaient comptées. Il devait donc faire vite. Connaissant le pouvoir guérisseur de la source de l'esprit, il espérait que la blessure de Gray se soigne rapidement pour le sauver. En voyant cela, le sourire d'Envy s'agrandit, tandis qu'il s'envola pour foncer droit vers Reynald.

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester planté là sans rien faire, cher prêtre! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il était sur le point de l'attaquer.

\- Père! Attention!" hurla alors sa fille. Reynald avait presque les pieds dans l'eau de la source. Mais en tournant sa tête, il remarqua Envy qui volait vers lui à vive allure, griffes en avant. Pensant qu'il allait gravement se faire blesser lui aussi, le prêtre ferma les yeux en priant. Néanmoins, quelque chose s'était interposé entre lui et l'homme-démon, stoppant net l'assaut de ce dernier. Envy constata avec étonnement que son attaque avait été paré par une petit lame en forme de tonfas. C'était Epon. Néanmoins, la demi-Zora était entourée par une aura azure en forme de phénix. La même aura qui l'avait entourée la veille lorsqu'elle et ses amis avaient rencontré et affronté Gilgamesh, Leviah et Alvaro.

"Epon? fit Link, stupéfait.

\- Intéressant! sourit Envy en voyant cela. Le phénix bleu se manifeste de plus en plus on dirait. C'est Gilgamesh qui va être cont..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'Epon lui avait collé un gros coup de poing à la figure, le faisant ainsi reculer sur plusieurs mètres. La créature démoniaque fut sonnée sur le coup, mais retrouva bien rapidement ses esprits, avant d'observer l'hybride aux cheveux bleus en rigolant.

"Tu as de la force, pour une si jeune fille."

La demi-Zora ne répondit pas. Sous les yeux étonnés de tous, elle s'était mise en position de combat avec ses armes, et toujours avec cette aura étrange qui l'entourait. On pouvait également remarquer l'air sérieux et grave sur son visage. Envy se mit alors à rigoler, avant de se préparer lui aussi à passer à l'attaque.

"Puisque tu veux jouer, charmante créature, on va jouer." répliqua-t-il, s'apprêtant à voler vers Epon pour la frapper. Mais soudain, la terre se mit à trembler encore plus fort. Les regards de tous se tournèrent vers la montagne de la mort, qui commençait à projeter des roches volcaniques qui retombaient directement dans le village des Gorons, village voisin à celui de Cocorico. Des hurlements de peur de la part de cette fière tribu pouvaient d'ailleurs se faire entendre, tout comme les cris affolés des Gorons présents à Cocorico, qui commençaient à paniquer devant un pareil spectacle.

"Eh bah! fit alors l'homme démoniaque avec un léger sourire. Gilgamesh n'y va pas de main morte! A cette allure, il va provoquer l'éruption de cette montagne! Je ne donne pas cher de la peau des Gorons, et de tous ceux qui vivent à Ordinn, si ça arrive.

\- Tais-toi!" s'écria alors Link, qui avait sorti son épée, et qui avait frappé verticalement la créature. Celle-ci avait fait un bon en arrière pour éviter l'attaque, alors que l'homme en vert avait repris:

"Si ton maître veut s'en prendre à quelqu'un, qu'il vienne ici pour nous affronter, au lieu de se terrer comme un lâche au coeur d'un volcan en menaçant des peuples innocents!

\- Si toi et tes petits amis tenez tant que ça à l'affronter, pourquoi ne pas aller le retrouver, alors?"

Une fois cette question posée, et sans même attendre de réponse de la part de qui que ce soit, Envy déploya ses ailes pour prendre son envol. Mais avant de s'en aller, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le groupe de Link.

"Ah, mais suis-je bête! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre pauvre ami en noir dans un tel état! Dommage! S'il n'y a personne pour calmer mon cher Gilgamesh, l'avenir d'Hyrule risque de ne pas être bien joyeux pour vous! ~"

Après avoir rigolé devant leur impuissance, Envy se mit à voler en direction de la montagne de la mort. Lorsqu'il disparut du champ de vision d'Epon, l'aura qui entourait celle-ci disparut, et la jeune fille rangea ses armes tout comme Link. Puis, alors que celui-ci, Iria et Telma avaient les yeux rivés sur la montagne de la mort, la demi-Zora avait rejoint Reynald et Louda qui avaient allongé Gray dans l'eau de la source de l'esprit. L'hémorragie diminuait, et on pouvait remarquer que la blessure du jeune homme se cicatrisait petit à petit. Mais Gray était devenu pâle, et son pouls était très faible, presque imperceptible selon le prêtre.

"Je ne sais pas si cela va suffire à le sauver..." murmura ce dernier en serrant ses dents de frustration. Epon posa sa main sur la joue de l'argenté, en espérant que celui-ci réagisse à ce contact. Mais rien. Etait-il trop tard pour Gray? De son côté, Link avait serré ses poings en regardant ce volcan qui menaçait non seulement les Gorons, mais aussi la région d'Ordinn toute entière. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gilgamesh, Envy et leurs autres complices détruire cette partie d'Hyrule. Son regard se tourna alors vers Gray. Il s'en voulait! Pour lui, c'était de sa faute si le plus âgé était dans ce état. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent.

"Envy... pensa-t-il, l'air en colère. Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça.

\- Link!"

Iria venait de l'interpeller, le tirant ainsi de ses sombres pensées.

"Il faut aller aider les Gorons, et vite! lui rappela alors la Toalienne.

\- Je sais, répondit Link. Mais... "

Le regard de Link était toujours tourné vers Gray. Le fait de ne pas savoir s'il allait rester en vie ou non le rendait presque fou, et cela avait l'air d'être également le cas pour Epon. C'est alors que le jeune héros aux cheveux blonds sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il s'agissait de Telma, qui le regardait d'un air sérieux.

"Link. Vas-y avec Iria et Epon! Je m'occuperai de Gray."

Cette proposition surpris un peu Link, ainsi qu'Iria. La tavernière semblait croire qu'il restait encore un espoir pour la survie de l'élu de Din. Quelque part, cela les rassurait un peu. Et puis, il était vrai qu'ils avaient leurs ennemis à arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Gilgamesh continuer ce carnage juste parce que la vie de Gray ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Link hocha alors la tête à l'adresse de Telma pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec sa proposition. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec Iria, et tourna enfin ses yeux vers Epon.

"Epon, l'appela-t-il. Allons-y! Si Gray était conscient, je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu qu'on y aille pour arrêter nos ennemis."

La princesse des Zoras demeura un instant silencieuse, sans lâcher Gray du regard. Néanmoins, elle reconsidéra les paroles de Link, et constata que le jeune homme avait raison. La princesse se releva, et observa Reynald, puis Louda, avant de se tourner vers Telma.

"Sauvez-le. Je vous en supplie, leur implora-t-elle.

\- Vous avez ma parole, Dame Epon." assura alors Reynald sur un ton qui se voulait déterminé. Légèrement rassurée de savoir Gray entre de bonnes mains, l'élue de Nayru rejoignit Link et Iria. Le trio se hâta alors en direction de la montagne de la mort, laissant derrière lui les villageois de Cocorico plus effrayés que jamais.

  


L'ascension de la montagne de la mort était ardue. La température augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du volcan, et les tremblements de terre à répétition rendaient le trajet encore plus pénible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais Link, Iria et Epon tenaient bon, et gravissaient les pentes assez rapidement. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour enfin atteindre le village des Gorons. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir discuter avec eux pour les rassurer, le trio remarqua bien vite la présence de plusieurs agents du Crépuscule. Certains Gorons tentaient de les combattre, alors que d'autres se réfugiaient là où ils le pouvaient pour se mettre en sécurité.

"Au moins, on sait que Leviah est passée par là, informa Iria qui venait de s'armer de son arc.

\- Elle n'est peut-être pas loin, répliqua Epon qui avait dégainé ses dagues en forme de tonfas. En attendant, on a du pain sur la planche."

Sans plus attendre, et imitée par Iria, et par Link qui avait sorti son épée et son bouclier, Epon avait foncé droit vers un monstre qui avait pris un Goron d'assaut. Elle le prit par surprise en le frappant au niveau du dos avec ses dagues, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La créature se tourna alors vers la princesse des Zoras avec l'intention de l'attaquer. Mais il reçu un puissant coup de poing sur la tête de la part de Goron qu'il avait attaqué précédemment. La frappe était si brutale, qu'elle avait sonné l'agent du Crépuscule. La bleue en profita donc pour le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec ses armes, avant de lui balancer un puissant jet d'eau qui envoya la bête noire percuter violemment le sol. La demi-Zora tourna sa tête vers le Goron, et avait hoché la tête avec un léger sourire en guise de remerciement, avant de foncer vers un autre agent du Crépuscule.

De son côté, Link en avait déjà mis un à terre, et se battait actuellement avec un second qui était plutôt tenace. Le monstre parvenait à esquiver les attaques du blond, et à contre-attaquer derrière. Mais heureusement, Link, qui était vif, parvenait à parer chacun de ses coups avec son bouclier. Il se servit ensuite de celui-ci pour bousculer la créature, afin de la déstabiliser. Il sauta ensuite par-dessus en effectuant un salto avant, tout en frappant son ennemi à la tête avec son épée, avant d'atterrir derrière lui. Puis, sans laisser le temps à la bête de se retourner, il l'entailla à plusieurs reprises, avant de l'envoyer au sol. Et, pour être sûr de l'achever, il sauta pour atterrir sur le monstre en plantant son épée au niveau de l'abdomen.

Un peu plus loin, Iria se contentait de tirer des flèches sur d'autres agents du Crépuscule qui attaquaient des Gorons. Le but de la jeune Toalienne était de les affaiblir suffisamment pour permettre aux Gorons de les vaincre plus facilement. Cette méthode fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais un moment arriva où l'adolescente n'avait presque plus de flèches. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une seule.

"Mince! pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me ravitailler en flèches!"

Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution alternative face à ce problème, un agent du Crépuscule avait foncé vers elle pour l'attaquer. La Toalienne avait esquivé in-extremis en se baissant, et en reculant rapidement pour se mettre hors de portée de la créature. Mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser tranquille. La confrontation était donc inévitable, et sur ce coup, Iria ne pouvait pas compter sur Link ou sur Epon qui étaient trop occupés avec leurs adversaires. Elle se saisit alors de la dernière flèche qui lui restait et la regarda quelques secondes.

"Une seule flèche, même bien tirée, ne suffira pas à l'abattre, se dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Il m'aurait fallu une arme de mêlée pour tenter quelque chose..."

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Alors que la bête noire était sur le point de la frapper à nouveau, Iria esquiva, et passa rapidement derrière elle. Puis elle sauta sur son dos en s'agrippant, et se mit à planter la flèche qu'elle tenait dans le crâne du monstre. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, faisant en sorte que chacun de ses coups fasse bien mal. L'agent tentait de se débattre en hurlant, mais la Toalienne s'était bien accrochée. Après avoir reçu une dizaine de coups, la créature finit par s'effondrer au sol. Iria, soulagée que cette lutte soit terminée, se releva. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions, la terre se mit à trembler violemment de nouveau.

Une pluie de rochers ardents se mit à tomber sur le village, faisant cesser les affrontements. Les Gorons s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens pour essayer de les éviter, pendant que Link et Epon avaient rejoint Iria.

"Mettons-nous à l'abri, en attendant que ça se calme!" proposa le héros d'Hyrule. Mais tout à coup, une roche enflammée se dirigea droit vers le trio, ne leur laissant pas vraiment le temps de s'échapper.

"ATTENTION!" cria Iria qui pensait que c'était la fin. Mais tout à coup, Epon s'était placée juste devant eux, et s'était servie de ses pouvoirs pour faire apparaître un dôme tout en eau autour d'eux, destiné à les protéger. La roche se brisa en percutant cette barrière aqueuse, tandis que la demi-Zora maintenait celle-ci pendant tout le déluge infernal. Celui-ci dura une bonne trentaine de secondes, et plusieurs rochers se heurtaient de plein fouet à la barrière de la jeune fille, qui luttait pour la maintenir malgré tout. Finalement, ce tremblement de terre cessa, et cette pluie de roche enflammées se calma. Epon, légèrement haletante, fit alors disparaître son dôme, sous les yeux à la fois surpris, et soulagés de Link et d'Iria.

"On te doit la vie sur ce coup! la félicita le héros d'Hyrule. Ca va aller?

\- T'inquiète, assura l'hybride avec un léger sourire. Ca ira."

Leurs regards s'étaient tournés vers le village des Gorons. Il ne restait plus rien des agents du Crépuscule qui étaient encore présents. Soit ils avaient péri sous cette avalanche de roches ardentes, soit ils avaient fui. Il fallait donc en profiter pour continuer à avancer. Link pointa son doigt en direction d'un versant de la montagne. En hauteur sur ce dernier était creusé une caverne.

"Pour accéder à l'intérieur du volcan, il faut passer par la mine des Gorons, dont l'entrée se situe par là, expliqua alors Link aux filles.

\- Je vois... se contenta de dire Epon, qui n'était pas spécialement enchantée à cette idée.

\- Il va falloir encore grimper? se plaignit Iria en observant la hauteur à laquelle était perchée cette entrée.

\- On n'a pas le choix, malheureusement." répondit Link qui avait reprit sa marche. Les deux jeunes filles ne perdirent pas de temps, et le suivirent. L'ascension de ce versant leur prit une bonne dizaine de minutes en plus, avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la fameuse caverne. Celle-ci débouchait sur une immense salle ronde, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une arène. En effet, on pouvait voir des chaises sur les côtés de cette salle, ainsi qu'un ring légèrement surélevé du sol au centre. Deux traits blancs parallèles étaient tracés sur cette aire de combat. Link se souvenait du combat de sumo qu'il avait livré contre Gor Cobalt, l'un des quatre doyens Gorons, il y a six mois. Il l'avait affronté pour gagner son droit d'entrer dans la mine Goron, afin de sauver Morock, le cher de la tribu, d'une malédiction. A cette époque, il se souvenait que cette salle était remplie de Gorons prêts à lui rouler dessus, pour le faire partir de cette montagne. Mais aujourd'hui, cette salle était quasiment vide. Seules quatre silhouettes Goronnes, moins imposantes que les Gorons qu'ils avaient aperçu précédemment, se trouvait debout devant une allée qui menait à l'intérieur de la mine Goron. Si ces personnes semblaient inconnues pour Epon et pour Iria, Link en revanche, les avaient déjà rencontré par le passé. Il s'agissait des quatre aînés Gorons: Gor Cobalt, qui était vêtu d'une simple pagne blanche, Gor Liggs, qui avait la particularité d'avoir sa peau rocailleuse plus sombre que les autres Gorons, Gor Granit, avec sa canne et son dos sur lequel on pouvait voir des petits volcans fumants, et Gor Syéni qui avait le dos très courbé et la bouche véritablement proéminente.

En entendant les bruits de pas derrière eux, les quatre Gor se retournèrent. Et leur surprise fut grande:

"Link? s'étonna Gor Cobalt qui s'était avancé vers celui-ci.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, leur parla le concerné. Même si j'aurais préféré vous retrouver dans des circonstances moins dramatiques."

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Link fit les présentations. Les quatre doyens furent étonnés en découvrant l'identité et le statut d'Epon.

"Son Altesse rroyale Zorra? fit Gor Syéni sous l'effet de la stupéfaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela!

\- C'est un honneurr, prrincesse, répliqua Gor Liggs en s'inclinant devant la jeune hybride.

\- C'est également un honneur pour moi, retourna cette dernière, mais de telles formalités ne sont pas nécessaires. Et encore moins en cet instant. Un danger règne dans votre volcan. Et nous sommes tous les trois venus pour y remédier.

\- Je vois, et je comprrends. répondit Gor Granit, qui avait tourné sa tête en direction de l'entrée de la mine. Notre chef, Morrock, s'est aventurré dans notre mine depuis l'instant où ces mysterrieux trreblemment de terrrre. Malheurreusement, il n'est toujours pas rrevenu depuis. Nous crraignons qu'il ne lui soit arrrivé quelque chose.

\- Sa route a probablement dû croiser celle de nos ennemis, supposa Iria, qui avait pris un air un peu inquiet.

\- Si tel est le cas, parla Link en croisant les bras, alors nous devons lui venir en aide, et vite.

\- Bien sûrr, approuva Gor Cobalt. Néanmoins, j'aimerrais savoirr: Qui sont ces ennemis?

\- Ils sont quatre, répondit Epon. Un faucheur surpuissant et sans pitié, un homme démoniaque aussi sadique que sournois, une fille capable de transformer des gens en monstres en les tuant, et un autre homme plutôt doué au combat rapproché."

Face à une telle description, les quatre aînés s'échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à y croire sur le coup. Mais en voyant les airs graves sur les visages des trois compagnons, ils comprirent rapidement que cette histoire était sérieuse en plus d'être grave. Les quatre s'écartèrent alors, libérant ainsi le passage permettant d'accéder à leur mine.

"Link, lui parla Gor Cobalt. Tu nous as déjà sauvé une fois, ce qui prrouve que tu es trrès forrt pour un humain. Nous savons que nous pouvons compter surr toi pour arrrrêter cette nouvelle menace. Mais soit prrudent. Nous ne savons pas ce que cette mine peut vous rréserrver depuis l'apparrition de ces phénomènes.

\- C'est valable pourr vous aussi, mesdemoiselles, compléta Gor Liggs. Si vous êtes parrvenues jusqu'ici, c'est que vous devez être aussi forrtes et brraves que lui. Mais ne baissez pas vos garrdes pourr autant.

\- Nous comptons sur vous tous pourr ramener notrre chef, et sauver notrre peuple!" fit Gor Syéni. Link, Epon et Iria se regardèrent quelques secondes en hochant la tête, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la mine. Les doyens des Gorons pouvaient compter sur eux. Reynald, Telma, Louda, le village Cocorico pouvaient compter sur eux. Gray pouvait également compter sur eux. Link, Epon et Iria n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec, et ils en étaient conscients. D'un pas décidé et déterminé, l'unique membre masculin du groupe s'avança en direction de la mine, suivi de près par son amie d'enfance. Epon, elle, déglutit légèrement. Elle redoutait l'instant où elle allait pénétrer dans l'enfer de ce volcan car en tant qu'hybride à moitié Zora, elle avait du mal à supporter les températures trop élevées. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour les Gorons, pour Cocorico, pour Ordinn, et pour Gray, elle allait devoir mettre cette faiblesse de côté. Elle inspira alors un bon coup, avant de suivre Link et Iria et de pénétrer dans la mine à son tour, sous les regards remplis d'espoir des aînés Gorons.

  


 

 


	19. Une mine infernale

Tout n'était que roche, métal et lave en fusion dans cette mine dans laquelle venaient d'accéder Link, Epon et Iria. La terre tremblait de temps en temps, faisant tomber des pierres du plafond, tandis que la température du lieu était si élevée que le trio avait l'horrible sensation de cuire sur place. Cette chaleur était encore plus désagréable pour la demi-Zora qui haletait légèrement, alors qu'elle suivait ses deux compagnons. Link, étant déjà venu dans cet endroit par le passé, connaissait plutôt bien les lieux. C'était donc lui qui guidait les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient. Iria, elle, observait la lave en fusion avec une certaine peur. Elle était à la fois impressionnée par cet océan de feu et par les cascades de lave qui l'alimentaient, et effrayée à l'idée de tomber dedans si elle ne faisait pas attention.  
  
"Restez sur vous gardes, conseilla alors Link pendant que la bande progressait peu à peu à travers la mine. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, ça grouillait de monstres. Avec la présence de nos ennemis dans les parages, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'en croiser encore plus."  
  
Le jeune homme avait raison. Ils devaient tous redoubler de prudence s'ils voulaient revenir de cette aventure en vie. C'est alors qu'une question vint à l'esprit d'Epon:  
  
"Link... Est-ce que tu as une idée... d'où pourrait se cacher Gilgamesh...?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop haletante au goût des deux Toaliens, qui s'arrêtèrent de marcher, et qui se tournèrent vers elle d'un air un peu inquiet. La princesse des Zoras semblait épuisée.  
  
"Epon? Ca va aller? demanda Iria qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.  
\- Hum... fit alors Link qui comprenait la raison de l'état de la bleue. Ton hybridité fait que tu n'es pas résistante à une chaleur aussi élevée, pas vrai?  
\- Je vais bien... tenta de rassurer la princesse, qui ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de calmer sa respiration.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te laisser continuer, insista le blond à la tunique verte. Tu devrais retourner auprès des aînés Gorons, et nous attendre. Avec Iria, nous pourrons nous débrouill..."  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, Epon s'était avancé vers lui, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, lui adressant un léger sourire.  
  
"Je vais bien. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Par contre... Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question..."  
  
Link demeura silencieux quelques secondes. Il n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée de laisser Epon s'aventurer plus loin dans cette mine. Il échangea un regard avec Iria, mais celle-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour dissuader la demi-Zora de continuer. Après avoir poussé un léger soupir, le héros d'Hyrule se décida à répondre:  
  
"Je n'ai pas d'idée précise. Il peut être n'importe où dans cette mine, tout comme Morock.  
\- J'espère que Morock va bien, et qu'on ne le retrouvera pas trop tard comme ça a été le cas pour...  
\- Iria!" l"interrompit Link, comme pour la faire taire. Non! Ils ne devaient pas penser à cette éventualité. Morock était le chef des Gorons. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser se faire tuer par leurs ennemis au même titre que le yéti et Matornia. Iria avait baissé la tête en murmurant un "désolée", alors qu'Epon observa les deux d'un air sérieux. Puis finalement, l'hybride reprit la marche, à l'étonnement des deux autres.  
  
"Ne perdons pas de temps... Il faut arrêter Gilgamesh, et vite.  
\- Epon, attend!" l'interpella Link. Mais la concernée continua de marcher, tout en lui répondant:  
"Arrête de t'en faire, Link... S'il faut s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour moi..."  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte que l'hybride n'avait pas tort. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas comment allait Morock, et ignoraient si Gray était encore en vie suite à sa grave blessure. De plus, ce volcan mettait le peuple des Gorons, le village Cocorico, et probablement toute la région d'Ordinn en danger de mort. Finalement, face à cet argument, et surtout devant l'entêtement de la princesse aux cheveux bleus, Link se résigna à la suivre avec Iria.  
  
Plusieurs longues minutes avaient passé, pendant lesquelles les trois amis avait parcouru une petite partie de cette immense mine. Il avaient croisé quelques rares monstres tels que des chauves-souris enflammées ou des sortes de limaces en feu, qu'ils avaient éliminé rapidement. Sachant que leurs ennemis se trouvaient ici, cela était plutôt étrange de ne croiser que des créatures pas très dangereuses pour le moment.  
  
Après avoir franchi une porte de pierre que Link avait soulevé, le trio accéda à une zone particulière de la mine. Ce n'était pas une grande salle, mais plutôt l'intérieur d'un cratère, au fond duquel bouillonnait un gigantesque bassin de lave. On pouvait voir le ciel depuis ce lieu. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il y faisait plus frais. Debout sur une énorme plateforme en fer et en pierre, Link, Iria et Epon avaient l'horrible sensation d'être dans un four.  
  
"C'est pas une mine ici, c'est carrément l'enfer..." murmura Iria qui venait de passer le dos de sa main sur son front afin d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui y perlaient. Link, qui avait repéré une autre porte en contrebas de leur position, s'apprêtait à avancer. Mais la demi-Zora l'arrêta, à sa surprise et à celle de la Toalienne.  
  
"Epon? s'étonna le blond.  
\- Je ressens une présence par ici..." leur informa la bleue, qui avait mis ses sens en alerte, et qui observait autour d'elle. Ses deux compagnons, qui savaient qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout et à n'importe quoi de la part de leurs ennemis, se mirent en gardent eux aussi. Mais soudain, Link remarqua une ombre au sol à proximité d'eux, et qui grossissait au fil des secondes. Il leva alors vivement la tête, et vit quelque chose foncer droit vers eux.  
  
"Attention!" cria-t-il alors qu'il venait d'attraper Iria et Epon chacune par le poignet, avant de se mettre à courir en avant en les entraînant toutes les deux avec lui. Avant que les jeunes filles aient eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, un gros bruit métallique se fit entendre, et une violente secousse sismique s'ensuivit, manquant de faire tomber les trois jeunes gens. Ces derniers se retournèrent alors, et le virent: Cet homme imposant à la peau foncée, et à la tunique encapuchonnée blanche et verte armé d'une gigantesque faux.  
  
"Gilgamesh..." grogna Epon, qui venait de s'armer de ses tonfas, tout comme Link qui avait dégainé son épée. Ledit Gilgamesh, qui avait atterrit en posant un genou au sol, se releva, et leur adressa un léger sourire.  
  
"Comme on se retrouve, élue de Nayru et héros d'Hyrule! Je vois que vous avez accepté mon invitation."  
  
Les deux concernés ne répondirent pas et demeurèrent en garde, tout comme Iria qui se trouvait derrière eux. Mais une seconde secousse, moins violente mais plus longue, se fit ressentir. Et tous constatèrent avec effroi que la plateforme sur laquelle ils se tenaient debout s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la lave en fusion.  
  
"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? râla Link.  
\- Il faut croire que Gilgamesh a eu une bonne raison d'apparaître comme il l'a fait..." en déduisit Epon, qui n'avait pas lâché l'élu de Lato du regard.  
  
"Vu la hauteur de cette plateforme par rapport à cet océan de feu se trouvant juste en dessous de nous, reprit le faucheur, j'en déduis qu'il ne vous reste plus que deux minutes pour trouver un moyen de vous en sortir.  
\- Sale ordure!" hurla le héros d'Hyrule, alors qu'il venait de sortir son boomerang pour l'envoyer vers Gilgamesh. L'arme, qui avait invoqué une petite tornade en dessous d'elle, fonçait vers lui dans le but de le prendre par surprise. Mais un sourire sournois s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du faucheur, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous un nuage de poussière au moment où le boomerang de Link l'avait touché.  
  
"Merde, ce n'était qu'un autre clone de lui-même! grogna Epon de frustration pendant que Link avait réceptionné son arme qui était revenue vers lui.  
\- Pourquoi ne vient-il donc pas nous affronter en face? demande Iria, qui arrivait de moins en moins à cerner cet individu.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire, répondit Link, mais il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Dépêchons-nous d'atteindre cette porte en bas, avant que cette plateforme ne s'enfonce totalement dans la lave avec nous."  
  
Le trio se mit donc à courir. Cette plateforme s'étendait sur quelques niveaux inférieurs qui étaient accessibles en empruntant des pentes descendantes, un peu à la manière d'un escalier. Link, Epon et Iria n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, et devaient faire vite d'atteindre cette fichue porte. Malheureusement pour eux, quelques agents du Crépuscule, un peu moins d'une dizaines, étaient apparus sur leur chemin, probablement dans l'unique but de les ralentir.  
  
"Bon sang, c'est pas le moment de nous faire chier, là!" s'écria Epon, alors qu'elle venait de foncer vers l'une des créatures qui leur bouchait le passage, afin lui asséner une multitude de coups avec ses dagues, le mettant rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Link, de son côté, avait pris d'assaut un second agent qui était sur le point de se jeter sur la princesse des Zoras pour l'attaquer. Avec son bouclier, il para un coup de griffe du monstre, avant de passer à sa gauche, et d'enfoncer son épée au niveau de son flanc, le blessant mortellement.  
  
"On aura pas le temps de tous se les faire! constata alors Link, en voyant que la plateforme s'était presque totalement enfoncée dans la lave. Courez en les évitant!"  
  
Face à une telle situation critique, Epon et Iria écoutèrent, et suivirent Link. Certains agents du Crépuscule les poursuivaient, pendant que d'autres essayaient de les attaquer lorsque le trio passait devant eux. Mais poussés par une folle envie de survivre, les trois compagnons parvenaient à les éviter tant bien que mal. Finalement, ils finirent par atteindre la fameuse porte que Link ouvrit, et ils accédèrent à une autre section de la mine au moment où la plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient venait de sombrer dans le bassin de roches en fusion, avec les agents du Crépuscule.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles les trois amis reprirent leurs souffles. Tous trois haletaient après cette course contre la montre. Link s'était appuyé contre un mur, le regard rivé sur ce dernier, Iria s'était assise, les yeux fermés, et Epon s'était carrément allongée au sol.  
  
"C'est la première... et la dernière fois que je mets les pieds ici... parvint à dire Iria entre deux respirations.  
\- J'approuve complètement... enrichit l'élue de Nayru, qui n'était pas disposée à se relever pour le moment.  
\- Si on survit à tout ça... parla à son tour Link, je ne suis pas contre un bon bain après...  
\- J'approuve aussi..." répliqua Epon, qui avait le regard posé sur le plafond de cette nouvelle zone. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans cette mine. Néanmoins, ils avait l'impression que la température n'était pas aussi élevée là où ils se trouvaient. Iria décida alors d'observer la zone dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, et se releva tout à coup, visiblement surprise.  
  
"Pour le bain, on n'aura pas eu à attendre longtemps." dit-elle alors, à l'étonnement des deux autres qui s'étaient retournés ou redressés pour observer également. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu voir depuis leur arrivée dans cette mine, il n'y avait pas de lave en fusion dans cette grande salle. A l'inverse, le trio se retrouvait devant un immense bassin d'eau assez profond.  
  
"J'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait des coins comme ça dans cette mine!" admit Link dont un certain soulagement pouvait se lire sur le visage, tant il avait un besoin vital de se rafraîchir. De son côté, Epon n'avait pas hésité. Après s'être remise debout, elle s'était précipitée vers l'étendue d'eau, et y plongea la tête la première. Le contact avec l'eau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait revivre grâce à elle. La jeune fille refit surface au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, et fit signe à Link et Iria de venir la rejoindre, chose que le duo Toalien fit sans hésitation.  
  
"C'est trop bon! s'exclama Iria, qui se sentait bien dans cette eau.  
\- Remercions les déesses d'avoir mis cette salle sur notre chemin!" proposa le héros d'Hyrule en souriant. Hélas, ce moment de répit fut de courte durée. En effet, deux étranges créatures, pouvant prendre appui sur la surface de l'eau, sautillaient en leur direction comme des grenouilles. Toutes deux de couleur bleue, elles possédaient chacune un oeil et étaient pourvues de quatre pattes repliées. Elles ressemblaient à des araignées.  
  
"C'est quoi ces trucs? demanda Epon, alors qu'elle venait d'invoquer un jet d'eau sur l'un d'entre-eux pour l'éloigner.  
\- Des tektites bleues... grogna Link, qui s'était mis à nager en direction d'une rive opposée à là où ils étaient il y a quelques minutes encore. Des monstres plutôt chiants. Tes jets d'eau ne leur feront rien, Epon. Le mieux à faire est de les combattre directement."  
  
Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils baignaient dans l'eau, les trois amis se mirent à nager aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient pour atteindre la terre ferme avant que ces tektites ne les rattrapent. Link fut le premier à l'atteindre et à sortir de l'eau. Epon, puis Iria devaient encore parcourir quelques mètres pour y arriver à leur tour. Mais tout à coup, quelque chose attrapa Iria par la cheville, et l'entraîna brusquement vers le fond de l'eau.  
  
"Iria!?" fit le blond vêtu de vert face à cela, tandis qu'Epon avait arrêté de nager pour chercher la Toalienne du regard. Mais soudain, quelque chose happa Epon par la taille, et la plongea dans l'eau de la même manière. Link s'apprêtait à sauter dans l'eau dans le but d'aller aider les deux jeunes filles. Mais les tektites bleues avaient bondi dans sa direction pour l'attaquer. Le jeune homme esquiva en sautant en arrière, mais alors qu'il venait de dégainer son épée pour combattre, il remarqua que trois autres créatures similaires étaient sur le point de l'attaquer par derrière.  
  
"Bon sang! Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser tranquille!?" grogna-t-il, alors qu'il venait de tournoyer sur lui-même tout en frappant avec son épée afin de toucher d'un seul et même coup les deux tektites les plus proches de lui. L'attaque était si puissante qu'elle les avait achevées sur le coup. Une autre de ces créatures sauta vers le blond, mais celui-ci esquiva en faisant un bond, cette fois sur le côté. Une autre l'attaqua de la même manière, mais Link parvenait toujours à esquiver. Néanmoins, malgré qu'il réussissait à éviter leurs attaques, les tektites, qui étaient étonnamment rapides, ne lui laissaient pas le temps de les attaquer. Entre-temps, le héros d'Hyrule jeta un coup d'oeil à l'étendue d'eau non loin de lui, espérant revoir Epon et Iria refaire surface. Mais elles semblaient être toujours sous l'eau, probablement en train de se débattre de la chose qui les avaient entraînées au fond du bassin. Link comprit qu'il devait en finir au plus vite avec les tektites, afin d'aller aider ses amies. Effectuant un salto arrière pour s'éloigner un peu plus des trois créatures, et tenant toujours son épée d'une main, il sortit son grappin, et visa un tektite avec.  
  
"Puisque vous voulez m'atteindre, venez!" s'écria-t-il en enclenchant le mécanisme de son gadget. Le grappin, déployant derrière elle une longue chaîne, alla se planter dans la créature. Puis, la chaîne se rétracta très rapidement, entraînant ainsi le monstre jusqu'à Link, qui planta ensuite son épée dans le corps du monstre, le tuant. Il répéta la même opération deux fois pour les deux tektites restantes. Une fois débarrassé d'elles, le jeune blond se tourna vers l'eau. Mais soudain, quelque chose en sortit brusquement, et atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. A sa grande surprise, et également à son plus grand soulagement, c'était Epon tenant une Iria haletante dans ses bras. La demi-Zora s'était probablement servie de ses pouvoirs pour se propulser ainsi hors de l'eau. Link accourut vers elles.  
"Ca va aller? leur demanda-t-il.  
\- Ca... va..." répondit Iria entre deux toux, pendant qu'Epon la déposait doucement au sol pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.  
  
"Il y avait deux agents du Crépuscule sous l'eau, expliqua alors l'hybride aux cheveux bleus à Link.  
\- Des agents du Crépuscule? s'étonna Link. Sous l'eau? J'ignorais que ces créatures pouvaient plonger sous l'eau comme ça...  
\- Je suis aussi surprise que toi, avoua l'élue de Nayru. Mais bon, plus de peur que de mal. On a réussi à s'en tirer. Et je constate que tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ces choses là, de ton côté."  
  
Ses yeux marrons s'étaient posés sur les cadavres des tektites au sol. C'est alors qu'une aura pourpre entoura ces monstres, avant de quitter leurs corps, et de s'envoler vers le plafond de la salle à travers lequel elles passèrent.  
  
"C'était quoi, ça? demanda Link, stupéfait par un tel phénomène.  
\- J'ai déjà vu ça au temple Sylvestre, raconta Epon en croisant les bras. Ces auras avaient ensuite pris possession de cadavres humains pour les transformer en monstres.  
\- Je vois..."  
  
Link se remémora leur face à face avec Gilgamesh et ses complices aux ruines des Pics-Blancs. Cette aura de couleur pourpre était la même que celle qui avait entouré les corps du yéti et de Matornia, avant de les transformer en monstres tous les deux. A cette pensée, le jeune homme serra ses poings et ses dents. Il craignait que Morock ne connaisse le même sort.  
  
"Link?" l'interpella alors Epon, ce qui le tira de ses pensés. Le concerné la regarda pendant quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Iria afin de l'aider à se relever. Son regard se posa ensuite sur une porte non loin d'eux. Ils pouvaient continuer leur inspection de la mine en passant par-là.  
  
"Ne perdons pas plus de temps, parla le héros d'Hyrule. Allons-y."  
  
Suivi par Iria et Epon, Link ouvrit la porte. La traversée de la mine Goron fut longue et éprouvante. Encore plus que l'ascension de la montagne de la mort. La température était si élevée qu'Epon avait failli s'évanouir à plusieurs reprises. Néanmoins, le trio tenait bon. S'entraidant lorsqu'il le fallait, les trois parvenaient à vaincre les monstres qu'ils croisaient, que ce soit des agents du Crépuscule, des chauves-souris enflammées, des bulblins, des bokoblins, et d'autres du même genre. Finalement, après maintes et maintes épreuves et batailles, Link, Iria et Epon étaient parvenus jusqu'à une immense porte de pierre. Le seul homme du groupe, qui se souvenait que trop bien de cette porte, actionna un mécanisme permettant de l'ouvrir. Un long couloir sombre et sinistre se trouvait devant le trio. C'était la seule partie de la mine qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité. Ceux qu'ils recherchaient devaient forcément se trouver là. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant.  
  
"C'est quoi ce bruit? demanda Iria. Vous entendez?  
\- Des personnes sont en train de se battre." en déduisit Epon. Link, qui en avait tiré la même conclusion, se mit à courir en faisant signe aux filles de le suivre. Ce couloir débouchait sur une très grande sale ronde, où plusieurs grands piliers en pierres étaient disposés en un grand cercle. Le trio pouvait remarquer que certains de ces piliers étaient brisés en morceaux. Néanmoins, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail. Les yeux de Link, Epon et Iria étaient rivés sur deux personnes qui semblaient livrer une lutte acharnée. L'un des deux était un imposant Goron, tandis que l'autre était Gilgamesh.  
  
"Morock!" s'écria alors Link, qui s'était armé de son arc pour tirer une flèche en direction du faucheur qui esquiva en sautant en arrière, l'éloignant ainsi du Goron. Celui-ci, qui se tenait l'épaule, observa les trois amis accourir jusqu'à lui, avant de faire face à Gilgamesh.  
  
"C'est toi, p'tit gars? s'étonna le chef des Gorons. Je suis content de te rrevoirr!  
\- La joie est partagée, mon ami." lui retourna Link en lui adressant un léger sourire. Il était soulagé. Lui et ses amies étaient parvenus à le retrouver à temps. Mais il fêterait ses retrouvailles avec Morock plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur Gilgamesh. Etait-ce le vrai Gilgamesh qui leur faisait face, cette fois? Ou est-ce que c'était encore une autre de ses illusions? L'élu de Lato leur adressa un léger sourire.  
  
"Ma foi, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez parvenus jusqu'ici, parla-t-il.  
\- Gilgamesh... grogna alors Epon, qui venait de pointer l'une de ses lames en direction du faucheur.  
\- Oh? Mais c'est que ce cher petit phénix à l'air en colère! se moqua l'homme à la capuche. Pourquoi ce geste? Tu veux m'affronter? Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter?  
\- C'est exactement ce que je pense, lui répondit la demi-Zora. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, et j'ignore ce que tu me veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser arriver à tes fins sans agir."  
  
C'est alors qu'un ricanement se fit entendre. Sauf qu'il ne venait pas de Gilgamesh. Les yeux de tout le monde se tournèrent vers le haut de l'une des colonnes de pierre. Envy se trouvait assis à son sommet, et observait chaque membre du groupe de Link avec un sourire sournois.  
  
"Toi? fit Iria à sa vue.  
\- C'est incroyable comme vous êtes coriaces, vous trois! C'est pas comme un certain homme vêtu tout en noir que j'ai réussi à vaincre en un coup. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il est encore en vie, lui?"  
  
Il avait posé cette question sur un ton moqueur, dans le but de provoquer et d'énerver Link, Epon et Iria. Ces trois derniers froncèrent les sourcils, mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot.  
  
"Je suis prêt à parier 500 rubis qu'il est déjà mort, personnellement! continua l'homme-démon. D'un côté, c'est un peu dommage! Il était si séduisant et fort! Mais ça fait quand-même un ennemi en moins. Si vous voulez, je peux vous envoyer le rejoindre. Qu'en pensez-vous, Gilgamesh? Dois-je les tuer? Les décapiter? Leur arracher leur coeur de leur poitrine?"  
  
Sous le regard grave de Morock, Link, Epon et Iria demeuraient silencieux. Toutefois, leur colère était visible, presque palpable. Ils se retenaient tous trois de foncer vers Gilgamesh et Envy pour croiser le fer avec eux. Mais une telle précipitation les mettrait sans doute, eux et le chef des Gorons, en danger. Le goron passa alors devant les plus jeunes, et observa Gilgamesh et Envy.  
  
"Qui que vous soyez, et quelque soit vos rraisons d'agirr pourr agirr ainsi, je ne vous laisserrai pas leur fairre du mal! Et je ne vous laisserrai plus terrrrorriser mes frrèrres Gorrons. Je vais vous fairre dégager de cette montagne en vitesse!  
\- De belle paroles, pour un être aussi faible, rétorqua Gilgamesh. Ta fierté Gorone n'a d'égale que ta stupidité, Morock.  
\- Entre quelqu'un qui cherche à sauver les siens, et celui qui veut tout détruire pour une raison stupide, on pourrait se demander qui est le plus stupide dans cette salle!" répliqua alors Link, qui venait de sortir son épée et son bouclier. Mais cette phrase de sa part n'avait fait que provoquer un rire chez le faucheur et son acolyte.  
  
"Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez, dit le faucheur sur un ton assez amusé. Vous ignorez tout de mes motivations et de mes plans.  
\- Eclaire-nous donc sur le sujet! lui proposa Iria.  
\- Si vous voulez un indice, intervint Envy qui avait pris son envol pour atterrir près du faucheur, Gilgamesh et moi-même ne sommes pas la plus grande menace pour Hyrule!"  
  
Son regard, et celui de l'élu de Lato s'étaient tournés de concert en direction d'Epon, qui affichait un air surpris. Elle avait compris qu'Envy faisait allusion à elle-même. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le fameux phénix bleu en elle?  
  
"Je m'en tape que vous ne soyez pas la plus grande menace du royaume, confia Link. Vous avez tué le yéti et Matornia, sans compter tous les citoyens que vous avez assassiné pour les transformer en monstres, et vous avez blessé Gray. Et tout ça, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais!"  
  
Il s'était mise en position de combat aux côtés de Morock, prêt à en découdre avec eux. Sans hésiter, Epon en avait fait de même sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur le duo malfaisant. Iria, elle, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rester un peu en arrière pour le moment. Néanmoins, elle se tenait prête à aider ses compagnons si besoin. En voyant cela, Gilgamesh fit tournoyer sa faux, avant de se mettre en garde, tout comme Envy.  
  
"Qu'il en soit donc ainsi." répliqua-t-il, alors qu'un combat les opposant était sur le point de débuter.  



	20. Sordide machination

L'affrontement opposant Link, Epon, Iria et Darunia à Gilgamesh et Envy avait commencé. La température dans cette mine Goron était toujours aussi élevée, ce qui épuisait particulièrement Epon, Link et Iria. Mais face à des adversaires comme ceux qu'ils combattaient en cet instant, ils devait mettre leur faiblesse de côté. Link fut le premier à foncer vers Gilgamesh en effectuant une attaque qui visait le faucheur au niveau de son flanc gauche. Mais sans surprise, son ennemi était parvenu à parer la frappe avec son arme. Link enchaîna alors plusieurs attaques à la chaîne avec son épée, en espérant trouver une ouverture dans la parade de Gilgamesh pour le blesser et l'affaiblir. Malheureusement pour le héros d'Hyrule, l'homme à la tunique encapuchonnée était un combattant redoutable. Il parvenait à bloquer toutes ses frappes, et avait même contre-attaqué avec un puissant coup de pied qui atterrit au ventre de Link, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas pour l'éloigner de lui.  
  
Epon prit alors la relève, et fonça à son tour vers le faucheur, armée de ses tonfas. La jeune princesse savait qu'elle n'avait clairement pas l'avantage dans ce combat. Vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs avec une chaleur aussi élevée, elle devait compenser la faible portée de ses armes d'une autre manière. Et étant donné qu'elle était à moitié épuisée, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa vitesse et sa mobilité habituelles. Elle devait donc ruser. Elle commença par effectuer des enchaînements avec ses lames, tout en restant attentive aux moindres mouvements de Gilgamesh. Celui-ci se contentait d'esquiver, tout en affichant un sourire narquois.  
  
"C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, jeune fille?"  
  
La demi-Zora ne répondit pas, et se contenta de continuer à attaquer. Puis, un moment arriva où elle amorça un coup de poing en direction du visage de l'élu de Lato. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à parer avec sa faux. Mais au lieu d'achever son attaque, Epon passa derrière lui, et l'attaqua à revers avec l'un de ses tonfas. L'attaque avait touché sa cible de plein fouet. Mais pas une goutte de sang ne s'était écoulée, à l'étonnement de la jeune fille, et des autres. Gilgamesh rigola alors, avant de mettre un puissant coup de pied au visage de l'hybride, qui se retrouva propulsée sur quelques mètres, avant de percuter une colonne de pierre.  
  
"Epon!" s'écria Iria, alors qu'elle s'était précipitée vers la plus âgée pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Malheureusement, Envy avait prit son envol, et fonçait droit vers la Toalienne, ses griffes en avant. Iria s'apprêtait à éviter l'attaque, mais à sa surprise, Morock s'était interposé, et avait mis un coup de poing au visage de la créature démoniaque. Celle-ci esquiva de justesse, mais l'intervention du Goron l'obligea à s'éloigner un peu. Tout en remerciant Morock, Iria accourut vers Epon, qui venait tout juste de se relever. La demi-Zora était un peu sonnée, mais n'était heureusement pas blessée. Les regards des deux jeunes filles s'étaient alors tournés vers Link qui avait sortit son arc pour tirer des flèches explosifs sur le faucheur. Ce dernier se servit de ses pouvoirs, et un mur de pierre se dressa juste devant lui pour le protéger des explosions.  
  
"Bon sang! Ce type est vraiment intouchable!" pensa Link, qui préféra ne pas gaspiller plus de flèches dans de telles tentatives. Néanmoins, il serrait les dents. Attaquer de front ne servait à rien étant donné que Gilgamesh ne semblait pas craindre les blessures, et que les attaques à distances, aussi puissantes et violentes soient-elles, étaient également inefficaces. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à une tactique d'approche, Envy l'attaqua par surprise en descendant en pic vers lui. Le jeune blond, qui n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver, avait paré la frappe avec son bouclier. Mais l'impact était si violent qu'il avait forcé Link à lâcher son bouclier. Gilgamesh en profita alors pour frapper le jeune héros avec sa faux. Mais le blond avait évité le coup de justesse en faisant un bond en arrière. Epon, qui avait récupéré un peu, ainsi que Morock, s'étaient placés à ses côtés pour faire face à Gilgamesh et à Envy, qui s'étaient de nouveau positionnés en face d'eux. Iria demeurait un peu en arrière, mais restait également sur ses gardes.  
  
"Je me demande combien de temps vous allez tenir, parla le faucheur avec un léger sourire moqueur. L'épuisement se voit dans vos yeux et dans vos mouvements.  
\- On tiendra suffisamment longtemps pour vous éliminer... répliqua Epon, qui haletait légèrement à cause de la chaleur.  
\- C'est à peine si tu tiens debout, petite princesse ~ , lui fit remarquer Envy qui lévitait à la droite du faucheur. Je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à revoir cette aura. Tu sais? Celle qui t'a entourée avant que tu ne m'infliges ce puissant coup de poing."  
  
Epon ne répondit rien. Néanmoins, Link répliqua à sa place:  
  
"Que signifie tout ceci? demanda-t-il à ses ennemis. Pourquoi faire tout ça? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire? Et vos deux complices, là. Où sont-ils?  
\- Oh, tu parles de Leviah et d'Alvaro? sourit alors Gilgamesh. Si notre plan a bien fonctionné, ils devraient se trouver dans un endroit qui ne t'est pas inconnu Link."  
  
Cette réponse étonna tout le monde, et en particulier le concerné qui demanda à en savoir plus.  
  
"Si on te dit Crépuscule, est-ce que ça te parle?" l'interrogea alors Envy. Devant une telle question, les yeux du héros s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction. Non... Il ne parlait tout de même pas de...  
  
"Ils sont au royaume du Crépuscule?" demanda-t-il alors. C'était impossible! Le seul moyen de passer dans ce monde obscur était d'utiliser le miroir des ombres, et celui-ci avait été brisé en mille morceaux par Midona, qui avait ainsi condamné à tout jamais le passage qui reliait les deux royaumes. Et en cet instant, Envy et Gilgamesh leur racontaient que Leviah et Alvaro se trouvaient là-bas?  
  
"Tu mens... fit alors Link qui avait serré le manche de son épée.  
\- Libre à toi de nous croire ou non, rétorqua le faucheur. Néanmoins, à ta place, je me demanderais comment se porte la princesse de cet autre monde. Si je ne m'abuse, tu as passé pas mal de temps avec elle. Je me demande si elle est toujours en vie.  
\- La ferme!" s'écria alors le héros d'Hyrule, dont une certaine colère se dégageait de sa voix. Epon observait le blond du coin de l'oeil. Elle était inquiète. Est-ce que leurs ennemis leur disaient la vérité? Est-ce que ce royaume du Crépuscule, ainsi que cette fameuse princesse Midona courraient réellement un grave danger? Si c'était le cas, ils devaient faire vite, et en finir avec ce combat pour aller les aider.  
  
"Link... l'appela alors la demi-Zora, sans lâcher Gilgamesh et Envy du regard. Je comprends ta frustration et ta confusion, mais ces deux salopards cherchent juste à te déstabiliser en te révélant tout ça... Ne te laisse pas avoir, et reste concentré....  
\- La petite à rraison, enrichi Morock. Garrde ton sang frroid, p'tit garrs."  
  
Link reconsidéra alors les paroles de ses amis, et inspira un bon coup, comme pour évacuer cette soudaine colère qui était montée en lui en à peine quelques secondes. Certes, Midona et son royaume étaient en danger. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Et puis, la princesse du Crépuscule savait se défendre. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il devait donc avoir confiance en elle, et se concentrer sur son propre combat. Une fois son calme retrouvé, et avec Epon et Morock, il fonça à nouveau vers leurs ennemis.  
  
Loin, très loin de là, dans une région désertique, s'élevait une immense tour, celle qu'on avait nommé la tour du jugement. C'était au sommet de ce monument que se trouvait jadis le miroir des ombres, qui ouvrait un passage vers le royaume du Crépuscule. Peu après la victoire de Link, Zelda et Midona face à Xanto et Ganondorf, et juste avant de retourner chez elle, la princesse du Crépuscule avait pris soin de briser ce miroir pour couper à tout jamais ce portail qui reliait le royaume de lumière à celui des ombres.  
Mais aujourd'hui, ce portail était ouvert. Pour une raison qu'on ignorait encore, le miroir des ombres avait été restauré, et le passage vers le royaume du Crépuscule était désormais grand ouvert. A proximité de ce portail, de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol, témoignant d'une terrible bataille dans ce lieu. Il s'agissait presque exclusivement de corps de soldats. Certains respiraient encore, bien qu'étant inconscients, d'autres avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Parmi ces soldats tombés se trouvaient Moï, Lafrel et Ash. Ils étaient tous les trois blessés, mais étaient heureusement en vie. Mais pour combien de temps? Tandis que Moï et Lafrel demeuraient évanouis, la seule femme du groupe, Ash, venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallu plusieurs longues secondes pour reprendre totalement connaissance, et se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. Elle se souvenait qu'elle, ses compagnons et leur troupe avaient pour mission d'inspecter la tour du jugement. Mais arrivés en ce sommet, ils avaient croisé la route d'Alvaro, de Leviah, et d'une multitude d'agents du Crépuscule. Elle se souvint également que c'était Alvaro qui avait ouvert le portail menant au royaume des ombres pour se rendre là-bas.  
  
"Bon sang..." grogna la jeune guerrière qui se releva très difficilement, tant ses blessures et ses courbatures la faisait souffrir. Elle devait partir à la poursuite de leurs ennemis, et les arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive un malheur au royaume du Crépuscule et à ses habitants. Une fois debout, Ash se mit à marcher, ou plutôt à tituber en direction du portail. Elle grimaçait à chaque pas, mais elle devait oublier sa faiblesse en cet instant. Néanmoins, une voix, ou plutôt un chant résonna, faisant presque sursauter la jeune femme.  
  
_"Contemple ce beau miroir..._  
_L'espoir reflète le désespoir..._  
_La paix laisse place au chaos..._  
_Les ombres apparaîtront bientôt..."_  
  
Ash avait reconnu cette fois. C'était celle de Leviah. Elle se mit alors en garde, armée de son épée fine, et observa partout autour d'elle.  
  
"Montre-toi... Espèce d'ordure..." murmura-t-elle. Mais tout à coup, une puissante bourrasque de vent souffla, et l'emporta pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur non loin du point où elle se trouvait. A cause de la violence de l'impact, Ash avait instantanément perdu connaissance, et s'était retrouvée au sol, blessée à présent à la tête. Leviah, qui se tenait debout au milieu des corps, observait la jeune femme qu'elle venait d'assommer d'un air las, avant de tourner les yeux vers le portail.  
  
Au même moment, à la salle du trône du palais du Crépuscule, un spectacle peu ordinaire se déroulait. Les sujets de Midona étaient tenus en respect par divers agents du Crépuscule. Et la princesse elle-même... Elle se trouvait à genoux au sol, blessée au bras, et observait en direction du trône d'un air mauvais. Alvaro y était assis, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il y avait une multitude de mains d'ombres qui l'entouraient. Et certaines d'entre-elles tenaient un artefact réputé pour être puissant: le cristal d'ombre.  
  
"Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble le fameux cristal d'ombre? Intéressant! parla le jeune homme tout en narguant la princesse du Crépuscule.  
\- Qui es-tu, bon sang? lui demanda alors celle-ci. Tu n'as rien d'un twili! Et si tu es capable de contrôler de tels monstres et que tu es parvenu jusqu'ici, alors tu n'as rien d'humain non plus!"  
  
Face à de telles paroles, Alvaro ne pu s'empêcher de rire, alors que l'une des mains d'ombre autour de lui fonça subitement vers Midona pour l'attraper au niveau du cou, et la soulever tout en l'étranglant.  
  
"Il est vrai que je n'ai rien à voir avec les twilis. Et quelque part, tant mieux. Je les trouve... étranges. Etranges, mais fascinants. Mais tu te trompes sur un point: Je suis bel et bien humain. Disons juste que je ne suis pas un humain comme les autres. Je possède des facultés... Hum... spéciales. Comme tu as pu le constater lors de notre petit affrontement."  
  
Alors qu'il parlant, la main étranglait la princesse de plus en plus. Celle-ci tenta de se débattre, mais elle commençait à suffoquer. Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir, Alvaro claqua du doigt, et la main d'ombre lâcha Midona. Celle-ci tomba une nouvelle fois au sol à genoux en toussant, alors qu'Alvaro s'était doucement levé du siège, pour marcher à pas lent vers elle.  
  
"Pourquoi... fais-tu tout cela...? Quel est... ton but? demanda la souveraine twili entre deux toux.  
\- C'est une bonne question, répondit le violet, alors qu'il avait sorti son épée pour le pointer vers elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir moi-même, en vérité. Mais au moins, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, très chère princesse: toi et ton royaume êtes mes otages."  
  
Revenons à Hyrule. Et plus précisément au coeur de la mine Goron. La lutte qui opposait Link, Epon, Iria et Morock à Gilgamesh et Envy prenait une malheureuse tournure. Bien qu'on avait réussi à blesser Envy à l'épaule, Gilgamesh était indemne. Mais hélas, Link et Epon étaient au sol, blessés. Morock avait attaqué le faucheur, mais celui-ci avait frapper le Goron avec une puissance inouïe, et l'avait envoyé violemment vers un mur qu'il percuta de plein fout. Le chef de la tribu Goron se retrouva alors également au sol, conscient, mais sonné. Tout comme Epon et Link.  
  
"On dirait qu'on a gagné ce combat, sourit alors Gilgamesh, en contemplant ses adversaires vaincus au sol.  
\- En fait, nous avons oublié quelqu'un, fit remarqué Envy en pointant du doigt Iria, qui était cachée derrière une colonne de pierre encore debout.  
\- Pfff! fit Gilgamesh. Ce n'est qu'une gamine qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Tue-la, si ça te chante."  
  
Affichant un immense sourire de joie, Envy se mit à voler en direction d'Iria pour l'attaquer. La jeune Toalienne, qui n'avait plus d'arme, et qui était sans défense, crut que c'était la fin pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux, en priant qu'un miracle se produise. Et il fallait croire que les déesses d'Hyrule avaient entendu ses prières. Alors qu'il était sur le point de la frapper, quelque chose avait retenu Envy, qui avait hurlé de douleur. Link et Epon s'étaient relevés, et la demi-Zora, qui s'était armée de son grappin, avait tiré celui-ci vers l'homme-démon. L'extrémité du grappin s'était planté dans le dos de ce dernier, l'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre Iria.  
  
"Reviens ici, espèce d'enfoiré!" cria Epon qui fit rétracter rapidement son grappin, faisant Envy voler vers elle. Puis, Link, armé de son bouclier, frappa le visage de la créature de toutes ses forces avec, l'assommant ainsi.  
  
"Un de moins! dit-il ensuite, tout en se tournant vers Gilgamesh.  
\- Il n'en reste plus qu'un!" compléta Epon, qui en fit de même, au grand soulagement d'Iria, qui était rassurée de voir que ces deux-là pouvaient encore combattre. Pendant que la toalienne accourut vers Morok pour l'aider, Gilgamesh rigola.  
  
"On peut dire que vous cachez bien votre jeu, vous deux! Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec vous...  
\- Ne compte pas sur nous pour abandonner aussi facilement... lui lança Epon.  
\- C'était plutôt astucieux, votre technique pour envoyer Envy au tapis. Il faudra être beaucoup plus imaginatif, si vous voulez en faire de même avec moi.  
\- On te retourne cette remarque!" répliqua Link en se mettant en garde face à lui, tout comme Epon. Gilgamesh sourit. Ces deux jeunes gens avaient beau être ses ennemis, il ne pouvait pas nier que leur courage et leur fougue lui plaisaient bien. Le faucheur s'apprêtait à se mettre en position de combat. Néanmoins, elle demeura silencieux, le regard perdu ailleurs pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement se redresser:  
  
"Désolé, mais la suite de ce combat attendra.  
\- Hein? firent simultanément Link et Epon, qui ne comprenaient pas.  
\- J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Alors il est inutile que je m'éternise ici une minute de plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? lui demanda la demi-Zora, complètement larguée sur le coup.  
\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je l'espère, en tout cas"  
  
Sur ces mots, il disparut sans même donner plus d'explication. Envy avait disparu en même temps que lui, à l'étonnement de tout le monde.  
  
"C'est quoi ce délire... " murmura Link, qui cherchait à comprendre, tout en rangeant ses armes. Mais tout à coup, il entendit un bruit à côté de lui. Se retournant, il constata avec effroi qu'Epon venait de s'effondrer au sol. Il se précipita alors, puis s'accroupit près d'elle.  
  
"Epon?"  
  
Celle-ci n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, et fixait Link:  
  
"Je crois... que j'ai un peu forcé là... J'ai besoin de repos..."  
  
Link, voyant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, soupira de soulagement. Il observa ensuite Iria aidant le chef des Gorons à se relever.  
  
"Ca va aller? demande la jeune fille à Morock.  
\- Merrci, ça irra."  
  
Finalement, aucune victime n'était à déplorer à la montagne de la mort. Ce qui était une très bonne chose après la tragédie du mont des Pics Blancs. Mais pouvait-on en dire autant pour le royaume du Crépuscule? C'était ce que Link se demandait. Il craignait pour la vie de Midona et de son peuple. Il devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre la princesse du Crépuscule au plus vite. Mais pour l'heure, lui et ses amis devaient soigner leurs blessures, et se reposer un peu. Il apporta alors Epon dans ses bras pour lui épargner des efforts supplémentaires dans une telle fournaise, et se tourna vers Iria et Morock.  
  
"Sortons d'ici." leur proposa-t-il. Proposition que les deux autres acceptèrent sans hésitation.  



	21. Cinq ans maintenant

Les tremblements de terre à répétition avaient enfin cessé dans la région d'Ordinn. Près d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis l'affrontement opposant le groupe de Link à Gilgamesh, au coeur de la montagne de la mort. Le chef des Gorons avait été sauvé, et ramené auprès de son peuple qui fut grandement soulagé de le revoir en bonne santé. Link, Epon et Iria avaient reçu des remerciements de la part des doyens Gorons pour avoir mis leur peuple, ainsi que le reste d'Ordinn hors de danger. Ils avaient même été invités à prendre un bain dans les sources thermales de leur montagne, afin de soigner leur blessures, invitation que les trois amis avaient accepté étant donné qu'ils en avaient grand besoin  
  
Suite à cela, et après avoir salué Morock, les doyens, et les autres Gorons, le trio retourna au village Cocorico. Un certain soulagement pouvait se voir sur le visage des villageois, qui se remettaient petit à petit de cette épreuve qu'ils avaient enduré en l'espace de quelques heures. Mais Link, Epon et Iria ne s'attardèrent pas vraiment sur ce fait pour le moment. Quelque chose les préoccupait: l'état de santé de Gray. Etait-il toujours en vie? Avait-il succombé à sa blessure? Les trois amis appréhendaient les réponses à ces questions. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'auberge du village, la jeune Louda en sortit. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçu le trio sain et sauf.  
  
"Link! Iria! Dame Epon! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir! Vous avez réussi à arrêter ceux qui nous terrorisaient?  
\- On n'a pas vraiment réussi à les arrêter, répondit Link en lui rendant son sourire, mais on les a tout de même fait déguerpir de cette montagne. Ils ne vous embêteront plus, à présent. En tout cas, je l'espère!  
\- Louda, l'appela alors la demi-Zora qui s'était approchée d'elle. Où est Gray? Est-ce qu'il va bien?  
\- Nous l'avons emmené dans une chambre à l'étage. Père a réussi à le sauver. Il est hors de danger maintenant. Il s'est même réveillé, il n'y a pas si longtemps."  
  
Devant une telle réponse, un grand soulagement mêlé à de la joie avait envahi le coeur du trio. Surtout Epon, qui s'était précipitée à l'intérieur de l'auberge en courant pour aller le voir au plus vite.  
  
"Hé Epon! Attends-nous!" s'écria alors Iria qui l'avait suivie, tout comme Link, puis Louda. La demi-Zora avait monté les escaliers à vive allure, et avait accourut jusqu'à la fameuse chambre où se trouvait Gray. Celui-ci était effectivement réveillé, et était même assis sur le lit dans lequel il avait été allongé. Il était torse nu, et on pouvait voir un bandage là où Envy l'avait blessé. L'argenté n'était pas seul dans cette pièce. Reynald et Telma se trouvaient également là, mais à la grande surprise d'Epon, sa mère Rutella était également présente.  
  
"Dame Epon?" fit alors Reynald, qui semblait surpris de la revoir. Link, Iria et Louda venaient d'entrer dans la chambre également.  
  
"J'en connais trois qui ont rempli leur mission avec succès! répliqua Telma avec un grand sourire, tant elle était heureuse de les revoir.  
\- Je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous vous en êtes sortis." parla à son tour Rutella. Epon avait observé sa mère, puis Telma, et enfin Reynald en souriant, avant de finalement poser ses yeux sur Gray. Celui-ci avait adressé un léger sourire à ses amis, et en particulier à l'hybride. Cette dernière s'était alors rapprochée rapidement de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, sous les yeux attendris des autres.  
  
"J'ai cru qu'on te perdrait aujourd'hui, lui confia la demi-Zora, plus qu'heureuse de le revoir.  
\- Voyons Epon, je suis bien plus costaud que ça. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant! parla l'élu de Din qui lui avait rendu doucement son étreinte.  
\- J'avoue être surpris de voir que tu as finalement survécu, répliqua le prêtre en croisant les bras. Ce démon t'avait touché en plein coeur, Gray. N'importe qui serait mort sur le coup.  
\- Attendez... intervint alors Iria, qui était également étonnée par ce fait. S'il a été réellement touché en plein coeur, comment il a fait pour survivre?  
\- C'est vrai que je me pose aussi la question." admit à son tour Link, qui avait son regard étonné tourné vers le concerné. En voyant la surprise chez toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, Gray se décolla légèrement d'Epon, prit la main de celle-ci, et la plaça doucement contre sa poitrine droite.  
  
"Mon coeur... dit-il alors. Il est de ce côté là."  
  
Cette révélation laissa tout le monde bouche-bée. Gray possédait donc le coeur à droite? Epon constata quelques secondes plus tard qu'il disait la vérité. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur à travers la poitrine du plus âgé sous sa main.  
  
"C'est étrange, fit Rutella qui avait du mal à le croire. A ce que je sache, les humains ont le coeur positionné à gauche.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais il existe une poignée de personnes pour qui il se trouve à droite, expliqua l'argenté. C'est une particularité rare que j'ai hérité de ma mère. Et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui."  
  
Les autres comprenaient mieux pourquoi Gray avait survécu à une telle attaque, à présent. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de chance. Néanmoins, même si sa vie n'était plus en danger suite à cette attaque, l'élu de Din devait encore se reposer, et ne pas faire trop d'effort.  
  
"Nous devrions le laisser récupérer, proposa Telma.  
\- Vous avez raison, approuva Reynald en se tournant vers les plus jeunes. Si vous voulez rester avec lui, vous le pouvez. Mais ne lui faites pas faire de geste trop brusques.  
\- Promis, nous ferons attention, assura Epon. Merci encore, Père Reynald."  
  
Le prêtre s'inclina devant Epon, puis devant Rutella et Link, avant de sortir de la chambre avec Telma qui s'était accrochée à son bras avec un grand sourire, à son plus grand dam. Link, Epon, Iria, Louda et Rutella étaient restés dans la chambre avec Gray. La fille du prêtre s'inclina alors devant le groupe.  
  
"Gray, je vais vous préparer une tisane qui soulagera votre douleur.  
\- C'est gentil, merci." accepta le concerné, avant que Louda ne quitte la chambre à son tour. Link regarda alors Gray en souriant légèrement:  
  
"Petit chanceux! Voilà que tout le monde est au petit soin avec toi, maintenant!  
\- Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré ne pas me retrouver sur ce lit, répondit le plus grand.  
\- Je m'en doute bien, parla l'homme en vert. D'ailleurs, je m'en veux. C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet...  
\- La ferme, Link, lui ordonna Gray alors qu'un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a transpercé la poitrine de la sorte. Alors ne culpabilise pas pour ça.  
\- Euh... Okay... D'accord..." fit le blond en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas trop quoi répliquer face à cela, sous les rires d'Iria qui s'était à son tour rapproché de Gray pour lui raconter les péripéties qu'ils avaient vécu à la montagne de la mort. Epon, de son côté, s'était approchée de sa mère.  
  
"Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, maman. Tu es venue seule?  
\- Non, j'ai amené une petite escorte avec moi, lui expliqua la souveraine des Zoras. Mais j'avais besoin de te revoir au plus vite."  
  
Ce fait étonna la princesse, qui demanda à savoir pourquoi.  
  
"Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Et quelqu'un à te présenter aussi."  
  
Epon fut de plus en plus surprise. Quel genre de rencontre lui réservait sa mère? Et qu'y avait-il d'aussi important à voir pour elle? La demi-Zora se tourna vers ses trois amis qui étaient en train de discuter.  
  
"Epon?" l'appela alors Gray, qui avait remarqué le silence et le regard de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leur adressa un léger sourire.  
  
"Je m'absente un instant avec ma mère, leur prévint-elle alors. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.  
\- Ca marche! assura Iria. On gardera un oeil sur Gray, ne t'en fait pas.  
\- Comme si Gray allait s'en aller quelque part... rétorqua Link en regardant Iria d'un air blasé.  
\- On sait jamais avec lui, tu sais? répliqua la Toalienne en croisant les bras.  
\- Hey! Ca veut dire quoi, ça?" intervint à son tour Gray, légèrement vexé par une telle remarque. En voyant que les trois resteraient ensemble dans cette chambre, le sourire d'Epon s'agrandit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère pour lui faire signe qu'elles pouvaient y aller. Ensemble, mère et fille quittèrent la pièce, sous les chamailleries des trois autres. Néanmoins, Gray ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un regard un tantinet suspicieux au moment où les deux femmes avaient quitté la pièce.  
  
La demi-Zora suivit sa mère à travers le village. Mais à l'étonnement de la bleue, elles se dirigeaient dans un coin un peu particulier de Cocorico. Un endroit désert, où se dressaient maladroitement plusieurs rangées de pierres tombales.  
  
"Un cimetière? s'étonna l'hybride au cheveux bleus, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.  
\- Ce que je veux te montrer se trouve un peu plus loin." assura alors la reine Rutella. Sans lui poser plus de questions, Epon continuait de marcher derrière elle. C'était un silence de mort qui régnait dans ce cimetière. On pouvait voir quelques corbeaux voler par-ci par là. La végétation était quasiment inexistante, étant donné le climat chaud et sec qui régnait dans les parages. Seuls quelques arbres desséchés s'élevaient au milieu de ce modeste terrain recouvert de sable et de poussière. Non, la demi-Zora n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte: partir de là en vitesse. Mais elle faisait confiance à sa mère, et était curieuse de connaître la raison de leur venue dans un lieu pareil. Un moment arriva où les deux s'étaient rapprochées d'une petite falaise située au fond du cimetière. On pouvait y voir une petite crevasse creusée dans celle-ci. Elle était suffisamment spacieuse pour qu'on puisse s'y faufiler, et arriver de l'autre côté du mur.  
  
"Euh... Maman? C'est quoi ça?" questionna alors Epon, perplexe. Mais en guise de réponse, Rutella s'était contenté de passer devant elle, et de se glisser dans l'espace en faisant signe à sa fille de la suivre. De plus en plus étonnée, la bleue imita la souveraine des Zoras. Après quelques secondes d'efforts, mère et fille arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Et là, ce fut un spectacle pour le moins enchanteur qui s'étendait devant elles. Une magnifique mare, assez profonde et alimentée par quelques cascades discrètes se trouvait là. L'eau était tellement claire qu'on pouvait aisément apercevoir le fond. De l'autre côté du bassin se trouvait une rive, sur laquelle s'élevait majestueusement une magnifique sépulture. Et à côté de celle-ci se dressait un grand arbre. Contrairement aux arbres sans feuilles qu'Epon et Rutella avaient pu croiser dans le cimetière, celui-ci possédait quelques feuilles, ainsi que de belles fleures blanches, dont certaines pétales se faisaient emporter par la douce brise qui soufflait en ce lieu. Tout cela donnait un côté enchanteur et relaxant à l'endroit, malgré son emplacement.  
  
"Wouah..." avait simplement fait la princesse des Zoras, tant elle était émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. Rutella, de son côté, avait plongé dans la mare. Elle nagea à vive allure en direction de la pierre tombale, avant de finalement bondir hors de l'eau et atterrir à côté d'elle. Elle invita sa fille à venir là où elle se trouvait. Epon s'était exécutée, et s'était contentée de se servir de ses pouvoirs, afin d'invoquer un jet d'eau sous ses pieds suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté de l'étang. Une fois devant la sépulture, la bleue l'observa de plus près. L'emblème du peuple des Zora, ainsi qu'un nom y étaient gravés. Et en lisant ce nom, l'hybride au cheveux bleus eu un choc, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.  
  
Ephron.  
  
C'était le nom inscrit sur cette tombe.  
  
"Papa..." murmura-t-elle alors. En constatant que sa fille avait enfin compris où elles se trouvaient, Rutella lui adressa un tendre sourire:  
  
"Les circonstances ont fait que je n'ai pas pu t'amener ici auparavant. Mais j'aurais trouvé cela dommage que tu quittes ce village avant de venir ici. Il fallait que je te révèle le lieu où repose ton père. J'ai donc pensé qu'aujourd'hui était l'occasion de le faire."  
  
Epon était bouche-bée. C'était à peine si elle avait écouté la reine. En cet instant, ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule personne: celle qui reposait dans cet endroit. Son défunt père. Ephron. La demi-Zora s'était approché de quelques pas, avant de lentement poser sa main sur la pierre tombale.  
  
Cinq ans.  
  
Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'Ephron avait quitté ce monde. Epon était sur le point de fêter son treizième anniversaire lorsque ce drame est arrivé. Elle en avait énormément souffert, tout comme sa mère. Même le peuple Zora, qui avait un profond respect pour cet homme, était peiné par sa perte. L'élue de Nayru n'aurait jamais pensé que Rutella la conduirait dans un tel endroit en ce jour. Cela lui faisait tout drôle de se retrouver devant la sépulture de son père. Mais au moins, elle savait que ce dernier reposait en paix dans cet endroit paisible. D'un côté, Epon en était soulagée. Mais d'un autre, elle était triste. Ephron lui manquait terriblement. La jeune fille avait doucement fermé les yeux pour se remémorer tous les bons moments passés avec son père. Des moments de joie, des moments de peine, des moments de complicité... Chaque moment passé en sa compagnie défilaient actuellement dans la tête de la demi-Zora. Mais soudain, la jeune fille sursauta en rouvrant ses yeux, ôta sa main de la pierre tombale, et recula de quelques pas, à l'étonnement de sa mère.  
  
"Epon?"  
  
Instinctivement, la bleue avait fait signe à Rutella de rester derrière elle, et avait sorti ses armes en se mettant en garde, et en observant les alentours.  
  
"Montre-toi! Je sais que tu es là!"  
  
Elle avait ressentit une présence dans les parages, et craignait que ce soit l'un de ses ennemis. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à combattre encore en ce jour, une grande silhouette cachée derrière la pierre tombale de son père se dévoila devant elle et sa mère. C'était une jeune femme, âgée probablement d'une petite trentaine d'années. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blancs attachés à l'arrière en une queue de cheval, avec juste une longue mèche lâchée qui tombait devant son visage au teint mat, où figurait un tatouage vermillon dessiné autour de son oeil gauche. Elle possédait un haut sur lequel était dessiné un symbole en forme d'oeil avec une larme en dessous, ainsi qu'un bas bleu. Elle portait également une petite cape noire, et des protections en fer au niveau de ses épaules, de son buste, de ses avants-bras et de ses jambes. A vue d'oeil, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une guerrière. A la vue de cette mystérieuse femme, Epon s'était figée sur place, et venait de baisser sa garde. Ses yeux s'étaient également écarquillés de stupéfaction. Cette combattante... Elle la connaissait! En voyant une telle réaction de la part de l'hybride, la blanche afficha un sourire discret mais néanmoins présent en croisant les bras.  
  
"J'espérais un accueil plus chaleureux de ta part après toutes ses années, Epon."  
  
Sur le coup, aucune parole ne venait franchir les lèvres de la demi-Zora, tant elle était stupéfaite par cette rencontre. Cette femme qui se tenait debout devant elle... Epon la croyait disparue. Voire morte. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était là, et semblait en pleine forme.  
  
"Impa..." finit-elle alors par murmurer, sous les yeux de Rutella qui avait affiché un tendre sourire:  
"Je ne pensais pas que revoir ta mentor après si longtemps te mettrait dans un état pareil, ma chérie!"  
  
En effet, même Epon ne pensait pas réagir comme cela face à celle qui lui avait après l'art du combat à la demande de son père. La jeune bleue, tout en rangeant ses armes, s'était rapprochée de la dénommée Impa, et avait doucement saisit la main de celle-ci dans la sienne, comme pour vérifier si cette femme était bien réelle.  
  
"C'est... vraiment toi?"  
  
En guise de réponse, le sourire de la combattante s'était agrandi. Elle assura à la princesse des Zoras qu'elle ne mentait pas.  
  
"Etant donné ce qui est arrivé au peuple des Sheikahs, j'ai dû rester dans l'ombre pendant plusieurs années après notre séparation. Mais aujourd'hui, avec cette nouvelle menace qui plane sur notre royaume, j'ai décidé de me montrer, afin d'aider Dame Zelda à la combattre.  
\- Comme tu le sais Epon, intervint la reine des Zoras, Impa, tout comme ton père, faisait partie des soldats d'élite d'Hyrule. Mais elle était bien plus que cela. Elle est la garde du corps, ainsi que la conseillère de Zelda. Suite au massacre de son peuple qui a eu lieu il y a longtemps, elle est l'une des rares Sheikahs encore en vie aujourd'hui. Et en tant que tel, elle agit dans l'ombre, et en cachant ses origines aux yeux de beaucoup.  
\- Je connais cette histoire... avoua alors Epon. Mais... Je croyais qu'elle... Qu'elle avait...  
\- Disparue? compléta Impa alors que son sourire s'était agrandit. Cela a failli être le cas à plusieurs reprises après notre séparation. Mais je suis pleine de ressources! En tout cas, tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. J'imagine bien la tête d'ahuri que ferait Ephron en te voyant en tant qu'adulte."  
  
La demi-Zora ne répondit rien, et ne lâcha pas la Sheikah du regard. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que celle qui lui avait appris l'art du combat autrefois se trouvait devant elle aujourd'hui, en pleine santé. Mais elle finit par sourire. Elle était contente de revoir Impa. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs années, la bleue avait l'impression qu'on lui rendait enfin quelqu'un qu'elle avait perdu. Après ces retrouvailles, Impa se mit à parler. Elle était au courant de la nouvelle menace qui planait sur Hyrule, et savait pour la mission que Zelda avait confié à Epon, à Link, et à leurs amis. D'ailleurs, elle révéla à la reine et à la princesse des Zoras ce qui était arrivé à la tour du Jugement. Ash, Moï et Lafrel vaincus... Le miroir des ombres reconstitués... Le passage entre Hyrule et le Crépuscule ouvert... La princesse Midona probablement en danger...  
  
"Alors Gilgamesh et Envy disaient vrai, lorsqu'on les a affronté dans ce volcan... constata Epon en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.  
\- Je n'ai jamais croisé ces personnes dont tu parles, confia Impa. Mais s'ils ont été capables de semer autant de désordre dans le royaume, et de reconstituer un artefact qui a été complètement détruit par Dame Midona elle-même, ils doivent être très redoutables. Je sais que tu as fais des progrès en matière de combat depuis, Epon. Mais tu devras quand-même faire attention face à eux."  
  
Impa n'avait même pas besoin de la mettre en garde. La demi-Zora était consciente de tout cela. C'est alors que la jeune fille se remémora un instant qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt: cette aura en forme de phénix bleu qui l'avait entourée lorsqu'elle faisait face à Envy, un peu après que celui-ci ait blessé Gray. Elle voulut demander à Impa si elle savait quelque chose au sujet de cette aura. Mais elle se retient finalement. Si cela avait un lien avec la marque divine qu'elle portait, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aborder ce sujet pour l'instant. Et encore moins en présence de sa mère.  
  
"Je vais retourner auprès de Dame Zelda pour lui annoncer que vous avez accompli la tâche qu'elle vous avait confié, annonça la blanche. Pendant ce temps, toi et tes amis feriez mieux de vous reposer. Il est inutile de vous précipiter dans la gueule du loup sans une stratégie. Le mieux à faire pour l'instant est d'attendre les nouvelles directives de son Altesse."  
  
Epon hocha la tête. Elle comprenait totalement, et allait donc suivre les conseils de celle qui avait été sa mentor. Elle échangea un regard avec Rutella, qui approuvait également cette idée. Finalement, les trois femmes se séparèrent. Après avoir salué mère et fille, Impa sauta à travers le feuillage de l'arbre qui se trouvait à proximité, avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Epon et Rutella s'étaient ensuite tournées vers la sépulture d'Ephron, et avaient prié ensemble pour que l'âme de celui-ci repose en paix, avant de quitter ce lieu.  
  
Quelques heures avaient passé suite à cela. De retour à Cocorico, Epon et Rutella avait retrouvé Link, Iria, Gray et Reynald à l'auberge. Telma avait précipitamment quitté le village pour retourner à la citadelle après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé aux autres membres de la résistance.  
  
"Telma a reçu un message de la part de Zelda pendant que vous vous étiez absentées." expliqua Link à la princesse et à la reine des Zoras. Il leur raconta exactement la même chose que ce qu'Impa leur avait révélé quelques instants plus tôt. La demi-Zora voulut lui avouer qu'elle savait déjà tout cela, mais avec sa mère, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas révéler l'existence d'Impa pour le moment.  
  
"Je vois, répondit alors Rutella. C'est vraiment une triste nouvelle. Mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre. Nous devons nous préparer à affronter nos ennemis sous peu."  
  
Link, de son côté, avait serré ses poings de frustration. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie: se rendre au royaume du Crépuscule pour aller aider Midona. Mais il savait que c'était risqué d'y aller tête baissée sans se préparer. Surtout que lui, Epon et Iria venaient tout juste de vivre une grande bataille, et que Gray se remettait petit à petit d'une blessure qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.  
  
"Où étiez-vous parties, vous deux?" demanda alors Gray à Epon. Celle-ci regarda alors sa mère. Les deux s'étaient doutées que quelqu'un leur aurait posé la question.  
  
"La sépulture de mon défunt époux se trouve au cimetière de ce village, répondit la plus âgée des deux. Epon ne l'avait jamais vue. Alors je me disais qu'aujourd'hui était l'occasion de la conduire à l'endroit où repose son père."  
  
Devant une telle réponse qui semblait logique à ses yeux, Gray se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire, et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il regrettait même d'avoir pensé qu'Epon et sa mère leur cachait quelque chose. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Sauf qu'il ne le savait pas encore...  
La nuit allait tomber d'ici quelques heures. Reynald avait proposé à la bande d'amis de passer la nuit au village. Mais tous refusèrent, à son grand étonnement.  
  
"J'ai prévu de retourner à Toal, affirma Link. J'aimerais parler de cette histoire à Bohdan.  
\- Bohdan? questionna Epon, qui ne le connaissait pas.  
\- C'est le chef de notre village, ainsi que mon père, répondit Iria en souriant.  
\- Il est vrai que Toal ne doit pas être au courant de ce qui se passe en se moment, réfléchit Reynald. Je pourrais lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir, mais si tu préfères te rendre directement là-bas pour lui en parler de vive voix, alors vas-y. Mais soit prudent.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, je le serai, affirma Link, avant de se tourner vers Epon et Gray. Vous venez avec nous?  
\- Ce serait cool, fit Epon, enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter le village où résidaient Link et Iria.  
\- Désolé les gars, mais moi je ne viendrai pas." fit alors Gray, à la surprise de tous, qui demandèrent à savoir pourquoi.  
"En fait, j'ai prévu autre chose de mon côté. Je dois retourner chez moi à Orkidië. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier là-bas.  
\- Quoi donc? lui demanda Iria.  
\- C'est... d'ordre personnel, on va dire!  
\- Gray, intervint alors le prêtre. Dans ton état, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser voyager seul à travers le royaume.  
\- Avec mon escorte, je peux l'accompagner, et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, proposa alors Rutella.  
\- Euh... Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous donner ce mal pour moi..." parla Gray à voix basse, et avec le regard détourné de tout le monde. Mais Rutella, Reynald et Epon avaient insisté pendant plusieurs minutes pour le convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire pour lui. Finalement, l'homme en noir accepta la proposition de la reine des Zoras, sous les rires discrets mais présents de Link et d'Iria.  
  
Après s'être préparés pour leur départ, Link, Epon et Gray avaient endossés leurs montures respectives. Iria était montée derrière Link. Quand à Rutella, une escorte composée d'une quinzaine de soldats Zoras se tenaient juste devant elle. Le père Reynald, et sa fille Louda s'étaient présentés à tout ce petit monde pour les saluer.  
  
"J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, souhaita la petite fille en souriant, avant de s'adresser à Link et à Iria. Passez le bonjour à Colin et aux autres de notre part lorsque vous les reverrez!"  
  
Link hocha la tête en souriant tendrement, et en lui disant qu'il y penserait. Pendant ce temps, Epon s'était rapprochée de Gray, l'air un peu inquiet. Se séparer ainsi de lui, même si ce n'était que temporaire, ne la rassurait pas vraiment.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, assura alors le plus grand. Je me sens mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure. Et puis, vu que ta mère a décidé de jouer les nounous avec moi, je suppose que je n'ai rien à craindre."  
  
La comparaison entre Rutella et une nounou fit rire légèrement la demi-Zora pendant quelques secondes. Puis, regardant de nouveau Gray, elle sourit légèrement:  
  
"Fais gaffe à toi, okay?  
\- Je vous retourne cette mise en garde à toi, et aux deux gamins qui t'accompagnent.  
\- Hey!" firent alors Link et Iria à l'unisson, un peu vexés par une telle remarque de la part de l'élu de Din. Les au revoir étant dits, le groupe se sépara. Link, Epon et Iria quittèrent le village par le sud pour se diriger vers la région de Firone, et Gray et Rutella le quittèrent par le nord pour aller en direction d'Orkidië.


	22. Souvenirs ravivés

Une heure était passée depuis la séparation de Link, Epon et Iria avec Gray. Durant ce temps, avec leurs destriers respectifs, les trois premiers avaient traversé la plaine, ainsi que la forêt de Firone. Ils venaient à présent de franchir le pont qui séparait cette dernière région de Latouane, et suivaient un sentier parmi les arbres environnants. La luminosité du lieu était faible à cause de la nuit qui tombait peu à peu. Mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant ces bois sinistres. En tout cas, pas encore. Epon, qui mettait les pieds dans cette région pour la première fois de sa vie, contemplait le paysage. Tout semblait si calme et paisible dans cette partie d'Hyrule. Encore plus que dans la région de Firone. La jeune hybride ne ressentait aucune présence maléfique dans les parages. Les seules créatures vivantes qu'on pouvaient voir, si on excluait les trois amis, étaient quelques oiseaux perchés sur les branches en train de chanter, et des écureuils qui couraient rapidement sur le sol avant de grimper sur les troncs d'arbres, probablement à la recherche de nourriture.

Finalement, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent devant une maison bien particulière, qui était construite en hauteur dans un arbre. Un peu comme une grande cabane.

"C'est ici qu'habite Link." expliqua Iria à la demi-Zora, tandis que Link venait de descendre de sa jument, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. La bleue, étonnée, observa la demeure du héros d'Hyrule. Elle n'imaginait pas du tout la maison de Link ainsi. En fait, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait une demeure avec une telle architecture. Mais d'un autre côté, Epon trouvait cela...

"Trop cool..." avait-elle fait, alors qu'elle était descendue de son cheval à son tour pour s'approcher de l'arbre, afin d'admirer de plus près l'habitation. Cette réaction fit légèrement rigoler Link.

"Je te trouve bien facilement impressionnable, Epon.

\- Ce n'est pas souvent que je vois un truc pareil, en même temps! se justifia la concernée en se tournant vers lui et Iria.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis curieux de voir ta réaction lorsque tu verras le reste du village. Allez viens, c'est par ici." lui proposa-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de Toal, suivi par Epona et par Iria. Epon, tout en tenant les rênes de sa jument Hydrie, se mit à marcher juste derrière eux. Toal n'était pas le village le plus vaste ou le plus animé d'Hyrule. Mais le côté rustique et campagnard des maisons, les champs de potirons qu'on y trouvait, la petite rivière qui traversait le village, faisant tourner un moulin à eau qui se trouvait à proximité, l'odeur et les bruits de la nature... Tout cela donnait un certain charme à cette localité plutôt reculée d'Hyrule.

"C'est vraiment différent du domaine Zora, mais j'aime beaucoup!" complimenta la princesse aux cheveux bleus, ce qui fit sourire Link et Iria qui étaient heureux de voir que leur lieu de vie lui plaisait. C'est alors que trois enfants, semblant joyeux, s'étaient mis à courir en direction du trio.

"Link et Iria sont revenus!" s'exclama un petit garçon qui était suivi pas un autre garçon plus jeune que lui, et par une jeune fille qui semblait légèrement plus grande et plus âgée. Link et Iria reconnurent alors Fénir, Balder et Anaïs. Fénir avait littéralement bondi sur le blond pour lui sauter dans les bras. Link le rattrapa en manquant de tomber en arrière.

"Je suis content de vous revoir aussi, mais doucement quand-même!" lui parla Link. Epon ne s'attendait pas vraiment accueil aussi mouvementé, mais voir ces enfants aussi heureux de revoir deux de leurs amis la faisait sourire. Ils étaient surexcités, et s'étaient mis à parler tous en même temps à Link et à Iria pour leur demander comment s'était passé leur voyage. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils remarquèrent la présence de la demi-Zora.

"Qui est cette jeune fille? C'est une nouvelle amie à vous?" demanda Anaïs, intriguée, tous comme les deux autres garçons. Link fit alors les présentations, et tous furent surpris en apprenant le statut de princesse Zora d'Epon.

"La Princesse des Zoras?!" firent vivement les trois enfants qui n'en revenaient pas. Leurs exclamations avait attiré l'attention de bon nombre de villageois sur eux. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent alors, à la fois heureux de revoir Link et Iria et étonnés d'avoir la visite d'une princesse dans leur village. Parmi tous ces gens se trouvaient les parents des Balder, Fénir et Anaïs, mais aussi un quatrième enfant aux cheveux courts blonds, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. C'était Colin, avec sa petite soeur Liné qui avait tout juste cinq mois. Tous accueillirent chaleureusement le trio fraîchement arrivé. Néanmoins, Iria remarqua rapidement qu'il manquait certaines personnes.

"Où est mon père? demanda-t-elle aux villageois. Et Ute?"

Mais la plupart des Toaliens affichèrent un air triste devant cette question, ce qui surpris la jeune fille, mais aussi Link et Epon. Colin s'approcha alors du trio, et leur expliqua:

"Monsieur Bohdan est tombé malade il y a quelques jours. Il est actuellement alité. Quant à ma mère, elle est avec lui. Elle veille sur lui en ce moment."

En entendant cela, Iria se mit à courir en direction de sa maison, très inquiète. Link et Epon la suivirent. Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes pour arriver dans la chambre où était allongée son père. Ute, la mère de Colin et de Liné, était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui. Sa surprise fut grande en voyant les trois amis débarquer ainsi dans la pièce.

"Link? Iria?"

Iria se précipita alors près de son père. Ce dernier avait une serviette humide posée sur son front, et semblait dormir.

"Papa... murmura-t-elle, attristée de le voir dans un tel état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Link à Ute. Il est tombé malade brusquement comme ça?

\- C'était il y a deux jours, expliqua la mère de famille. Bohdan aidait à la récolte de potiron, et tout à coup, il s'est évanouit. Il a eu une soudaine poussée de fièvre, et était devenu très faible. Nous avons fait appel à un docteur qui lui a prescrit un traitement. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit efficace. Sa fièvre n'a pas l'air de baisser.

\- Bon sang..." grogna Iria, qui était frustrée. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser son père. Si elle avait su, elle serait restée à Toal avec lui, au lieu de partir avec Link. Celui-ci avait serré ses poings. Lui qui voulait s'entretenir avec le chef du village au sujet du fléau qui menaçait Hyrule, il ne pouvait rien lui raconter tant qu'il était alité comme cela. Quant à Epon, elle qui pensait que son séjour à Toal lui permettrait d'oublier un peu les mésaventures qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à maintenant, elle se rendit compte que c'était loin d'être le cas.

"Je ressens une étrange énergie en cet homme, avoua-t-elle aux autres.

\- Comment ça? lui demanda Link.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment la décrire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il renferme en lui une énergie qui ne lui appartient pas. Et je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, s'il est dans cette état.

\- Tu veux dire... comme une sorte de malédiction? demanda Iria en la regardant. Ca voudrait dire que nos ennemis auraient...

\- C'est une possibilité, coupa Epon qui avait les yeux rivés sur le père de la jeune Toalienne. Mais rien n'est sûr. Tout ça n'est qu'une hypothèse."

Iria observait toujours Epon, puis tourna son regard en direction de Link, avant de finalement observer son père. Elle posa sa main sur le front de celui-ci d'un air triste, pendant qu'Ute tentait de la réconforter en lui disant que Bohdan était un homme fort, et qu'il allait finir par guérir de cette maladie.

  


Pendant ce temps, alors que l'obscurité nocturne envahissait de plus en plus les cieux du royaume, Gray venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'Orkidië. Il s'était séparé de Rutella et de son escorte quelques minutes plus tôt. D'ailleurs, la reine des Zoras avait offert à Gray une besace contenant divers fruits et quelques brochettes de poisson. Cette nourriture était à la base destinée à Epon, mais Rutella estimait que Gray en avait plus besoin qu'elle en cet instant. En y repensant, Gray afficha un léger sourire.

"On dirait ma mère." pensa-t-il, alors qu'il avançait à travers les ruines de son village pour se diriger vers sa maison. Comme il s'y attendait, les quelques pièges qu'il avait posé autour de sa demeure avec l'aide d'Epon avaient attrapé quelques bokoblins qui étaient passés dans les parages, probablement pour piller son habitat. Certains d'entre-eux se retrouvaient suspendus la tête en bas, pendant que d'autres étaient carrément transpercés par des piques acérées. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient morts. Mais ce qui surpris l'homme en noir, c'était cette silhouette qui se trouvait debout devant sa maison, le regard rivé sur cette dernière. D'abord méfiant, Gray fit apparaître un sabre dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'approcha à pas lent en restant sur ses gardes. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il parvenait à distinguer les traits de cet individu, notamment cette longue chevelure dorée qui flottait au vent, et qui lui paraissait plus que familière.

"Gabriel?" s'étonna alors Gray en baissant son arme. A l'entente de cette voix et de son nom, le blond se retourna, et adressa un tendre sourire à son ami.

"Bonsoir mon ange. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici ce soir.

\- A vrai dire, moi non plus. Mais je suis content de te revoir!" lui répliqua l'élu de Din en lui rendant son sourire. Il était à la fois heureux et soulagé de voir Gabriel bien portant, chose qui était réciproque pour ce dernier.

Suite à leurs retrouvailles, le plus jeune des deux invita le plus âgé chez lui. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes étaient passées pendant lesquels ils s'installèrent. Gray, aidé par son ami, avait allumé la cheminée ainsi que plusieurs lanternes afin d'éclairer l'intérieur de sa demeure. Ils étaient à présent assis tous deux assis autour de la table, en train de déguster ensemble le repas que Rutella avait offert à l'argenté.

"Ces brochettes sont vraiment délicieuses! complimenta Gabriel qui semblait se régaler. Les Zoras sont de véritables cordons bleus!

\- Je suis d'accord! acquiesça Gray. Epon a beaucoup de chance.

\- En parlant d'elle, comment va-t-elle? Et Link et Iria?"

Gray lui exposa alors ce qu'ils avaient vécu lorsqu'ils étaient à Cocorico. Il ne lui raconta pas qu'il avait échappé de justesse à la mort pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais expliqua qu'ils avaient réussi à protéger les habitants de ce village, ainsi que les Gorons de leurs ennemis.

"C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, répliqua le blond. Mais je suppose que la lutte est loin d'être terminée, pas vrai?

\- C'est le cas. En plus, certains de nos alliés ont pris cher à cause de toute cette histoire. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus..."

Gray avait bloqué dans sa phrase, et avait détourné son regard en fronçant les sourcils.

"Gray? l'appela alors Gabriel. Tu vas bien?

\- T'inquiète, ça va. C'est juste que... ce fameux phénix bleu chez Epon... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

\- Tu penses que cette mystérieuse créature en elle pourrait la mettre en danger?

\- C'est déjà le cas, étant donné que Gilgamesh et ses acolytes veulent la capturer ou la tuer pour ça. Mais je fais surtout allusion au fait que ce phénix lui-même pourrait nuire à la santé d'Epon.

\- De quelle manière? demanda Gabriel, intrigué par cette histoire qui semblait le dépasser un peu.

\- C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir. Après le jour du massacre de notre village, j'ai pu sauver pas mal de livres parlant de toutes sortes de légendes Hyruliennes. C'est en partie grâce à ces livres qui j'ai pu comprendre l'histoire sur la marque divine que je porte. Peut-être qu'en fouillant un peu dans ces bouquins, je pourrais en savoir plus sur ce phénix bleu, et comprendre pourquoi Gilgamesh le convoite tant."

Gabriel ne répondit rien, et observa son cadet. Gray avait pas mal changé durant toutes ces années. Son ange, comme il l'appelait, était plutôt réservé, voire timide lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, il découvre devant lui un Gray qui avait grandi, mûri, et qui était à présent habité par une grande détermination. Néanmoins, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez l'argenté: son côté protecteur envers son entourage. Et cela se voyait beaucoup avec Epon.

"Si tu as pris le risque de revenir ici seul dans ce but, c'est que tu dois tenir énormément à cette petite princesse. Je me trompe?" demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire un tantinet malicieux. Gray, qui sentait clairement un sous-entendu derrière cette phrase, afficha un air blasé.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Gaby."

Cette réaction de sa part fit rigoler le blond, qui se calma néanmoins rapidement, avant de regarder en direction de la cheminée avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Personnellement, elle me rappelle Lyon, confia-t-il à Gray. Sa joie de vivre... Son courage... Sa combativité... Sa sensibilité... J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir une version féminine de ton petit frère."

L'homme en noir observa Gabriel d'un air abasourdi. Ce que venait de dire son aîné, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait dans le fond. C'était comme si le blond avait lu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas, qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cela. Il se contenta alors de détourner silencieusement son regard de lui. Gabriel, lui, n'avait pas lâché des yeux la cheminée. Mais selon lui, le silence de Gray en disait long sur la vérité.

"Tu penses la même chose, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il alors au plus jeune. Tu revois Lyon en cette jeune fille. Ca expliquerait ton attachement et ton côté protecteur envers elle.

\- C'est... Hum... plus complexe que ça, en fait." admit alors l'argenté, tandis que de légères rougeurs lui montèrent aux joues, à l'étonnement de Gabriel.

"Il s'est passé pas mal de choses après ce jour funeste qu'à connu Orkidië, continua l'élu de Din. Et... "

Il bloqua à nouveau dans sa phrase. Il regarda alors timidement Gabriel, qui était dans un premier temps surpris par une telle attitude de sa part. Mais il connaissait son ange très bien. Il sentait qu'il avait envie de se confier, mais il semblait très gêné de le faire. Il fallait croire que Gray n'avait pas complètement perdu sa timidité malgré toutes ces années qui s'étaient écoulées. Gabriel approcha alors sa chaise de celle de son cadet, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et bienveillant.

"Mon ange, tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassé. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais?

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais vu que j'ai pu en parler avec Rutella, je pense que je peux en parler avec toi aussi. Par contre, tu risques de me prendre pour un fou après ça...

\- Crois-moi Gray, après tout ce que j'ai pu vivre depuis notre séparation, tu ne peux pas être plus fou que moi, je peux te le garantir!" admit Gabriel alors que ce sourire s'était agrandi. L'argenté le regarda d'un air étonné, avant de finalement se détendre, et de sourire à nouveau à son tour:

"Un fou qui se confie à un autre fou... Voilà un bien drôle de tableau!

\- Plus on est fou, plus on rit, comme on dit! plaisanta le blond.

\- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr que cette expression soit appropriée à la situation.

\- Ca, je le sais bien! Mais vu qu'on parle de fous..."

Gray ne put s'empêcher de rigoler intérieurement devant une telle réplique. Il était content de voir que Gabriel n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour plutôt singulier, mais néanmoins drôle. Finalement, l'homme en noir accepta de se confier à son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci fut tout d'abord surpris par ce que le plus jeune lui racontait, mais plus l'élu de Din avançait dans son récit, plus le blond en devenait attendri. Ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à une telle histoire de la part de son ange, mais il trouvait cela adorable, et comprenait de mieux en mieux ses motivations.

Il commençait à se faire tard. Il était temps pour les deux jeunes hommes de se rafraîchir, avant d'aller dormir. Gabriel fut le premier à pénétrer dans la chambre. Vêtu d'une robe de chambre rouge bordeaux qu'il avait emprunté à Gray, le blond observa la pièce avec une certaine nostalgie dans le regard. Etant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa demeure et de celle de son défunt père avant de devenir le refuge de son ami après le massacre d'Orkidië, revenir ici après toutes ses années lui faisait un pincement au coeur. Il s'avança alors doucement à travers la chambre, jusqu'à la commode sur laquelle était posée la photo que Gray gardait précieusement là. Celle où il était assis sur les genoux de sa mère lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Un triste sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

"Tu nous manques, Nicole... pensa-t-il. Toi, Lyon, mon père, nos amis... Vous nous manquez tous.

\- Gaby?"

Le blond se retourna alors, et vit que Gray venait d'entrer dans la chambre à son tour, uniquement vêtu d'un bermuda gris. Ce fut à cet instant là que Gabriel remarqua le bandage qui recouvrait la blessure au niveau de son torse.

"Gray..."

Le plus jeune, en voyant l'inquiétude du blond, lui adressa un léger sourire pour le rassurer:

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas une blessure grave. Elle ne me fait même plus mal maintenant, bien que ça picote encore un peu."

L'air grave, le plus grand se rapprocha de l'argenté, et posa délicatement une main par dessus le bandage. Il ferma les yeux tout en demeurant silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, à l'étonnement du plus jeune. Mais Gabriel finit pas rouvrir les yeux.

"Tu devrais faire plus attention, mon ange, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Tss! Tu peux parler, toi!" fit Gray alors que son sourire s'était agrandit et qu'il avait légèrement écarté de sa main la chevelure dorée de son ami, révélant une vilaine bosse à droite de son front. L'expression sérieuse de Gabriel se transforma alors en un sourire un peu gêné.

"C'est... juste un accident, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis cogné la tête contre une porte ce matin, à la citadelle.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi maladroit! plaisanta le plus jeune pour le taquiner un peu.

-  Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tu sais?"

Les deux amis se mirent à se taquiner et à rigoler pendant encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, avant de finalement aller dormir. Gray s'était endormi rapidement. Mais Gabriel, à côté de lui, n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil. Il avait le regard rivé vers le plafond de la chambre, l'air maussade. De temps en temps, il regardait l'argenté. Le blond sourit alors. Malgré toute cette histoire, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et ses inquiétudes, l'élu de Din parvenait à dormir paisiblement.

Ou presque.

Un moment arriva où l'argenté commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il se retourna dans le lit, et semblait trembler comme s'il avait froid. Pensant que c'était réellement le cas, Gabriel s'apprêtait à le couvrir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec les draps. Mais il remarqua que quelque chose brillait au niveau de l'épaule droite de son protégé. C'était sa marque divine de Din qui luisait. L'homme à la longue chevelure dorée comprit rapidement: Son ange n'avait pas froid. Il était en train de vivre un cauchemar à cause de cette marque.

"Gray..." murmura Gabriel, alors qu'il s'était approché du plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras et le blottir contre lui, pour tenter de l'apaiser.

"Je suis là, mon ange..." lui dit-il, en pensant que Gray l'entendrait et que de telles paroles, ainsi que sa présence le rassureraient.

  


La nuit était à présent bien entamée. A Toal, les habitants s'étaient réunis pour partager le dîner ensemble avec Link, Iria et Epon. Durant ce repas, Epon s'était présentée plus en détails, sans pour autant mentionner sa marque divine, ou le phénix bleu en elle, tandis que Link et Iria avaient expliqué que le royaume était menacé une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, ils les rassurèrent en leur disant qu'avec l'aide de la princesse Zelda, de la Résistance, des soldats, et de tous les autres alliés qu'ils avaient notamment à Cocorico et au domaine Zora, ils mettaient tout en oeuvre pour arrêter cette menace. Mais malgré cela, la peur pouvait se lire sur le visage de certains, et particulièrement chez les enfants, qui craignaient le pire. Il fallait dire que l'état du chef du village n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ce fut sur cette ambiance d'angoisse que tous repartirent en direction de leurs maisons. Iria était retournée chez elle auprès de Bohdan afin de veiller sur lui.

Chez Link, Epon, vêtue d'un pyjama blanc et rouge que lui avait prêté Iria pour passer la nuit, était allongée sur un lit que Link avait installé pour elle, non loin du sien. Elle observait le plafond de la modeste mais paisible demeure du héros d'Hyrule, qui était juste éclairée par une bougie trônant sur une table à proximité. La jeune hybride n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'inquiétait pour Iria et pour son père... Elle se demandait ce que faisait Gray et s'il allait bien... Elle voulait savoir si sa mère et son escorte étaient bien arrivés au domaine Zora... Mais elle s'inquiétait également pour Link. Elle s'était légèrement redressé pour regarder en direction de celui-ci, qui était en position assise sur son lit et le dos collé au mur derrière lui, contemplant le ciel nocturne par la lucarne qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Le blond observa alors la princesse, et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant:

"Tu ne dors pas?

\- J'aimerais bien, lui répondit la bleue qui s'assit à son tour sa couchette. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui...

\- Je te comprends, affirma le plus grand. Comment ne pas être inquiet, par rapport à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...."

Un petit moment de silence s'ensuivit. Link avait détourné son regard entre-temps en serrant ses poings. Il ne le montrait pas, mais Epon parvenait à déceler une certaine inquiétude mêlée à de la frustration dans ses yeux. La demi-Zora se leva alors de son lit, pour aller s'assoir à côté du blond vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon bleu ciel, qui affichait un air surpris en la regardant faire. L'hybride se tourna ensuite vers lui en souriant légèrement.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour la princesse du Crépuscule, n'est-ce pas?"

Devant une telle question, le concerné resta sans rien dire pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement tourner son regard vers le plafond avant de répondre:

"C'est le cas, en effet. Le fait de ne pas savoir si elle va bien ou non me rend fou.

\- Ca se voit, répliqua Epon qui regarda dans la même direction que lui. Et ça se comprend. Après tout ce que ces enfoirés de Gilgamesh et d'Envy nous ont raconté, il y a de quoi se faire du soucis pour ce royaume du Crépuscule. Et aussi pour celui d'Hyrule d'ailleurs."

Un silence s'ensuivit. Link observait de nouveau le ciel sombre par la fenêtre. Le firmament obscur était couvert par quelques nuages menaçants, mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir la lueur de certaines étoiles. La demi-Zora regarda son homologue masculin de nouveau, et décida de briser ce silence.

"Vous deviez être très proches, cette princesse et toi, pour que tu t'inquiètes à ce point pour elle."

Cette phrase fit sourire le blond:

"Midona et moi-même avons voyagé et combattu ensemble pour sauver ce royaume et le sien. On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'entendait spécialement bien au début, mais petit à petit, on a fini par beaucoup s'apprécier. Malheureusement, après avoir accompli notre quête et afin de préserver Hyrule et le Crépuscule, elle a brisé le miroir des ombres lorsqu'elle est retournée dans son monde.

\- Mais maintenant, ce miroir et le passage qui relie les deux mondes ont été restaurés. Tu as une chance de la revoir.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle va bien en cet instant, et qu'elle ira bien au moment où on la retrouvera." souhaita Link en regardant l'hybride aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. Mais c'était un sourire un peu triste. Sachant que Link avait déjà perdu le yéti et Matornia il y a quelques temps maintenant, elle avait peur qu'il perde aussi Midona. Le héros d'Hyrule ne s'en remettrait probablement pas si cela arrivait. Epon posa alors sa main sur le dessus de la tête du jeune homme, et ébouriffa légèrement la chevelure blond de celui-ci, qui était un peu abasourdi par un tel geste.

"Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va sonner complètement bateau et exagérément optimiste mais... On sauvera Midona, ainsi que le royaume du Crépuscule. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à botter le cul de nos ennemis pour ça."

En voyait la mine complètement ahuri de Link devant de telles paroles, l'élue de Nayru ôta sa main de ses cheveux, et le regardait à présent d'un air à la fois sérieux et déterminé.

"Link. Tu m'as aidée et sauvée à plusieurs reprises, continua-t-elle. Et même après avoir découvert ce que j'étais, tu continues à le faire, et tu es même venu me réconforter lorsque j'allais mal. Par rapport à tout cela, je te dois beaucoup. Depuis qu'on a quitté la montagne de la mort, je sens en toi cette inquiétude vis à vis de Midona, et du royaume du Crépuscule. Alors le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de te rassurer, et de t'aider à les sauver."

Le plus âgé fut extrêmement touché par de telles paroles, qu'il ne trouvait pas du tout bateau ou trop optimiste contrairement à ce que la plus jeune pensait. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour affronter leurs ennemis, et sauver ceux à qui ils tenaient. Il était aussi admiratif devant le courage et la détermination de la princesse aux cheveux bleus.

"Tu as failli me faire verser quelques larmes, Epon." plaisanta-t-il en souriant tendrement. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement devant une telle réplique.

"Au moins, j'ai réussi à te rendre moins inquiet que tu ne l'étais tout à l'heure.

\- C'est vrai. Tu es plutôt douée pour réconforter les gens. Et j'apprécie. Vraiment, merci. Pour ça, et pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté. Je suis content de t'avoir à mes côtés."

Le sourire du blond s'était agrandi lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, alors qu'Epon se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pu remonter le moral du héros d'Hyrule de cette façon. Les deux amis passèrent encore une partie de la soirée à discuter. Link racontait à Epon les différentes péripéties qu'il avait vécu il y a six mois en compagnie de Midona. Ses transformations en loup, les différents lieux qu'ils avait visité, les terribles monstres qu'ils ont dû affronter... Rien qu'en lui racontant toute cette aventure, le jeune héros avait l'impression de revivre cette dernière. Et la bleue était à la fois émerveillée et envieuse face à un tel récit. Mais finalement, la fatigue avait finit par gagner la princesse des Zoras, qui s'était endormie la tête posée sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci afficha un léger sourire en remarquant cela, tout en tournant une dernière fois son regard en direction de la lucarne. Il priait de tout coeur les déesses pour que toute cette histoire ne se termine pas en tragédie. Mais épuisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, il ne lui fallut pas plus que quelques minutes pour s'endormir à son tour, la tête posée par dessus celle de l'hybride.

  


 

 


	23. Ancienne Légende

Le royaume du Crépuscule était habituellement sombre et lugubre. Les ombres éternelles qui y régnaient donnaient un côté effrayant à ceux qui étaient étrangers à ces terres. Mais depuis l'attaque qu'avaient subi la princesse Midona et son peuple, ce lieu semblait encore plus sinistre qu'avant. Dans la salle du trône du palais de ce royaume, Alvaro était assis sur le siège royal, un sourire narquois scotché à ses lèvres. Il contemplait avec fascination le cristal d'ombre qu'il avait dérobé à la souveraine de ce monde. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pouvait contrôler un tel artefact, sans que les pouvoirs de celui-ci ne le consume. Mais tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua une présence dans la salle en levant les yeux. Gilgamesh marchait lentement en sa direction.

"Je constate que tu t'amuses bien, Alvaro.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais revenu aussi vite, mon cher. Qu'en est-il du petit phénix et de ses petits amis? Sont-ils toujours en vie?"

Devant ce ton un tantinet trop moqueur au goût du faucheur, celui-ci fronça des sourcils. Il trouvait qu'Alvaro se donnait de trop grands airs depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans ce royaume des ombres, et qu'il avait mis Midona hors d'état de nuire.

"Le petit phénix comme tu l'appelles est toujours en vie, répondit-il. Toi par contre, tu risques de ne plus l'être si tu continues de te comporter comme tu le fais.

\- Oh? s'étonna faussement le violet dont le sourire s'était agrandi. Tu me tuerais, mon cher Gilgamesh? Malgré que nous soyons alliés? Ce serait vraiment du gâchis! Surtout que c'est grâce à moi si nous avons pu entrer dans ce royaume. J'ai quand-même réussi à reconstituer le miroir des ombres que cette charmante Midona avait pris soin de...

\- Si tu as réussi à reconstituer ce miroir, le coupa l'élu de Lato, et si tu as réussi à maîtriser cette princesse, c'est uniquement grâce aux pouvoirs que je t'ai généreusement offert, Alvaro. Si tu ne les avais pas, Midona t'aurait probablement tué. Alors évite d'attraper la grosse tête, et contente-toi de rester à ta place. Ton zèle et ton arrogance pourraient faire échouer ce que je planifie depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un de marrant. Tu le sais, ça?" rigola Alvaro, qui s'était tout de même levé du trône pour s'approcher de Gilgamesh. Il remit ensuite le cristal d'ombre à ce dernier, tout en lui demandant:

"En parlant de tes plans, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va marcher? Déjà que la farouche Epon semble bien décidée à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, rien ne nous garantira que ce que tu prévois de faire avec elle et son phénix bleu fonctionnera."

L'homme encapuchonné ne répliqua pas. Il gardait son air grave, et avait même serré ses poings. Bien qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était plutôt confiant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Alvaro avait raison. Mais même s'il y avait des chances à ce que ses projets échouent, il en avait déjà trop fait pour reculer maintenant. Et puis, il voulait réellement réaliser ses plans.

Il devait le faire. Pour elle.

  


Pendant ce temps, dans ce qui ressemblait aux cachots de ce même palais, Midona se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante, elle respira un bon coup, tout en reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle se souvenait de son face à face avec Alvaro, puis plus rien. Le noir total. Tout à coup, elle grimaça en se tenant le front. De soudains maux de tête la firent souffrir pendant quelques secondes.

"Bon sang... pensa la princesse des ombres. Il faut que j'arrête cet homme, et vite..."

Elle observa ensuite tout autour d'elle, découvrant peu à peu le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, ainsi que la position dans laquelle elle était était. Plusieurs chaînes la ligotaient au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre pour les briser, mais en vain. Elle voulut alors se servir de ses pouvoirs pour briser ces liens qui la retenaient. Mais à sa grande et désagréable surprise, elle ne le pouvait pas. Une étrange et puissante énergie semblait émaner de ces chaînes. Midona ignorait ce que c'était, mais c'était probablement à cause d'elle si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses capacités pour se libérer. Elle était donc coincée ici, dans les geôles de son propre palais, et ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment.

"Tch! La prétention de ce type me rend presque malade..."

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas lents, ainsi qu'une voix féminine chanter avec une certaine lassitude:

_"La lumière fait place aux ombres..._

_Nos coeurs sont de plus en plus sombres..._

_La princesse de ce monde est en cage..._

_Elle ne peut plus déchaîner sa rage..."_

Midona haussa un sourcil d'un air surpris, alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur Leviah qui passait devant sa cellule. La blonde n'accorda même pas un regard à la princesse du Crépuscule. C'était comme si elle ne la voyait pas.

"Hey! Toi là! l'interpella la souveraine. Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu ici? Es-tu de mèche avec l'autre imbécile aux cheveux violets?"

Mais tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu comme réponse de la part de Leviah était un couplet aux paroles tordus:

_"Le phénix bleu va mourir,_

_Le héros d'Hyrule va périr,_

_La volonté des déesses sera exaucée,_

_Le destin des deux royaumes est scellé."_

Midona ne comprenait rien à ce que cette fille racontait, ni même pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi. Mais une phrase avait attiré l'attention de la princesse: Le héros d'Hyrule va périr. Parlait-elle de Link?

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de mal à Link, espèce de garce!"

Malgré cette menace, Leviah ne répondit pas, et ne regarda même pas la twili. Elle continuait juste à marcher, sans vraiment savoir où aller.

"Hey! Je te parle! insista Midona qui était parvenue à se relever malgré les chaînes. Toi et l'idiot qui m'a emmené ici, laissez Link tranquille, tu m'entends?!"

Hélas, la blonde venait de disparaître du champ de vision de la princesse, qui poussa un grognement tant elle était frustrée et agacée. Link, et probablement le royaume d'Hyrule étaient sans doute une nouvelle fois en danger, et la souveraine twili était impuissante pour l'instant. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'évader de cet endroit, et regagner Hyrule au plus vite.

  


Loin de ce lieu, au royaume d'Hyrule justement, les rayons du soleil levant traversaient les vitres de la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle dormaient Gray et Gabriel, éclairant celle-ci d'une douce lumière. Le plus âgé des deux, fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais avait finalement passé une bonne nuit paisible. Il observa alors la chevelure argentée de Gray sous son menton. Gabriel avait blotti son ange contre lui, et l'avait entouré de ses bras. Il espérait que Gray avait pu passer une nuit sans faire trop de cauchemars grâce à cela. En regardant son protégé dormir ainsi, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il savait que son meilleur ami adorait dormir, et constata sans trop de surprise que ce trait chez lui n'avait pas disparu.

"Hum...?"

Gray s'était mis à gigoter légèrement. Mais sentant que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le gardait dans ses bras, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour découvrir qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de Gabriel. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire.

"Bonjour mon ange. Tu as bien dormi?"

Mais la réaction de l'argenté fut vive. D'un geste, il poussa Gabriel, et se dégagea rapidement de ses bras en reculant loin de lui, l'air visiblement gêné. Mais en faisant cela, le jeune homme tomba maladroitement du lit, et se retrouva au sol, uniquement vêtu de son bermuda gris.

"Et merde..." fit il, alors qu'il s'était fait légèrement mal au dos et aux fesses en tombant de cette manière. En voyant cela, Gabriel s'était redressé sur le lit. Mais devant une telle situation, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui énerva un peu le plus jeune, qui rougissait d'embarras:

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire?!

\- Désolé, mais la tête que tu fais est à mourir de rire!"

En voyant que son aîné se moquait de lui, Gray prit un air boudeur en croisant les bras. Ses rougeurs aux joues ainsi que sa gêne n'avaient pas disparu.

"Voyons Gray, pourquoi rougis-tu pour si peu? lui demanda Gabriel en souriant. Tu faisais un cauchemar, alors j'ai voulu t'apaiser en te prenant dans mes bras. Tu utilisais bien cette méthode avec moi lorsque nous étions petits, tu te souviens?

\- Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants, maintenant!" rétorqua l'élu de Din qui avait détourné son regard, plus rouge que jamais, ce qui fit rigoler encore plus l'homme à la longue chevelure dorée.

Après ce réveil plutôt mouvementé, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre. Quelques heures passèrent pendant lesquelles le duo déjeuna et prit un bain, avant de finalement se mettre à faire des recherches dans les livres que Gray possédait. Le nombre d'ouvrages à lire était élevé. Y chercher des informations au sujet du phénix bleu, c'était comme rechercher une larve de poisson dans l'immensité du lac Hylia. Cela risquait de leur prendre beaucoup de temps. Néanmoins, les deux amis avaient décidé de procéder intelligemment pour gagner du temps. Ils avaient commencé par mettre de côté les livres ne parlant pas de légendes ou de créatures mythiques. En faisant cela, le nombre de manuels à feuilleter s'était réduit de moitié. Les deux hommes s'étaient ensuite partagé les livres, et chacun de son coté commençait à survoler rapidement les ouvrages les uns après les autres. Le temps défilait pendant ce temps. La lecture des livres s'enchaînait, sans trop de succès au début. Mais tandis que Gray était sur le point de proposer à Gabriel de faire une pause, le blond l'interpella au sujet d'un passage qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre qu'il était actuellement en train de regarder.

"Cette page raconte plus ou moins les origines du phénix bleu, parla Gabriel.

\- Que dit-elle a son sujet?"

Le plus âgé commença à lire à haute voix. Cette histoire racontait celle d'une jeune fille répondant au nom de Kida. Il s'agissait d'une très jeune fille, qui avait la particularité d'être une hybride mi-humaine mi-Zora, et qui possédait une chevelure bleutée. Exactement comme Epon.

"Epon n'est donc pas la première hybride de ce genre qui a existé..." constata Gray en croisant les bras, tandis que son ami continuait sa lecture. Kida était une enfant connue pour sa sagesse, et sa bonté selon ce récit. Son rêve était de faire perdurer la paix à Hyrule, malgré qu'elle n'était pas une guerrière. Son tempérament doux et sa pureté faisait qu'elle préférait la négociation aux batailles pour régler les problèmes. Cette jeune fille était également célèbre pour de nombreuses recherches qu'elle menait avec sa grand-mère, qui était une sorte de scientifique.

"Des recherches pour soigner diverses maladies, apparemment, commenta Gabriel.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre l'histoire de cette Kida et le phénix bleu, exactement?

\- J'y viens, mon ange."

Le blond reprit alors la lecture du livre. D'après ce qu'il était écrit, Kida ne possédait pas de pouvoir en particulier. Elle n'avait que son coeur pour la guider. Coeur, que tout le monde qualifiait de pur. Elle était l'incarnation même de l'innocence, de la sagesse, et de la paix. Dans son entourage, certains la surnommaient la prêtresse des eaux, pendant que d'autres la qualifiaient d'enfant bénie des déesses. Néanmoins, le destin de cette jeune fille n'était pas aussi rose que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Une guerre avait tout à coup éclaté au sein du royaume de lumière. Les peuples s'entretuaient, et les champs de batailles se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur ces terres. Les cadavres pouvaient se compter par centaines, et les gens dont le coeur était rempli de haine par milliers. Kida ne supportait pas voir un tel carnage. Voir des peuples, autrefois pacifiques, se déchirer, lui était insoutenable. Elle avait donc décidé de prier les déesses. Din, Farore et Nayru. Les trois déesses qui, jadis, avaient créer les terres d'Hyrule, avant d'y insuffler la vie. Elle les priait de toutes ses forces, et de tout son coeur, pour espérer voir la paix revenir dans ce royaume qu'elle aimant tant.

"La déesse Lato n'est pas mentionnée? questionna Gray.

\- J'avoue m'être également posé la question. Mais sur cette page, il n'y a rien sur celle-ci."

Ce fait intriguait Gray, mais il préféra attendre que Gabriel finisse sa lecture. A force de prières, les souhaits de la jeune Kida finirent par être exaucées.

Mais d'une manière inattendue.  
  
Le corps de la jeune fille s'était recouvert petit à petit d'eau, et des ailes de phénix commençaient à lui pousser sur le dos. Kida était en train de se transformer en un phénix aquatique, alors qu'elle continuait de prier. Ce phénix qui avait pris sa place s'était ensuite envolé dans les cieux, déversant à l'aide de ses ailes une pluie bienfaitrice, qui avait purifié le coeur assombri des hyliens. Les incendies provoqués par la guerre étaient éteints. La végétation qui avait péri sous les flammes repoussait. Les cadavres des personnes tombées au combats étaient lavés, et avaient leur blessures soignées, même s'ils n'étaient pas ramenés à la vie. Les nuages noirs qui avaient recouvert le ciel du royaume avait laissé place au soleil, qui brillait de toute sa splendeur. Hyrule, bien qu'attristé par ses pertes, reprenait peu à peu sa lumière...  
  
Au prix du sacrifice de Kida.  
  
Son corps avait été désintégré, au moment de sa transformation. De ce fait, lorsque le phénix d'eau s'était volatilisé, Kida avait disparue également. Elle était morte pour sauver Hyrule du chaos.

"Depuis ce jour, cette petite héroïne a été baptisée le Phénix Bleu, et quelques hyliens connaissant son histoire la vénère presque comme une divinité, termina Gabriel. Le récit s'arrête là."

Gray était resté figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés par un tel récit. Il était doublement choqué. Les déesses n'avaient pas hésité à sacrifier la vie de Kida par l'intermédiaire de ce phénix bleu pour qu'Hyrule soit sauvé. Aussi, cette histoire était contradictoire avec celle des élus destinés à faire régner le chaos. Si les déesses de ce royaume souhaitaient vraiment que celui-ci soit détruit, pourquoi avoir exaucé le voeu de Kida qui était de le sauver? Et Epon dans tout cela? Elle aussi était surnommée le phénix bleu par certains de son peuple. Mais tous, y compris la demi-Zora, semblaient ignorer que ce phénix bleu avait probablement existé, et qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui en elle.

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout cela, confia Gabriel en détournant le regard du plus jeune. Ce phénix, même s'il a tué cette enfant d'après ce livre, est une créature invoquée pour sauver Hyrule de la destruction. Hors, Gilgamesh est un individu qui cherche à nuire à ce même royaume. Quel est l'intérêt pour lui de mettre la main sur le phénix bleu?

\- Peut-être qu'il veut s'assurer que personne ne puisse contre-carrer ses plans, supposa l'homme en noir. Ou peut-être qu'il cherche simplement à amplifier sa puissance en se servant du phénix bleu. Dans tous les cas, il faut l'empêcher d'atteindre son but."

En disant cela, Gray avait serré ses poings, et regardait ailleurs, en fronçant les sourcils. Gabriel crut voir dans ses yeux une certains frustration mêlée à une inquiétude intense.

"Epon et son peuple sont au courant de l'existence de cette légende, raconta l'argenté. Mais ils doivent sans doute ignorer certains détails. Si Epon savait ce qu'il est advenu de Kida à cause de ce phénix, je pense qu'elle serait complètement terrifiée et abattue. Déjà que l'histoire des élus maudits l'avait ébranlée...

\- Une telle réaction de sa part est compréhensible. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de lui révéler cette histoire. Au moins pour qu'elle sache pourquoi nos ennemis s'intéressent à ce point à elle."

Gabriel avait raison, mais Gray hésitait vraiment. Epon souffrait déjà suffisamment avec tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Ce serait vraiment cruel de lui raconter qu'en plus de cela, une créature légendaire résidait en elle, pouvant réduire son corps en miettes si elle apparaissait complètement. Mais d'un autre côté, lui cacher un tel secret serait peut-être encore plus cruel. L'élu de Din ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regrettait presque d'être revenu à Orkidië pour mener de telles recherches. Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir à ce sujet.

"Si tu tiens à cette princesse autant que tu me l'as fait comprendre hier soir, reprit Gabriel en voyant son ange aussi silencieux, tu dois lui révéler la vérité à son sujet.

\- On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit totalement vrai cette histoire. D'ailleurs, ça ne concorde même pas avec ce que j'avais découvert au sujet de Lato et des élus destinés à semer la destruction. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus judicieux d'avoir plus d'informations là-dessus, au lieu de dévoiler une vérité qui n'est peut-être pas si vraie que ça?"

Gabriel afficha un tendre sourire en observant le plus jeune. Il le connaissait: Gray avait toujours tendance à tourner une discussion à son avantage lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une situation qui le dépassait. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Epon en lui révélant cette histoire de façon brusque. Le blond avait très bien compris cela. Après, dans un sens, l'élu de Din marquait un point sur le fait que ce qu'ils venaient de lire ne correspondait peut-être pas à la réalité.

"Très bien, tu as gagné, finit par dire Gabriel sans perdre son sourire. Si tu estimes qu'il est trop tôt pour lui parler de tout ça, je ne peux que respecter ta proposition. Je te conseille juste de ne pas trop tarder pour lui dire. Mieux vaut qu'elle apprenne ça de toi, plutôt qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même en croisant le fer avec Gilgamesh."

Gray ne répondit rien. Le conseil de Gabriel était bon à entendre. L'argenté se disait qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela avant de prendre une décision. Mais alors qu'il méditait là-dessus, il vit le plus âgé se tenir tout à coup le front en grimaçant de douleur.

"Gaby? s'étonna l'homme en noir. Ca va?

\- Je... vais bien, répondit le blond avant d'observer son protégé avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'est juste une migraine passagère. Probablement à cause de tous ces livres que nous avons dû survoler...

\- Je peux te préparer quelque chose pour soulager la douleur.

\- C'est gentil mais... ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon ange."

L'ange en question était surpris par cette migraine soudaine chez son ainé. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait d'être resté trop longtemps à lire des ouvrages pouvait effectivement expliquer ces maux de tête. Ainsi, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus à ce sujet.

  


A Toal, et plus précisément chez Iria, le père de celle-ci était toujours alité, et semblait dormir profondément. Sa fille était assise à son chevet, et Link et Epon se trouvaient avec elle.

"Comment va-t-il? demanda le héros d'Hyrule à son amie d'enfance.

\- Il était très agité cette nuit, répondit cette dernière qui n'avait pas lâché son géniteur des yeux. Mais il s'est calmé vers la matinée. Sa fièvre m'a l'air d'être tombée.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, affirma Link, alors qu'il s'était tourné vers Epon. L'étrange énergie que tu avais ressenti en lui hier soir, elle est toujours là?

\- Oui, répondit la demi-Zora qui était en train de sonder l'énergie de Bohdan. Mais elle semble moins intense, comme si elle s'était affaiblie entre-temps. J'ignore ce que c'est et d'où elle peut provenir, mais j'ai l'impression que monsieur Bohdan lutte de toutes ces forces contre elle.

\- Espérons qu'il sorte victorieux de ce combat." souhaita le blond, qui venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Iria. Celle-ci le regarda, puis observa Epon, avant de reposer les yeux sur Bohdan.

"Link, Epon, je crains que vous ne deviez continuer votre voyage sans moi. J'aimerais rester auprès de mon père, le temps qu'il guérisse.

\- C'est compréhensible, affirma Link en souriant. A vrai dire, j'allais te faire la proposition de rester ici. Avec Gray, nous continuerons à livrer notre combat contre nos ennemis.

\- Je l'espère bien, répliqua la jeune Toalienne en lui rendant un faible sourire. Seulement, faites attention à vous. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de toute cette affaire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura l'élue de Nayru en lui souriant à son tour. Nous ferons attention. En tout cas, nous essayerons!"

 Ce fut sur ces paroles rassurantes que Link et Epon se séparèrent d'Iria. Après lui avoir dit au-revoir, et souhaité un bon rétablissement à Bohdan, le duo sortit de la maison. Ils traversèrent ensemble une bonne partie du village campagnard, tout en saluant quelques villageois au passage, avant d'arriver près de la maison de Link. Epona et Hydrie patientaient sagement à côté de celle-ci, tandis que les enfants du village étaient réunis devant la demeure sylvestre. Malgré leurs inquiétudes par rapport aux événements récents, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Link et d'Epon.

"Link! l'appela Colin qui tenait sa petite soeur Liné dans ses bras. Alors ça y est? Vous nous quittez déjà?

\- Et oui, lui répondit Link avec un léger sourire. Nous avons un ami à retrouver, et probablement des ennemis à combattre en chemin.

\- Vous allez revenir, pas vrai? s'inquiéta Anaïs.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, assura le héros vêtu de vert. La prochaine fois que nous reviendrons, ce sera pour fêter notre victoire. N'est-ce pas, Epon?

\- Evidemment!" approuva la princesse aux cheveux bleus en souriant. Bien qu'elle savait que ce ne serait certainement pas facile, voir Link aussi confiant et déterminé motivait la jeune fille à vouloir sortir victorieuse de la bataille qu'ils allaient livrer face à leurs adversaires, pour sauver Hyrule.

"Je serais bien venu avec vous pour vous aider, fit Fénir en souriant fièrement. D'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai pas dis Link, mais j'ai fait de sacrés progrès au maniement de l'épée!

\- Menteur, répliqua Balder en regardant son grand-frère d'un air blasé. Tu n'arrives même pas à mettre Colin à terre lorsque vous vous entraînez.

\- Mais, n'importe quoi! s'indigna l'aîné. C'est même pas vrai, d'abord!

\- Euh... Si. C'est vrai, Fénir." enrichit Anaïs en le regardant à son tour, ce qui fit légèrement rire les deux adultes. Link se tourna alors vers Colin qui souriait, et posa sa main sur le dessus de sa tête:

"Je constate par les dires des autres que tu as fais des progrès.

\- Je suis devenu un grand frère maintenant, raconta le plus petit qui avait ses yeux rivés sur jeune sa soeur. Et comme papa n'est pas là en ce moment, il faut bien que je m'entraîne pour protéger maman et Liné pendant son absence."

Voir Colin faire preuve d'autant de courage et de maturité procurait un sentiment de fierté chez le héros d'Hyrule. Cet enfant avec bien changé, passant d'un petit garçon timide et peureux à un grand-frère aimant, fort et sage. D'ailleurs, Colin n'était pas le seul dont il pouvait être fier. Fénir, Balder, Anaïs... Tout comme Colin, ils avaient plus ou moins muri et s'étaient plus ou moins endurcis durant ces six derniers mois. C'est en souriant tendrement qu'il ôta sa main de la tête de Colin, pour s'adresser aux quatre enfants.

"J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une promesse tous les quatre: Promettez-moi de veiller sur ce village pendant mon absence.

\- C'est d'accord! s'exclama Fénir.

\- On te le promet, Link! fit Anaïs.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous!" assura Colin. Les quatre enfants n'hésitaient pas à faire cette promesse à Link, sous les yeux d'Epon qui était attendrie par une telle scène. Le jeune homme semblait être un véritable modèle pour les enfants de ce village, et c'était assez touchant à voir.

Finalement, après avoir salué tout ce petit monde, Link et Epon endossèrent leurs destriers respectifs, avant de finalement quitter Toal, sous les yeux du groupe d'enfants qui les saluait vivement.

"Ce village et ses habitants sont vraiment sympas, affirma Epon en souriant. Toal va me manquer.

\- Lorsque notre objectif sera atteint, je t'y emmènerai de nouveau, lui promit Link. Et on embarquera Gray avec nous cette fois."

Face à cette perspective qui l'enchantait, Epon adressa un grand sourire au plus grand. C'était avec un moral en légère hausse que le duo quitta la région méridionale de Latouane.

  


  


  


 


	24. Ombres et eaux sanglantes

Cela faisait à présent quelques heures que Link et Epon avaient quitté Toal. Leur destination était à présent Orkidië. Ils voulaient rejoindre Gray là-bas. Toutefois, Link demanda de faire un petit détour à la citadelle. Après l'attaque qu'avaient subi les membres de la résistance qui s'étaient rendus à la tour du Jugement, il voulait se rendre à la taverne de Telma pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien. Bien évidemment, Epon accepta sans problème. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Link vis à vis de ses amis et alliés, et voulait donc lui accorder cette faveur.

   
Dirigeant respectivement Epona et Hydrie, Link et Epon venaient de franchir les portes sud de la capitale d'Hyrule. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers les écuries se trouvant à proximité, avant de descendre de leurs chevaux. Mais alors qu'ils allaient les attacher, quelque chose attira l'attention de Link: A la place centrale de la cité, non loin de la grande et majestueuse fontaine qui trônait là, une foule semblait réunie autour de quelque chose, et des voix étonnées ou paniquées semblaient s'élever.

   
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la princesse des Zoras qui avait également remarqué l'agitation.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas bon signe."

   
Délaissant un instant leurs destriers, le duo s'approcha du lieu du chahut. Ils slalomèrent entre les nombreuses personnes attroupées là, et arrivèrent au devant la foule pour constater ce qui se passait. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Link et d'Epon, une garde Zora était allongée au sol avec des multiples blessures sur tout le corps. En s'approchant d'elle pour la regarder de plus près, la demi-Zora aux cheveux bleus la reconnut: 

  
"Loqa?" l'appela-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'était précipitée pour s'accroupir près d'elle. Deux villageoises étaient également là, probablement pour soigner la Zora, mais elles s'étaient écartées pour laisser Epon s'approcher.  
"Loqa! s'écria de nouveau le bleue.  
\- Princesse... Epon...?" réagit faiblement la soldate, qui semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Soulagée de voir qu'elle était toujours en vie malgré ses nombreuses plaies, l'hybride lui demanda doucement:

 

"Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?  
\- Votre Altesse... Le domaine... a été attaqué... Notre peuple... est en danger..."

   
Face à une telle nouvelle, les yeux d'Epon s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Le domaine Zora? Attaqué? Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Le corps de l'élue de Nayru bougea tout seul: se relevant rapidement, et en ordonnant à la foule de la laisser passer, elle courut en direction des écuries, sans doute pour récupérer son cheval, et partir au galop en direction du domaine Zora. Link, surpris d'abord, garda néanmoins son sang froid. Il regarda Loqa, puis les deux femmes qui s'étaient occupés d'elle avant leur arrivé.

   
"Prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plaît!" leur implora-t-il, avant de partir à la suite d'Epon pour grimper sur le dos de sa jument, et quitter précipitamment la citadelle à son tour. Epon, sur le dos d'Hydrie, galopait si vite que Link avait du mal à suivre avec Epona. Une distance d'une bonne dizaine de mètres les séparait.

   
"Epon! Attends-moi!" cria Link, en espérant que la demi-Zora ralentisse. Mais c'était peine perdue. La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. L'inquiétude était trop présente chez elle. Elle avait peur de la catastrophe qu'elle allait découvrir au domaine Zora. Link le voyait et le sentait rien qu'en voyant sa réaction suite à la révélation de Loqa à la citadelle.

   
"J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard..." pensa le blond en serrant les dents, alors qu'il ordonnait à sa jument d'accélérer son allure.  
 

   
Le trajet jusqu'au village Zora fut rapide. Epon avait sauté de son cheval, et s'était précipité à l'intérieur du domaine, suivie par Link qui en avait fait de même. Des hurlements de panique se faisaient entendre, tandis qu'un spectacle surréaliste se déroulait sous leurs yeux. De nombreux soldats, hyliens, humains ou zoras, affrontaient avec acharnement de nombreux agents du Crépuscule qui se trouvaient là. Beaucoup de villageois Zoras couraient à travers ce champ de bataille pour se mettre à l'abri, alors que plusieurs cadavres humanoïdes jonchaient déjà le sol et les eaux du domaine, teintant ces dernières d'un rouge sanglant.

   
"Non... murmura Epon devant un tel carnage.  
\- Epon, attention!" avait hurlé Link, qui était passé à côté d'elle en sortant son bouclier pour parer un coup porté par un agent qui voulait s'en prendre à elle. Puis, dégainant son épée, le héros d'Hyrule l'embrocha d'un coup sec, le tuant immédiatement. Une autre créature semblable l'avait ensuite pris d'assaut en sautant, dans le but de le plaquer contre le sol. Mais le blond l'avait évité en bondissant sur le côté, avant de planter son épée dans le dos pour l'achever.

   
"Va rejoindre ta mère, Epon! ordonna-t-il à celle-ci alors qu'il faisait face à deux autres agents du Crépuscule qui avançait vers eux. Je m'occupe d'eux!"

   
L'hybride nous voulait pas laisser Link combattre seul, et était sur le point de lui proposer de venir avec elle. Mais en repensant à Rutella qui était probablement en danger, elle préféra lui obéir.  
"Fais attention à toi!" souhaita-t-elle au plus grand, avant de courir en direction de la salle du trône Zora, laissant derrière elle son ami, qui avait fait tournoyé son épée avant de se mettre en position d'attaque face à ses adversaires.

   
"Bandes d'enfoirés... murmura l'hylien vêtu de vert en adressant un regard haineux envers les monstres. Vous allez payer pour ça!"

   
Joignant l'acte à la parole, le jeune homme engagea un féroce combat contre eux. Au même moment, la princesse des Zoras courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction de la salle du trône. En chemin, elle avait croisé des agents du Crépuscule qui avaient tenté de lui barrer la route. Mais elle parvenait à les neutraliser sans trop de difficulté avec ses armes ou ses pouvoirs. Elle avait également rencontré plusieurs cadavres gisant dans des flaques de sangs. Des cadavres hyliens, humains, mais également zoras. Elle connaissait, et avait côtoyé certains d'entre-eux. Les voir morts dans de telles conditions lui donnait mal au coeur, et la jeune fille sentait des larmes lui monter au yeux, alors qu'elle continuait à courir à vive allure.

   
"Je dois rester concentrer. Je pleurerai les morts plus tard!" se dit-elle en passant brièvement son bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui y parlaient.  
Finalement, après plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes d'efforts, la bleue arriva à la salle du trône. A sa grande surprise, elle vit plusieurs agents du Crépuscule planer sur quelques mètres, avant d'atterrir dans le bassin d'eau. Une femme aux cheveux blancs et armée d'une lance combattait avec hargne les monstres qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Epon la reconnut aussitôt, et accourut vers elle.

   
"Impa!  
\- Epon?" s'étonna la Sheikah qui venait d'embrocher un autre monstre à l'aide de la large et longue pointe acérée de son arme. La demi-Zora avait invoqué un puissant jet d'eau pour balayer deux autres créatures qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer la blanche.  
"Que s'est-il passé? demanda Epon à son ancienne mentor, ses tonfas en main. Où est ma mère? Et Finiel?  
\- J'ignore où se trouve ton garde personnel, répondit la plus âgée. Mais sa majesté la Reine s'est réfugiée dans sa chambre. Epon, rejoins-la, et protège-la!"

   
Cet ordre ne se fit pas entendre deux fois. Laissant Impa s'occuper des monstres qui envahissaient peu à peu la salle du trône, la demi-Zora venait de pénétrer dans un couloir, et se dirigeait vers une porte en particulier. Elle ouvrit celle-ci, et accéda à l'intérieur d'une vaste chambre similaire à la sienne, mais dans des tons plus rosés. C'était la chambre de la Reine Rutella. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs assise sur le bord de son lit, semblant nerveuse, et tenant une dague. Mais en voyant sa fille débarquer dans la pièce, la souveraine des Zoras se leva brusquement:

   
"Epon?  
\- Maman!"

   
Epon avait accouru vers sa génitrice, et s'était jetée dans ses bras, visiblement soulagée. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur. Mais malgré tout, Rutella semblait bien se porter. La reine était également heureuse de voir la jeune fille en vie et bien portante.

   
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda la demi-Zora en se décollant de sa mère.  
\- Je l'ignore. Cette attaque était si soudaine qu'elle nous a prise par surprise. C'est probablement un coup de nos ennemis."

   
Epon fronça les sourcils. D'abord la citadelle, ensuite la montagne des Gorons, et maintenant le domaine Zora? Gilgamesh et ses acolytes ne leur laissait donc aucun répit? Mais alors qu'elle était en train d'y réfléchir, la porte de la chambre fut défoncée, laissant passer quelques agents du Crépuscule, qui avançaient lentement en direction des deux femmes. La bleue fit signe à sa mère de rester derrière elle, alors qu'elle faisait face aux monstres, ses tonfas en main. Restant calme, elle observa chacune des créatures présentes, avant de passer à l'attaque.  
 

   
Pendant ce temps, à Orkidië, et plus précisément dans la maison de Gray, celui-ci continuait ses recherches dans les livres, pendant que Gabriel, debout devant un chaudron sous lequel était allumé un feu, surveillait la cuisson de leur futur repas. Voyant que ce dernier était suffisamment chaud, le blond éteignit le feu, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune:

   
"C'est prêt mon ange. Je te sers une assiette?  
\- Je veux bien, merci." répondit l'homme en noir sans lâcher son livre du regard. Ce détail fit légèrement sourire Gabriel. Lorsque Gray était déterminé à trouver quelque chose, il était assez difficile de l'en dissuader, ou de faire en sorte de lui changer les idées. Le plus grand appréciait cette persévérance, mais se disait que son protégé devait tout de même se ménager. Pensant que manger un morceau permettrait à Gray de prendre un peu de repos, Gabriel s'était approché d'un meuble à tiroir se trouvant prêt d'une fenêtre, dans le but d'en sortir des couverts de table. Mais en jetant un coup d'oeil par cette même fenêtre qui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur le village désert, l'ami de Gray crut apercevoir une grande silhouette marcher dans l'allée centrale d'Orkidië.

   
"Gray, je crois qu'on a de la visite."

   
Gray leva la tête d'un air étonné, avant de se lever, et d'approcher de la fenêtre à son tour pour observer la silhouette en question. Le jeune homme s'était attendu à un bokoblin ou à un bulblin. Il y en avait qui venaient souvent dans ce village abandonné. Mais cette silhouette était trop grande pour être l'un ou l'autre. Etait-ce un lizalfos alors? A la grande surprise du duo, ce n'en était pas un non plus. L'individu qui approchait avait une démarche titubante, comme s'il se déplaçait avec difficulté. Plus il se rapprochait de la maison, plus les deux jeunes hommes parvenaient à le distinguer. Remarquant la peau bleu ciel, et les nageoires que cette personne possédait, ils déduisirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un Zora. Mais en le regardant mieux, Gray vit qu'il s'agissait d'un Zora en particulier:

 

"Finiel?" se demanda-t-il, alors que celui-ci venait de tomber à genoux au sol. Voyant cela, Gray et Gabriel se précipitèrent hors de la maison, et accoururent vers le Zora. Celui-ci, armé d'une lance courte, semblait avoir bravement combattu pour arriver jusqu'à Orkidië. On pouvait voir quelques traces de sang un peu partout sur son corps, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être blessé. En tout cas, pas aussi gravement qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais il semblait très épuisé.

   
"Finiel! l'appela Gray en s'accroupissant près de lui, et en posant ses mains sur les épaules du Zora. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
\- Gray... parla le soldat, haletant légèrement. Nos ennemis... Ils ont attaqué notre domaine...  
\- Quoi? firent simultanément Gray et Gabriel, à l'entente de cette nouvelle.  
\- Nous tentons de résister... continua Finiel. Mais bon nombre d'entre-nous sont déjà tombés... Gray... Je te le demande à genoux... Aide-nous..."

   
L'élu de Din avait beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais l'état du garde personnel d'Epon témoignait de la gravité de la situation. Gabriel posa alors sa main sur le bras de son ange pour attirer son attention:

   
"Fonce vite au domaine Zora! Je m'occupe de Finiel. On se retrouve là-bas."

   
Hochant la tête en guise d'acquiescement, Gray se releva rapidement et accourut vers son cheval Onyx à l'entrée du village, avant de l'endosser, et de partir au galop.  
 

   
Dans la chambre de la reine, au domaine Zora, Epon venait de trancher la gorge du dernier agent du Crépuscule encore vivant. Le monstre s'effondra mollement au sol, alors qu'Epon balayait du regard les cadavres des agents qu'elle avait combattu. Il y en avait six au total. Et la jeune fille savait que d'autres allaient probablement arriver.

   
"On n'est pas en sécurité en restant dans cette chambre, parla la jeune fille en se tournant vers Rutella. Il faut partir d'ici avant que d'autres monstres comme eux n'arrivent en plus grand nombre!"  
Après avoir rangé ses armes, Epon attrapa la main de sa mère, et sortit de la chambre avec elle en courant. Elle avait retraversé le couloir dans le sens inverse, avant de revenir dans la salle du trône. Mais elle et la reine firent face à un spectacle pour le moins surprenant: Link, qui était parvenu jusqu'ici entre-temps, ainsi qu'Impa, faisaient face à Leviah. Mais celle-ci sanglotait. Son épée restait rangée, alors que l'élue de Farore, en pleurs incontrôlés, semblait trembler de tous ses membres.

   
"Qu'est-ce que...?" fit la reine des Zoras qui ne comprenait pas trop une telle attitude, tandis que sa fille avait rejoint Link et Impa, armée de nouveau de ses tonfas, prête à combattre leur ennemie.  
"C'est quoi son problème? demanda Epon aux deux autres.  
\- Elle était déjà dans cet état quand je suis arrivé là, répondit Link.  
\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, confia à son tour Impa. Les monstres noirs que je combattais ont tout à coup disparu lorsqu'ils ont entendu les pleurs de cette femme."

   
Le héros d'Hyrule observa alors les cadavres de certains agents du Crépuscule au sol. Ces derniers s'étaient changés en cadavres humains ou hyliens, mais également en cadavre Twilis, à la grande stupéfaction générale.

   
"Qui sont ces gens? questionna la demi-Zora.  
\- Des twilis... grogna Link, alors qu'il observait à présent Leviah avec rage. Les habitants de notre royaume ne lui suffisaient pas pour les transformer en monstre, il a fallu qu'elle s'en prenne aussi au peuple du Crépuscule.  
\- Quelle horreur..." murmura Rutella à l'arrière, horrifiée par un tel spectacle. Mais soudain, la souveraine des Zoras se figea sur place alors qu'elle avait laissé échappé un cri de douleur mêlé à de la surprise. Du sang avait également giclé, et avait taché le carrelage écaille de la salle du trône. Link, Epon et Impa s'étaient vivement retournés, et affichaient tous trois un air horrifié: une grande épée venant de transpercer Rutella, et ressortait de son ventre, maculée de sang. Juste derrière elle, se trouvait une silhouette plus petite que la Zora, mais qui se révélait être un humain d'assez grande taille, avec une longue chevelure violacé qu'Epon et Link reconnurent rapidement:

   
"Alvaro?! s'écria Link, qui n'en revenait pas.  
\- Vous m'aviez manqués, chers élus! Je suis heureux de vous revoir en ces circonstances tragiques!" affirma-t-il alors qu'il enlevait lentement sa lame du corps de Rutella. Celle-ci s'effondra ensuite au sol, alors que son sang se répandait rapidement par terre à cause de sa large blessure. Epon était figée sur place devant une telle scène. Tout son corps était tétanisé. Elle voulait bouger, courir vers sa mère pour essayer de la sauver. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait choquée.

   
"Non..."

   
C'était impossible! Sa mère ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas y croire!

   
"Non..."

   
Alors que des larmes s'étaient échappés de ses yeux pour couler le long de ses joues, Rutella utilisa ses dernière forces pour relever sa tête vers elle, et lui adresser un tendre sourire malgré sa douleur:

   
"E... pon... Ma... merveilleuse fille... Je... t'aime...  
\- Assez de parlotte! proposa Alvaro en souriant, alors qu'il venait de planter à nouveau et d'un geste brusque son épée dans le corps de la Zora, lui donnant ainsi le coup de grâce. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma chère et tendre Leviah se mette à pleurer de la sorte. Mais soit! Je suppose qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de repos!"

   
Link, Epon et Impa n'en revenaient pas. Cet homme aux cheveux violets venait d'abattre de sang froid Rutella, la reine des Zoras, et il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Envahi par la rage et la tristesse, Link fonça vers Alvaro pour le prendre d'assaut.

   
"Attends!" voulut le freiner Impa, qui craignait que la situation déjà critique n'empire. Mais c'était trop tard. Le blond enchaîna plusieurs attaques rapides que le violet parvenait à esquiver, un sourire narquois scotché sur ses lèvres.  
"Voyez-vous cela? J'ai réussi à mettre le héros de ce royaume en colère!  
\- Salopard! hurla Link, presque hors de lui-même. Rutella ne méritait pas ça!"

    
L'homme tout vêtu de vert ne laissait aucun répit à son adversaire. Il le bombardait à coups d'épée, espérant que l'un d'eux atteindrait mortellement Alvaro. Celui-ci se contentait juste de parer ou d'esquiver pour l'instant. Il semblait également amusé de voir Link autant enragé. Mais le héros d'Hyrule n'était point la personne qui l'intéressait en cet instant. Tout en évitant les attaques, ses iris bleus s'étaient tournées vers Epon, qui n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était. Le regard de la jeune fille ne lâchait pas le corps à présent sans vie de Rutella. Elle tentait de sonder l'énergie de sa mère, en espérant qu'il restait encore une lueur de vie en elle. Mais il n'y avait plus rien. La reine des Zoras, sa mère qu'elle chérissait tant, était morte sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'un hurlement de la part de l'hybride résonna dans la salle du trône, mais également dans le reste du domaine. Ce cri de rage et de désespoir était si strident qu'il couvrait les pleurs de Leviah. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait cessé de pleurer, et observait la demi-Zora d'un air étonné, tout comme Impa, et tout comme Link et Alvaro qui avaient interrompu leur combat.

   
"Epon?" fit la Sheikah en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour essayer de la calmer. Mais une aura bleue possédant des ailes de phénix entourait le corps de l'élue de Nayru, se faisant de plus en plus opaque au fil des secondes. La marque divine sur sa cuisse était également visible à travers le short blanc qu'elle portait. Le hurlement d'Epon devint de plus en plus fort, se faisait de plus en plus déchirant, et prenait un timbre de moins en moins humain. Les personnes présentes dans la salle du trône, et dans le reste du domaine Zora durent se boucher les oreilles.

   
"Bon sang... Epon..." pensa Link, qui s'était écarté d'Alvaro, et qui observait la jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et se sentait impuissant face à la douleur de son amie. Impa, en revanche, semblait savoir plus ou moins ce qui se passait.

   
"Alors le phénix bleu n'est pas qu'une légende..." se dit elle. Elle avait tenté de s'approcher de son ancienne élève, mais une puissante force empêchait quiconque de s'approcher de la demi-Zora.

   
"Magnifique! pensa Alvaro qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Absolument sublime! Je savais que la mort de cette Zora la ferait réagir. Le phénix bleu est en train de revenir à la vie. C'est Gilgamesh qui va être ravi!"

   
Mais soudain, Epon, en une fraction de seconde, s'était retrouvée juste devant Alvaro, et lui avait infligé un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, qui envoya le violet s'écraser contre un mur à l'autre bout de la salle. Alvaro avait craché un peu de sang sous la violence de l'impact, et se retrouvait à présent à genoux au sol. Il se mit alors à rire, tout en se relevant lentement. Toutefois, alors qu'il était sur le point de faire un commentaire sur ce retournement de situation, la demi-Zora s'était déplacé à une vitesse folle jusqu'à lui, et lui mit un violent coup de pied au visage, qui propulsa son ennemi une nouvelle fois sur plusieurs mètres. Mais cette fois-ci, une grosse main d'ombre sortit du sol et le rattrapa, l'empêchant de se cogner à nouveau contre un mur ou contre le sol.

   
"Il est capable de contrôler les ombres, ou quoi? se demanda Link, qui trouvait cette scène ahurissante. Mais qui est ce type?"

   
Debout sur la paume de cette main ténébreuse, Alvaro passa son poing sur le coin de sa bouche afin d'essuyer le filet de sang qui y coulait, puis adressa un sourire à Epon:

   
"Vas-y, ma belle! Déchaîne donc ce petit phénix qui réside en toi!" lui proposa-t-il, alors qu'il était descendu de sa main sombre, avant de faire disparaître celle-ci, et de se mettre en position de combat avec son épée. Epon hurla à nouveau, tandis que son aura brillait de plus en plus fort. Un oeil attentif pouvait remarquer que des traces de brûlures apparaissaient principalement sur les bras et sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

   
"Le phénix bleu est en train de consumer son corps, pensa Impa en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça continue, Epon risque de..."

   
Impa serra ses poings et ses dents en pensant à cette éventualité. Le regard de la blanche s'était tourné vers Link, qui ne lâchait pas Epon du regard, et qui affichait un air inquiet. Lui aussi semblait avoir remarqué les blessures qu'infligeait une telle aura à la demi-Zora. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le symbole de la Triforce luire sur la main gauche du héros.

   
"Ta main..." lui fit-elle remarquer. Link, d'un air étonné, observa donc sa main. C'était comme si la Triforce réagissait avec ce qui était en train d'arriver à son amie aux cheveux bleus. En y repensant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait ce genre de chose. Le jour où il avait rencontré l'hybride pour la première fois, sa Triforce du Courage s'était illuminée en même temps que la marque de Nayru d'Epon. Et la fois où ils se sont recroisés dans les plaines d'Hyrule, dans un brouillard sombre dans lequel rôdait des agents du Crépuscule, leurs symboles respectifs avaient également réagi dans une sorte de résonance. Sauf que cette fois là, cela avait permis au brouillard de se dissiper. Un peu comme si la Triforce et la marque divine étaient parvenus ensemble à chasser les ténèbres qui entouraient leurs possesseurs.

   
"Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose avec ça..." se dit le jeune blond alors qu'il regardait de nouveau Epon. Celle-ci frappa Alvaro avec rage, toujours en poussait des cris atroces. Le violet était parvenu tant bien que mal à éviter ses frappes, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était pris un puissant coup de poing au visage, qui l'avait envoyé directement dans l'eau du bassin qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. La demi-Zora voulu le suivre en plongeant dans l'eau pour continuer de l'attaquer. Mais une puissante bourrasque de vent la fit reculer, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la mare. Leviah, qui avait calmé ses sanglots et séché ses larmes, s'était interposée pour faire face à la princesse des Zoras. Puis, elle se mit à chanter d'une voix las et mélancolique:

   
"Les larmes sont futiles...  
La tristesse est inutile...  
Regarde la mort en face...  
C'est en elle que tu trouveras ta place..."

   
Mais ce chant n'eut que pour seul effet d'augmenter la colère d'Epon qui avait déjà bien grande. Criant une nouvelle fois, elle fonça vers Leviah pour l'attaquer. Mais tout à coup, une main d'ombre sortit du bassin, attrapa Leviah par la taille, et plongea dans l'eau avec elle, la faisant éviter un puissant coup de poing que la princesse des Zoras avait prévu pour elle. La fille aux cheveux bleus plongea alors dans l'eau pour les suivre, pensant qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés temporairement là. Mais en observant partout autour d'elle, l'hybride constata qu'il n'y avait personne sous l'eau. C'était comme si Leviah et Alvaro s'étaient volatilisés. Furieuse, Epon refit rapidement surface, et s'était élevée à deux mètres au dessus du niveau de l'eau, en laissant échapper un puissant hurlement, qui obligea Link et Impa de boucher à nouveau leurs oreilles.

   
"Bon sang! s'écria Impa. Il faut qu'on l'aide a retrouver son état normal!"

   
Mais alors que Link allait lui répondre, Epon se mit à invoquer des multitudes de jets d'eau dans tous les sens, détruisant quelques piliers de coraux au passage. La demi-Zora avait atterrit devant le trône Zora, et continuait de déchainer ses pouvoirs. Ses jets d'eau se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, et avaient manqué à plusieurs reprises de toucher Link, Impa, et même le corps de Rutella qui gisait au sol.  
"Et puis merde!" hurla tout à coup Link, qui s'était précipité vers Epon. En s'approchant d'elle, plusieurs jets d'eau avaient foncé vers lui. Mais le jeune homme parvenait à les éviter de justesse, puis avait sauté sur Epon en l'attrapant pour la plaquer au sol. La Triforce sur sa main brillait à présent de toute sa splendeur, tandis qu'il s'était adressé vivement à l'hybride:

   
"Epon! Pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi! Cette chose en toi est en train de te ronger de l'intérieur! C'est probablement ce que nos ennemis veulent! Ne leur laisse pas ce plaisir, et reprends-toi, bon sang!"

   
La demi-Zora s'était d'abord débattu. Mais son aura commençait à faiblir, et la jeune fille se calmait peu à peu.

   
"L-Link...?"

   
Finalement, l'aura en forme de phénix avait complètement disparue une vingtaine de secondes plus tard. La Triforce et la marque de Nayru avaient également cessé de luire. Epon semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Le calme plat régnait à présent dans la salle du trône. Voyant que cette bataille était terminée pour le moment, Link poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais il vit que l'élue de Nayru sanglotait. Elle avait placé son bras contre ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes, mais pleurait sans retenue.

   
"Maman... Pourquoi..."

   
Link était vraiment triste pour elle, et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette tragédie d'arriver. Après le Yéti et Matornia, voilà qu'il venait de voir Rutella mourir. Des larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues, alors qu'il s'était laissé tomber juste à côté de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, comme pour empêcher plus de larmes de couler. En vain.

   
"Je suis vraiment désolé, Epon..." murmura-t-il. Impa, elle, s'était accroupi près du corps de Rutella, et soupira profondément. Le peuple des Zoras venait de perdre leur reine, et Epon venait de perdre sa mère.

 

   
   
De son côté, Gray venait d'arriver au domaine Zora. Mais il avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant le nombre de victimes qu'avait provoqué cette catastrophe. Parmi les survivants, certains soignaient les blessés, pendant que d'autres réunissaient dans un coin les nombreux cadavres recensés.

   
"Merde!" fit l'homme en noir, alors qu'il s'était précipité en direction de la salle du trône.


	25. Tiraillés entre chagrin et colère

Les yeux bleus de Gray venaient de s'écarquiller, alors que le jeune homme s'était figé sur place. Il venait d'arriver à la salle du trône du domaine Zora. Mais la scène qui lui faisait face lui paraissait surréaliste. Plusieurs Zoras étaient réunis autour du corps de Rutella, qui avait été allongé sur un drap blanc, tacheté de rouge à certains endroit. La large blessure qu'elle avait au ventre avait été bandée. Hélas, soigner une blessure ne suffisait jamais pour ramener une personne décédé à la vie. L'homme en noir ne voulait pas y croire. Il se disait que la reine de Zoras était juste inconsciente, et qu'elle allait se réveiller au bout de quelques heures. Mais en remarquant les visages attristés, et les larmes couler le long des joues des Zoras qui se trouvaient là, le soupçon d'espoir faisait place à la triste vérité: La reine Rutella n'était plus de ce monde.

   
"Bon sang... Non..." pensa l'argenté, qui n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la souveraine Zora. C'est alors que de nombreux souvenirs se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier: le massacre de son village. Il revoyait les cadavres de l'entourage qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il était enfant. Ses amis... Son père... Son jeune frère... Sa mère... En repensant à cette toute dernière, il avait l'impression de la voir à la place de Rutella. Le jeune homme se tint alors brusquement la tête, comme pris par un soudain malaise. Il se sentait réellement mal en cet instant, et commençait à haleter. Mais une main se posant sur son épaule le fit revenir à lui. L'un des Zoras présent dans la salle s'était approché de lui, l'air inquiet.

   
"Vous allez bien?" lui demanda-t-il. Gray le regarda d'un air étonné dans un premier temps, avant d'inspirer un bon coup, et de hocher doucement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

   
"Ca va... Où est votre princesse?"

   
D'abord surpris par cette demande, le Zora fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre en direction du couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Epon. Une fois emmené devant la porte de la princesse hybride, le Zora s'inclina de politesse devant Gray, avant de retourner à la salle du trône, laissant l'élu de Din seul. Celui-ci, bien qu'appréhendant l'état dans lequel il retrouverait son amie, ne perdit pas de temps. Il frappa trois coups avant d'ouvrir la porte pour accéder à la chambre. Comme il avait pu s'y attendre, Epon était assise sur son lit, l'air maussade, et ses bras et ses jambes recouverts de bandages. Link était également présent, assis sur le bord du matelas, le visage grave. Mais une personne que l'homme en noir ne connaissait pas encore était également présente: Impa. Gray ne s'attarda pas sur elle pour l'instant, car son regard était rivé sur Epon. Elle, et les deux autres qui lui tenaient compagnie avaient remarqué la présence de l'argenté.

   
"Gray." fit Link à sa vue en se relevant, et en avançant de quelques pas vers lui. Il était heureux de le revoir bien portant, et ce sentiment semblait réciproque si on se fiait au léger sourire que le plus grand lui avait adressé. Mais l'homme tout vêtu de noir s'était approché du lit de l'élue de Nayru. Les yeux attristés d'Epon se remplirent de larmes lorsque son regard croisa celui de Gray. Voir son amie ainsi fendait le coeur du plus âgé, qui avait doucement pris la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

   
"Je suis désolé, Epon... Je suis vraiment désolé..."

   
Alors que la demi-Zora sanglotait silencieusement contre son épaule, les larmes s'étaient mis à couler des yeux du jeune homme. Gray s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu empêcher une telle catastrophe. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté avec Link et Epon pour empêcher un pareil massacre. Mais surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Epon des blessures physiques qu'elle avait reçu. En repensant à cela, Gray sécha rapidement ses larmes, avant de se décoller de l'hybride aux cheveux bleus, et d'observer les bandages qui recouvraient les bras de celle-ci. Doucement, il découvrit le bras gauche de l'élue de Nayru, et constata avec stupéfaction que plusieurs traces de brûlures y étaient présentes. La peau hâlée de la jeune fille n'était pas belle à voir à ces endroits.

   
"Bon sang... pensa l'argenté en serrant les dents.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez... étrange avec Epon." intervint Link, qui s'était rapproché d'eux, dans le but de tout expliquer à Gray. Mais celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui, l'air grave:

   
"C'est le fameux phénix bleu qui a provoqué ça, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il au héros vêtu de vert, à l'étonnement de celui-ci, d'Epon, mais également d'Impa.

   
"Tu es au courant de cette légende?" demanda la Sheikah en s'adressant au concerné. Mais en guise de réponse, ce dernier adressa un regard noir à la jeune femme, montrant clairement une part de méfiance à son égard.

   
"Qui es-tu?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton froid. Mais en s'attardant sur le physique, et sur les vêtements que portait la blanche, en particulier sur le symbole d'un oeil larmoyant rouge qui y figurait, Gray eut comme un choc. Ce symbole... il l'avait déjà vu. Il le connaissait!

   
"Je me nomme Impa, répondit celle-ci, préférant se dire que la méfiance du jeune homme était compréhensible. Je suis sous les ordres de la princesse Zelda.  
\- Tiens donc... fit Gray sur un ton sarcastique, tandis qu'il s'était relevé du lit pour lui faire face. Et qu'est-ce qu'une Sheikah fait aux services de cette chère princesse après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, exactement?"

   
A ces mots, Link afficha un air surpris.

   
"Une Sheikah? répéta-t-il, un peu abasourdi. Je pensais que le peuple Sheikah était éteint!"

   
Un silence régna suite à cette réplique. Gray observait Impa avec froideur, tandis que la Sheikah était étonnée par l'attitude de ce jeune homme. Finalement, elle finit par pousser un léger soupir, et croisant les bras, tout en répliquant:

   
"Je vois que tu es au courant pour mon peuple...  
\- Bien sûr que je suis au courant pour ce peuple, répondit Gray alors qu'une certaine colère était visible dans ses yeux. C'est en partie à cause de vous si mon village natal a été rayé de la carte! Ma famille, mes amis, et tous les habitants ont été massacrés parce que les monstres qui nous ont attaqué voulait votre mort! Et ni vous, ni cette femme qui nous sert de princesse n'êtes venus voir ce qu'il était advenu de ce village les années qui ont suivi.  
\- Un village rayé de la carte... fit Impa en détournant son regard, l'air maussade. Tu es donc originaire d'Orkidië..."

   
C'était à peine si Epon réagissait à cette conversation. Trop peinée par la perte de sa mère et de nombreux Zoras, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter ce genre de dispute en cet instant. Link, de son côté, sentait que la tension montait entre Gray et Impa, et plus particulièrement du côté de l'élu de Din, qui venait de serrer ses poings de frustration et de rage. Le blond ne comprenait pas totalement toute l'histoire au sujet d'Orkidië, ou de la disparition des sheikahs, mais selon lui, l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte. Il s'approcha alors de Gray pour se placer devant lui, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et le regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

   
"Gray... Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, lui conseilla-t-il. Nous venons de vivre une terrible bataille qui a eu raison d'un bon nombre d'innocents. On ferait mieux de tous se soutenir, au lieu de se créer des conflits entre alliés."

   
L'argenté n'avait pas lâché Impa du regard. Au fond de lui, il savait que Link avait raison. D'ailleurs, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang froid comme il venait de le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

   
"Gray, l'interpella une nouvelle fois Link, le forçant à le regarder, lui. Fais-le pour Epon! Elle n'a pas besoin de voir son ami s'embrouiller avec son mentor. Surtout pas maintenant!"

   
A l'entente du mot mentor, Gray écarquilla les yeux, en regardant de nouveau Impa. Alors c'était elle la fameuse Sheikah dont lui avait parlé Epon plusieurs jours plus tôt? C'était donc elle qui avait appris l'art du combat à la demi-Zora? Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette révélation. Depuis la disparition d'Orkidië, il avait développé un certain antagonisme envers les sheikah et la famille royale d'Hyrule. Mais d'un autre côté, si cette Impa était au service de Zelda, cela faisait d'elle un allié, en plus d'être une forme de soutien majeur pour Epon. Alors qu'il avait détourné le regard de tout le monde, les traits de Gray s'étaient adoucis. Link put alors le lâcher en souriant légèrement, content de voir que le plus grand l'avait écouté.

   
"Je tolère ta présence parce que tu fais partie de l'entourage proche d'Epon, parla toutefois l'homme en noir à l'adresse de la blanche. Mais n'espère pas recevoir de signe de gentillesse de ma part."

   
Impa demeura silencieuse, et observait Gray qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le sol carrelé en cet instant. Bien qu'elle trouvait le comportement du jeune homme injuste à son égard, elle pouvait comprendre la rancoeur qui l'habitait. Après avoir perdu tout son entourage, et vécu seul pendant une bonne dizaine d'années dans un village en ruines, comment ne pouvait-il pas en vouloir à ceux qui étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, responsables de tout cela?  
C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les regards des quatre personnes présentes dans la chambre s'étaient tournés vers Finiel et Gabriel, qui venaient d'entrer.

   
"Finiel? Gabriel?" s'étonna Link.

   
Mais le Zora s'était précipité vers Epon pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer contre elle.

   
"Je suis soulagé de te revoir en vie, Epon... lui murmura son garde personnel.  
\- Finiel... répliqua tristement la jeune fille. Maman... Elle...  
\- Je sais, Epon." lui avoua le Zora en la berçant doucement pour la réconforter. Gabriel, lui, observait cette étreinte d'un air peiné, avant de se tourner vers les autres:

   
"Finiel est venu nous chercher, Gray et moi. Je ne pensais pas retrouver le domaine Zora dans un état pareil. Nos ennemis sont vraiment cruels..."

   
Link serra ses poings, énervé. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu cette attaque de la part de leurs ennemis venir de la sorte au village Zora. Il aurait tant voulu empêcher cela! Empêcher la reine Rutella, ainsi que de nombreux zoras, hyliens et humains de mourir dans cette bataille! Même le peuple de Midona, les twilis, étaient mêlés à cela. Il craignait vraiment le pire pour la princesse du Crépuscule à présent. Le regard du héros se tourna vers Epon, qui sanglotait toujours dans les bras de Finiel. Ce dernier pleurait également la perte des siens. Link échangea ensuite un regard avec Impa. Sa surprise avait été grande en apprenant ses origines, et le lien qui unissant cette femme à Epon. Mais il était encore plus étonné par ce qu'avait raconté Gray quelques minutes plus tôt au sujet du massacre de son village. Les yeux du blond se posèrent alors vers l'argenté, qui avait le regard perdu. Gabriel s'était approché de l'élu de Din en souriant légèrement. Mais Gray l'ignora, et se mit tout à coup à marcher en direction de la porte.

   
"Mon ange? l'interpella Gabriel d'un air surpris.  
\- J'ai... besoin de faire un tour, répliqua l'homme en noir d'un air froid. Ne me suivez pas."

   
Sans même laisser le temps à quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme venait de quitter la chambre d'Epon, laissant derrière lui tous les autres qui affichaient des airs stupéfaits.

   
"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Finiel, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part.  
\- J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi." fit le plus grand des blonds, alors qu'il observait Link. Ce dernier poussa un soupir, avant de partir à la suite de Gray. Gabriel, qui était plus qu'inquiet au sujet de "son ange", en avait fait de même en suivant Link. Il ne restait plus qu'Epon, Finiel et Impa dans la chambre. La princesse aux cheveux bleus s'était décollée de son garde personnel, avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Finiel remarqua les brûlures sur son bras découvert.

   
"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? demanda le Zora d'un air horrifié. Qui t'a fait ça?"

   
Epon demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, le regard perdu, avant de répondre d'une voix monotone qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion:

   
"Une saloperie qui se trouve en moi.  
\- Hein? s'étonna Finiel.  
\- C'est à cause du phénix bleu, intervint Impa, qui s'était rapprochée des deux. Cette créature légendaire existe bel et bien, et s'est visiblement réincarnée en Epon. Au moment où l'un de nos ennemis a assassiné sa Majesté Rutella de sang froid, le phénix bleu a commencé à se manifester, consumant peu à peu le corps d'Epon. Si Link ne l'avait pas arrêtée à temps, elle ne serait peut-être plus parmi nous au moment où nous parlons."

   
Le Zora était véritablement choqué devant un tel récit. Mais ce qu'Epon ajouta ensuite l'ébranla définitivement:

   
"Cette sensation lorsque l'aura de ce phénix m'a enveloppée... C'était vraiment horrible... J'ai ressenti une douleur qu'aucun d'entre-vous ne peut imaginer..."

   
La jeune hybride s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, semblant trembler de peur.

   
"Tout mon corps me brûlait, continua-t-elle. J'avais l'impression d'être transpercée de partout... comme si on me torturait à l'infini. Mais le pire, c'était cette voix. Une voix si douce, mais pourtant si glaciale, qui me répétait: Laisse-moi me déchaîner. Sauf que je ne voulais pas que... que cette chose se déchaîne. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes gestes et ma rage, mais je parvenais à retenir une partie de sa puissance...  
\- C'est la première fois que ce genre de chose t'arrive?" l'interrogea Finiel, qui avait encore du mal à y croire. Epon lui raconta qu'il lui était arrivé une chose similaire aux monts des Pics-Blancs, lorsqu'elle affrontait Gilgamesh et ses acolytes, puis au village Cocorico, lorsqu'Envy était apparu, et avait gravement blessé Gray. Mais la sensation ressentie à ce moment là n'était pas aussi terrible que celle ressentie suite à la mort de sa mère. Son garde personnel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa protégée se fasse posséder par une créature légendaire, et qui plus est le phénix bleu.

   
"Impa... appela alors Epon en la regardant. Si tu sais pour le phénix bleu, tu dois être au courant pour ma marque divine, pas vrai?"

   
La sheikah, toujours les bras croisés, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien qu'elle avait fait croire le contraire à son ancienne élève et à la famille de celle-ci, elle était effectivement au courant pour l'histoire tournant autour des marques divines, des élus destinés à semer le chaos à Hyrule, et de la déesse Lato. Mais elle pensait et espérait que tout cela soit faux. Malheureusement, cette légende disait vrai, comme celle concernant le phénix bleu. Et à cause de cela, Epon se retrouvait à présent avec un très lourd fardeau sur ses frêles épaules. Pour le coup, Impa s'en voulait de n'avoir parlé de tout cela à personne.

   
"Zelda le sait aussi? demanda la princesse des Zoras.  
\- N'étant sûre de rien avant aujourd'hui, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, répondit la blanche.  
\- Et maintenant que tu sais que tout cela est vrai, tu comptes lui dire?"

   
Impa réfléchit un instant. Bien qu'Epon était une personne respectable et bienveillante, la marque de Nayru qu'elle portait faisait d'elle un ennemi du royaume. De plus, avec le phénix bleu en elle, même s'il s'agissait d'une créature ayant sauvé Hyrule autrefois, la demi-Zora devenait à cause de lui une personne très puissante et dangereuse, aussi bien pour elle-même que pour son entourage. Ne rien révéler à Zelda, ce serait prendre un risque de mettre Hyrule plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais d'un autre côté, la sheikah ignorait comment la souveraine d'Hyrule allait réagir face à une telle nouvelle.

   
"Pour l'instant, je ne dirai rien, finit-elle par répondre. Mais tôt ou tard, son Altesse royale finira par l'apprendre. Et mieux vaut que ce soit de toi."

   
Epon détourna son regard d'Impa suite à cette réponse, l'air maussade, sous les yeux de Finiel qui était réellement inquiet pour sa princesse. Le zora avait du mal à encaisser toute cette histoire d'un coup. Encore plus suite à la perte de Rutella.  
 

   
Au même moment, Gray, qui s'était rendu dans un coin du domaine où il n'y avait personne, venait de frapper violemment son poing contre un mur en serrant les dents. Il était véritablement en colère, et en même temps, une profonde tristesse l'habitait. L'élu de Din était à deux doigts de craquer. Les souvenirs d'Orkidië... L'attaque du domaine Zora... Rutella morte... Epon plus désespérée que jamais... Et maintenant cette sheikah qui sortait de nulle part... Cela faisait beaucoup en une journée pour l'argenté, dont les larmes perlaient de nouveau ses yeux bleus. Mais plutôt que de pleurer à nouveau, Gray préféra fermer le yeux en inspirant profondément à plusieurs reprises, pour tenter de se calmer.

   
"Gray..." fit la voix de Link, alors que celui-ci s'était approché de l'homme en noir, accompagné de Gabriel.

   
"Je vous avais pourtant demandé de ne pas me suivre... rappela froidement l'élu de Din, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, et qui ne regardait pas les deux autres.  
\- Mon ange, parla calmement Gabriel. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un tel état. Je sais que c'est dur après tout ce qui s'est passé ici. Mais...  
\- Mais quoi?! fit Gray en haussant le ton. Je devrais sourire en faisant comme si de rien n'était en devenant pote avec ceux qui sont en partie responsables du massacre d'Orkidië? Faire en sorte de réconforter tout le monde, et leur redonner du courage pour affronter de nouveau nos ennemis, en sachant pertinemment que nous n'avons pas la moindre chance face à eux?!"

   
Il s'était ensuite retourné pour faire face aux deux autres, serrant ses poings et ses dents, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

   
"J'ai perdu ma famille et mon village lorsque j'étais gosse! J'ai vécu dans la solitude depuis, et lorsque je trouve enfin un nouvel entourage auquel m'attacher, c'est pour le perdre à nouveau, bordel! Rutella est morte, comme beaucoup d'autres innocents avant elle, et Epon est dans un sale état à cause de ce putain de phénix! Comment vous voulez que je ne me mette pas dans un état pareil après tout ça, surtout lorsqu'une sheikah au service de Zelda se pointe pile à ce moment?!"

   
Ni Link, ni Gabriel ne s'était attendus à voir Gray dans un tel état un jour. Lui, qui d'habitude était capable de garder son sang froid quand il le fallait, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il laissait sa rage parler. Mais une telle attitude était très révélateur de ce que l'homme en noir ressentait réellement: Il avait terriblement souffert suite à la perte de sa famille et de son village. Et voir ce qu'il était advenu du domaine Zora, c'était comme revivre ce funeste jour où il avait tout perdu. Link s'était doucement approché de lui, et avait posé sa main sur la joue de Gray, l'obligeant à le regarder.

   
"Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu ressens, lui parla-t-il doucement. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de l'être pour te dire que ni ta famille, ni Rutella, ni même Epon auraient voulu te voir dans un tel état de souffrance, et de désespoir. Et puis..."

   
Le regard de Link s'était tourné vers Gabriel derrière lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu le jour où Orkidië avait disparu, contrairement à ce qu'il disait. En voyant cela, Gray observa à son tour son ami d'enfance, qui lui avait adressé un triste sourire.

   
"Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant souffert, pendant toutes ces années, confia le plus âgé des trois. Mais je constate que cela fait sens avec ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir.  
\- Comment ça? questionna Link, ne comprenant pas où Gabriel voulait en venir.  
\- Gray voyait Rutella et Epon comme une nouvelle famille. Bien avant le commencement de tous ces évènements, à force de se rendre au domaine Zora durant toutes ces années pour les observer de loin, Gray avait fini par s'attacher à la famille royale Zora. Il revoyait sa mère en Rutella, et son jeune frère en Epon, en quelque sorte. Perdre Rutella, c'était comme perdre sa mère une seconde fois."

   
Link comprenait mieux la réaction de Gray vis à vis de toute cette tragédie. Et il savait maintenant pourquoi ce jeune homme tenait autant à Epon. Néanmoins, un détail lui échappait:

   
"Pourquoi en vouloir autant à Zelda et aux sheikahs?" demanda-t-il a Gray. Mais suite à une telle question, l'homme en noir s'était reculé de Link, avant de lui tourner le dos en croisant les bras.  
"Mon ange? l'interpella Gabriel, attendant une réponse de sa part.  
\- Les monstres qui ont attaqué Orkidië l'ont fait en pensant qu'il y avait encore des Sheikah qui vivaient là-bas. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas. Et une centaine d'innocents ont péri à cause de ça. Mais ce qui me rend dingue, c'est que la famille royale ne s'est même pas rendue sur les lieux du massacre, ne serait-ce que pour y déposer des fleurs en hommage aux victimes."

   
Le jeune homme regarda ensuite ses deux amis, avant de continuer:

   
"J'ai enterrer les cadavres de tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie, ce jour-là. Y compris ceux de ma mère, mon père et mon frère. J'ai nettoyé les marres et les tâches de sang qui souillaient les ruelles et les maisons. J'aurais très bien pu quitter ce village pour aller vivre ailleurs, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à abandonner l'endroit dans lequel j'ai grandi. J'ai pensé, et espéré voir Orkidië renaître de ses cendres. Plus de dix années se sont écoulées, et j'ai attendu tout ce temps. Mais rien. Les seuls êtres vivants qui osaient pénétrer dans les ruines de ce village étaient soit des monstres, soit des bandits. La famille royale n'est jamais venue, et Orkidïe est rapidement tombée dans l'oubli."

   
Link demeurait bouche-bée devant une telle histoire. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela. Quant à Gabriel, il avait détourné le regard, attristé en apprenant ce que son ange avait vécu pendant tout ce temps où ils avaient été séparés.

   
"Expliquez-moi comment je pourrais avoir du respect pour Zelda après ça." termina l'élu de Din en détournant son regard des deux hommes. Link ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était réellement désolé pour Gray, et aurait voulu remonter le temps pour empêcher le massacre de son village natal. Mais il se demandait également si Zelda était réellement celle à blâmer dans cette histoire. Gray semblait convaincu que c'était le cas, mais Link avait des doutes à ce sujet.

   
"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à propos de tout cela, avoua-t-il à l'homme en noir. Mais tu devrais prendre un moment pour parler avec Epon."

   
L'argenté afficha un air étonné.

   
"Ce que Gabriel vient de révéler vis à vis Rutella et d'Epon, je pense que tu devrais en parler à cette dernière. Elle vient de perdre sa mère, et devient du coup orpheline. Je pense que le fait de savoir ce que tu ressens réellement pour elle lui ferait beaucoup de bien.  
\- Comme ça pourrait lui faire beaucoup de mal, contredit Gray sans le regarder. Tout dépend de la façon dont elle prendra une telle nouvelle.  
\- Tu ne le sauras pas, si tu ne lui dis pas." affirma à son tour Gabriel. Mais alors qu'il venait d'achever sa phrase, le plus grand des blonds fut pris d'une migraine soudaine, et se tint tout à coup le front en grimaçant de douleur.

   
"Gabriel? s'inquiéta Link. Ca va?  
\- Ca fait la deuxième fois que ça t'arrive, aujourd'hui! dit Gray qui s'était rapproché de son ami pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Et ne me fait pas croire que c'est à cause de nos recherches de ce matin!"

   
L'homme à la longue chevelure dorée se contenta de sourire légèrement, malgré la douleur. Link s'était alors approché de lui à son tour, dans l'intention de poser sa main contre le front de Gabriel, pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. Mais c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la grosse bosse que le jeune homme s'était faite à ce niveau.

   
"Qu'est-ce que...? fit Link. Comment tu t'es fais ça?  
\- Juste... une maladresse de ma part lorsque j'étais à la citadelle. Rien de grave...  
\- Gaby... murmura Gray, frustré que son ami ne lui dise pas d'où lui venait ces migraines.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je vais bien..." tenta de le rassurer le concerné, dont le sourire s'était agrandi. Face à son entêtement, Gray poussa un profond soupir. Link, lui, ne disait rien. Mais il soupçonnait Gabriel de leur cacher quelque chose. D'ailleurs, la bosse que celui-ci avait sur son front l'intriguait.

   
    
De son côté, toujours dans sa chambre en compagnie de Finiel et d'Impa, Epon venait d'avoir un sursaut, et avait observé vivement un point de la pièce, à l'étonnement des deux plus grands.

   
"Epon? s'étonna Finiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
\- ... J'ai cru ressentir une énergie malfaisante à l'instant.  
\- Une énergie malfaisante? réagit Impa, qui s'était mis en garde en observant dans la même direction que son ancienne élève. Où est-elle?  
\- Elle est partie... répliqua la demi-Zora en se détendant légèrement. C'était instantané... Elle a disparue aussitôt que je l'ai ressentie. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé..."

   
Le zora et la sheikah s'étaient échangés un regard dubitatif devant une telle réaction de la part de la plus jeune. Tous deux trouvaient cela bizarre, qu'elle puisse détecter une énergie malfaisante, même si c'était pendant une fraction de seconde, alors que toute menace semblait écartée du domaine Zora pour l'instant. Ils préférèrent se dire qu'Epon était encore sous l'effet de ses émotions, et que sa sensibilité aux énergies lui jouaient des tours à cause de cela.  



	26. Attendrissante confession

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées à Hyrule, et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le corps de la reine Rutella avait été allongé dans un magnifique cercueil blanc décoré de saphirs. Plusieurs fleurs blanches étaient déposées autour du sarcophage. Epon se trouvait devant ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur sa défunte mère. Elle avait demandé à son peuple et à ses amis de la laisser seule avec sa génitrice, pour se recueillir auprès de celle-ci. La demi-zora avait séché ses larmes depuis un moment. Mais une profonde tristesse liée à une rage intense l'habitait encore. Elle revoyait encore cette image d'Alvaro transperçant le corps de Rutella avec son épée. A ces pensées, Epon serra ses poings et ses dents. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa mère à ce moment là. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la culpabilité. De tout façon, réagir de cette manière n'allait ni ramener la souveraine des zoras, ni arranger les choses. Poussant un triste soupir, la jeune princesse aux cheveux bleus s'était rapprochée de Rutella, et caressa doucement de sa main la joue de cette dernière. On pourrait presque croire que la défunte reine zora ne faisait que dormir profondément. Malheureusement, la triste réalité en était autrement.

   
"Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça, maman..." murmura Epon, alors que sa main avait délaissé la joue de sa mère pour saisir un main de celle-ci. Elle observait longuement Rutella, s'attendant presque à ce que celle-ci réagisse face à ce geste. Mais le corps sans vie de sa mère ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Epon se résigna donc à lâcher sa main, alors qu'elle avait baissé sa tête, l'air maussade.

   
"Toi et papa me manquez énormément..." pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, alors que des larmes s'était mis à couler le long de ses joues. Mais tout à coup, une voix féminine aigüe et familière résonna dans ses oreilles:  
"Quel triste spectacle! J'en pleurerais presque!"

 

L'hybride aux cheveux bleus ouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle du trône du domaine Zora. Ou du moins, pas dans la salle du trône qu'elle connaissait. Le cercueil de Rutella avait disparu, et toutes les lumières qui éclairaient la salle étaient éteintes. L'endroit apparaissait sur des tons sombres et bleutés qui lui rappelaient la psysalis de l'autre jour. Et sur le trône zora en face d'elle, se trouvait assise une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, et toute vêtue de rose. C'était Alys. Epon comprit rapidement qu'elle était de nouveau plongée dans une psysalis, et que celle-ci avait l'apparence de la salle royale.

   
"Toi... grogna la demi-zora, qui avait lancé un regard noir en direction de cette fille.  
\- Eh bien! Tu fais plutôt peur avec ce regard! Et dire que tu versais des larmes, il y a encore quelques secondes!"

   
Epon ne répondit rien, et ne lâchait pas Alys du regard. La rose afficha un sourire mauvais en claquant des doigts. Une dizaine de statues armées apparurent un peu partout dans la salle. Mais elles étaient tous inertes. Du moins, pour l'instant...

   
"Que dirais-tu d'un nouveau test, cher phénix? Une larme de Nayru est cachée quelque part dans ce domaine que tu chéris tant! Tu ferais mieux de la trouver, avant que les gardiens ne te suppriment à tout jamais!  
\- Je n'en ferai rien." répliqua alors Epon, à l'étonnement de la rose, qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris.

   
"Envoie tes putains de gardiens à mes trousses si ça te chante, continua la bleue en fixant Alys du regard. Tente de me supprimer si tu penses pouvoir le faire. Mais je refuse d'être ton jouet une nouvelle fois. Allez vous faire foutre, toi et ta psysalis!"

   
La rose demeura bouche-bée devant une telle réplique de la part de la bleue. Elle s'était attendue à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de l'élue de Nayru, sauf à celle-ci. Tandis qu'Epon ne bougeait pas de sa position, Alys s'était tout à coup mise à rire. Son ricanement à la fois amusé et sournois résonnait à travers toute la psysalis.

   
"Quand je pense que tu étais morte de trouille la première fois que je t'ai fait venir dans une psysalis! parla-t-elle ensuite. Que s'est-il passé pour que ta peur de ce lieu s'envole, jeune fille?"

   
Epon ne répondit pas. Mais elle avait la réponse à cette question: Le phénix bleu en elle. Après ce que celui-ci lui avait fait vivre précédemment, elle avait peur que cela se reproduise de nouveau. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de ressentir cette puissance la dévorer, et la douleur de son corps qui se consume. Cette peur dépassait de loin toutes ses peurs personnelles qu'elle avait déjà ressenti tout au long de sa vie, y compris celle des psysalis.

   
"Si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je vais te faire parler, jeune Epon!" fit Alys, qui venait de se servir de son sceptre pour réveiller ses gardiens. L'atmosphère bleutée, sombre, et à la fois enchanteresse et sinistre de l'endroit était devenue sanglante et malsaine. Et les statues, jusqu'à présent immobiles, commençaient à se mouvoir, et s'approcher de la princesse aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci s'était contentée d'observer ces gardiens s'approcher. Mais elle demeurait immobile. Elle n'avait plus envie de fuir. Elle n'avait plus envie de se défendre. Elle voulait juste... en finir? Alys, voyant que la demi-zora n'était pas plus réactif que ça, afficha un air grave. Elle était déçue de voir qu'Epon n'avait plus peur de ses gardiens, ni de sa psysalis.

   
"Si tu n'as pas l'intention de faire d'effort afin de récupérer la larme de ta déesse, alors ta destinée est de mourir ici."

   
Sur ces mots, toutes les statues armées foncèrent simultanément vers la jeune fille, qui avait fermé les yeux en serrant ses poings.

   
"Epon?" fit alors la voix de Link, tandis que l'hybride venait de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Elle observa ensuite autour d'elle: la psysalis avait disparue avec Alys et ses gardiens. Tout était redevenu normal. Le cercueil de sa mère était devant elle, et Link observait la jeune fille d'un air inquiet, alors que sa Triforce du courage brillait sur sa main.

   
"Ca va aller? demanda le blond. Tu semblais complètement en transe à l'instant."  
Epon, se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'échapper à une mort probable, poussa un léger soupir, avant de regarder son ami, et de lui répondre:

   
"Je vais bien...  
\- La nuit est en train de tomber, lui fit remarquer le héros d'Hyrule. Tous ces évènements récents ont eu raison de nos nerfs. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.  
\- Je ne suis pas fatig..."

   
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu achever sa réplique, Link était passé devant elle en posant son autre main sur l'autre épaule de la plus jeune.

   
"Tu es épuisée, et ça se voit. Je comprends ta peine et ta douleur après ce qui s'est passé. Mais il faut que tu dormes, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Les Zoras s'inquiètent pour toi, Finiel le premier. Ils ont perdu leur reine, mais leur princesse est toujours là. Alors ne te laisse pas abattre, et reste forte pour ton peuple."

   
La plus jeune observa son ami dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Rester forte pour son peuple... Et dire qu'elle était prête à faire face à la mort il y a encore quelques secondes. En y repensant, elle détourna son regard de Link en serrant ses dents, semblant honteuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi face à Alys? Si Link ne l'avait pas réveillée en cet instant... D'ailleurs, comment le jeune homme avait-il fait pour faire sortir Epon de sa psysalis? Les yeux noisettes de l'hybride s'étaient tournés vers la Triforce de Link, qui ne luisait plus à présent. Elle ressentait une énergie pure et lumineuse provenant de cette relique légendaire et sacrée. Peut-être que c'était grâce à elle si Link avait pu tirer Epon de son cauchemar? Peut-être aussi que c'était grâce à elle si le blond était parvenu à calmer la jeune fille au moment où le phénix bleu s'était manifesté?

   
"Epon... l'interpella à nouveau Link en voyant que celle-ci demeurait silencieuse.  
\- C'est bon, tu as gagné, répliqua la concernée en lui adressant un très léger sourire. Je vais aller dans ma chambre me reposer un peu."

   
Soulagé de voir que la jeune fille écoutait son conseil, l'homme vêtu de vert lui rendit son sourire, et observa la princesse des zoras lui tourner le dos, et avancer en direction du couloir qui la mènerait à sa chambre. Une fois qu'Epon avait disparu de son champ de vision, les yeux saphir du héros se tournèrent tristement vers Rutella. Le jeune homme ne le montrait pas autant qu'Epon, mais lui aussi était très peiné par la disparition de la reine zora. Elle était si gentille, si généreuse et bienveillante envers sa fille, son peuple, et même envers les inconnus. Et voilà qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde, désormais.

    
"Alvaro, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je le jure sur mon honneur de héros élu que je te ferais payer pour tout ça. Pour Rutella, pour les yétis, et pour tous ceux que tu as fait souffrir."

     
C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas approcher de lui. En se retournant, Link remarqua avec étonnement que Gabriel était entré dans la salle du trône, et qu'il s'était approché de lui et du cercueil où reposait la défunte souveraine zora.

   
"Je m'étais plutôt attendu à voir Epon ici, admit le plus âgé des deux avec un triste sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Elle est partie se reposer dans sa chambre à l'instant, expliqua Link. Tu voulais lui parler?  
\- Je voulais surtout lui apporter mon soutien suite au décès de sa mère. Et aussi la prévenir que je quitte le domaine pour rentrer chez moi.  
\- Tu t'en vas? Maintenant?  
\- Oui, répondit Gabriel. Je retourne à la citadelle. J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté. Gray est déjà au courant pour mon départ.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment prudent pour toi de repartir à cette heure? Surtout avec tes migraines à répétition?  
\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Link. Mais je vais mieux maintenant..."

   
Mais comme pour contredire sa phrase, l'homme à la longue chevelure dorée fut de nouveau pris d'un mal de tête, et avait tout à coup porté sa main sur son front.

   
"J'ai parlé trop vite, on dirait...  
\- Tu ferais mieux de rester ici et de te reposer, lui proposa Link.  
\- Non, insista Gabriel. Ce... n'est pas nécessaire..."  
Le plus grand venait d'enlever sa main sur son front, et à cet instant précis, le plus jeune se figea sur place d'un air complètement abasourdi. L'oeil gauche de Gabriel venait de prendre une teinte rouge.

   
"Gabriel... Ton oeil..."

   
Le concerné venait de fermer les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur provoqué par son soudain mal de tête.

   
"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon oeil?" demanda-t-il ensuite à Link en les ouvrant. Mais la surprise du jeune héros vêtu de vert s'agrandit en constatant que l'oeil de Gabriel avait repris sa couleur normale.

   
"Ton oeil gauche possédait une couleur inhabituelle à l'instant! affirma l'hylien. Il était rouge!  
\- Pardon? s'étonna Gabriel à son tour, en regardant Link. Comment ça, rouge?"

   
Son homologue masculin ne répondit pas. Avait-il rêvé? Gabriel semblait ne pas comprendre non plus. En constatant que le mal de tête du plus grand s'était calmé, et que cet oeil rouge qu'il avait cru voir ne se manifestait plus, Link poussa un léger soupir en croisant les bras.

   
"Laisse tomber. Je pense que la fatigue me joue des tours...  
\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Link?  
\- C'est une question que je pourrais te retourner..." affirma le plus petit en détournant son regard de Gabriel. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un léger sourire, et assura qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il devait s'en aller. Il salua alors le héros d'Hyrule, avant de s'en aller en quittant la salle du trône. Link le regardait s'éloigner, mais demeurait quand-même perplexe au sujet de Gabriel. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé concernant l'oeil rouge. Mais les maux de tête à répétition dont souffrait l'ami de Gray, ce n'était pas normal.  
 

   
En parlant de l'élu de Din, celui avait passé plusieurs dizaines de minutes à contempler la plus grande cascade du domaine, le visage sombre. Il avait voulu s'isoler dans le calme, sans personne à qui parler. Le jeune homme en noir avait l'impression que le sort continuait de s'acharner contre lui, dans le but de lui faire perdre petit à petit les gens à qui il tenait. Voir Rutella morte, c'était comme revoir de nouveau sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Pour ne rien arranger à la situation, Epon était désespérée, et Gabriel souffrait physiquement en silence. En repensant à ces derniers, il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ami d'enfance et Link quelques heures plutôt. L'argenté leur avait révélé certaines choses au sujet d'Epon, et les deux autres lui avaient conseillé d'en parler avec elle, pensant que ça l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Mais Gray hésitait. Quelque chose au fond de lui le bloquait en cet instant. Il avait peur d'aggraver l'état de tristesse dans lequel se trouvait la demi-zora en ce moment. Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, il voulait qu'elle connaisse la vérité à son sujet.

   
Après réflexion, il se décida à se rendre dans la chambre d'Epon pour avoir une conversation avec elle. Après avoir toqué à sa porte, il ouvrit celle-ci pour accéder à la pièce. Mais à sa désagréable surprise, Epon n'était pas seule: Impa se trouvait là aussi. Et à sa vue, Gray fronça les sourcils.

   
"Gray... fit la bleue en lui adressant un petit sourire.  
\- Si vous êtes occupées, je reviendrai te voir plus tard, Epon." parla froidement l'argenté en détournant le regard des deux femmes. La sheikah avait clairement compris qu'une telle froideur de sa part était destinée à son adresse. Poussant un très léger soupir, elle répliqua:

   
"J'allais justement m'en aller. Tu peux rester."

   
Une fois ces mots prononcés, elle s'adressa à Epon en souriant légèrement:

   
"Porte-toi bien. Et bon courage pour tout ça. On se reverra bientôt.  
\- Merci Impa, répondit la plus jeune. Toi aussi, porte-toi bien. Et soit prudente lors de tes trajets."

   
Le sourire de la blanche s'était tendrement élargi, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre, passant ainsi à côté de Gray. Celui-ci n'adressa même pas un regard à la sheikah. Cette dernière, par contre, lui murmura une phrase:

   
"Quoi qu'il arrive, prend soin d'Epon."

   
Puis, elle quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant les deux amis seuls.

   
"Pas besoin de me le demander." pensa l'homme en noir, toujours avec autant de froideur. Néanmoins, ses traits s'étaient adoucis aussitôt qu'Impa était partie. Alors qu'Epon était assise sur son lit, Gray tourna ses yeux vers elle, tout en avançant en sa direction.

   
"Pourquoi tu te montres aussi peu aimable avec Impa? lui demanda l'hybride aux cheveux bleus. Je peux comprendre que tu en veuilles un peu au peuple Sheikah par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à ton village, mais Impa n'est en aucun cas responsable de tout ça.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Epon. En tout cas, pas maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi pas?"

   
Arrivé près de l'élue de Nayru, le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit à côté d'elle. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux.

   
"Parce que ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te voir."

   
Le regard de Gray était ensuite descendu au niveau des bras bandés de la jeune fille. En voyant cela, et pour le rassurer, Epon lui adressa un petit sourire:

   
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Impa m'a donné de quoi soigner ces brûlures. Elles devraient disparaître d'ici quelque jours grâce à ça."

   
Gray ne répliqua rien, mais au fond de lui, il considérait ce qu'elle venait de dire comme une bonne nouvelle.

   
"Comment tu te sens, depuis? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
\- Physiquement, ou psychologiquement? Dans les deux ça, pas très fort. Mais ça ira mieux après, je suppose..."

   
L'argenté affiché un léger, mais doux sourire en observant la jeune fille, avant de détourner son regard d'elle:

   
"Il y a quelque chose... dont il faut que je te parle.  
\- Quoi donc?"

   
Le jeune homme hésita un instant, avant de saisir doucement la main de la princesse dans la sienne, à l'étonnement de celle-ci.

   
"Tu sais comment j'ai su pour ton identité et ton statut de princesse Zora, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré au temple Sylvestre?"

   
En guise de réponse, Epon secoua la tête pour répondre négativement à une telle question.

   
"En vérité, ce n'était pas notre première rencontre à ce moment là. La première fois qu'on s'est vu, ça remonte à des années. Tu étais encore une enfant à l'époque."

   
L'élue de Nayru demeura bouche-bée devant une telle révélation. Elle et Gray s'étaient vraiment rencontré par le passé?

   
"Désolée, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, répliqua la jeune fille.  
\- Notre rencontre a été très brève." lui expliqua-t-il. Il lui raconta qu'elle avait eu lieu il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle s'était passée après le massacre d'Orkidië. Gray était âgé de douze ans à ce moment là, donc Epon devait en avoir huit. A l'époque, le jeune garçon se rendait de temps en temps à la citadelle d'Hyrule pour trouver de quoi se nourrir. Par chance, il y avait une vieille dame tenant une taverne qui acceptait de lui offrir de la nourriture. Mais un jour, alors qu'il se rendait chez cette personne, Epon, vêtue d'une robe blanche simple, l'avait percuté, et les deux s'étaient retrouvés au sol. Tandis que la petite fille s'était excusée de l'avoir renversé, Gray s'était remis debout, et l'avait aidé à se relever. C'était en faisant cela qu'il avait remarqué la marque divine de Nayru sur la cuisse de la jeune enfant. Il avait voulu lui parler à ce moment là, mais des gardes zoras qui accompagnaient la bleue l'avait interpellée, et elle était partie après avoir salué l'argenté.

   
"Maintenant que tu me racontes ça, fit Epon qui ne revenait pas d'une telle coïncidence, je me souviens vaguement de cet instant. Alors ce garçon que j'avais bousculé sans faire exprès ce jour-là, c'était donc toi?"

   
Gray acquiesça par un signe de tête. Mais son récit ne s'arrêta pas là. Intrigué par la marque divine de la jeune fille, et étonné que celle-ci soit accompagnée par des soldats zoras, l'argenté avait décidé de la suivre discrètement. Étant doué pour épier des personnes depuis son plus jeune âge, Gray était parvenu à les poursuivre jusqu'au domaine Zora.

   
"C'est une fois arrivé là-bas que j'ai appris pour ton hybridité et ton statut de princesse Zora, continua l'homme en noir. Et en écoutant quelques conversations entre certains zoras, j'ai découvert ce surnom de Phénix bleu qu'on te donnait. J'ai également connu ta mère et ton père à ce moment là."

   
Les yeux d'Epon s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction. Alors voilà pourquoi Gray en savait autant sur elle, lorsqu'ils se sont croisés au temple Sylvestre à Firone! Mais il y avait certaines choses que la bleue ne comprenait pas:

   
"Pourquoi es-tu resté caché pendant tout ce temps?  
\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. J'avais peur qu'on me chasse du domaine, peut-être? Au final, sympas et bienveillants comme le sont les zoras, j'aurais très bien pu me me montrer."  
L'élu de Din continua ensuite son histoire, en expliquant qu'il revenait souvent au domaine Zora depuis ce jour pour les revoir, elle et sa famille. Il avait vu Epon grandir au fil des années, passer d'une enfant à une adolescente, puis à une adulte. Il l'avait vu passer par diverses épreuves, notamment le décès de son père un peu avant ses treize ans.

   
"Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu tes séances d'entraînement avec ta mentor, confia-t-il en croisant les bras. J'ignorais même que tu en avais une."

   
L'élue de Nayru réagissait à peine. En fait, elle était tellement choquée par ce que Gray venait de lui révéler qu'elle en avait perdu sa langue.

   
"Euh... Epon? l'interpella l'argenté pour la faire revenir à elle.  
\- Alors... Pendant tout ce temps... Tu nous espionnais, moi et ma famille?"

   
Devant une telle question, les joues de Gray s'empourprèrent, alors qu'il regardait tout à coup ailleurs:

   
"Ne te méprends pas, hein? Je ne t'espionnais pas! Enfin... Disons que je vous observais de loin... en faisant en sorte de ne pas me faire repérer...  
\- C'est ce que j'appelle de l'espionnage, affirma Epon d'un air un peu blasé. Et ce n'est pas très poli de faire ça.  
\- N'empêche qu'en faisant ça, ça m'a permis de ne pas sombrer après ce que j'ai vécu."

   
Cette réplique étonna l'hybride au plus haut point.

   
"Comme tu le sais, j'ai tout perdu alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, rappela le plus âgé. Que ce soit ma maison, mon village, ou ma famille. Je m'étais retrouvé seul, et quasiment sans défense, ne sachant où aller, ni quoi faire. Je m'étais longtemps posé la question de si j'avais envie de vivre ou non. Et puis finalement, à force de venir vous voir toi et ta famille, j'ai fini par m'attacher à vous. En Rutella, j'avais l'impression de revoir ma mère. Et en toi, je revoyais mon petit frère Lyon.  
\- Gray..."

   
La jeune fille était profondément touchée par cette confession de la part de son ami. Elle était vraiment triste pour lui par rapport à la solitude qu'il avait connu par le passé. Mais savoir que c'était grâce à elle et à sa famille si le jeune homme avait choisi de vivre lui faisait chaud au coeur.

   
"Ta mère était au courant de tout ça, reprit le plus grand. Elle était la seule du domaine à me savoir là pendant tout ce temps, et je ne l'ai appris que récemment. Mais jamais elle n'a cherché à me chasser du domaine, et jamais elle ne m'en a voulu, ou ne m'a jugé pour ça. Elle était même heureuse que je sois devenu ami avec toi désormais, et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et de te protéger, comme si tu étais ma soeur."

   
Un tendre sourire s'était dessiné sur lèvres du jeune homme qui regardait à présent Epon. Celle-ci, visiblement émue, laissa couler des larmes qui avaient perlé ses yeux.

   
"Voyons, ne pleure pas pour ça!" rigola légèrement Gray, alors qu'il séchait de ses mains les larmes de la jeune fille.

   
"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure... avoua la demi-zora, alors qu'elle venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'élue de Din. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été entrainé dans une psysalis... et je n'ai même pas cherché à y survivre. Tout ça parce que j'ai peur de vivre avec ce phénix bleu en moi... C'est grâce à Link si je suis parvenue à en sortir."

   
Le jeune homme était surpris par cette attitude de la part d'Epon. Mais d'un autre côté, il la comprenait. Elle venait de perdre sa mère, et de nombreux zoras en une journée. Il était clair que son moral en avait pris un sacrée coup. Si en plus, on rajoutait l'histoire du phénix bleu et celle de la marque divine de Nayru, cela faisait un lourd fardeau sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

   
"Tu as choisi de vivre grâce à moi malgré toutes les atrocités que tu as vécu, reprit celle-ci en s'accrochant aux vêtements de Gray. Et je te remercie en songeant à mourir... J'ai agi de façon égoïste envers toi, nos amis et mon peuple, et je m'en veux terriblement..."

   
L'argenté ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre face à cela. Néanmoins, selon lui, Epon n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. N'importe qui à sa place aurait réagi pareil, lui le premier.

   
"Ne te blâme pas pour ça, la réconforta Gray en la serrant tendrement contre lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tu as réagi sous le coup de l'émotion et de la tristesse. Ta réaction n'a rien d'égoïste. Ça démontre juste que tu n'es pas insensible face à tous ces évènements."

   
Epon demeura silencieuse quelques instants suite à cette réplique de la part de l'élu de Din. Puis, doucement, elle entoura celui-ci de ses bras à son tour. En cet instant, elle n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Elle voulait juste rester dans cette position qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien en cet instant. La confession que lui avait fait Gray en ce jour l'avait aussi rendue heureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir gagné un frère. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Un frère pour la réconforter, et l'aider à surmonter la perte de sa mère. Elle avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment avec Link, mais c'était encore plus fort avec Gray.  
Celui-ci se contentait de serrer silencieusement Epon contre lui, en fermant les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte. Il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à l'hybride, et se sentait à présent libéré d'un poids.  
 

   
Quelques instants plus tard, Link arriva à son tour devant la chambre d'Epon. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de celle-ci pour vérifier si la demi-zora allait bien. Et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sur le lit de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'était endormie dans les bras de Gray, qui dormait également alors qu'il était assis le dos collé à la tête de lit.

   
S'approchant du meuble en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit que possible, le blond prit doucement un drap, et recouvrit délicatement ses deux amis avec. Link les trouvaient aussi adorable l'un que l'autre en cet instant. Il devina également et aisément que Gray s'était confié à Epon. Heureux de constater que l'argenté avait finalement suivi son conseil, le jeune héros vêtu de vert tourna le dos au duo, et repartit dans le sens inverse. Arrivé près de la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à ses amis, sans perdre son sourire.

   
"Bonne nuit à vous deux." leur souhaita-t-il, avant de sortir de la chambre, en refermant gentiment la porte derrière lui. Puis, il demeura quelques secondes devant la porte, l'air maussade. Ni Epon, ni Gray ne méritaient ce qu'ils avaient subi par le passé, ni ce qu'ils subissent à présent à cause de leur statut d'élus maudits. Le jeune héros en voulait aux déesses de les faire autant souffrir. C'est avec cette rancune au fond de son coeur que Link s'en alla en direction de la chambre dans laquelle il allait passer la nuit.  



	27. Nouveaux ordres, nouvelle mission

 

Quelques jours avaient passé, suite à la catastrophe qu'avait vécu le domaine Zora. Une magnifique cérémonie pour les funérailles de toutes les victimes de ce massacre, qu'ils soient zoras, humains, hyliens, ou même twili, avait eu lieu. De nombreuses personnes venues des quatre coins du royaume avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'à ce village aquatique pour y assister, y compris la princesse Zelda en personne. Certains avaient perdu des membres de leurs familles, comme Epon qui avait perdu sa mère, alors que d'autres avaient vus des amis ou des compagnons d'armes mourir sous leurs yeux. Dans les deux cas, la douleur de la perte des êtres chers était présente. De plus, le peuple des Zoras venait de perdre sa reine, et se retrouvait à présent plus désemparé et démuni que jamais. Mais tous savait qu'il ne servait à rien de se morfondre, et encore plus dans une situation aussi critique que celle-ci, où la menace qui avait ravagé ce domaine pouvait s'abattre de nouveau n'importe où à Hyrule.

 

Une fois le rite funéraire terminé, Zelda, avant son départ pour la citadelle d'Hyrule, avait demandé à Link de se présenter au château dans deux jours, car il avait une nouvelle mission à lui confier.

 

"Juste à moi? Pas à Epon ou à Gray? s'était étonné le héros d'Hyrule devant la princesse.

\- Epon traverse une période difficile depuis le décès de Rutella. Je préfère qu'elle prenne le temps de se remettre de la perte de sa mère, et qu'elle reste auprès de son peuple pour l'aider à se relever après cette triste tragédie. En ce qui concerne Gray..."

 

La souveraine du royaume avait bloqué dans sa phrase en détournant son regard, et en serrant ses poings. Gray... Zelda avait bien compris que le jeune homme en noir vouait une certaine rancune à son égard et à celle d'Impa, à cause de ce qui était arrivé à son village natal. Et elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses avec lui en cette période chaotique. Et puis, à en croire ce qu'avait rapporté sa garde du corps Sheikah, Gray semblait très proche d'Epon. Ainsi, Zelda préférait que le jeune homme reste aux côtés de la princesse des zoras pour la réconforter. Link, compréhensif des choix de la princesse, avait acquiescé, et lui avait promis d'être présent comme convenu à son château.

   
 

 

Les deux jours avant le départ de Link pour la citadelle étaient passés bien vite. Le jeune héros avait fini de se préparer, et s'était rendu à la salle du trône pour dire au-revoir à Epon et à Gray. La demi-Zora se tenait debout à côté du trône, la main posée sur l'un des accoudoirs du siège royal, et l'air un peu maussade. Gray et Finiel étaient également présents avec elle, et leurs regards s'étaient tournés de concert vers le blond qui s'était approché d'eux.

 

"Epon, Gray, Finiel, parla Link en leur adressant un léger sourire. Il est l'heure pour moi d'y aller.

\- Justement, on t'attendait pour ça, affirma Epon à l'étonnement du héros d'Hyrule.

\- Nous en avons discuté entre nous, expliqua Gray. Étant donné que cette histoire nous concerne, moi et Epon avons décidé de t'accompagner au palais d'Hyrule.

\- Quoi? Mais..." fit Link qui était surpris par une telle décision de la part de ses amis. Il était vrai qu'étant des élus destinés à semer le chaos tout comme certains de leurs ennemis, la bataille qui s'annonçait les impliquait. Mais le peuple des zoras venait de perdre sa reine. La princesse ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son peuple seul après une telle tragédie. Néanmoins...

 

"Link, parla la demi-zora en se tournant vers lui. J'en ai longuement discuté avec Finiel, et plusieurs autres zoras. Il m'est impossible de rester au domaine en sachant que nos ennemis peuvent à tout moment nuire à notre royaume. Et puis..."

 

La jeune fille avait serré ses poings en détournant le regard, à l'étonnement du blond, mais également de l'argenté et du zora.

 

"Epon? s'inquiéta ce tout dernier en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je ne pourrai pas faire le deuil de ma mère, tant que celui qui lui a pris sa vie ne sera pas puni."

 

Si Finiel avait affiché un air surpris face à une telle réplique de la part de sa princesse, Link et Gray, eux, savaient parfaitement à qui la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus faisait allusion.

 

"Je veux que cet enfoiré d'Alvaro paye pour ça, reprit l'hybride. Je veux également arrêter Gilgamesh, Leviah et Envy, et les empêcher d'accomplir leurs objectifs et de faire plus de victimes. Mais Alvaro... Je veux personnellement lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait à ma mère."

 

Link comprenait ce que la jeune fille ressentait. Lui aussi avait de la rancoeur envers le violet après que celui-ci ait tué de sang froid le couple de yéti dans les ruines des Pics-Blancs, et désirait les venger tout comme Epon qui voulait venger Rutella. Néanmoins...

 

"Ta colère et ta tristesse sont légitimes, et je les partage, intervint Gray qui avait croisé les bras en regardant la princesse. Mais ne les laisse pas t'aveugler au point de prendre des décisions insensées. Alvaro est quelqu'un de très dangereux, et l'arrêter ne sera pas aussi simple."

 

La demi-Zora ne répondit rien. Ce que venait de dire son ami en noir, elle le savait déjà. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir croiser le fer, et abattre l'assassin de sa génitrice. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'adresser à ses amis, une zora était arrivée près du groupe, et s'était inclinée de respect devant Epon. Il s'agissait de Loqa, la zora qui avait bravé les plaines d'Hyrule jusqu'à la citadelle, pour prévenir Link et Epon au sujet de l'attaque du domaine quelques jours plus tôt.

 

"Dame Epo... Ma reine, rectifia-t-elle avant de se redresser. Vos affaires sont rassemblées, et votre monture, ainsi que celles de Sieur Link et Sieur Gray sont prêtes pour votre départ."

 

Ma reine... Ces mots sonnaient à présent étrange aux oreilles d'Epon. Rutella n'étant plus de ce monde, la couronne zora revenait de droit à sa seule et unique fille. La demi-zora ne s'était pas préparée à devenir la reine de son peuple aussi rapidement. Mais dorénavant, elle devait endosser ce rôle de souveraine, même si ce n'était pas son souhait le plus cher. Prenant un air déterminé, elle répliqua à la garde Zora:

 

"Je te remercie, Loqa. Nous allons y aller."

 

La bleue se tourna ensuite vers Finiel.

 

"J'ignore pendant combien de temps je serai absente du domaine. Mais je compte sur toi, et sur les autres soldats pour veiller sur le village pendant mon absence.

\- Hum..."

 

Le zora semblait hésitant à vouloir dire quelque chose à sa nouvelle reine, et celle-ci le remarqua, et lui adressa un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

 

"Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, Finiel. Je ne suis plus un enfant, désormais. Et puis, il est temps qu'on mette un terme à tout ce bordel qui frappe Hyrule."

 

Finiel regarda la jeune hybride dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il était vrai qu'Epon avait bien grandi depuis. Et elle était devenue forte aussi bien psychologiquement, que pour se défendre. Mais la voir quitter une nouvelle fois le domaine Zora lui faisait un pincement au coeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du sang d'encre pour elle, et priait à chaque fois les déesses pour qu'elle revienne auprès de son peuple saine et sauve. Néanmoins, il avait confiance en elle, et lui retourna son sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas la retenir.

 

"Sois prudente. Et vous aussi! dit-il en s'adressant aux deux hommes qui allaient accompagner la jeune fille.

\- Nous le serons, assura Link en souriant à son tour. Et je veillerai à ce qui n'arrive rien à Epon.

\- Comptez sur moi aussi pour la protéger, déclara Gray.

\- Je peux me défendre par moi-même, vous savez?" murmura la bleue à leur adresse d'un air un peu gêné, ce qui sourire un peu plus Finiel, qui était rassuré de savoir sa protégée aussi bien entourée. Finalement, une fois les au-revoir faits à Finiel, Loqa et aux autres Zoras, Link, Epon et Gray quittèrent le domaine aquatique, et partirent en direction de la citadelle d'Hyrule.

   
 

 

Pendant ce temps, au royaume du Crépuscule, deux agents du Crépuscule avaient conduit Midona à la salle du trône du palais. La princesse de ce monde obscur avait toujours les poignets ligotés devant elle par les mêmes chaînes étranges et enchantées qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie. Une fois arrivées devant le siège royal sur lequel était assis Gilgamesh, les deux créatures jetèrent la jeune femme au sol, et se reculèrent d'elle pour la laisser face à l'élu de Lato. Après avoir retenu un gémissement de douleur en tombant ainsi, Midona releva la tête en serrant ses dents de rage, et observa le faucheur d'un air furieux. Celui-ci n'était pas seul. Alvaro, Leviah et Envy étaient également présents à ses côtés. 

 

"Ce princesse ferait presque peur, avec ce regard!" s'exclama joyeusement Envy qui s'était approché de quelque pas de la twili, avant de se s'accroupir juste devant elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

"J'ai vraiment honte de m'être fait avoir par des individus aussi ridicules et stupides que vous..." murmura la princesse en se redressant, tout en reculant légèrement de la créature démoniaque positionnée juste devant elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Gilgamesh. Être privée de sa magie ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une puissante force en cet homme.

 

"C'est toi le chef de cette bande d'imbéciles, n'est-ce pas?

\- Voyons, charmante princesse du Crépuscule! intervint Alvaro d'un sourire moqueur. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris les bonnes manières?

\- Désolée, mais face à un idiot arrogant tel que toi, un grand dadais vêtu d'une capuche blanche pour se donner un genre, une femme complètement tarée, et un démon semblant aussi bête qu'immature, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me montrer respectueuse. Encore moins après ce que vous m'avez fait!

\- Soit! répliqua Gilgamesh qui souriant face au répondant de la jeune femme. Ton respect envers nous ne nous est pas indispensable.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que cette grande gueule aux airs aguicheurs a aidé le héros d'Hyrule dans sa quête pour vaincre Xanto, puis Ganondorf, il y a quelques mois!" fit Envy en attrapant Midona par l'arrière de la tête, pour la jeter jusqu'aux pieds de Gilgamesh. La princesse avait gémit de douleur en se retrouvant encore une fois au sol. Énervée, elle était sur le point de se redresser afin de lancer une réplique cinglante à l'adresse de la créature humanoïde démoniaque. Mais tout à coup, la lame d'une faux arriva à quelques centimètres de son front, prêt à fracasser son crâne si elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque. La jeune fille ne bougea donc plus, et ne prononça plus un mot, laissant la parole à celui qui la menaçait actuellement:

 

"Tu peux nous insulter autant que tu le souhaites, Midona. Mais cela n'arrangera rien à ta situation. Comme tu as pu le constater depuis plusieurs jours, nous avons fait en sorte que tu ne puisse pas utiliser tes pouvoirs. De plus, moi et ma bande d'imbéciles comme tu l'as si bien dit, vous avons, toi et ton peuple, en otage. Il suffirait que j'en donne l'ordre à Alvaro, Leviah et Envy, et ils pourraient tous vous exécuter sur le champ.

\- D'ailleurs, certains membres de ton peuple ont déjà été tué à Hyrule, enrichit Alvaro en ayant pris un air plus sérieux. Quelques-uns ont même péri par la main de Link.

\- Pardon?! s'écria la princesse, qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles.

\- Bah! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas une grande perte! continua le violet en haussant les épaules. Ma chère Leviah ici présente à juste transformé quelques Twili en agent du Crépuscule, et les a envoyé au domaine Zora. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas fait long feu face à ton ami hylien, et à ses compagnons."

 

Après avoir énoncé ces faits, Alvaro s'était tourné vers Leviah en souriant. Mais la jeune blonde, comme à son habitude, avait le regard las perdu dans le vide. C'était à peine si elle réagissait à ce qui se déroulait actuellement devant elle.

 

"Vous êtes vraiment ignobles... murmura Midona en regardant Gilgamesh dans les yeux avec haine. Tous autant que vous êtes. Vous servir de mon peuple qui avait enfin retrouvé la paix, et en faire des monstres destinés à mourir... Vous me dégoûtez! Vraiment!

\- Dommage pour toi, très chère, fit l'élu de Lato. Je n'ai pas fini de me servir de vous. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ton peuple. Toi aussi tu as ton rôle à jouer dans mon projet.

\- Plutôt crever tout de suite!" cria la princesse, qui n'avait clairement pas envie que ces gens se servent d'elle pour arriver à leur fin. Malheureusement pour elle, le faucheur ne lui laissa guère le choix. Se levant du trône, il s'était approché de la souveraine des ombres, et l'avait attrapée fermement par le bras pour la forcer à se mettre debout. Puis, il plongea son regard vairon dans les yeux cramoisis de Midona, qui se figea sur place en voyant la marque de la déesse Lato briller sur l'iris gauche doré de Gilgamesh. La vision de la jeune femme se troubla ensuite, et la seconde d'après, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se retrouva dans un lieu sombre, avec uniquement une mare d'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et qui lui arrivait au niveau de la taille.

 

"Qu'est-ce que... ?! s'étonna-t-elle intérieurement, en observant vivement les environs. Je suis où, là ?! demanda-t-elle ensuite vivement en élevant la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, espèce d'ordure ?!"

 

Mais ce fut un silence complet qui lui répondit. Seul quelques légers clapotements de l'eau dans laquelle elle baignait actuellement se faisaient entendre. Midona remarqua que ses poignets n'étaient plus ligotés. Elle tenta alors d'utiliser sa magie pour se sortir de cette situation, mais constata qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Grognant de frustration suite à cette tentative infructueuse, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur une silhouette flottant sur la mare, à quelques mètres de là où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme s'avança alors prudemment en cette direction, et sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, n'ayant pas plus de treize ou quatorze ans à vue d'oeil. Cette adolescente, au teint clair et semblant endormie, possédait de long cheveux bleus lâchés, et était vêtue d'un débardeur blanc, et d'une jupe courte à volant à mi-chemin entre le bleu et le mauve. Elle portait également un collier composés de perles de couleurs différentes à son cou, ainsi que des bracelets du même style au niveau de ses deux poignets.

 

"Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi est-elle ici ?" se demanda la princesse du Crépuscule, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire en cet instant précis. Elle voulait essayer de réveiller cette jeune fille, mais craignait qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité d'un piège tendu par le faucheur. Néanmoins, quelque chose de pur semblait émaner de cette mystérieuse fille. Midona tendit sa main en direction du visage de la bleue, mais au moment de la toucher, sa vision se troubla une nouvelle fois, et elle se retrouva à nouveau à la salle du trône de son royaume, juste devant Gilgamesh qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Le symbole de Lato sur l'oeil de ce dernier ne luisait plus, et l'encapuchonné avait fini par libérer la princesse de sa prise. Celle-ci comprit rapidement ce qui venait de se passer: Ce qu'elle avait vu était une vision crée par l'élu de Lato lui-même.

 

"C'était quoi, tout ça...? demanda Midona, qui se remettait peu à peu de cette expérience plus qu'étrange. Cette fille... Qui était-ce?

\- Cette fille est la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû agir comme je le fais, se contenta de répondre le concerné d'un air sérieux et déterminé. Elle est mon but à atteindre, et toi, ton peuple, et ainsi que tes amis Hyruliens êtes ceux qui vont m'y aider."

 

Alors que la princesse du Crépuscule affichait un air étonné suite à une telle réponse, Alvaro ordonna à Envy et aux agents du Crépuscule présents de la ramener dans sa cellule. Chose que les trois créatures firent sur le champ, sous l'air grave de Gilgamesh.

 

"Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée, de lui révéler le visage de qui tu sais? lui demanda le violet en croisant les bras. Je pense que ça va embrouiller l'esprit de cette princesse twili plus qu'autre chose.

\- C'était justement le but, Alvaro." affirma le faucheur en le regardant, ce qui fit sourire son sournoisement interlocuteur, qui avait l'air d'apprécier les idées et les méthodes du faucheur.

   
 

 

Au royaume d'Hyrule, Link, Epon et Gray n'avaient pas mis longtemps à faire le trajet reliant le domaine Zora à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Après avoir rapidement traversé la capitale, le trio se retrouva au château, dans lequel il fut accueilli par des gardes qui l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône. La souveraine du royaume se tenait debout devant le siège royal, et afficha un sourire en remarquant l'arrivée de Link, qui se transforma ensuite en un air surpris en constatant qu'Epon et Gray l'accompagnaient. Le trio fut également étonné de voir que Zelda n'était pas seule. Telma, Jedh, Moï, Lafrel, et Ash étaient également présents, tous agenouillés devant la princesse. Visiblement, et malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu à la tour du jugement précédemment, les trois derniers avaient l'air de s'être remis de leurs blessures.

 

"Je ne pensais pas nous voir tous réunis aujourd'hui, avoua Link tout en s'inclinant devant Zelda, avant d'adresser un sourire à elle et aux membres de la résistance.

\- Quant à moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais venu avec Epon et Gray.

\- Altesse Epon, parla alors Lafrel en s'inclinant devant la demi-Zora. Mes sincères condoléances pour votre mère."

 

La compassion de cet homme, et de probablement toute la résistance envers elle faisait chaud au coeur à l'hybride. Elle leur adressa un léger sourire, mais se tourna ensuite vers Zelda pour s'incliner à son tour devant elle, tout en donnant un discret coup de coude à Gray pour qu'il en fasse de même. L'homme en noir n'avait pas envie de faire la révérence à la souveraine, mais l'heure n'était pas spécialement à la rancune. Levant presque les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, il imita l'élue de Nayru, tandis que celle-ci s'était redressée pour s'adresser à la dirigeante du royaume:

 

"Zelda, cette mission destinée à Link... Elle concerne nos ennemis, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet, répondit Zelda avant de se tourner vers le héros vêtu de vert. Tout comme l'a rapporté la résistance, nos ennemis sont parvenus à reconstituer le miroir des ombres. J'ignore comment ils s'y sont pris pour cela, mais le portail reliant notre monde à celui du Crépuscule est désormais ouvert.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Midona?" demanda Link. Malheureusement, Zelda secoua la tête pour répondre négativement à sa question.

 

"C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir, Link, répliqua-t-elle toutefois. Selon les rapports faits par les chefs de mes armées, nos ennemis se sont réfugiés au royaume du Crépuscule, et s'en servent comme quartier général. Certains soldats ont tenté de passer dans cet autre monde, mais des agents du Crépuscule se trouvant là-bas sont parvenus à les chasser, rendant toute tentative d'intrusion vaine. Si nos opposants parviennent à nous empêcher d'entrer dans le royaume de Midona, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur à celle-ci et à son peuple."

 

Face à ces mots, le héros en vert serra ses poings de rage. Les souvenirs du couple de yétis abattu par Alvaro au manoir des Pics Blancs revenaient soudainement dans son esprit. Et si lui ou Gilgamesh avait fait subir le même sort à Midona et à ses sujets? Non! Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses! De son côté, Epon observait Link du coin de l'oeil, et sentait que cette nouvelle concernant la princesse du Crépuscule l'inquiétait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Zelda, et répliqua sur un ton déterminé:

 

"Dans ce cas, envoie nous là-bas. Link, Gray et moi. Nous pouvons nous rendre dans cet autre monde, et porter secours à la princesse Midona.

\- Epon, l'interpella alors Gray. Les choses ne seront pas aussi simples que tu ne le crois. En n'y allant qu'à trois, nos ennemis auront l'avantage du nombre. Et vu que toi et moi on ne connait rien du royaume du Crépuscule, ils risquent également d'avoir l'avantage du terrain.

\- Je me suis déjà rendu là-bas une fois, intervint Link en regardant ses amis et alliés, et j'ai retenu l'agencement des salles composant le Palais royal de ce monde. Sa configuration ne nous posera pas vraiment problème si j'en fais un plan. Mais il est vrai que nous rendre là-bas juste à trois serait de la folie... Ceci étant dit, au point où nous en sommes, j'en viens à penser que les idées les plus folles sont probablement les plus efficaces."

 

Cette réplique de la part de Link étonna tout le monde, même Zelda.

 

"Zelda, reprit le blond. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez envoyé toute une troupe de soldats avec Ash, Moï et Lafrel jusqu'à la chambre du miroir des ombres, n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est exact, en effet, acquiesça la princesse.

\- Je pense que Gilgamesh et ses acolytes s'attendent à ce qu'on vienne en masse jusqu'à eux pour les affronter. A défaut de foncer dans le tas tous ensemble, pourquoi ne pas envoyer un premier petit groupe pour les affaiblir, et par la même occasion retrouver Midona, puis lancer un second groupe ensuite, beaucoup plus gros, pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire pendant leur moment de faiblesse?"

 

Tous s'échangèrent un regard devant une telle stratégie. En soi, l'idée de Link n'était pas mauvaise. Mais il fallait que le premier groupe soit suffisamment fort, à la fois pour tenir tête à leurs ennemis, affaiblir leurs forces, et retrouver la princesse du Crépuscule.

 

"Je pense qu'avec Epon et Gray, nous serons en mesure d'accomplir cela.

\- Il est vrai que les pouvoirs dont disposent Dame Epon et Sir Gray sont un réel atout pour ce genre de mission, répliqua Ash, un peu sceptique. Mais nos ennemis en possèdent des tout aussi puissants. Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de pouvoir réussir, tout en survivant?

\- Si on s'y prend bien, je pense qu'il y a moyen, répondit Epon.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous, les enfants, constata Telma dont une certaine inquiétude pour le trio pouvait se lire sur son visage. Mais pour être honnête, je serais plus rassurée de savoir quelques soldats avec vous.

\- Ce serait mal joué d'envoyer de simple soldats face aux monstres qui nous attendent dans cet autre monde, rétorqua Gray en croisant les bras. Déjà qu'ils ont du mal à protéger les villages du royaume, ils nous gêneraient plus qu'autre chose.

\- J'ignore comment je dois prendre cette remarque envers mon armée, se vexa légèrement la princesse d'Hyrule devant cette remarque désagréable envers ses soldats.

\- Dans ce cas, votre Majesté, fit l'homme ne noir en la défiant du regard, repensez à ce qui est arrivé au Domaine Zora il y a presque une semaine, alors qu'il était sous la protection de vos soi-disant soldats.

\- Gray, arrête, lui ordonna calmement Link en se tournant vers lui. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour parler de ça."

 

L'argenté ne parla donc plus. Mais il ne lâchait toujours pas Zelda de ce regard noir et plein de rancoeur qu'il arborait à présent. Cette attitude avait surpris les membres de la résistance, qui sentaient à présent une certaine tension s'élever dans cette salle. Epon, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser de la réaction de Gray. Elle savait que l'élu de Din avait un certain antagonisme pour Zelda et aux Sheikah par rapport au massacre d'Orkidië. Mais elle s'était plutôt attendue à le voir garder son sang froid plutôt que de se laisser emporter de cette manière. Quant à Zelda, elle savait également pourquoi Gray ne la portait pas dans son coeur. Mais actuellement, elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de confronter le jeune homme. Poussant un léger soupir, elle préféra laisser couler pour cette fois.

 

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je partage l'avis de Telma, affirma-t-elle. Même si j'ai confiance en vos capacités, vous envoyer là-bas uniquement tous les trois ne me rassurerait pas non pas non plus. J'ai donc demandé à une personne digne de confiance de vous attendre à l'entrée du désert Gérudo. Cette personne vous accompagnera, et vous aidera dans cette mission.

\- Une personne digne de confiance? s'étonna Jehd en haussant les sourcils.

\- À qui faites-vous allusions, votre Altesse? lui demanda Moï.

\- Ne vous souciez pas de l'identité de cette personne, leur conseilla Zelda avec un léger sourire. Sachez juste qu'il s'agit d'une personne douée aussi bien au combat qu'en stratégie militaire."

 

Alors que les membres de la résistance s'échangeait un regard interrogateur, Link et Epon se regardèrent avec un léger sourire. Ils avaient une petite idée de l'identité de l'individu en question, et en seraient ravis s'ils voyaient juste à son sujet. Gray se doutait également de l'identité de cette personne, mais contrairement à ses deux compagnons, il n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de voyager à ses côtés.

   
 

 

Au même instant, à Toal, et plus précisément dans la demeure où résidait le chef du village, celui-ci était toujours alité, et semblait dormir profondément. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis le départ de Link et d'Epon, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus Iria, qui était toujours assise à son chevet, priant les déesses pour que son père se réveille enfin, et en bonne santé. En outre, l'adolescente se demandait comment allaient Link et ses amis. Ces derniers lui manquait énormément. De plus, apprendre la disparition tragique de Rutella lui avait miné le moral. Toutefois, préférant ne pas se laisser abattre, l'amie d'enfance de Link se leva de sa chaise, et sorti de la chambre de son père quelque instants pour aller se préparer une tasse de thé. Mais quelques secondes après qu'elle ait franchit l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux de Bohdan s'ouvrirent brusquement, tandis qu'un fin filet de sang se mit à couler de la commissure ses lèvres...

 

 


End file.
